Momentos de Prazer by Titinha
by Pervas Place
Summary: Sou Isabella e tenho uma vida sexual ativa e sem pudores. Mas acontece algo que nunca imaginei: todos os meus sonhos eróticos são realizados por alguém com tanto potencial e disposição... e tão proximo e tão proibido... Muitos Lemons
1. O que sua familia tem de melhor

_**Olá a todas as leitoras!!!**_  
_**Essa fic foi muito pedida... várias historias contadas se transformaram nesses contos super engraçados e extremamente quentes....kkkk**_  
_**É minha primeira FIC gente, então espero realmente que gostem... nunca fui muito bom em redação, mas a emoção de escrever essa historia tem me estimulado muito... graças principalmente as leitoras.**_

_**Segue a baixo a sinopse e se acabem... com muitos MOMENTOS DE PRAZER !**_

_**Patricia Silva**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Sinopse**:

Meu nome é Isabella e vou contar um pouco da minha historia. Tenho uma familia bem divertida e sem pudores, que falam sobre sexo abertamente. Mas apesar da ter uma vida sexual ativa, nunca pensei em compartilhar os meus melhores momentos de prazer de forma tão intima e familiar. Mas o que eu não sabia era que todos os meus maiores sonhos sensuais e eróticos fossem realizados por alguém com tanto potencial e disposição para realizá-los, e principalmente tão proximo e tão proibido.....

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 - O QUE SUA FAMILIA TEM DE MELHOR**

Família. Conceito instituído pela união de pessoas que se querem bem. Parece discurso de psicólogo, coisa que eu não sou. Meu nome é Isabella Swan. E, como em toda família, tenho vários apelidos que meus familiares me deram, Isa, Bells, Bella, bellinha, gostosa... Ops... É, gostosa também foi um apelido que ganhei da minha família.

Minha família não se enquadra em nenhum estereótipo de família normal. Não mesmo. Eles são loucos, mas eu os amo. As Mulheres da minha família são piores, e como parte representante da classe, cresci igual. Por quê? Vou explicar...

Minha família não tem pudor nenhum em falar sobre sexo, drogas e rock in roll. Mas não no sentido bibliográfico e explicativo. Quem vê de fora acha que somos um bando de loucos e pervertidos. E isso é um fato que acompanha todas as gerações, avós, tios, pais, sobrinhos e primos. E claro, as mulheres são piores, pois crescemos assim, sem vergonha em falar, discutir, e o pior, tirar um sarro sobre qualquer assunto relacionado a sexo. Mas, que fique bem claro, É só isso que acontece! Não existe suruba (nunca presenciei, lógico), nem incesto, troca de casais, ou outros assuntos mais práticos. O maior prazer da minha família é falar no sentido literal e debochado.

Esta pequena apresentação nada formal do meu ambiente familiar serve pra explicar, um pouco, a minha vida sexual. Sim porque hoje tenho 32 anos, e não tenho qualquer problema ou insegurança relacionada ao meu corpo e ao sexo, com o outro lógico. Não sou uma ninfomaníaca desvairada, mas também não pratico celibato, não mesmo! Perdi minha virgindade com 18 anos, o que já tem tempo, pois não existia nem celular naquela época. E, graças às experiências sexuais da minha vida eu poderia escrever um livro... Nada de Bruna surfistinha, mas bem interessante também... Entretanto de todas as experiências que eu tenho, a mais interessante sem sombra de duvida que eu já vivi, foi junto a minha família. Ok, eu sei que eu falei que não acontecem orgias, incestos*, trocas de casais e etc. Nunca soube mesmo, mas existem afinidades... E existem primos.

As reuniões de família costumam ser bem divertidas, mas pra quem participa pela primeira vez, assusta. Se qualquer membro da família levar um desavisado (tipo um namorado) vai sofrer as conseqüências, porque, como dizem minhas tias, carne fresca sempre são novidade (eu já passei pelo constrangimento uma vez) e a maior diversão, principalmente da mulherada, é avaliar a evolução da sexualidade dos mais jovens, o que é bem divertido, quando não é com você. Mas os meninos são os que mais sofrem, e um caso em particular, o que mais sofreu, foi o Edward, meu primo. Por quê?

Porque, primeiro, nasceu tímido, coitado, e minha família não perdoa, quanto mais envergonhado for, mas eles tiram sarro; outro motivo: ele era lindo! E lógico, sua beleza, encantava as vizinhas e a mulherada tarada, o que agravava sua situação, pois ele era sempre cobrado para apresentar uma namorada, coisa que ele nunca fazia. E por último, e de maior interesse, o tamanho do seu membro... Sim, isso mesmo. Segundo sua irmã e sua mãe, o menino era um "jumento" e por isso ele não conseguia namorar também.

Bom, imagina então o sofrimento do meu primo dentro dessa família. Lógico que ele sempre corria das festas da família, mas para seu desgosto, SEMPRE acontecia na sua casa, pois o seu quintal era o maior. Eu tinha pena dele, juro, principalmente porque eu imaginava o quanto ele devia sofrer com isso.

As brincadeiras com ele começaram a ficar piores no seu aniversario de 15 anos, coitado. E antes de qualquer pensamento impuro ou pedófilo de qualquer um... Sou 10 anos mais velha que ele, e não tinha qualquer interesse em ser professora. Bom, professora não.

Depois de quatro anos de puro sofrimento, e muitas festas, Edward, começou a interagir mais com a família, mas nunca sem perder o rubor que lhe coloria as faces, quando alguém soltava alguma piada sobre seu tamanho tanto na altura (ele já estava com 1,80m) quanto do seu instrumento sexual, ou sobre o tempo, mínimo, que ele ficava com namoradas. Eu sempre achava hilário todas as piadas sobre isso....E confessando aqui, ansiava por encontrar uma pessoa com essa "qualidade" toda.

Como eu já tinha dito anteriormente, minha família me chama de gostosa, ok, É ESTRANHO, mas eu sempre me cuidei e tirando o sexo e as atividades físicas que eu gostava muito de fazer, eu nunca tive uma vida boemia e de excessos. E com isso, até hoje, eu tenho um corpo bem legal... Corpo bronzeado, coxas torneadas, bumbum grande e seios durinhos... Parece que eu tenho 20 anos... Sem modéstia, pois na minha própria família eu tinha exemplos bem caidinhos de primas com a minha idade e aff, EU NUNCA IA FICAR DAQUELE JEITO.

Agora uma confissão: Juro, eu nunca tive qualquer pensamento sexual com quaisquer pessoas da minha família... Fato! Mesmo com todas as obscenidades que eles falavam, eu cresci com todos eles e eu não conseguia me visualizar assim com qualquer um deles... Bom, EU NÃO CONSEGUIA.

Tudo aconteceu e começou próximo ao aniversario de Alice, há mais de três anos atrás.

Ela é irmã do Edward, dois anos mais velha que ele. Iria comemorar seus 22 anos, um pouco antes do carnaval. Edward, que faria 20 anos, três meses depois, já estava tendo a preparação da sua festa também, feita por Alice, mesmo a uma semana da festa dela.

Alice era totalmente diferente do irmão, tanto fisicamente, emocionalmente e intelectualmente. Ela era louca, sério. Como um ser humano tão pequeno conseguia ser tão persuasiva e irritante. Mas eu era apaixonada pela minha prima, apesar do seu dom de conseguir tudo o que queria, mesmo que inconscientemente a gente não quisesse. E isso me tirava do serio! A uma semana do seu aniversario eu recebi sua ligação e isso DEFINITIVAMENTE mudou meus conceitos familiares...

Estava em casa, em pleno sábado, sem fazer nada, assistindo televisão e meu celular começou a tocar uma música melosa, que há muito tempo não ouvia.

-Alô? – Falei sem olhar o identificador.

-PRIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... QUE SAUDADESSSSSSSSSSSS! – Sim, ela gritava.

- Santo Deus Alice, você está com problemas de audição? Por que essa gritaria toda?

-Minha prima mais gostosa do mundo - sim a Alice era exagerada - O que você está fazendo agora?

Olhei pra televisão. Trocando os canais, pensei antes de responder, porque algo me dizia que aquela pergunta não era boa coisa. Diante da minha demora na resposta e na rapidez de raciocínio dela.

- Não adianta me enrolar Dona Isabella! - Quando ela me chamava assim, pelo nome completo e com o dona na frente eu já imaginava que o assunto, qualquer que fosse, teria que ser prioridade.

-Estou tentando escrever minha monografia. Por quê? - Respondi pra ela, pois naquele ano eu iria concluir a minha pós-graduação de administração, e queira que ela me deixasse em paz com qualquer assunto louco da mente pervertida da minha prima, pois estava cansada do sexo louco que eu tinha feito no dia anterior.

- Puxaaaaaaaaa - quase chorando - Eu preciso tanto de você!

-Alice, eu estou ocupada com... - Tentei responder, mas ela veio logo me cortando.

-Estou precisando de você! SÉRIO. E não aceito QUALQUER DESCULPA. Sua monografia já ESTÁ mais do que adiantada, Você é uma aluna brilhante e eu te conheço muito bem. Se estiver cansada por ter fodido na noite passada o problema é seu! Toma um dorflex, passa hipoglós e venha já pra cá, senão vou contar pro tio Charles que você deu pro seu professor do curso de inglês que ele conseguiu a bolsa de estudos!

Golpe baixo. Mas ela era assim. Pedia, pedia, pedia... Se não conseguisse, consultava a PORRA da sua bola de cristal, adivinhava o que eu tinha feito ou estava fazendo e ainda rolava a chantagem do professor... por mais que o sexo com ele não tenha sido bom e essa historia já tinha acontecido a mais de 3 anos.

-PQP Alice, mas você é chata mesmo... O QUE VOCE QUER ENTÃO?

- Primaaaaaaaa - com a voz melosa de novo - Não é nada demais. Só queria que você viesse aqui em casa e me ajudasse com algumas coisas do Edward. Já estou organizando a festa de aniversario dele, e só você consegue entrar naquele armário bagunçado dele.

- Mas Alice - tentei argumentar.

- Puxa Bella, já tem três meses que você não vem aqui em casa, eu estou com saudades. Vem pra cá e passa o final de semana aqui. O Edward esta voltando hoje da viagem da Inglaterra, depois de sete meses. Eu queria fazer um jantar.

Isso sim era apelação. Meu primo conseguiu um intercâmbio na Europa e já tinha tempo que eu não o via.

-Você vem não é?

- Não sei Alice...

-Que horas? Daqui a 2 horas? Você vem de carro mesmo, vai ser rápido.

O que eu podia fazer? Tava cansada, ardida e sem o menor saco pra reuniões de família. Mas depois de tanta insistência de Alice...

-Ok Alice, eu vou.

-EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Ela deu um grito de fazer um surdo escutar.

-Porra Alice, não grita! EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU VOU...

Ela começou a gargalhar, disse um sonoro "Eu te amo também prima" e desligou na minha cara.

Amaldiçoei alto, a minha falta de argumentos com ela, pois eu não queria sair. Mas de repente, seria até legal encontrar alguns membros da minha família louca, pois eu não os vi durante as festas de fim de ano. Enfim, me arrumei e fui em direção a casa da minha prima.

* * *

*** Incesto** é a relação sexual ou marital entre parentes próximos ou alguma forma de restrição sexual dentro de determinada sociedade. Em alguns casos é punido como crime, em outros é considerado "pecado" (como o é para as maiores religiões do mundo) e em outros é simplesmente motivo de zombaria, existindo, porém sempre um constrangimento acerca de um tipo de casamento. São consideradas incestuosas, geralmente, as relações entre pais e filhos, entre irmãos ou meio-irmãos, entre tios e sobrinhos e entre primos.

**_NOTA DA AUTORA:_**

_Olá amadas... Essa é minha PRIMEIRA FIC. Estou muito feliz de postar aqui. Essa historia é perfeita com comédia, romance e muitos lemons. E como toda autora, eu gostaria de muitos reviews._


	2. Porque eu não fiquei em casa mesmo?

**CAPÍTULO 2 – POR QUE EU NÃO FIQUEI EM CASA MESMO?**

O calor estava demais, por mais que ar condicionado do meu carro estivesse funcionando muito bem eu ainda suava, afinal era Fevereiro no Rio de Janeiro.

Apesar dos meus 29 anos, eu podia sempre abusar de decotes... Eu coloquei um top e um short. Calcei uma sandália rasteirinha, joguei umas mudas de roupas dentro de uma bolsa e fui pra casa da minha prima. Meu cabelo comprido eu amarrei em um rabo de cavalo para diminuir a minha transpiração, sendo que não ajudou muito.

Cheguei na casa dos meus primos 1 hora e meia depois da Alice ter ligado. A casa era linda e espaçosa em estilo colonial, com cinco quartos e vários cômodos anexos. Meu tio, um militar de graduação oficial e atualmente aposentado, tinha dado todo o luxo para meus primos. Minha tia, já falecida, criou o casal de filhos com muito amor e carinho e apesar de toda festa acontecer sempre lá, parecia que o lugar transmitia todo o amor da minha tia pela família.

O portão automático abriu e a doida da Alice já tinha vindo correndo em minha direção. Me abraçou forte e já começou a tagarelar...

-Ai prima, estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui, estava com muitas saudades. Acredita que o Edward também acabou de chegar? Papai foi buscá-lo no Aeroporto e eu estava agarrando e abraçando ele quando você buzinou.

Comecei a rir dela... Apesar de tudo, o modo afetuoso de Alice sempre me contagiava e me deixava feliz também.

- OK sua chata, também estava com saudades. Vamos logo ao Edward, pois estou com muitas saudades dele também.

Fomos caminhando em direção a sala de estar da imensa casa... Escutei uns barulhos vindos lá de dentro e fiquei feliz, pois tinha mesmo meses que eu não via minha amada família.

Quando eu entrei na sala, meu tio Carlisle veio me recepcionar já na porta... Eu ADORAVA meu tio. Ele era inteligente e muito engraçado. Me deu um abraço forte e foi dizendo que estava muito chateado por eu ter lhe abandonado. Olhei sobre seu ombro e vi o Edward sentado falando no telefone com alguém, óbvio que da família. Sorri em direção a ele, mas ele não me viu.

Nossa, ele continua muito bonito...

Meu tio foi em direção a cozinha buscar cerveja pra gente... Nesse momento Alice entrou carregando minha bolsa pro seu quarto e eu fiquei em pé na sala olhando os retratos da família e com a expressão de nostalgia no rosto, esperando o Edward sair do telefone.

Assim que a Alice entrou no quarto escutei Edward se despedir de alguém, resmungando alguma coisa. Sorri. Alguma tia sacana estava falando alguma coisa pra ele. Foi nesse momento que ele me viu.

JUROOOOO... putaquepariu... Senti, NAQUELE MOMENTO que eu estava nua. O olhar que Edward me deu tinha tirado minha roupa. Mas eu fiquei extremamente confusa porque ele ERA meu primo... 10 anos mais novo. Ele tinha acabado de chegar de viagem e eu ainda estava cansada e ardida do sexo da noite anterior... Então, minha conclusão óbvia: Eu estou sendo afetada pela doença de Alice... LOUCURA!

Enquanto eu fazia essas avaliações, meu tio voltou e eu fiquei sem graça. Nunca tive qualquer impressão desse jeito com QUALQUER pessoa da minha família. Mas o Edward continuava a me olhar daquele jeito. Meu tio sem perceber nada, abriu um sorriso e falou:

-Edward, não vai cumprimentar sua prima?

Edward olhou para o seu pai, murmurou algo como "claro" e veio andando em minha direção. Eu ainda estava confusa com os meus pensamentos anteriores e foi aí que aconteceu.

Ele me deu um abraço apertado e eu senti varias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro: A confusão mental de que eu estava imaginando aquilo tudo, e segundo: fiquei encharcada! Molhei literalmente a minha calcinha.

Por quê? Eu o senti TOTALMENTE EXCITADO... E PORRA, o negócio era IMENSO MESMO! E pra completar, ele sussurrou de maneira bem rouca e sensual no meu ouvido...

- Nossa prima, eu pensei tanto em você. Olha como estou com saudades!

Minha cabeça foi a mil com a fricção dos nossos corpos. Eu fiquei com a mente vazia e o pior... EU ESTAVA GOSTADO DAQUILO !!!

Como, quando e em que momento da minha vida eu tinha ficado assim com alguém da família? Pior, como foi que Edward tinha ficado tão assanhado daquele jeito? E o que as pessoas da nossa família irão falar se descobrir isso?

Mas pra deixar claro: não sou romântica, nem espero nenhum príncipe encanto e muito menos sonho e ter um final feliz com um casamento lindo e eu dizendo eu te amo pra alguém... NÃO MESMO. Sou auto-suficiente, adoro a liberdade e por isso mesmo estou até agora sem casar e sem filhos, mas a forma que Edward me apertou nasceu um desejo incontrolável de sentir e provar esse fruto proibido. Sem romance, só sexo.

Mas, todos esses pensamentos confusos foram rapidamente dizimados da minha mente. Eu tinha consciência do meu corpo, e sei que gosto muito de sentir prazer, e o fato do Edward estar friccionando seu membro em mim de forma descarada, mas ao mesmo tempo sutil, me levou a pensamentos insanos e pervertidos. Sei que eu tinha falado que nunca tive qualquer contato ou sentimento sexual com qualquer parente, mas esse ato do Edward jogou por terra qualquer pudor que eu tivesse.

Aproveitei os poucos segundos e ele me largou, e com um sorrisinho sacana falou comigo...

- E então? Sentiu minha falta _prima_?

- Agora, mais do que você imagina, primo. (respondi inocentemente).

Com um pequeno levantar de sobrancelhas dele, a nossa conversa muda foi interrompida pela histérica Alice que gritava que tínhamos que ir almoçar, pois ela tinha feito uma macarronada "de lamber os beiços", como ela dizia.

Caminhamos para a cozinha, eu, abraçada ao meu tio, Edward e Alice. Como a mesa era grande, sentamos próximos uns aos outros na ponta, meu tio ao meu lado, Edward a minha frente e Alice ao lado dele. A conversa começou amena, cada um falando da sua vida, até que eu senti um roçar de pernas em mim, levantei o olhar em direção ao Edward e ele, tinha um meio sorriso no rosto. Comecei a rir e meu tio, sem entender nada, perguntou qual era a piada, eu falei:

- Acabei de me lembrar de uma historia tio, nada demais, mas que fala que quem brinca com fogo, termina queimado.

Meu tio e Alice sem entender nada, deram de ombros e continuaram puxando assunto com Edward, perguntando sobre detalhes da viagem... E nesse momento de distração que comecei a executar meu plano. Se Edward achava que iria mexer com minha libido e que ficaria por isso mesmo, ele não sabia do que eu era capaz, porque ele não me conhecia, _ainda._

Lentamente, tirei as sandálias, e fui subindo o pé, sem encostar nele, e fui diretamente na ponta da sua virilha, acertando a ponta do seu pau. Na mesma hora, ele engasgou, e todos na mesa olharam pra ele com um olhar de duvida, inclusive eu, que ainda perguntei:

- Algum problema? - de forma bem inocente.

Ele balbuciou qualquer coisa e voltou a comer, corando. Adorei a reação dele, e a partir daquele momento decidi declarar guerra a ele, da forma mais prazerosa possível, para mim é claro.

Voltei com a ponta do pé e comecei a massagear seu membro, que crescia absurdamente, alisando do começo ate a ponta e voltava e ele nesse tempo já tinha parado de comer, e respondia de forma desconexa as perguntas que lhe faziam, enquanto eu, descaradamente, já estava masturbando ele com meu pé, de forma dolorosamente lenta. Eu já estava ficando toda molhada também, pois o seu tamanho era digno de ser apreciado e sentido. Ele levantou o olhar pra mim e eu, bem devagar, lambi meu dedo, que continha um pouco de molho, chegando a gemer com a minha lambida. Em um determinado momento eu achei que ele, que estava balançando a cabeça e apertando seus lábios de forma a não gemer, fosse gozar, vários parentes entram na cozinha fazendo uma grande algazarra. Meu tio e Alice levantaram no mesmo instante, para cumprimentar a todos, e ele levantou os olhos pra mim e disse:

- Isso vai ter troco.

- Vou ser castigada é?

-Você não sabe o quanto eu posso ser mal, prima.

- Estou ansiosa pra descobrir - respondi bem sensual.

Neste momento, levantei vagarosamente da mesa e fui falar com todos, enquanto Edward foi correndo pro banheiro, ignorando as pessoas que o chamavam desesperadamente. E foi assim que começou a maior aventura sexual da minha vida...

* * *

_**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_

_E virão muitas emoções... essa família não é mole!! Se vocês estiverem gostando, por favor, façam uma autora feliz: Deixem reviews !!_


	3. Tudo tem um começo

**CAPITULO 3 – TUDO TEM UM COMEÇO**

Tudo realmente tem um começo, e como houve uma guerra sexual declarada, eu iria provocá-lo das mais variadas formas durante todos os encontros de família. Após o momento da cozinha, eu tive a oportunidade de provocá-lo mais duramente, durante a "arrumação" do armário que a Alice tanto queria.

Ela por ser baixinha e sem ninguém para ajudá-la, me pedia desesperada para entrar no armário e subir a escada pra tirar todas as roupas velhas do Edward, conforme ela dizia. Edward era um expert em Computação, ele foi para a Europa fazer uma pequena especialização. E o mais importante: toda a sua vida, assim como seus computares ficavam no quarto. Troquei de roupa e coloquei um short minúsculo (de faxina claro) e fui começar o serviço. Claro que depois do início da provocação da cozinha eu tinha CERTEZA que ele viria atrás de mim, só que eu não acreditei que seria tão rápido.

Estava abaixada, separando algumas mudas de roupas quando o senti por trás de mim. Meu corpo reagiu na mesma hora, pois ele esfregou seu membro nas minhas costas, descendo vagarosamente até senti-lo próximo a minha bunda. Ao mesmo tempo ele veio sussurrando e lambendo a ponta da minha orelha, coisas como _"você é muito gostosa",_ e "_eu tenho sonhado com isso há tanto tempo, priminha_". Fui levantando bem devagar e ele em conjunto, dobrou um pouco as pernas e veio subindo lentamente até roçar diretamente no meu centro de prazer. Aquilo foi minha perdição, minha mente já trabalhava freneticamente, imaginando como todo aquele pedaço de mau caminho não estava sendo aproveitado. Suas mãos estavam segurando minhas coxas, e eu fui até sua mão direita e puxei para que ele viesse me estimular mais próximo a virilha, ele, gemendo e arfando, estava me pressionando cada vez mais, quase me encostando na porta do armário. Eu puxei sua mão, pois senti que ele estava um pouco tenso com a invasão da minha intimidade, sorri com seu falso pudor, sussurrei para ele, "_pode vir, quero que você sinta como eu estou molhada por sua causa"_, ele rosnou um pouco mais alto e fiquei preocupada, pois na casa tinha muitas pessoas, mas quando senti seus longos dedos se movendo no meu clitóris, esqueci de tudo, e só queria senti-lo dentro de mim.

Sendo que, no momento onde tudo estava propício para nós dois praticamente transarmos em pé de frente ao armário, acontece o pior. Alice abre a porta com um estrondo alto e como não tínhamos como disfarçar, Edward se jogou por cima de mim, deu uma cambalhota e bateu com a cabeça na porta do armário, tornando a cena de trágica para cômica. Não tive outra reação a não ser começar a rir. Alice, sem entender nada, deu um grito de susto, e percebendo a cara confusa do irmão soltou uma pérola:

- Edward, não adianta ficar aqui perturbando a Bella não, ela é muita areia para seu caminhãozinho. Você acha que ela vai querer resolver seus problemas hormonais? Pode saindo daqui porque ela gosta de homens e não de moleques!

Aquilo acabou com ele, e me divertiu horrores. Edward saiu extremamente puto do quarto, chutando a porta e xingando todos que encontrava. Enquanto isso, tentando voltar ao que estava fazendo, fiquei imaginando de que forma eu poderia aproveitar melhor essa onda de tensão sexual e curiosidade erótica que nos cercou, e de como seduzir esse espécime masculino com hormônios em ebulição que era meu primo. Pois mesmo sem a devida experiência, percebi que sua libido era intensa perto de mim e eu ia aproveitar ao máximo essa descoberta.

À noite Alice, SEMPRE ela, resolveu fazer uma _pequena _comemoração pela volta do irmão. Isso porque ela conseguiu não me perguntem como, em pouquíssimo tempo juntar mais de 50 parentes! Minha família parece um formigueiro, porque se você mexer aparece cada vez mais gente, e detalhe, sempre tem alguém novo, que você ainda não conhece, ou alguém que diz que você cresceu, por mais que minha altura não mude a mais de 10 anos.

Após alguns drinks, toda a família já tinha como assunto principal o que eles mais gostam de falar: sexo. E o tema principal, Edward. Seu sumiço por sete meses foi o motivo de várias piadas em vários grupos de parentes, mas estranhamente ele estava rindo de tudo, e aquilo me fascinou. O menino temeroso e tímido tinha se transformado em um novo homem; ele ficou contando algumas das suas peripécias sexuais na Europa, e só o fato dele descrever algumas das suas conquistas me acendeu, novamente, um calor no baixo ventre e com isso, lógico, eu ia provocá-lo.

Eu estava com um vestido azul, sem alças, que revelava meu colo. Ele era um pouco curto, no meio das coxas, mas não era vulgar. Fui caminhando lentamente até o banheiro, olhando onde Edward estava parado. Ele me seguia com os olhos. Sutilmente sorri, entrei no banheiro e tirei a calcinha, que era minúscula. Saí com ela nas mãos, sem muita dificuldade em escondê-la. Passei pelo grupo de parentes onde Edward estava e escutei meu tio Billy, comentando:

- Só acho que você deveria arrumar uma namorada Ed, você estuda muito.

Edward fez uma careta para o comentário, ao mesmo tempo seu pai, Carlisle, discordava.

- Deixa o menino quieto Billy, melhor ele extravasar seus hormônios sem compromisso do que ter uma mulher o perturbando.

- Uma namorada? Hahahaha - minha tia Irina - Quem vai agüentar fuder com esse menino todo dia? Ele é um cavalo!

- E quem disse que preciso de namorada? - Respondeu Edward - Posso encontrar uma mulher disposta a realizar meus desejos sexuais sem compromisso.

Com esse comentário, todos riram, e eu que tinha acabado de chegar ao grupo, ri ainda mais, esse jogo estava ficando cada vez melhor. Cheguei próxima ao Edward e perguntei:

- Quem disse que você vai encontrar uma mulher para virar seu objeto sexual? Você não acha que o oposto pode acontecer também? Você pode se tornar o escravo sexual de alguém.

Todos gargalharam, e Edward, muito sem graça, se manteve firme respondendo:

- Estou disposto a qualquer coisa, afinal no sexo nunca tem perdedores se ambos querem não é? - disse levantando a sobrancelha de modo malicioso.

O grupo continuou a conversar sobre outros assuntos e eu me aproximei mais de Edward e sussurrei em uma voz rouca:

- Qualquer coisa? - Ele congelou. Continuei – Abra a sua mão, pegue o que vou lhe entregar, não deixe que ninguém veja e me devolva mais tarde - Entreguei a calcinha dobrada na sua mão e sai andando, sem esperar pra ver sua reação.

Nesse momento, Alice e meu tio Carlisle, chamaram todos próximos à grande varanda, para anunciar o retorno do filho pródigo, arrastando Edward para o meio de todos. Reparei que ele suava frio e que tinha sua mão direita fechada em punho. Gargalhei internamente, já sabendo o que ele tinha nas mãos. Alice tentou segurar sua mão, e ele a afastou nervoso, e todos começaram a gritar: - Discurso! Discurso! Ele, sem reação, saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro deixando todos espantados.

Não demorou 2 minutos e Edward voltou com a face extremamente corada, pedindo muitas desculpas e me lançou um olhar feroz, que me arrepiou o corpo inteiro. Lógico que todos na família começaram a zombar dele, falando que isso não era hora de correr, ou, se alguma mulher se atirasse sobre ele, ele iria ficar assim também, entre outras coisas. Ele fez um breve agradecimento, mas a todo instante, dirigia seu olhar em minha direção, enquanto eu mantinha um sorriso sacana no rosto. No final, quando todos o largaram ele veio na minha direção e falou:

- Sua safada, você vai me pagar, você vai ver como eu vou te devolver seu pertence.

-Estou esperando por isso.

- Então me aguarde. Você não imagina o tipo de castigo que já imaginei pra você, Isabella.

Na mesma hora, senti minhas coxas molhadas, pois eu já estava ansiosa para receber meu castigo.

Algum tempo depois, muitas pessoas já haviam se retirado e encontrei Edward conversando com uma menina, que parecia não ter mais de 18 anos, e ela estava cheia de sorrisos e com os olhos abobados na direção dele. Perguntei a Alice quem era, e ela me disse que se tratava da Bárbara, a sobrinha da sua vizinha, que nutria uma paixão platônica pelo Edward e disse que o primeiro homem da vida dela, nem que se ela esperasse 20 anos, seria ele. Fiquei temerosa pela garota. Será que ela tinha noção do tamanho do pau dele? Mas ao mesmo tempo senti uma curiosidade mórbida em estimular esse tipo coisa, pois com todo o material dele, com certeza a menina ficaria em uma cadeira de rodas por uma semana, mas feliz da vida. Anotei mentalmente esse detalhe para mais tarde.

Fui caminhando em direção a casa, para olhar os cômodos, para saber se ainda tinha muita gente na casa, pois família grande se espalha igual a arroz quando o saco rasga, em todo canto você encontra um. Estava indo em direção a biblioteca da casa, quando eu senti duas mãos me agarrando, uma pela boca e outra pela cintura. Não consegui ver quem era a princípio, pois a pessoa me arrastava para o corredor que ligava o cômodo à cozinha. Mas no momento que sentir a fricção do corpo do meu _suposto_ raptor, senti o volume da excitação dele, Edward.

Assim que relaxei meu corpo, Edward me prendeu contra a parede, me roçando, subindo e descendo pelo meu corpo sem falar nada. Eu deixei escapar um gemido, como forma de consentimento, ele agarrou meus cabelos com força, puxando para trás e me deu uma lambida, do maxilar até próximo ao vão dos meus seios. Comecei a arfar e instintivamente minha mão foi até seu membro, que já pulsava dentro das calças. Na mesma hora ele agarrou a minha mão e sussurrou de forma excitante:

- Quem disse que você pode pegar? Eu disse que você _ia_ me pagar, e agora quem decide _como _você vai pagar sou eu.

Nesse momento, ele enfiou a mão dentro do meu vestido, alisando minhas coxas que já estavam ficando úmidas pela minha excitação. Foi subindo lentamente até chegar bem ao meio do meu prazer. Ele enfiou um dedo, e sem falar nada, começou a mexer, com movimentos lentos e ritmados. Logo depois enfiou outro dedo, fazendo com que minha umidade descesse ainda mais, ficou mexendo,entrando e saindo, simulando seu pênis dentro de mim, enquanto seu polegar brincava com a ponta do meu clitóris. Quando ele percebeu que eu comecei a sentir espasmos e que estava me aproximando do meu ápice, ele retirou os dois dedos rapidamente. Gemi furiosa de frustração. Ele levou os dedos a sua boca, e lambia um por um, bem devagar, com os olhos semicerrados. Fiquei respirando pesadamente olhando pra ele, com meu orgasmo interrompido pra saber o que ele ia fazer. Assim que ele abriu os olhos, agarrou novamente meu cabelo e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Porra prima, você é muito gostosa, mesmo. Mas por ser uma menina má, eu não vou deixar você gozar, mas EU quero gozar, e agora. Por isso, quero que você se abaixe, use essa boquinha linda e me chupe até eu jogar tudo dentro da sua garganta.

OMG. Fui ao céu e voltei. Mas tentei protestar, pois estávamos próximos da cozinha e alguém poderia chegar. Ele continuou:

- Não adiantar resistir agora Isa, você vai pagar caro o que você fez comigo mais cedo. Ficar segurando a sua calcinha me deixou tão louco que fiquei de pau duro na hora, e o pior, você me fez passar a maior vergonha na frente de todos. Por isso você será castigada.

Ele abriu o zíper da sua calça e retirou seu pau de dentro. E claro, era IMENSO. Credo, como aquilo tudo poderia pertencer a uma só pessoa? Meu primeiro pensamento antes de segura-lo foi que eu com certeza iria engasgar. Com uma das mãos de volta aos meus cabelos, ele foi me abaixando em direção ao meu novo brinquedo. Segurei com as duas mãos e não consegui fechar meus dedos em volta. Era grande e lindo. Passei a língua na ponta da cabeça, onde já saia um pouco do líquido pré-gozo. Ele começou a gemer. Passei a estimular lentamente com as mãos, lamber e chupar rapidamente, com minha cabeça presa em suas mãos. Estava encharcada com aquela situação, de joelhos, com ele me escondendo e eu encostada na parede, recebendo estocadas gostosas dentro da boca. Aumentei o ritmo, pois a situação não permitia que eu demorasse. Quando comecei com leves mordidas durante o vai e vem, ele começou a gemer mais alto e aumentar ainda mais o ritmo do seu rebolado dentro da minha boca. Em pouco tempo, ele chegou ao seu orgasmo, liberando todo o líquido direto na minha garganta, enfiando tudo dentro. Ainda ofegando muito, ele me levantou e sorrindo sacana me falou:

- Ainda não vai receber sua calcinha, o seu preço ainda não foi pago.

No momento que eu ia responder, escutamos um barulho no corredor.

* * *

**_Ola minhas amadas. Estou muito feliz que vocês estão gostando da história.  
A fic é uma comédia, com altos e baixos da vida da Isabella. Principalmente no que se refere ao seu primo. Eles vão cometer loucuras...OMG.. melhor eu ficar quieta!....rsrs  
_**  
**Segue abaixo a resposta para alguns comentarios:**

**Minhas lindas OLGA E MISS: Adoro esse apoio de voces.... escrevo para voces !!**

**Jessika Sant'Iago : Oii minha linda. Na verdade a Bella está com 32 na atualidade, mas as lembranças dela são de quando ela tem 29. E o Edward está com 19. Foi a 3 anos atrás que tudo começou. Com o decorrer da FIC voce vai entender, porque até ela acha a diferença de idade alta, mas sabe como é, os instintos sexuais dela gritam...rsrs  
**  
**Thais: Nem preciso dizer né...TE AMO MINHA SUPER BETA !**

**Kat, Zah e YOH: amo vcs demais também, e após o sucesso no orkut estou aqui tb no ffnet...espero que contiuem me acompanhando.**

**Zatari: Estou muito feliz que voce gostou. A historia fica cada vez mais perfeita... sou suspeita pra falar, mas adoro esses dois, eles fazem cada coisa... aguarde os proximos capitulos amor ;)**

**Leilii: OMG que felicidade voce por aqui também. Que bom que voce gosta da historia lindona :)**

**Ju: Obrigadinho, sem o apoio de voces essa historia jamais sairia. Afinal TUDO ACONTECE no msn...kkkkkkk**

**Deb: Eu também adoro essa diferença de idade, por isso que essa historia é um pouco diferente do usual que escrevem, pois os anos entre eles mexe com o emocional da Bella, mas ainda com a libido dela. E essas provocaçõezinhas entre eles é muito boa mesmo. Eu morro de inveja....kkkkkkkk**

**E AGUARDEM OS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS... a aventuras deles só está começando. UM GRANDE BEIJO A TODAS que estão acompanhando... E FAÇAM UM AUTORA FELIZ ! Deixem reviews !!**


	4. Tudo pode melhorar ou piorar?

**CAPITULO 4 – TUDO PODE PIORAR OU MELHORAR?**

O barulho no corredor me assaltou de medo, _droga, será que alguém nos viu?_

Andamos apressadamente até onde aconteceu o barulho e me surpreendi. Era meu pai, Charlie, levemente alcoolizado, reclamando com uma mesa do por que ela está lá. Meu coração foi à boca. Quase que me pai me pega chupando o pau do meu primo na cozinha! Entretanto, após o susto momentâneo, eu e Edward levamos meu pai até um cômodo da casa e o deitamos lá mesmo. Como resultado da bebedeira do meu pai e do quase flagrante presenciado, me afastei rapidamente dele e fui procurar um lugar para me proteger dos seus possíveis ataques e dormir.

No dia seguinte, fui embora assim que acordei, com intensas promessas que eu voltaria na sexta-feira seguinte, pois já seria a festa de Aniversário da Alice. Não quis me encontrar com Edward. Ele sempre dormiu muito, e essa era a grande desculpa para eu ir embora logo.

Durante a semana deixei minha mente vagar, várias vezes, ao ocorrido. Aquilo não teria mais volta. Eu sempre ansiei em encontrar uma pessoa para sexo casual. E o que eu mais queria era encontrar esse alguém, para realizar todos os meus maiores sonhos sensuais e eróticos, entretanto nunca pensei que fosse por alguém com tanto potencial e disposição para realizá-los, e principalmente tão próximo e tão proibido. No final meu tesão venceu a razão. Na sexta-feira decidi que o jogo agora era pra valer, sem meus pudores mentais para me questionar sobre certo e errado, eu iria e queria ter prazer.

Arrumei minhas coisas para, novamente, passar o final de semana na casa do meu tio. Seria a festa de aniversario da Alice. Cheguei a na sexta-feira à noite, com a casa já cheia de gente. Fui direto até Alice, que estava frenética e gritando além do normal. Entreguei seu presente e fui atrás de outros parentes. Assim que entrei na cozinha, encontrei o olhar do Edward sobre mim. Cumprimentei a todos e fui falar com ele.

Ao abraçá-lo, ele sussurrou:

_- Sua calcinha sentiu sua falta_.

Um calor subiu pelo meu corpo, se concentrando em torno da minha virilha. Respondi no mesmo tom:

- _Hoje eu vim buscá-la, pois também senti falta dela_.

Entrei no quarto da Alice, tomei um longo banho e me arrumei. Lógico que, novamente, coloquei um vestido, tomara-que-caia novo, preto com detalhes dourados e uma minúscula calcinha também preta. _Já que eu ia pro inferno mesmo..._

Circulei entre os convidados, conversando com todos, falando sobre vários temas, mas sempre sendo remetido ao assunto em comum da família: sexo, orgasmos, tamanhos dos pênis dos adolescentes da família... Enfim, assuntos normais nos encontros.

Mais tarde, após os parabéns e a quantidade de fotos que Alice tirou, eu já estava ficando cansada. Como tinha gente ali. A conta oficial era que tinha uns 200 convidados, mas na minha cabeça eu contava 500. Não tinha um buraco naquela casa sem uma pessoa, e o pior, a noite toda eu não vi o Edward. Já estava com idéias de ir embora para minha casa, e ligar pra o Jake, afinal, a última rodada de sexo com ele foi tão boa...

Estava refletindo sobre o desempenho sexual do Jake, quando escutei meu tio Billy me chamar. Falou que estava indo embora e pediu pra entregar a filmadora do Edward, já que ele não estava o encontrando. Como eu também não o vi em lugar nenhum, comecei a acreditar que ele estivesse ficando com alguém. Sorri diante da imagem, pois imaginei que se fosse alguma moça casta, fatalmente se assustaria com _o tamanho_ dele.

Fui diretamente ao seu quarto, para guardar a câmera, e ao abrir a porta eu encontro uma das cenas mais fudidamente erótica da minha vida. Edward, sentado na cadeira, com as calças abertas, masturbando lentamente seu grosso membro, com fones de ouvido, e assistindo um vídeo onde eu aparecia, repetidas vezes, dançando funk em uma comemoração antiga naquela casa.

Entrei bem lentamente, tranquei sua porta, e fui caminhando até ele, percebendo que seus movimentos de vai-e-vem tinham aumentando consideravelmente. Ele estava tão concentrado que não tinha percebido a minha presença ainda, já que estava sussurrando palavras obscenas e com os olhos semicerrados. No momento que fiquei diante dele, ele tomou um susto tão grande, que chegou a pular da cadeira.

Ele parou os movimentos na hora e me olhou com os olhos arregalados. Tirei seus fones de ouvidos e me aproximei dele, e sussurrei no seu ouvido_:_

_- Quem mandou você parar? _

O seu reflexo foi dar um gemido profundo, jogando a cabeça para trás. Quando voltou, seus olhos brilhando de desejo e luxuria, me olhou por todo o meu corpo, e sua mão automaticamente voltou aos movimentos sensuais de masturbação. Nesse momento ele falou com a voz grossa e carregada de desejo:

- Porra... Nunca pensei que pudesse sonhar acordado. Como eu sonho meter em você, Isa. Meu pau fica duro só de pensar.

Trêmula de excitação, respondi:

- Sabia que eu ADORO essas coisas que você me fala? Você não tem noção do prazer e da excitação que eu tenho em escutar isso. Quanto mais sujo você fala comigo, mais molhada eu fico - E neste momento, eu estava muito molhada mesmo.

- Então sua vadia, você, vai ver como eu vou falar com você agora - _ele disse ofegante - _Não esqueci que você tem um divida comigo.

-_É mesmo? - _Respondi debochada e excitada. E nesse momento coloquei as duas pernas em volta das suas coxas, e praticamente sentei em cima dele. Seu pau ficou entre minhas coxas, e comecei a rebolar em cima dele, bem devagar. Ele agarrou minha cintura, tentando me levantar e ao mesmo tempo, posicionando seu pau na minha entrada. Eu gemi com o contato, mesmo sobre o tecido da calcinha. Ficamos simulando uma penetração, ambos ofegantes e suados. Nossos corpos e gemidos eram puro prazer. Ele, de repente, me soltou, e agarrou meu cabelo, me dando um beijo desesperado. Nós ainda não tínhamos nos beijado, e foi faísca pura, pareceu uma corrente elétrica, que ia direto ao meu clitóris, me arrepiando toda. A fricção embaixo com o contato das nossas línguas, durante o beijo, estava me deixando mais molhada ainda. Meu suco estava escorrendo pelas minhas coxas. Ele desceu sua mão esquerda, e posicionou na minha vagina, massageando por cima da calcinha. Ofegante, falou por entre os beijos. – Porra, você... Tá molhada... Caralho... Que boceta é essa... Como eu sonhei com isso, Isa.

Ele foi empurrando a calcinha para o lado e ao mesmo tempo, tentando enfiar seu pau em mim. Levantando, ofegante, entre os beijos perguntei:

- _Cadê a camisinha?_

No mesmo momento, ele abriu uma gaveta e tirou um preservativo dali. Agilmente, rasguei a embalagem, e fui colocando em volta do seu pênis. QUASE NÃO COUBE! Era muito grande e grosso. Ele me girou de costa e fez eu me sentar no seu pau de uma vez.

PUTA QUE PARIU! Não sei se eu pensei ou gritei, mas foi a primeira coisa que eu me lembrei. Aquilo não podia ter entrado tudo. Era muita coisa. Mas como eu estava muito molhada, a dor foi logo substituída pelo prazer de ser preenchida. Ele ficou poucos segundos, parado, respirando profundamente, e sussurrando no meu ouvido:

– Como eu sonhei com esse dia, Isa. Como eu queria sentir essa bocetinha em volta do meu pau... Porra... Você é quente... Apertada... Gostosa - e começou a rebolar, me trazendo pra frente e pra trás, em um ritmo bem devagar. Aquilo era gostoso demais, insano demais.

Comecei a me movimentar mais rápido, e gemendo falei:

– _Anda com isso, pode chegar alguém, porra_. Ele grunhiu, começou a mordiscar minha orelha, e puxou novamente meus cabelos com uma mão, e dançando nos meus mamilos com a outra. Comecei a cavalgar mais rápido e mais forte, gemendo e arfando, sentindo um prazer incrível, onde comecei a sentir os tremores do meu clímax se aproximando.

- Goza comigo Isa, não vou me segurar por muito tempo, porra. Ele sussurrou. Assim que ele o fez, meu corpo todo se tremeu e senti todos os espasmos do orgasmo fantástico que eu tive. Poucos segundos depois, com algumas estocadas mais fortes e mais profundas, senti ele gozando, dando um urro entre os meus cabelos. Assim que nos recuperamos, levantei ofegante e tentei arrumar minha roupa e meus cabelos. Ele com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo sacana e satisfeito ficou me observando, enquanto eu tentava me recuperar. Quando consegui, fui logo perguntando.

- Onde está minha calcinha?

-Qual? - O cínico ainda respondeu.

- Aquela que eu te dei na semana passada.

-Ah, aquela - Falou se levantando e se aproximando de mim - Vai ser minha prisioneira pra sempre. Enquanto eu foder a proprietária dela, ela vai ficar escondida.

- E quem te falou que isso vai se repetir. Já matei minha curiosidade - Falei, levantando meu queixo.

- Vai sim Isa. Espero por isso há muito tempo. E sei que você está doida por um escravo sexual, não foi o que disse antes? Estarei aqui a sua disposição, mas não se esqueça que eu também tenho meus próprios métodos de tortura.

- Hum... – respondi - Isso é um desafio então? Quem vai torturar quem?

- Pode ser Isa. Desde que eu goze sempre com você, em você ou por você.

- Desde quando ficou tão pervertido? Onde está o menino tímido que eu conhecia?

- Ainda aqui Isa. Não mudei muito, e você sabe disso - Falou, retirando a camisinha e ajeitando suas calças - Ainda morro de vergonha do que nossos parentes me fazem passar. Morro por saber que sou objeto de piadas entre todos. Mas você, com esse jeito de devassa, essa cara pedindo sexo, esse corpo gostoso, e agora eu sabendo, o quanto você gosta de baixaria e palavras sujas, serei o que eu sempre quis e você sonhou.

OMG. Isso era bom demais para eu acreditar. Fiquei olhando para ele, e refletindo sobre seus últimos comentários. 10 anos mais novo, e cheio de disposição para realizar meus desejos sexuais? Isso sim que era presente! E o sexo? Nossa, foi maravilhoso, nunca senti dor e prazer de forma tão intensa assim. Minha vagina piscava de dor, mas ainda sim estava saciada e feliz. O perigo do sexo rápido e sem compromisso, era tudo o que eu sonhei, e ele parecia saber disso. Sorri para ele, sem demonstrar exatamente o poder de suas palavras, fitando por alguns segundos. Mas no momento que eu iria respondê-lo, alguém bateu a porta do seu quarto.

* * *

_**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_

_OMG ... Esse encontro deles foi... sem palavras. Mas gente, agora que abriram a porteira, nada vão segurá-los. _

_**Estou vendo que a historia está agradando......rsrsrs. **_  
_**Estou emocionada de saber que voces estão gostando de verdade. QUE BOM !!!**_  
_**SE PREPAREM PORQUE VAI FICANDO CADA VEZ MAIS....intimo.....rsrss**_

_**Quero fazer um agradecimento EM ESPECIAL a minha linda amiga e agora parceira de FIC Diva Cullen, ou Neni para os intimos, ou como eu a chamo nenizinhaaa..;)**_  
**_Amor.... estou muito feliz com a nossa parceria. Mesmo. Nossa historia vai fazer o maior sucesso. E quero agradecer a oportunidade de postar aqui junto com as suas historias traduzidas.... AMO-TE !_**

**E agora, respondendo a alguns comentários:**

**MONE: Linda, que bom que voce gostou... aproveite :)**

**DEB: Viu como vai ficando as provocações deles???....kkkk...ADOROOO e como voce mesmo disse.... a primeira vez deles é OMFG... MORRI ESCREVENDO... como uma leitora minha diz: Fic dos Ninfomaniacos....kkkkk....**

**AMANDA: Obrigado, de verdade. Tenho um enorme prazer em escreve-la. Aguarde os proximos....vc vai adorar !**

**ZATARI: Lindonaa....rsrsrs. O meu coração tambem fica fraco com as coisas que eles fazem. Eu passo mal, ja estou nos medicamentos....kkkkk e eu tambem ADORO ESSA FAMILIA DA BELLA... nos proximos vc vai raxar de rir com algumas coisas que os parentes aprontam...kkkk... LOGICO, com a Bella e Edward... TENHO CERTEZA QUE VC VAI AMAR !**

**JESSICA: Estou muito feliz que vc está gostando... voce vai ver... a ultima coisa que vai lembrar é a diferença de idade....kkkkk....boa leitura !!!**

**E a galerinha que está lendo e esta gostando... por favor, façam um autora feliz!!! Deixem reviews !!!! OBRIGADO :)**


	5. Meus desejos se realizam

**CAPITULO 5 – MEUS DESEJOS SE REALIZAM**

Droga, sempre será assim? Em todo pós-orgasmo entre eu e Edward, sempre aparecerá alguém para atrapalhar? Enquanto eu ponderava sobre esses contratempos, Edward fez uma voz entediante e perguntou junto à porta:

– O que foi?

- Mas que saco Edward - Era Alice - Por que você está trancado no seu quarto?

-Porque estou cansado, o aniversário não é meu, seus parentes são um porre e eu precisava me livrar de você.

- Para de palhaçada, pirralho. Abre essa porta.

- Dá pra parar de fazer escândalo? A Isa está aqui!

PQP. Ele enlouqueceu de vez? Como ele fala uma porra assim para sua irmã? Lancei um olhar mortal para ele, jurando que iria arrancar todas as suas unhas com pinça somente pelo olhar.

- Como assim a Isa está ai?

- Ela está aqui dormindo... Acho que ficou cansada e cochilou na minha cama. Você vai ter que arrumar uma cama para mim, porque eu não vou acordar a coitada - Disse isso e foi me empurrando pra sua cama, e me ajeitando para uma posição confortável. Fechei os olhos, no momento que eu escutei o click do trinco da porta.

- Mas porque demorou a abrir esta merda, Edward? Falou sussurrando.

- Porque estava batendo uma punheta, posso? Estou no meu quarto!

Escutei uma pequena risada da Alice, e ela saiu arrastando Edward do quarto e fechando a porta. Sorri largamente, pois a noite tinha sido perfeita e meus planos para as próximas torturas do meu escravo sexual eram bem criativas.

Acordei próximo da hora do almoço no sábado. Estava leve e feliz. Sai à procura do quarto de Alice para pegar minhas coisas e tomar um banho, afinal ainda estava com o vestido da noite anterior. Quando me aproximei da porta, escutei um sussurro na minha nuca:

- Bom dia, safada. Dormiu bem?

Virei lentamente, e encontrei o sorriso irônico de Edward.

– Você não sabe o quanto - Respondi entrando no quarto e fechando a porta na cara dele. Não podíamos ser pegos, não mesmo. Precisava conversar com Edward, duas vezes foram quase, mais em uma terceira, talvez não tivéssemos tanta sorte.

Tomei banho, me arrumei e saí para encontrar as pessoas que estavam na casa. Ainda tinha muitos parentes, pois hoje teria o almoço pós-festa, como em toda comemoração em família. Em um breve momento, vi Edward entrando no seu quarto e fui atrás dele. Assim que eu entrei, ele se assustou e olhou pra mim, com um olhar perdido, variando para aborrecido.

- O que você quer Isa?

- Você está puto - Não era uma pergunta.

- O que você acha? Fui falar com você e recebi uma porta na minha cara!

- Cacete Edward, lógico. Acho que você tem problemas, só pode. Estamos na sua casa e por duas vezes_, duas,_ quase fomos pegos. Imagina a merda que ia dar se alguém nos pega fodendo iguais a dois animais no cio? Enlouqueceu?

- É não pensei por esse lado - disse constrangido, mas logo o cortei.

- Se essa porra vai continuar, é melhor você se controlar ouviu? E dá um jeito de sair de casa depois do almoço, que tenho uma surpresa pra você por ser tão idiota.

- É mesmo? - Sorriu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não foi você quem falou que queria ser meu escravo sexual? Quero foder de novo e sem o risco de ser pega por alguém da família. Você não me conhece, Edward. Vamos ver quem tem mais tesão por quem.

- Ainda Isa_, ainda não te conheço_. Mas tenho uma vaga idéia que esse jogo vai ser muito... _Prazeroso - _Falou o final com uma voz rouca e cheio de desejo.

- Você vai sair primeiro, fui dizendo. E 20 minutos depois você me liga e diz onde eu te encontro - Saí do seu quarto sem o deixar responder.

Minha mente já trabalhava freneticamente, quanto ao que eu ia fazer com ele. Toda a minha excitação já estava no auge, pois eu só conseguia pensar no orgasmo que eu tive na noite anterior. Poucas conversas me concentravam e percebia, pelo canto dos olhos, que Edward estava igualmente distraído, participando muito pouco dos assuntos em família. Na hora do almoço ser servido, apareceram novos convidados e entre eles estava a sobrinha da vizinha, Bárbara. Seu olhar foi direto ao encontro de Edward. Ele nem percebeu, eu sorri. As bochechas dela coloriram de um vermelho profundo, enquanto abaixava os olhos. Era virgem, fato! E sua paixonite por ele era indiscutível. Fiquei imaginando o grosso membro de Edward rasgando-a. Até senti um calor no baixo ventre em visualizar essa cena. Será que ela agüentaria? Ou melhor, será que ele já tirou a virgindade de alguém?

Sorrindo dos meus devaneios, minha outra prima Rosalie, que eu não via há algum tempo, falou comigo de forma tão abrupta, que me assustei.

- Isabella, que cara de tarada! Quanto tempo eu não te vejo! Aposto que você estava pensando em sacanagem - falou rindo.

- Rose - sorri me ajeitando – Menina, quanto tempo mesmo. E não estava pensando em sacanagem, estava pensando em sexo mesmo. Caramba, como você está bonita! Está com quantos anos agora? 18?

- Cacete Isa, vou fazer 20 - Ela riu - Sou quase da idade do Edward, esqueceu? Mas o que você estava pensando hein? Posso saber? Pela sua cara até eu estava ficando com tesão.

Dei uma grande gargalhada, chamando a atenção de todos na mesa. Era assim mesmo minha família. Deu um abraço na Rose e desconversei começando meu almoço.

Pouco tempo depois senti meu celular vibrar. Me assustei. Tinha recebido uma mensagem.

**JAKE**: _Oi gostosa. Estou com saudades, não quer vir aqui em casa pra gente brincar um pouco?_

Sorrindo, respondi na mesmo hora, digitando outra mensagem.

_**ISA:**__Oi cachorro, hoje não. Vou brincar em outro parquinho._

Tudo bem que não era um parquinho. Era praticamente um Hopi Hari do sexo. Ele respondeu poucos segundo depois.

**JAKE:**_Você é uma tarada mesmo... rs... Mas, se precisar estou por aqui, é só me ligar, bj_.

Pouco tempo depois, outra mensagem. Me assustei. Jake não costuma ser tão insistente...

**ED:** _Já vai correr medrosa?_

_**ISA:**__ Quem disse que eu vou correr? Aliás, você está preparado? Hj vc volta pra casa sem porra._

**ED**_: FDP, já to de pau duro aki... rs, quer me chupar agora?_

_**ISA: **__Quem falou que eu SÓ VOU TE CHUPAR? Quero gozar muito hj._

_**ED:**__ Vadia, vc me paga, vou te arrombar toda._

Fechei o celular e fiquei rindo sozinha. Rose que estava do meu lado veio cochichar:

-Prima, é bom você sair e trepar logo porque com essa cara que você está, não demora muito e você começa a se masturbar sozinha na frente de todos.

Gargalhei novamente para ela. Mais um pouco ela acerta porque eu já estava me contorcendo de tesão, mas me masturbar na frente de todos não era minha intenção. Não na frente de todos...

Após o almoço, vários parentes já estavam se retirando. Com satisfação percebi Edward conversando com a Alice, dizendo que ia sair, mas que voltava logo. Entrei na casa e fui conversar com meu tio Carlisle, pois tinha um tempo que não o encontrava sozinho. Poucos minutos depois, senti meu celular vibrar novamente.

**ED**: _Sai daí agora. Meu pau já está aki latejando por vc. Bj._

Sorri me despedindo do meu tio, falando que tinha um compromisso naquela tarde, mas que talvez eu voltasse à noite. Fui ao encontro de Alice e inventei uma desculpa qualquer, mas ela estava tão ocupada com algumas coisas, que nem me impediu, mas me fez prometer que voltaria.

Fui ao meu carro e sai. Liguei pra ele.

– Onde você está?

- Na praça, da Rua da Prefeitura. Desliguei o celular e fui até ele. Ao encontrá-lo, ele entrou rapidamente no carro, com um olhar perfurante de desejo.

- Pra onde vamos? - Sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo, dando uma lambida gostosa no meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer.

- O que você acha? - Falei roucamente, segurando seu membro que já saltava nas suas calças.

- Porra Bella... vai então... eu não estou... Me... Agüentando de tesão - Falou entre os gemidos e se contorcendo no banco.

Corri ao primeiro motel que eu achei ali. Não era um dos melhores, mas a minha necessidade de sentir aquele pau dentro de mim era incontrolável. Mal entramos na garagem do quarto, ele saltou do carro e fechou o portão dela. No instante seguinte ele abriu a minha porta. Eu ainda não tinha saído do carro. Ofegando e com o volume da sua excitação evidente ele veio se aproximando de mim. Sem falar nada, ele abaixou seu corpo ao meu encontro, me pressionando em um beijo devastador, chupando meus lábios e roubando meu ar. Ao mesmo tempo suas mãos varriam freneticamente meus seios e minhas coxas. Eu arfava e gemia, incontrolavelmente.

Éramos puro desejo. Minhas mãos voaram para suas costas, arranhando e subindo sua camisa. Levantei do banco e ele me jogou na lateral do carro, arrancando minha blusa, e mordiscando o bico dos meus seios, por cima do sutiã. Gemi de prazer, jogando minha cabeça pra trás. Sem quaisquer palavras ditas, nossos corpos entendiam nossa necessidade de prazer. Cheguei próximo do zíper da calça e abaixei, rapidamente, segurando seu membro, que já pulsava de tesão. Ele urrou com meu contato, aproximando seu corpo junto ao meu, rebolando seu ventre no vão das minhas coxas. Eu já estava completamente ensopada. Seus dedos hábeis entraram na lateral do meu short e seguiu rumo a minha entrada. Ele gemeu de novo, friccionando seu corpo junto ao meu, entrando fundo dentro do meu centro. Com um sussurro, levou um dedo até sua boca, e chupando falou:

- Que boceta gostosa... Quero foder você agora, vadia.

Aquilo me enlouqueceu. Desci suas calças até seus joelhos, e ele fortemente me virou de costas, arrancando meu short. Deu um tapa em minha bunda, enquanto eu ouvia o barulho da camisinha.

- Abra bem essa bocetinha, safada, quero arrombar você aqui agora - disse.

Nem deu tempo de responder. No mesmo instante, senti seu pau na minha entrada encharcada, de uma vez só. Ele puxou meus cabelos em direção ao seu corpo e estocou forte e profundo, arrancando urros de nós dois. Abaixei mais um pouco pra facilitar a penetração, mas ele me suspendeu, e me pressionou, entrando mais fundo e mais lento. Eu estava no céu com aquilo, sentia dor e prazer de forma indescritível. Meus espasmos estavam chegando à medida que a velocidade das suas estocadas ia aumentando.

- Isso, Isa, vai... gostosa, apertada... caralho... não consigo me segurar mais, vou gozar... porra.

Nesse momento ele enfiou mais fundo e eu senti meu clímax chegando. Dei um grito de prazer, sentindo meu orgasmo descendo pelas minhas coxas. Segundo depois, Edward gozou, urrando meu nome e me apertando forte nos quadris.

Ficamos alguns segundos tentando controlar nossa respiração. Quando voltamos um pouco ao normal, ele se retirou de dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo em que eu suspendi meu short. Quando virei, ele estava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- Apressado.

- Tarada.

- Gostoso.

-Sei disso - Falou rindo. Sorri e me encaminhei para a porta do quarto. Virei lentamente com as mãos para trás do sutiã e falei de modo sedutor.

- É só isso que é capaz de fazer? Eu esperava mais de você! Ainda não gozei o suficiente.

- Sua vadia, meu pau já subiu de novo. Vou te mostrar do que eu sou capaz.

Entramos no quarto, para a tarde que prometia muito ainda.

* * *

_**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_

_Uau... esse capitulo é ótimo. A família toda respira sexo mesmo. E o próximo capitulo? Aguardem grandes emoções...._


	6. A primeira tarde, ou seria, o início de

**CAPITULO 6 – A PRIMEIRA TARDE, OU SERIA, O INICIO DE TUDO.**

Ardida. Não, _fodidamente _ardida. Melhor_, fodidamente_ ardida e MUITO satisfeita.

Esses foram meus primeiros pensamentos na manhã de domingo em minha cama. Apesar de ser louca, adorar fazer sexo e ter uma libido incontrolável, a tarde de sábado povoava a minha mente como um filme erótico e excitante. Deixando minha mente vagar, recordei os detalhes, da maravilhosa tarde de sexo com Edward.

Assim que entramos no quarto, ele não estava mentindo quando disse que já estava "duro" de novo. Como um leão faminto ele veio se aproximando lentamente, com um olhar escurecido de desejo e luxúria. Meu corpo já respondia a sua aproximação, lançando arrepios em todos os meus pêlos. Seu corpo brilhava do suor do sexo na garagem, e ele lentamente foi retirando sua bermuda, assim como eu comecei a descer meu short. Com um ligeiro balançar da sua cabeça, ele me proibiu de retirá-la. " Eu quero fazer isso". Somente com sua boxer branca, ele me alcançou e me enlaçou, me encostando na parede do quarto. Lentamente, foi descendo meu short, me deixando de langerie somente.

- Você é gostosa demais. Me masturbei minha adolescência toda pensando em fuder você. E agora está aqui, rendida, louca pra eu te dar prazer. E vou fazer isso. O tempo todo...

Arfei profundamente. Aquilo era melhor que qualquer sonho erótico que eu já tivesse pensado. Suas mãos varreram meu corpo, com maior atenção, nos meus seios, onde ele mordiscou de leve, enquanto descia suas mãos pelos meus quadris, chegando na minha virilha. Ficou desenhando ali e sua lingua de fogo foi seguindo o rastro de suas mãos, até chegar na borda da calcinha.

"Abra suas pernas, vadia". Obedeci, muda, somente me satisfazendo das sensações. Ele chegou à calcinha para o lado e enfiou a língua direto dentro de mim. Gritei com o contato, pois meu corpo estava ansiando por isso. Lambeu os grandes lábios, e com círculos, lambeu meu clitóris, me arrancando mais um profundo gemido. Segurei seus cabelos de modo agressivo, pedindo de forma silenciosa, que eu precisava de mais. Como entendimento do meu ato, ele subiu suas mãos pelas minhas coxas, e foi arriando minhas calcinhas, sem perder o contato da sua língua e mordiscando de leve. Assim que retirou a minúscula peça, enfiou dois dedos de uma vez dentro de mim. Gritei novamente, ele lançou um olhar obsessivo e de prazer, enquanto me masturbava freneticamente. Quando meus espasmos estavam chegando ele retirou seus dedos, e me levantou me atirando no centro da cama. Gemi de ansiedade, pois naquela posição vi como seu membro pulsava de tesão. Ele se masturbou lentamente, por cima da boxer, me olhando, e sussurrou.

- Fala vadia, o que você quer... e pressionou se membro mais forte. Diz, pra mim, o que você quer.

Olhando, cheia de desejo, simplesmente, abri mais as pernas, dobrando os joelhos, deixando pra ele toda a visão da minha excitação, escorrendo pela minha virilha. Ele gemeu com a visão, e começou a friccionar mais forte.

- Fala porra, quero ouvir que você também me deseja, assim como eu. Fala que você está doida pra sentir meu pau fudendo você. FALA !

- VEM ME FUDER, porra.....quero sentir você dentro de mim agora !

No mesmo instante, ele arrancou sua boxer. Seu membro saltou. E estava duro, grande e grosso. Lindo. Com uma camisinha nas mãos, ele veio se arrastando, e próximo a mim, ficou de joelhos, roçando a ponta do seu pênis na minha entrada, enquanto rasgava a embalagem do preservativo. Aquilo estava arrancando minha sanidade. Eu rebolava, ansiosa, pedindo, implorando pelo contato dos nossos corpos. Assim que ele estava pronto, enterrou dentro de mim. Arrancando um urro de nós dois. Freneticamente começamos a nos mover, em busca da nossa satisfação. O choque de nossas virilhas e o suor escorrendo dos nossos corpos estava levando minha consciência. Era tudo maravilhoso. A velocidade das suas estocadas foram aumentando, e ele ia subindo meu quadril. Entrava cada vez mais profundo.

- Goza, vadia... quero sentir sua boceta me mordendo... goza porraaaaa...

Senti meus espasmos chegando. Caralho, era muito bom aquilo. Onde ele aprendeu a fuder desse jeito? E a gente ainda estava no segundo tempo... meu clímax chegou e eu dei um grito. Logo depois foi o Edward, que com mais duas estocadas mais fundas, gemeu meu nome.

Ele se retirou de dentro de mim e foi até o banheiro.

Sai do meu devaneio com a musiquinha do meu celular. Que saco, quem vai me ligar a essa hora no domingo?

- Alô?

- Cretina... você não voltou aqui ontem né, me enganou!... ALICE furiosa.

- Ai prima, eu tinha uns problemas pra resolver.

- Ainda não cansou de fuder com o Jake, safada?

- Quem disse que eu estava com ele? Poderia ser um parquinho novo, respondi rindo, lembrando da minha própria piada.

- Serio Isa. Cansou do Jake? Arrumou um pau melhor?

- Figurinha repetida não completa álbum Alice.

-Mas existe aquelas que são gold Isa. Vc tem saído com o Jake a quase um 1 ano, mas não assume compromisso. O que ele é então?

-Vamos deixar essa conversa de coleção pra depois prima. Mudei o rumo do assunto. O que você quer essa hora da manhã? Olhei o relógio. Porra Alice... não são nem 8 da manhã !!

- Preciso de um favor.

-Sem chance Alice.

- Mas prima...

- Sério, hoje EU PRECISO ESTUDAR... e sem chantagens dessa vez. Amanhã eu tenho uma prova difícil.

- Preciso então arrumar alguém pra me ajudar Isa. Alice choramingou. O imprestável do Edward me prometeu de me levar até a loja do Buffet pra devolver as coisas, mas ele chegou ontem tão arrasado, parecia que tinham passado um trator sobre ele, mas o pior que ele estava estranhamente feliz...

Sorri com o monólogo da Alice, eu sei bem o que ele fez ontem. E minha mente não me deixa esquecer nenhum detalhe.

- O que é pior, hoje de manhã, ele esta trancado no quarto e disse que ele está sem disposição ate pra segurar no pau dele pra mijar... que tipo de resposta foi essa? Será que ele foi sair com alguma doida ontem? Que agüentou aquilo tudo?

Dei uma sonora gargalhada. Minha prima nunca esteve tão próxima da verdade. Aquilo era louco, mas era muito bom.

- Olha Alice, falei ainda rindo. Deixa o coitado do Edward dormir. Mas tarde você tenta convencer ele.

-Tudo bem, você está certa prima. Um beijo, desculpe te acordar.

-Ok, te amo. Tchau.

Após desligar o telefone, olhei em direção ao meu banheiro e minhas visões da tarde de ontem voltaram com força total.

Edward foi caminhando para o banheiro e a visão do seu traseiro era maravilhosa. Ele tinha um corpo perfeito, alto, com músculos nos lugares certos, um bunda linda, pernas grossas. Suspirei com a visão, ao mesmo tempo ele se virou e com um sorriso malicioso perguntou:

- Já cansou rainha do sexo? Esse ainda foi o 2 round... quero voltar sem porra hoje. Você me prometeu... não quer tomar banho comigo?

Dei uma gargalhada e fui em direção ao banheiro.

- Rainha do sexo? De onde você tirou isso?

- Isa, fala serio. Você tem 10 anos a mais do que eu, fode igual a uma vadia, o que eu adoro. Tem esse olhar de ninfomaníaca pedindo sexo, essa bunda gostosa, essa boceta apertada e ainda me promete, que vai tirar toda a minha porra hoje?... Só pode ser Rainha do Sexo!

- Eu sou apertada? Você que é um cavalo, seu pau é enorme. Eu até me perguntei se você já tirou a virgindade de alguma menina.

Entramos no chuveiro, e olhei pra ele, que demorou a me responder. Vi que ele ficou corado, o que eu achei lindo. Mesmo com toda a putaria que já tínhamos feito, ele ainda conseguia ficar corado.

- Ficou acanhado priminho? Nunca comeu uma boceta virgem?

- O que você acha? Lógico que não né? Quem seria a doida que iria deixar com esse pênis imenso...falou entrando no chuveiro.

Parei na porta do Box, e comecei a rir.

-Depende do seu poder de persuasão querido. Se quiser posso te ajudar.

- Serio isso Isa? Ele gargalhou. Acabamos de fuder e você que falar de outra mulher?

- Qual o problema? Estamos falando de fantasias sexuais. Eu tenho as minhas...

Seu olhar escureceu de desejo quando eu terminei a frase. Seu corpo deu um pequeno espasmo e seu pênis subiu um pouco. Fingi que não tinha visto sua reação, e o empurrei levemente para o lado para entrar no chuveiro. Quando a água começou a me molhar, senti seus olhos cobrindo o meu corpo, virei de lado, e com a minha mão, eu comecei a me tocar, passando pelo meu corpo. Deu um suspiro e virei de frente pra ele. Com os olhos cerrados, desci minha mão direita ate o meu sexo, passando em volta da minha virilha. Olhei para ele e sua mão já alisava seu pênis, que já estava pronto novamente.

- Isa, sua puta safada. Tenho que te confessar uma coisa.

- Humm

- Eu só gozo rápido até a segunda vez, a terceira eu demoro... você vai ficar fudidamente ardida sua vadia.

- É mesmo? E se eu quiser 4? Seu recorde é até o terceiro orgasmo? Falei, friccionando ainda mais meus dedos dentro de mim.

- Porra Isa, quer me matar? FDP... NUNCA ninguém conseguiu me fazer gozar mais de 3 vezes.

- Tá com medo Edward? Falei, abrindo uma perna, e encostando na parede do Box.

- Vadia... ele gemeu profundo olhando minha posição. -Quero ver se você vai agüentar isso. Vou fuder tanto você, que não vai agüentar levantar amanhã.

- E você vai voltar pra casa sem porra, esqueceu?

Ainda masturbando seu membro, ele veio em minha direção e roçou seu pau na minha entrada. Dei um gemido de satisfação. Ele desligou o chuveiro, e se ajoelhou na minha entrada.

- Quero chupar essa buceta gostosa de novo Isa. Abre mais ela pra mim.

Nem precisou pedir de novo. Com seus dedos hábeis, afastou os grandes lábios e passou a língua por toda a extensão. Começou a mordiscar meu clitóris, e eu comecei a arfar, com as pernas bambas. Sua língua entrou dentro de mim, e eu sufoquei um grito. Ele fazia movimentos de penetração, e eu me contorcia de prazer. Seu polegar rodeava meu clitóris, e eu comecei a sentir meus espasmos aumentar. Ele percebendo se levantou, e com seu pau duro de excitação, segurou nos meus cabelos e sussurrou: "Me fode com sua boca, vadia".

Me ajoelhei na frente dele, e abocanhei seu pau imenso. Minhas mãos brincavam com a extensão enquanto eu chupava freneticamente a cabeça, e parte do seu volume. Minha língua saboreava o seu liquido que já começava a sair da ponta do seu pau. Ele se movimentava pra dentro da minha boca, e murmurava coisas que eu não entendia. Quando eu achei que ele queria gozar na minha boca, ele me puxou para perto da sua boca e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Não é tão fácil Isa. Quero te comer de quatro agora.

FUDEU. MESMO. Como eu ia agüentar aquilo tudo de quatro? Ele me arrastou de volta para o quarto e me jogou na cama. Senti suas mãos em torno do meu corpo, me alisando e me estimulando, fazendo com que eu gemesse só pelo toque de suas hábeis mãos. Ele veio subindo por cima de mim, e me beijou violentamente, arrancando gemidos de ambos. Senti o roçar do seu membro na minha entrada, que neste momento já estava encharcada. Ele se aproximou do meu ouvido, e sussurrando e gemendo, começou a lamber meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelos meus mamilos e meu sexo, já inchado de tesão.

- Porra Isa. Quero muito fuder você... a tarde toda... tanto que... você não vai agüentar levantar amanha... só sentindo... lembrando... o quanto profundo e loucamente eu... entrei... chupei... e gozei em você.

Nesse momento, eu só gemi, me contorcendo embaixo do seu corpo, já suado, pois estávamos tão quentes, que o ar condicionado do quarto não surtia nenhum efeito. Quando eu menos esperei, ele se levantou e me levou junto, me virando rapidamente de costas. No mesmo instante, levantei meus quadris e dei a visão do meu bumbum pra ele. Olhei para trás, e o vi com um olhar cobiçoso no meu traseiro. Segurando seu membro, o masturbando lentamente, ele desviou o olhar pra os meus olhos, e vi ali, o mais profundo desejo e tesão dentro de uma pessoa.

- Sua vadia. Esse rabo gostoso...puta que pariu... fico mais duro ainda... só de pensar em te comer assim... totalmente disponível.

- O que está esperando porra ! Falei ao mesmo tempo, rebolei na cara dele.

Ele deu um urro, e pegou um preservativo, e descontrolado o rasgou e já foi enfiando por todo seu membro. Quando se aproximou da minha entrada, gemeu, roçando a ponta do seu pau, fechando os olhos. A visão foi extremamente excitante. Mas no momento que ele me invadiu, numa estocada só, porraaaaa... vi estrelas. O pau dele ERA IMENSO. E senti me preenchendo por inteira. Na hora sentir dor. Mas eu estava tão excitada, que a dor foi sendo substituída pelo prazer, pois ele ficou parado, esperando eu me acostumar com sua invasão. Comecei a me movimentar, lentamente, rebolando e gemendo, sentindo minhas entranhas se moldando ao seu tamanho. Ele gemeu, começou a sai lentamente de dentro de mim, mas sem se retirar por completo, e entrando novamente. Bom, fudidamente bom.

Continuamos nesse vai e vem gostoso, ora rápido e alucinante, ora lento e profundamente, sem qualquer palavra, só o som dos nossos gemidos e nossos corpos se encontrando. Suas investidas eram magistrais, e em nenhum momento ele parecia cansado ou a ponto de gozar. Estávamos nesse ritmo constante a alguns minutos e nenhum dos dois parecia vezes ele segurava meus cabelos, me fazendo sentir uma égua sendo montada. Isso era divino. Ou às vezes, ele segurava forte os meus quadris, me penetrando mais profundo. Em determinado momento, que eu não me recordo depois de quanto tempo, ele se abaixou no meu corpo e falou próximo do meu ouvido, puxando meus cabelos.

-Sua vadia, gostosa... ta sentindo? Meu pau fudendo você? Te arrombando gostoso? Você gosta né? Gosta que eu te coma assim... gostosa... filha da puta... cretina.

Sujo. Falando sujo comigo, minha excitação aumentou, assim como os meus espasmos pelo corpo. Ele percebeu e aumentou a velocidade. Eu comecei a gemer mais alto.

_ Era isso né vadia? Você queria que eu falasse o quanto você é uma puta... safada... gostosa... o quanto fuder você é gostoso pra caralho.

Eu não consegui me controlar mais. Suas estocadas mais fortes, me levaram a um orgasmo alucinante. Enquanto isso, ele continuou entrando em mim, diminuindo seu ritmo, mas entrando e saindo sem parar. Resolvi agir da mesma forma. Comecei a rebolar no seu pau e fui sussurrando, junto com seus movimentos.

- Filho da puta... gostoso. Sei que você está louco pra gozar na minha buceta, que continua encharcada. Sente... como ele está entrando... escorregando gostoso... isso... goza pra mim seu safado.

Suas investidas aumentaram e sua respiração foi ficando mais ofegante. Senti, naquele momento que ele não poderia se segurar mais. Comecei a rebolar mais e sussurrar mais coisas obscenas. Ele deu mais duas estocadas fundas e gritou "porraaaaaaaa..." e o senti gozando, mesmo sob a camisinha. Desabamos na cama, ofegantes e satisfeitos.

Voltei com a mente a realidade, mas a lembrança desse orgasmo me deixou excitada, mesmo aquela hora do dia, no domingo. Nunca pensei que o sexo alucinante e cansativo de ontem me deixasse assim. Quando olhei o relógio, já era quase 10 horas da manha. Precisa me levantar, pois realmente precisava estudar para as provas na faculdade. Me dirigi ao banheiro e tomei um ducha refrescante, já que o calor era insuportável, mesmo aquela hora do dia e precisava me concentrar e resfriar meu corpo e minha excitação. Depois do que aconteceu ontem, era até um insulto eu me masturbar depois ter fudido a tarde toda. Rumei para minha mesa de estudos, espalhando todo o material da faculdade que eu precisava me concentrar. Após duas horas ininterruptas, o meu estomago começou a roncar, visto que eu nem tinha tomado café da manha naquele dia. A simples lembrança da minha fome, me fez voltar a tarde de ontem, como continuação do filme após uma pausa.

Assim, que nossa respiração se acalmou, escutei um ronco do "nosso" estomago, já que de forma sincronizada, ficamos com fome.

- Acho que outras partes do nosso corpo não pensa só em sexo hein. Edward falou.

- Também depois de toda essa atividade, o que você esperava? Que morrêssemos de tanto orgasmos mais com a desidratação dos nossos corpos? Só seriamos pele e osso.

Ele gargalhou e levantou da cama, retirando sua camisinha e indo para o banheiro. Me sentei na cama, sentindo um leve ardor nas minhas entranhas, mas era uma dor agradável.

- O que vamos comer? Perguntou de dentro do Box.

- Alguma coisa leve, lógico. Ainda não acabamos por aqui e não quero ter um problema no estomago no meio do sexo.

Edward voltou a gargalhar e gritou do chuveiro.

- Sua tarada! Assim a gente não sai daqui hoje. To gostando disso hein. Pede então o que você quiser.

Comecei a rir, e liguei para a recepção do motel e uma voz feminina atendeu. Fiz os pedidos, mas somente de frutas, sucos, pão e frios. Realmente estava preocupada de ter uma indigestão, e só pedi pão por causa do Edward. Normalmente homens possuem muito mais fome do que as mulheres no pós sexo.

Assim que a refeição chegou, 20 minutos depois, eu e Edward já tínhamos tomado banho e estávamos rindo de algumas historias que relembramos de alguns parentes. Levamos toda a comida para a cama e começamos um piquenique no meio do quarto do motel.

- Você só vai comer frutas e tomar suquinho? Falou Edward de forma irônica.

- Diferente de você, priminho, que ainda se encontra em fase de crescimento, eu já estou com quase 30 anos e não preciso de tanto alimento assim pra me satisfazer.

- É mesmo Isa? E o que você precisa pra te satisfazer? Falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- _Bem depende_. Peguei uma banana que estava próxima e comecei a descascar. Passei a língua em volta da banana, e falei. _As vezes, um simples almoço. _Mordi bem devagar e suspirei... _As vezes, um jantar refinado. _Enfiei a banana na minha boca e retirei simulando uma masturbação._ Ou até mesmo, frutas em uma cama de motel._ Enfiei a banana na boca novamente e retirei arranhando com meus dentes a lateral da fruta.

Olhei pra o Edward e sua respiração já estava entrecortada e seus olhos semi cerrados. Sorri malignamente, mas fingi não perceber sua crescente excitação. Continuei comendo a banana, mas simulando um pênis dentro da minha boca. Sem se mover, ele começou a lamber seus lábios, olhando o movimento das minhas mãos e minha boca, enquanto eu comia a fruta. Instintivamente, sua mão foi em direção ao seu membro, que já crescia absurdamente.

No final, quando eu terminei de comer, olhei pra ele. Totalmente excitado. Dei meu sorriso mis safado e falei:

- O que foi?

- Você é mesmo uma vadia e gosta muito de sexo sua safada... já estou de pau duro de novo... vem aqui fazer isso que você na banana vem.

- Posso morder também? Falei, passando a língua nos lábios.

- Só não pode machucar... Se não vai ficar sem ele te fudendo...

- Oh não... não vou machucar... só quero ver ele gozar pra mim de novo... pela 4ª vez.

- Então vem vadia... vem...

Me arrastei pela cama, e me aproximei do seu pau, já que ele estava sentado. Ele se aproximou da cabeceira da cama e se encostou. Agarrei seu membro e comecei lamber, fazendo os mesmos movimentos que fiz com a fruta. Chupei e segurei seu comprimento, iniciando uma masturbação lenta. Edward começou a gemer mais alto, ao mesmo tempo agarrou meus cabelos, forçando a entrar mais na minha garganta. Aprofundei o contato, arrastando meus dentes, o que o fez urrar e levar sua cabeça pra trás. Comecei a aumentar os movimentos de vai e vem, mas ele me puxou e me sentou no colo dele. Respirando ofegante, encostou minha testa na dele.

- Quero outras coisas... quero fazer outras posições com você. Hoje. Senta aqui no meu pau, safada. Quero fuder em você olhando nos meus olhos.

Me virei para alcançar mais um preservativo. O 4º da tarde. Fui embalando seu membro bem devagar, olhando com cobiça para a ponta que me chamava. Levantei meu corpo, com as pernas em volta da sua cintura, e fui sentando lentamente no seu colo. Edward me conduzia, segurando meus quadris, arfando e olhando na direção da minha virilha. Assim que nos encaixamos, ambos suspiramos e fechamos os olhos, por alguns segundos. Nosso olhar se encontrou novamente e começamos a nossa dança sensual, onde eu subia e descia, rebolando, lentamente. Nosso movimento era perfeito. Ele segurava minha cintura me conduzindo, eu apoiava os braços nos seus ombros, na tentativa de me equilibrar. Conforme nosso movimento foi aumentando, Edward foi descendo na cama, e eu me vi em cima dele, cavalgando com movimentos fortes e profundos. A sensação era maravilhosa. Não havia necessidades de palavras. Fomos aumentando o ritmo, enquanto eu rebolava cada vez mais em cima dele. Num só giro no corpo, ele me virou e ficou em cima de mim, mas levantando as minhas duas pernas, com ele estocando fundo dentro de mim. Seus gemidos se transformaram em urros, e seus movimentos foram aumentando cada vez mais. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas minhas pernas começaram a tremer, mas aquilo estava muito bom. Desci uma perna e minha posição facilitou ainda mais sua penetração, pois senti seu membro bem no fundo. Dando algumas estocadas poderosas, Edward começou a falar, enquanto entrava e saia de mim.

- Porraa...que buceta... gostosa... caralho... Isa... pooraaaaa...goza pra mim, porque eu vou gozar, você está me deixando louco... o que você tem porra? O que tem dentro dessa buceta encharcada que meu pau não para nem um segundo? Eu so penso em te fuder, te arrombar... caralho...

Isso pra mim foi o fim, não agüentei mais e meu clímax chegou junto com meu grito. Edward demorou mais um pouco, descendo minha outra perna, mas foi tão forte que ele gritou e caiu sobre meu corpo. Ele rolou, mas ficou próximo de mim, já que a cama estava ocupada ainda com nosso piquenique.

Essas memórias aumentaram ainda mais com minha fome. Fui a cozinha preparar meu almoço, com um sorriso de satisfação total. A tarde de sábado foi maravilhosa. Eu ainda sentia a dor de todo o esforço do sexo, o que inclusive me lembrou que eu tinha que passar algo, pois eu estava ardida. Fui até o banheiro e encontrei a minha salvadora das minhas horas de sexo selvagem. A pomada de assaduras Hipoglós. Passei na minha virilha, e senti que eu realmente estava assada. Precisava de um descanso do Edward, pois percebi que sexo diário com ele seria minha morte, ou pior, eu ficaria sem vagina, sem útero e sem filhos, se um dia eu quisesse ter.

O resto da tarde de domingo passou rápido. Assim como minha semana. Durante os dias, eu ficava relembrando do sábado, mas em nenhum momento eu ligava para o Edward, assim como ele não me procurou, o que foi bom. Só me faltava Edward, meu primo, com o pau mais gostoso que eu tinha no momento, ficar atrás de mim. Seria "o pesadelo".

As minhas provas foram muito difíceis, assim como o meu dia a dia no meu trabalho. Na sexta-feira a tarde, eu estava indo pra casa, pensando o que eu iria fazer naquele final de semana. Precisava de algo diferente, mesmo que fosse com meu novo escravo sexual. Outra tarde de motel estava descartada, pois senão iria virar rotina, e parecia coisa de amante escondido. Eu também não tinha falado com ele durante a semana, o que me bloqueava de certa maneira, eu não tinha o habito de ligar atrás de ninguém...

Cheguei em casa e minha secretaria eletrônica estava piscando. Assim que eu ia acessar as mensagens, a campanhia da porta tocou.

* * *

_**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_

**Oiii lindas leitoras *inclusive as fantasminhas* :)**  
**Estou MEGA feliz mesmo que vcs estejam gostando... eu escrevo essa fic com muito carinho. Esses personagens praticamente brincam na minha mente....EU OS ADOROOOO !!!**

**Como vcs podem perceber, o jogo agora é pra valer entre os dois....MUITAS EMOÇÕES MESMOOO.....kkkkkk**  
**Acompanhem a historia de vida da Bella Swan e seu PRIMO mais que bem disposto a participar ativamente !!! HAHAHA**

**Segue respostas para comentarios:**  
**Regina Swan: Bem vinda amore!!! Fico muito feliz que gostou :) Deixe sempre seu review com sua opinião. É muito importante pra mim...**

**Deb: Eu ri do seu comentário... acho que vou mandar o DNA dessa familia para estudo contra a frigidez feminina ou a impotencia masculina...hahahahah**  
**E minha linda... fala serio MESMO esse PRIMO *suspira*... sonho de consumo!! **  
**Mas a Bella tambem não fica atras né? Como eu disse a alguns posts atras, minhas leitoras chamam eles de casal de ninfomaniacos.... no capitulo 6 vc ja sente esse "clima"....kkkkkkk**

**Zatari: Minha linda leitora fofa.**  
**Fico imensamente feliz que esteja gostando... faço ela com dedicação mesmo....hihihi. **  
**Imagina como fica aqui em casa eu escrevendo. Ar condicionado no maximo em tempo integral....HAHAHAHA**  
**QUANTO AOS Reviews...tb fico um pouquinho triste, mas se vcs sempre estiverem por aqui vou escrever com o maior prazer. Para me ajudar, indica aiii *cara de pidona*.... ADORO MESMO seus comentarios flor.... OBRIGADO ! :)**

**E fanstasminhas... por favor: Deixem seus reviews amores !!!!!**


	7. Todo espetáculo tem que ter platéia

**CAPITULO 7 – TODO O ESPETÁCULO TEM QUE TER PLATEIA... OU NÃO?**

Caminhei em direção a porta, curiosa por saber que estaria me procurando. Assim que eu abri, levei um susto, pois tinha muitas pessoas, inclusive meu escravo sexual, Edward. Mas minha maior surpresa foi encontrar Jasper junto. Ele era um amigo da família, que ficava mais tempo na Europa viajando, do que em casa. Nas reuniões de família, nós especulávamos inclusive que ele era algum agente secreto, matador profissional...

- Nossa Bellinha... você não muda nada! Quantos anos você tem? 30? Está com um corpinho invejoso de 18 hein... gostosa pra caralho. Essa foi a recepção do Jasper.

- Oi pra você também Jasper. Mas o que significa isso gente? Foram expulsos de casa e vieram pedir abrigo aqui? Não tem comida pra todos não.

Disse olhando pra população na minha porta. Conforme minha visão, estava Jasper, Edward, Sam, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Marcus e Kate. Todos começaram a gargalhar com o meu comentário.

- Bom, começou Alice, ainda rindo. Estamos comemorando o retorno triunfal do foragido, mas queremos te convidar também. Será que a gente pode entrar?

- Nossa gente, me desculpe. Entrem, por favor. Abri mais a porta, deixando todos entrar e se acomodar na minha sala.

- Porra Isabella, sua casa é cheirosa pra cacete. Deve ser muito foda morar sozinha. Já fez sexo em todos os cômodos da casa? Já meteu com alguém aqui nesse sofá? Esses comentários foram do Emmett, amigo de infância do Edward, pois ele era o único que me chamava pelo nome inteiro, tirando os meus pais quando queriam chamar minha atenção.

- É foda mesmo, mas daquelas que você não goza, sabe porquê? Porque as contas chegam, a sujeira cresce e meu salário não muda. Sendo assim homem nenhum vai me comer no meu santo lar e usufruir das minhas coisas...

As meninas começaram a rir e os garotos ficaram tirando sarro do Emmett. A reunião na minha casa estava ótima, pois fazia muito tempo que eu não recebia ninguém. Mas me recordei que a Alice tinha me dito que era uma comemoração pelo retorno do Jasper. Olhei para todos na sala, que conversam animadamente, com exceção do Edward que me comia com os olhos.

- Então, adorei que todos vieram me visitar, mas pelo que eu me lembre, a Alice falou algo de comemorar? Perguntei.

- Pois é prima. Na verdade queríamos saber se poderíamos jantar aqui com você hoje e mais tarde sairmos para um show. Disse Alice.

- Como? Jantar aqui em casa? Eu não fiz comida nem pra mim, o que dirá para uma multidão.

Todos começaram a gargalhar e eu fiquei aborrecida com suas risadas.

- Calma Bellinha. Kate disse, nós vamos pedir comida. Mas então, podemos?

- Hum... tem como negar?

-NÃOOO... todos responderam em uníssono.

- Ok então, respondi um pouco a contra gosto. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, enquanto vocês esperam aqui tudo bem?

- Melhor, os meninos vão sair e comprar bebidas, enquanto arrumamos a cozinha. Disse Rose.

- Eu não vou sair com esse bando de homens não, disse Edward.

- Ai maninho, você é tão sensível... disse Alice gargalhando.

- Ok, fica aqui então o SENHOR SENSÍVEL, junto com a Alice e Rose que eu vou junto com os _homens, _pois não vou deixar minha alma gêmea vagar por ai sem mim. Falou Kate.

- Nossa amor, você está tão possessiva. Gracejou Marcus.

- Ok o que vocês resolverem está bom, já perdi a soberania na minha casa mesmo...

Enquanto escutava algumas risadas ainda na entrada da minha casa, resolvi correr para o meu quarto para me arrumar para a noite.

Apesar da invasão, fiquei feliz por receber tantas pessoas. Fazia tempo que não vinha tanta gente assim me visitar, mas isso era uma coisa boa, pois eu achava que meu lar era meu refugio sagrado. Comecei a pensar em todos que vieram na minha casa e sorri indo em direção ao banheiro.

Somente Alice, Edward e Rose, eram meus parentes. Os demais eram amigos de infância de todos, com exceção de mim, pois eu era mais velha que todos ali, com uma diferença gritante de idade. Mas eu me sentia bem com isso, afinal ser rodeado por jovens renova nossa juventude.

Emmett era amigo de Edward desde a infância, pois Em, sempre muito encorpado e 3 anos mais velho, o defendia das crianças na rua. Agora Emmet, com seus 23 anos, era forte, quase o dobro de força e músculos que Edward, além de muito bonito. Ele tinha olhos castanhos claros e cabelos pretos, rosto anguloso e com covinhas, mas o que mais chamava atenção era o seu humor.

Marcus e Kate eram o único casal do grupo. Namoravam desde a infância, e apesar de eu achar um desperdício ficar muito tempo com uma única pessoa, eu achava bonito a união deles. Marcus era moreno, com profundos olhos verdes e dentes muito branco, era alto, não tanto quanto Edward ou Emmett, mas chamava a atenção, pois era muito charmoso. Kate também era alta, mas às vezes eu confundia sua altura com os saltos que ela nunca tirava. Ela era loira, tinha o cabelo sempre escovado e tinha olhos pretos mas quem sempre parecia perceber mais do que os demais.

Sam era amigo da Alice, apesar da diferença de idade. Sam tinha 26 anos, e era lindo. Moreno, cabelos negros e lisos, cara de safado e olhos castanhos muito inteligentes. Sim, pra quem quiser saber. Eu já sai com o Sam e ele era bem gostoso. Mas quando ele começou a falar que queria namorar, eu declinei suas investidas e falei que eu fugia de compromisso. Na época ele não entendeu, mas depois ficamos amigos... bom, amigos com benefícios. Mas já tinha mais de um ano que eu não saia com ele, desde quando comecei a sair com o Jake.

E tinha o Jasper... primeiro eu nunca entendi o Jasper. Pra começar o seu nome. De onde seus pais tiraram esse nome? Todos nós o chamávamos de Jazz, mas eu sempre pensava que seus pais em um surto ou sob efeitos de alucinógenos, pensaram nesse nome. Outra coisa, sua amizade com Edward. Eles eram muitos diferentes na personalidade. Jasper era arisco e falante, tinha piercing na sombracelha, e tatuagens nos braços, seus cabelos, sempre na altura da nuca, eram de um loiro mel, que contrastavam com seus olhos de um azul profundo. E sua cara? Parecia que SEMPRE tinha acabado de fazer sexo, e com duas! Porque toda vez que eu o olhava, ele tinha esse olhar pervertido. No começo eu achava que era comigo, mas com o tempo percebi que eram com todas! Até as minhas tias taradas... e ele deixavam todas sem respostas. Mas Jasper quase nunca ficava muito tempo, sempre sumia, viajando e ficando meses sem dar noticias. Apesar de ter "apenas" 25 anos, ele sempre parecia ser o mais velho do grupo. Ou seja, nunca entendi essa amizade deles.

Estava tomando banho, divagando sobre as minhas companhias noturnas quando escutei um clic. Porra, pensei, se for Edward entrando no banheiro, to ferrada. Mas para minha alegria eram Rose e Alice, que entraram tagarelando no banheiro.

- E então prima... não vai me contar de quem eram as mensagens no seu celular na semana passada que fez você quase ter um orgasmo na frente de todos os parentes? Rose perguntou.

- Como é? Ai meu Deus, me conta isso prima... era o Jake?

-Não era o Jake. Quer dizer, no começo era o Jake, mas depois foi meu novo _parquinho._

- PQP... você tem 2 penis pra te satisfazer? Ai que inveja mortal prima, como é isso dá pra dois ao mesmo tempo? Alice perguntou eufórica.

- Alice, eu não dou pra dois ao mesmo tempo. Revirei os olhos. Estou saindo com o Ed... Eduardo, um colega do meu trabalho, e o Jake agora, foi pra geladeira. Assim como aconteceu com o Sam. Dá pra dois é bem diferente. _Minha mente viajou nessa possibilidade..._

- Eu sei disso né prima. Tava brincando. Alice disse meio alterada, atrapalhando minha pequena fantasia.

- Bom o que querem? Me verem nua e admirar meu corpo que não é? Falei levantando uma sombracelha.

- Então prima... a Rose ta afim do Emmett e eu afim do Jasper, mas não sabemos o que fazer.

Eu ri. Na hora imaginei como seria os casais fazendo sexo. Não tem como,minha mente SEMPRE viaja para esse momento intimo, pode ser que eu seja ninfomaníaca, mas era parte de mim. O único que eu não tinha esses pensamentos libertinos era meu irmão. Aff, nem conseguia. Pensei em Rose e Emmett, e eles até que combinavam, e eu visualizava até a cena do Emmett pegando a Rose no colo e estocava nela em pé. Já a Alice e o Jasper...

- Porra prima, fala alguma coisa cacete. Foi dizendo Rose, estou nervosa aqui.

- Bom... comecei. Acho que com o Emmett é fácil, mas o Jasper... Alice, ele é um furacão, que destrói vários corações, com aquela cara de canalha e ele nunca fica muito tempo, você acha que consegue sobreviver a isso?

- Lógico né prima. Na verdade já tenho tudo arquitetado. Eu com o Jasper, Rose e Emmett, você com o Sam...

- Eii...pode parar tudo. Primeiro, quem disse que vou ficar com o Sam? Segundo, e o seu irmão, sua manipuladora?

- Ah, o Edward? Ele se ajeita.

- Nada disso. Vamos combinar... eu ajudo vocês, mas nada de me empurrar para o Sam. Eu faço companhia para os dois, ok?

-Tudo bem. Responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Quando eu abri a boca pra falar, escutei batidas fortes na porta.

- E ai gostosonas... estão se tocando ai dentro? Deixa eu participar vai? Esse presente de boas vindas seria perfeito... Quem era? Jasper lógico.

- Lógico que não seu maníaco. Diferente de você, eu não tenho fantasia com pessoas do meu sexo. Estamos conversando, e nunca que eu daria esse prazer pra você. No máximo eu daria a visão de eu com outro homem... respondi.

- Nossa... isso é uma proposta? Nunca tive uma fantasia assim, mas já que você comentou...

Pois é... além da minha família,nossos amigos também tinham o habito de falar essas coisas. Alice e Rose estavam vermelhas e eu sorrindo respondi.

- Querido Jazz. Apesar da sua cara de "estou pronto pra te comer", você não daria conta. E pra encerrar o assunto, preciso te lembrar que você já me viu nua e seu pau não subiu?

Muitas gargalhadas pela casa. Ao que parece, todos estavam ouvindo a pequena discussão. Tudo bem que o Jasper tinha 10 anos e eu com 14, e ambos estávamos doentes devido a dengue, e como estávamos na casa dos meus tios,fomos tratados como irmãos.

- Tudo bem Bellinha... disse entre risos. Essa derrota eu nunca vou esquecer mesmo.

As meninas saíram do banheiro e eu terminei de me arrumar. Coloquei uma saia curtinha, mas de pano, preta, uma blusa frente única marrom, e sandálias marrons também. Sequei meus cabelos com secador, e estava pronta. Enquanto eu me arrumava, percebi o quanto eu "facilitei" um sexo rápido com minha roupa. Será que o Edward perceberia isso?

Cheguei na cozinha e ouvi vários assovios. Fiz uma voltinha no meu próprio eixo e sorri sedutoramente para todos. Todos me olhavam admirados, menos o Edward, que me olhava com desejo. Arrisquei uma olhada para o seu membro, que lógico, já dava sinais de vida. Sorri internamente, pois o meu corpo reagiu na hora. Desviei o meu foco e entrei no assunto deles, mas voltei os meus pensamentos para o Edward. Já tinha uma semana que eu não fazia sexo, e o pior, que eu não fazia sexo com ele! Entretanto, eu precisava criar limites e até desafios para o meu escravo sexual pessoal. A oportunidade de ter uma pessoa tão bem disposta a me dar prazer não era algo que se tinha todo dia. E eu tinha tantas fantasias...

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos com o barulho da campanhia... corri pra atender, e era o entregador, nos trazendo toda a comida. Gritei por ajuda, pois tinha muitos embrulhos. Jasper e Edward apareceram pra me ajudar. Jasper saiu primeiro, praticamente levando quase toda a comida, enquanto eu e Edward, pagávamos a conta. Assim que eu fechei a porta, escutei Edward no meu ouvido.

- Vadia gostosa. Meu pau está latejando com essa roupa. Foi de propósito né?

- Imagina. Fiz cara de inocente.

- É mesmo? E o que você pretende com isso? Me deixar arder de tesão enquanto você desfila por ai com essa roupa pedindo uma foda?

- Não. Na verdade, a nossa brincadeira vai ficar mais séria. Hoje meu escravo sexual, você vai realizar uma fantasia minha. E quero gozar loucamente.

- Filha da puta. Que me matar?

- Só de prazer priminho... SÓ DE PRAZER.

Fui caminhando em direção a cozinha, pois todos já estavam se servindo da comida. Edward não veio imediatamente, e imaginei, me contorcendo de tesão, que ele foi para o meu banheiro, se masturbar pensando em mim. Aquilo me deixou em estado de excitação ao extremo. A visão do Edward tocando uma punheta, no meu banheiro e sonhando com as coisas que eu disse era indescritível. Depois de alguns minutos Edward apareceu, com um olhar relaxado, e sentou do meu lado. Comemos enquanto conversávamos, e reparei que Jasper olhava o decote da Rose, ela suspirava para o Emmett, e este zombava de todos e fazia varias piadas, Alice comia Jasper com os olhos, e Sam devorava Alice o tempo todo. E Edward? Alisava minha coxa o tempo todo. _Pensei, essa noite vai ser longa..._

Dividimos os carros em meninas e meninos. Eu, Alice e Rosalie, fomos com Marcus e Kate. Emmet, que tinha vindo com seu jipe, levou Edward, Jasper e Sam. Ainda não tinha idéia de onde iríamos. No caminho, enquanto conversamos, voltei a pensar no Edward. Estava louca de tesão, pensando no momento de senti-lo dentro de mim de novo. E com a proximidade de chegar a um local com bastante gente, me levava a beira da insanidade...

Fomos para o píer Mauá (N/A: É um espaço para show no RJ, que originalmente era depósitos velhos do Cais do Porto do RJ, mas que após reforma, virou um espaço grande e arejado, onde acontece muitos shows) e fiquei maravilhada. Ainda não tinha ido ao local, e fiquei surpresa com o novo ambiente. Nem de longe parecia o antigo deposito marítimo. Era um show duplo, com Barão Vermelho e dj's de musicas eletrônicas. O local estava lotado,mas milagrosamente, Alice, SEMPRE, conhecia o organizador da festa e nos direcionou para o camarote.

Assim que entramos no ambiente, o pessoal se dispersou um pouco. As únicas pessoas que ficaram próximas foram Alice, Rose, Edward e Sam. Pedimos bebidas e eu lógico, bebi duas doses de tequila. A musica estava alta, e toda conversa tinha que ser próxima ao ouvido. Reparei que o camarote estava lotado, mas o mesmo tempo era bem escuro, com luzes piscando no centro e paredes pintadas na cor preta. Após algumas musicas e algumas doses, meu corpo já estava relaxado e eu dançava sensualmente, sempre fixando meus movimentos em direção ao Edward. Apesar da musica ser para dançar separados, ele sempre arrumava uma desculpa para passar a mão em mim. Todos estavam levemente alcoolizados, e após um momento de distração de todos me aproximei do Edward.

- Quero você dentro de mim... estou pingando de tesão.

- Eu estou mais do que pronto. Vamos sair daqui agora?

- Quem disse que vamos sair. Quero foder com você aqui dentro, com todo mundo em volta.

- Ficou louca? Vamos ser pegos... Edward demonstrava certo medo.

- Bobinho... porque você acha que as paredes são pretas? E as luzes piscando? Quero gozar no seu pau Edward, mas quero aqui. Eu tenho essa fantasia. Quero ser fodida no meio de um monte de gente. Falei bem próxima do seu ouvido, e lambi sua orelha.

- Filha da puta. Meu pau esta gritando por você, quero te arrombar agora então. Mas... se formos pegos??

- Deixa de ser medroso. Você é meu escravo sexual, porra. Quero gozar e gritar aqui dentro e é bom você meter bem gostoso, porque eu não saio daqui sem pelo menos dois orgasmos.

-Sua vadia. Então essa é sua fantasia né? Você quer ser arrombada, fudida e gozada no meio de um monte de gente né.

- Exatamente. Agora saia daqui e fique perto das paredes do lado esquerdo, que é mais escuro. Daqui a pouco eu vou lá, e trate de está com esse pau pronto pra me comer.

- Sempre minha puta safada. Sempre.

Ele foi andando e Alice veio me perguntar onde tinha ido Edward, pois desde que chegamos, ele não tinha saído de perto de mim. Dei de ombros, falando que ele deve ter ido atrás de alguma mulher. Alice quicou de satisfação, pois nos seus olhos eu vi que ela tinha esperança de que seu plano de casais formados estava andando. Revirei meus olhos em sua direção. Ela sorriu descaradamente. Mal sabia ela dos meus planos para a noite. Depois de uns 5 minutos, falei pra a Alice que ia ao banheiro. Ela insistiu em vir comigo, mas para minha grande sorte, Jasper apareceu na hora. Falei pra ela ficar, pois essa era sua chance. Ela concordou na hora. Fui em direção ao local que eu combinei, mas estava muito escuro, pois nesse momento as luzes do local se apagaram anunciando o inicio do show. Já estava ficando irritada, pois eu não encontrava Edward. Nesse momento, senti duas mãos enormes me agarrando, uma pela minha bunda e outra no meu pescoço, tapando minha boca. Não deu pra ver nada, mas no momento que o meu agressor aproximou seu corpo junto ao meu e senti sua excitação...

Na hora meu corpo respondeu. Aquilo tudo só podia ser Edward. Relaxei nos seus braços, e ele me agarrou me dando um beijo de tirar nosso fôlego. Nossas línguas dançavam em um ritmo alucinante, enquanto suas mãos varriam meus seios e minha bunda. Agarrei seus cabelos, forte, e ele, gemeu na minha boca. Levantei uma perna, roçando meu sexo no seu membro, e Edward meu deu um chupão bem próximo do meu seio. Sabia que ia ficar marcado, mas na hora nem liguei. Eu só pensava em ter ele dentro de mim, enquanto eu sentia as pessoas passando próximas de nós. De repente ele me virou de costas e abaixou seu corpo, enquanto eu senti ele abrir sua calça. Arfei de tesão, que nesse momento já escorria pelas minhas coxas. Não escutei o barulho da camisinha, pois o ambiente estava ensurdecedor. Mas no momento que seu membro entrou forte e rápido dentro de mim, eu não escutei mais nada. Ele estava rude e rápido, com estocadas profundas, mas que demonstravam a nossa saudade e o perigo de ser pegos. A sensação do perigo com o tesão era avassaladora. Seu pau entrava escorregando, tamanho era a minha excitação. Eu estava realizando uma fantasia antiga minha. De ser fodida em um local público. Aquilo era demais, perfeito, insano. Eu rebolava sensualmente, arrancando urros dele, mas ninguém escutava. Quando ele me apertou mais, chegou seu corpo ainda mais próximo. Escutei ele no meu ouvido, gemendo...

- Era isso sua puta... sua...gostosaaaa..caralho Isa... porraaaa..você é gostosa pra caralho...vem vadia... goza no meu pau vai... eu... porraaa..não estou agüentando... vou gozar....porra.

Ele sabia. Era só falar sujo comigo. Meu clímax chegou violento que até gritei. Minha sorte que o show estava acontecendo e várias pessoas também gritavam. Duas estocadas depois, ele gozou, tão forte que senti a camisinha enchendo. Ficamos abraçados um tempo, e logo ele se retirou de dentro de mim. Ofegantes e suados, ficamos abraçados mais alguns segundos. Sorri vitoriosa, e comecei a fazer carinho no seu braço.

-Ed?

- Hum...

- Você é um excelente escravo.

-Isso é um elogio? Percebi a ironia na sua voz.

- Sim... gargalhei. E como recompensa, vou te dar o direito de me foder aqui de novo. Quer quanto tempo pra se recuperar? Falei com tom de ameaça.

- Porra Isa. Meu pau já está ficando duro de novo...

- Então vai ao banheiro e se limpe. Fique aqui, não volte para lá. Daqui a 10 minutos eu volto.

Saí em direção ao banheiro, pra me dar um tempo e ver o estrago na roupa. Cheguei de frente ao espelho e minha cara estava do jeito que eu imaginava. Cara de quem acabava de gozar. Arrumei minha roupa, meus cabelos e voltei para o lugar onde meus amigos estavam. Chegando ao local, só encontrei Marcus e Kate, curtindo o show e Jasper mais a frente, com uma garrafa de água. Achei estranho não ver ninguém, pois não tinha muito tempo que eu havia sumido. Me aproximei do Jasper e ele se virou, sorrindo pra mim. Ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e falou.

- Nossa Bellinha, que inveja.

-De que? Perguntei confusa.

- Da sua cara de sexo. Nem adianta negar, porque passei próximo de onde você estava. Só não deu pra saber quem era com você, mas escutei seu grito na hora do seu orgasmo... hum... quase cai duro... de tesão lógico.

- É mesmo? Pois então, encontrei um ficante antigo e como tequila me deixa com tesão...

- Porra Isa... ele gargalhou. Você nunca fica sem graça né?

- Nunca... dei um sorriso. Onde estão todos?

- Não sei mesmo. Só vi que o Em estava bebendo e resolvi ficar só na água, porque não vejo Ed a algum tempo e não sei se ele está bebendo e Sam já virou 3 tequilas...

- E as meninas?

- Alice e Rose? Não as vi... aliás, não vejo ninguém a mais de meia hora.

Porra fiquei com o Edward por mais de meia hora? A próxima rodada precisava ser mais rápida.

- Ok então Jazz... vou procurar as meninas...

- Vou com você.

- Não precisa né? Vou no banheiro feminino primeiro.

-Tudo bem, eu vou procurar próximo do bar.

Sai apressadamente em direção ao mesmo lugar que eu deixei Edward. Dessa vez encontrei com ele mais rápido, mas o arrastei para outro canto do camarote, com receio do Jazz passar por ali de novo. Não que eu tivesse vergonha do ato em si. Mas o receio era ele descobri com _quem _eu estava. Edward me olhou confuso, sem entender o porquê da minha atitude. Virei pra ele e disse:

- Não pergunta... só obedece.

- É serio isso? Ele riu. O que houve?

-Jazz nos viu... quer dizer... ele me ouviu gritando e descobriu.

-Mas a sua fantasia não era ter platéia?

- Sim, mas sem espectadores específicos e sem o conhecimento do coadjuvante.

- Coadjuvante?... ele gargalhou. Agora sou isso?

- Você vai ser o que eu quiser...disse entre os dentes.

Nisso ele me empurrou na parede, pressionando sua já crescente ereção no meu corpo. Lambeu meu pescoço e mordeu a ponta da minha orelha_. Isso é o que vamos ver vadia..._

Meu corpo reagiu na hora ao seu toque, a sua voz e ao seu membro. Aquilo estava bom demais. Rebolei junto ao seu corpo e ele me pressionou mais na parede. Arriando um pouco o corpo, ele foi subindo, arrastando seu possante pênis na minha coxa e na minha virilha. Gemi descontrolada, ansiando pelo contato dos nossos corpos. Ele abriu sua calça e retirou meu objeto de tesão para fora. Mesmo no escuro, seu pau era lindo. Grosso, grande e lindo. Eu estava muito molhada, só imaginando aquilo tudo dentro de mim de mim de novo. Comecei a masturbá-lo enquanto ele pegava a camisinha. Ele ficou com ela na mão, gemendo ao meu estimulo, pressionei mais um pouco e ele apoiou sua cabeça no meu ombro, falando coisas, mas que não escutei. Levantei minha perna direita e ele no mesmo instante, gemeu alto e agarrou seu membro e colocou o látex no mesmo tempo entrava impiedoso em mim. Suas estocas precisas e profundas quase me levaram ao orgasmo. Precisávamos ser rápidos. Então comecei a rebolar, no ritmo das suas investidas. Edward gemia muito alto, e nossos corpos se chocavam com a urgência do clímax e a violência do ato. Eu estava no céu, sentir seu membro entrar e sair e mim, tão forte, tão duro, tão rápido... no meio de tanta gente,estava me levando as raias da loucura. Ele segurou forte minha perna, enquanto a outra mão puxava meu cabelo, com força. Suas estocas aumentaram, e percebi que ele não ia se segurar muito, me aproximei dele, querendo fazer ele gozar..

- Isso, gostoso, mete assim... fundo... quero sentir tudo... forte..aahhh..issoo...porraaaa.

Edward me puxou mais perto, e falou com sua voz rouca quase gozando...

- Puta que pariu sua bruxa... essa buceta gostosa...aahhh... apertada... caralho Isa.. quero fuder muito voce... vou te fuder tanto... porraaa...meu pau... caralhooo... vou gozar sua bandida... gozar porraa..

Não resisti, gozei, pela primeira vez, junto com ele. Nossos corpos tremiam, e eu não conseguia ficar em pé. Graças ao Edward, que me segurava, pois eu não tinha forças para manter meu equilíbrio. Ele saiu lentamente dentro de mim e me beijou com carinho, mas com paixão. Nossas línguas dançavam, enquanto eu me ajeitava. Ele fechou suas calças, e segurou meu rosto com suas duas mãos. Ainda mordiscando meus lábios, suspirou e traçou um caminho da sua língua até meu ouvido.

- Porra Isa...isso foi... foi...

- Incrível. Respondi

- Nossa adorei essa fantasia. Saber que você gemia e rebolava pra mim, no meio de tanta gente... uau.

Ri e peguei seu rosto com minhas mãos e falei.

- Priminho do meu coração. Como eu já disse, eu tenho muitas fantasias, e quero, muito, realizá-las com você. Você não tem idéia da minha criatividade.

- Serio mesmo Isa? A recíproca também é verdadeira.

- Hum... assunto interessante esse que você está falando. Vou saber quais são algum dia?

- Não Isa. Saber não. QUERO realizá-las com você.

Engoli minha respiração na hora. Porra, ele também tinhas suas fantasias. Meu corpo reagiu na hora quando ele falou aquilo. Ele continuou.

- E breve, muito breve, vou começou a usufruir do meu direito... sua... vadia.

Aquilo me acendeu o tesão de novo, mas nós não poderíamos nos arriscar. Nos despedimos rapidamente e fui procurar pelo grupo. Não encontrei ninguém na hora. Fiquei receosa de alguém ter nos visto, pois Jazz tinha ouvido meu grito. Depois de uns 20 minutos procurando dentro daquele lugar imenso, encontrei praticamente todos sentados em algumas almofadas espalhadas no final do ambiente. E lógico, todos com muito álcool na mente. As únicas pessoas que não estavam era Jasper e Edward.

Assim que me aproximei, comecei a sorrir. Marcus zombava da cara de bêbada da Alice e da Rose. Emmett estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do Sam, e este estava cochilando encostado na parede. Kate tentava dar água para as meninas...

- E então principiantes... vamos embora? Acho que a festa acabou pra vocês hein.

- PRIMAAAAAA... VO-CÊ NÃO...ic... sabe o que aconteceu.

- Alice, depois você me conta, quando estiver sóbria. Gargalhei.

- Que vergonha isso hein crianças. Onde está Jazz e Edward?

- Serve aqueles?Respondeu Rose, com o braço estendido para minhas costas.

Virei e vi os dois conversando e gargalhando muito. Apesar de diferentes, era bonito ver uma amizade genuína. E lógico, ambos chamavam a atenção da mulherada do local.

- Ei bonitões. Vamos embora? Os primários aqui estão muito ruins.

Ambos vieram na nossa direção, e todos foram carregando uns aos outros. Sabia que a ressaca deles seria terrível, mas eu que iria aparecer na casa de ninguém esse final de semana. Sei bem o efeito de muito álcool no sangue. Seguimos para o carro e as arrumações permaneceram a mesma da ida. Dentro do carro, no meio das minhas primas bêbadas, refleti sobre o último comentário do Edward. Afinal, quais eram suas fantasias?

Fui a primeira a ser entregue. Dei tchau pra todos, e entrei na minha casa. Estava cansada, ardida e satisfeita. O sexo com Edward era maravilhoso, e fazê-lo como meu escravo estava cada vez melhor.

Assim que estava na minha sala, percebi que a secretaria eletrônica ainda piscava. Esqueci de ver quem tinha me ligado. Apertei o botão para acioná-la e escutei uma voz profunda.

- Isabella Swan? Preciso falar com você urgente.

Droga, não acredito que ele me ligou. Porra, o que será que aconteceu agora?


	8. Sempre Achei que Surpresas eram Definida

**CAPITULO 8: SEMPRE ACHEI QUE SURPRESAS ERAM DEFINIDAS POR QUEM FAZIA.**

Toda a felicidade da noite foi embora com aquela mensagem, porque quando ELE me ligava, falando meu nome completo, com certeza alguma coisa terrível teria acontecido. Droga.

Sim, a ligação não era de nenhum homem que me desse prazer. A voz no telefone era, na verdade, do homem mais importante na minha vida, e o mais chato também. Era Charlie Swan, meu pai. Extremamente esgotada e sem nenhuma vontade de falar com meu pai, ignorei o recado da secretaria eletrônica e fui direto para o meu quarto. A noite de sexo escandaloso com Edward tinha sido maravilhoso. Fui ao banheiro, tomei uma ducha e cai na cama.

Acordei no sábado, sem a menor noção da hora e com o barulho estridente e incessante da campainha na porta. Porra, nem na minha casa eu tinha sossego?

Fui caminhando lentamente para a sala, gritando "já vai", para saber quem era o filho da puta que me acordava as... Olhei o relógio... TRÊS DA TARDE?! Nossa, dormi muito mesmo.

Assim que abri a porta, outro susto. Aliás, ultimamente toda a vez que recebo visitas sou sobressaltada com novas pessoas. Estava na minha porta meu digníssimo pai, e o meu lindo irmão, Gabriel. Ainda assustada com a visita, não saí da frente deles, o que arrancou uma careta do meu pai e uma gargalhada do meu irmão mais novo.

- E aí Bells, não lembra mais da gente não é? Abre essa porta aí... Acho eu que ainda sou seu irmão.

- Ela é assim mesmo, mal educada. Não retorna ligações, não cumprimenta visitas e ainda as deixa plantadas na sua porta, resmungou meu pai.

-Bom dia pra vocês também, falei abrindo a porta e dando passagem.

- Bells, NO SEU caso, já é boa tarde - Falou sorrindo meu irmão, enquanto os dois entravam.

Nesse momento me lembrei da ligação, e concluí muito aborrecida, que a visita deles não era casual, tudo deveria ser referente ao recado do meu pai na secretária eletrônica. Agora percebi que, infelizmente, o assunto deveria ser pior do que eu imaginava.

- O que houve? Recepcionar toda a família na minha casa, em um sábado qualquer, com certeza não é sem motivo.

Meu pai me olhou sombrio, e meu irmão abaixou o olhar. Droga, definitivamente era pior do que eu pensei.

- Mamãe está precisando de você de novo, Isa.

- Puta que pariu, quer dizer, sem ofensas a minha mãe, mas não acredito, outra vez?

- Sim Isabella. Sua mãe, novamente, com as loucuras dela, quase perdeu a empresa de novo, e como tudo está no seu nome, viemos aqui alertá-la que agora é bem pior - meu pai foi dizendo. Agora,_seu nome está envolvido._

- Como assim?

- Mamãe sonegou impostos Bells, e a Receita Federal está a sua procura.

- Porra pai, mas o que vocês fizeram? Sabe como minha mãe é! Eu tenho um nome a zelar, sou dona do meu nariz, tenho um emprego maravilhoso, e a única porra de preocupação de vocês era tomar conta dela - Gritei indignada.

Eu sei que minha fúria não deveria ser direcionada ao meu pai e irmão, e na verdade nem a minha mãe, mas me irritava profundamente o fato de que a distância e a "empresa" que temos estava no meu nome. Mas o pior era que SEMPRE que acontecia algo, eu era a única prejudicada. Porque eu tinha que pedir licença no meu trabalho, eu tinha que ir para Brasília, e o pior, eu que ficava sem sexo!

Minha família não era milionária, mas tínhamos conforto devido aos negócios do meu pai, e a pequena empresa que tínhamos. Meu irmão, apesar dos 24 anos era detetive da Policia Federal, era muito ocupado e não se envolvia nos negócios da família. No caso dele, nem podia. Meu pai tinha muitos negócios, e como um acordo entre nós, decidimos manter nossa pequena empresa, para ocupar minha mãe, pois ela sempre reclamava que se sentia inútil com o marido e os filhos tão ocupados. Mas minha mãe, apesar de ser uma boa mãe, era uma péssima administradora. E eu era a idiota que deixava a empresa no meu nome. Meu pai me olhava calado, esperando a minha fúria assassina acabar, assim como meu irmão, que parecia que estava esperando eu dar o primeiro soco.

- Quando eu tenho que ir? Disse, resignada.

- Na verdade - falou meu irmão - teríamos que ir hoje, mas como sabemos do seu emprego, poderíamos ir na segunda.

- Não, vamos logo. Vou ligar para o Jorge, e explicar DE NOVO, o problema. Tenho certeza que ele vai entender, mas pai, assim que resolvermos esta merda quero tirar a empresa do meu nome, pode colocar no seu ou no da mamãe.

- Como quiser filha, como quiser.

Depois de 3 horas, eu já estava aterrissando em Brasília. Eu não gostava de viajar para lá. Os negócios do meu pai e a super proteção da minha mãe e do meu irmão, me colocavam em uma situação incômoda. Tinha segurança pra onde eu ia, o que impossibilitava as minhas escapadas, ou melhor, meu sexo casual.

Assim que cheguei na casa dos meus pais, meu celular tocou. Sabia quem era pelo toque.

- Fala Alice!

- PRIMAAAAAA... Que chato isso, vai ficar ai quanto tempo?

- Não acredito que você já sabe? A sua bola de cristal está funcionando hoje Alice? - Perguntei aborrecida.

- Ora Isa, o que você acha? Alice disse rindo. Na verdade, o seu pai ligou para cá, e falou com meu pai, e ai eu arranquei dele.

- Hum... Sei. Já está com saudades sua chata? - Respondi já com o humor melhor.

- Lógico né meu ídolo. Estou te ligando pra te contar sobre ontem.

- Sério Alice? - Eu ri - E por acaso você se lembra de ontem? Vocês estavam bêbados.

- E você acha que eu ia esquecer...

- Peraí...você ficou com o Jasper? E a Rosalie?

- Calma prima. Uma coisa de cada vez. Sim a Rosalie deu um beijo no Emmett, mas ela ficou aborrecida porque ele já estava meio bêbado, e assim que a beijo enfiou a mão nos seios dela. Aí, ela, indignada, deu um empurrão no Em. Ele reclamou, mas tentou agarrá-la de novo. Ela, puta da vida saiu de perto dele e foi beber. Por isso estava bêbada.

- Hum, sei. Esse foi o resumo dos acontecimentos da Rose. E você, sua repórter de revista de fofocas. Como foi?

- Bom...não foi como o esperado, mas... Foi bom. Eu acho.

- Não entendi. Quem estava enlouquecida de vontade de agarrar o Jasper... Foi uma experiência traumática também? - Comecei a rir.

- NÃOOO – Gritou - Na verdade. Bem, eu não fiquei com o Jazz. Eu...bem... Sabe....

- Fala logo porra. Está gaguejando por quê? Só falta você me dizer que ficou com o Marcus, ou pior, que beijou seu irmão! – _Dei uma gargalhada._

-ECAAAAAA... QUE NOJO... AAHHHHGGG. Sim Alice era exagerada e eu continuava a rir.

- To esperando Aliceee...

- Por falar no meu irmão Isa. To preocupada com ele. Acho que ele está com problemas.

- Como assim Alice?

- Lembra da história do meu aniversário? Que ele saiu com uma mulher misteriosa, e que ele falou que não conseguia segurar o pau pra mijar? Então, ontem, digo, hoje, quando chegamos em casa, ele estava com aquela cara de pós-sexo. O Jazz foi sacanear ele, falando que ele estava com cara de que tinha gozado e tudo mais... SABE o que ele respondeu. "Mano, na verdade eu gozei sim... e foram 2 vezes". Prima, fala sério? O Edward ficou com a gente o tempo todo. Ou meu irmão virou ator ou ele está saindo com alguma ninfomaníaca. Prima, na boa, você tem uma concorrente de vida sexual na praça.

Não me controlei. Gargalhei tanto que Alice deve ter percebido que eu não lhe daria atenção. A forma que ela colocou QUASE me deu vontade de contar e espantar sua curiosidade.

- Ai Alice, só você pra me fazer rir tanto nesse fim de mundo.

- Eu não estou brincando Isa, é serio. Mas, tudo bem, deixa pra lá. Então, eu não fiquei com o Jazz. Eu... Bem, fiquei com o Sam. Ai Bells, por favor, tem algum problema?

- Alice... Sério? OMG. Que Mara! Por isso que você estava gaguejando?

- você não está chateada. QUE BOM! Então deixa eu falar. Nossaaa... Que tudo ele amiga. Gostoso pra cacete. Vamos sair agora a noite de novo. E bem, eu vou dar pra ele. Pode?

- Lógico né. Que pergunta, ele é bom de cama prima. Vai com tudo.

- Me dá uma dica dele aí.

- Sem chances Alice, assim já é demais. E bom, tenho que desligar tá, minha mãe chegou aqui e eu tenho que conversar com ela.

- Ok então. Depois a gente se fala. Tchau.

Nem me despedi, e fechei o telefone. Olhei pra minha mãe e fui dizendo.

- Nem precisa se desculpar. Já estou aqui pra limpar a cagada tá. E antes que você reclame. Também te amo e estava com saudades.

Minha mãe me abraçou e ficamos conversando. Depois fomos todos tentar resolver os problemas. Mas quem disse que seria fácil?

Eu já estava enlouquecendo. Sério. Eu estava com um monte de problemas. Tive que pedir antecipação das minhas férias. Já estava a um mês longe de casa. Não que eu não gostasse da cidade. Mas estava vivendo dentro de uma bolha sufocante com seguranças, Receita Federal e reuniões chatas de negócios. E o pior, sem sexo! Estava nervosa demais. Nem me masturbar eu conseguia, porque minha mãe fazia questão de dormir comigo. PORRA! Minha frustração sexual beirava a insanidade. Eu só tinha pensamentos em um foco. Estava louca pra saber sobre as fantasias do meu escravo. Isso sim era uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer. E muito. Do jeito que eu estava, ele poderia tomar um coquetel de Viagra, Ciallis e amendoim, e me seqüestrar por dias, me deixando em carne viva que eu ia adorar. Acho que eu poderia até dar minha traseira. Não, pensando bem, ainda não...

Depois de longos e penosos 35 dias, voltei pra casa. Minha necessidade sexual estava nas alturas. Assim que entrei em casa, liguei para o Edward. Caixa postal. Que raiva. Tentei o Jake, também caixa postal. PORRA. Onde estão os machos dessa cidade? Fui ao banheiro, pensando em me satisfazer em uma necessidade solitária, quando meu telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Se arruma que o Jazz vai passar na sua casa daqui a meia hora. E nem questione Isabella. Estou há muito tempo te esperando safada. Hoje você vai realizar minha fantasia.

- Epa... Pode esperando um pouco mocinho. Que historia é essa?

- Não discuta. Sei que você não fodeu com ninguém nesses dias todos. E agora você está me devendo. Pode trocando de roupa que nós vamos sair. Eu vou te arrombar hoje.

- Edward. Acabei de chegar e...

- Tá bom. Daqui à 1 hora. E não se atrase. Meu pau já está aqui duro enquanto eu falo com você.

Desligou. FDP. Safado. Gostoso. Nem preciso dizer que só com o som da sua voz, eu fiquei toda molhada. Durante o período que fiquei em Brasília, eu não liguei pra ele. Não quis confundi as coisas, ou pior, não quis ficar com mais vontade do que eu já estava lá. Depois me lembrei QUEM vinha me buscar. Fiquei possessa e indignada. Edward tinha quebrado nosso segredo? Jazz que viria me buscar? Não mesmo. Ignorei o pedido do Edward, e quando o Jazz chegasse, ele que iria ouvir.

A campainha tocou exatamente 1hora depois da ligação. Estava de baby doll, depois de tomar um relaxante banho. Fui caminhando bem devagar em direção a porta. Assim que eu abrir, encontrei o Jazz parado na porta. Estava lindo. E com aquela famosa cara de sacana. Fiz uma cara bem irônica, enquanto encostava na porta.

- Hum Bellinha. Roupinha provocante hein. Mas acho que os universitários amigos do seu primo AINDA não estão preparados para um furacão do sexo como você.

- Como é? E boa noite pra você Jazz.

- Edward não te ligou?

- Sim ligou, mas só pediu para eu ficar pronta em uma hora e me INFORMOU que eu iria com você a algum lugar. Não explicou mais nada -_. Lógico, que eu não iria entrar em detalhes com o Jazz referente aos demais assuntos._

- Não esquenta Bells, e posso entrar? Disse já empurrando a porta, entrando na minha casa e sentando no meu sofá. – Ele está meio tenso sabe? Ele é o organizador da festa, e por isso não pôde vir. E pior, estou com a sensação que a tarada dele deu um chute nele, pois desde o show, o Edward está meio irritadiço. E aí? Vai ou não?

- Bom - disse com um sorriso nos lábios - Festa de faculdade? Bom, se é assim, eu vou. Me dá mais 20 minutos?

- Posso te ajudar a se vestir? Eu estou acostumado a tirar roupas femininas... Mas posso abrir uma exceção para você - Jazz f_alou com a voz meio rouca e me lançou um irresistível olhar sedutor_.

Olhei para ele e estreitei os olhos. Eu que não iria me perder naquele mar azul e perigoso. Coitada da Alice quando chegar em cima dele, ainda bem que ela vai sair com o Sam, pois tenho certeza que ela não está preparada para o furacão Jasper.

- Cala a boca Jazz. Pode se controlar por aí. Já te disse que sou muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho.

- Wow. Posso dar várias voltas se você quiser...

- Jazz -O cortei_ - _Que tomar um chute no seu parquinho do prazer? Andei treinando uns golpes novos com os seguranças do meu pai.

- Ei... Brincadeirinha Bellinha - Ele riu - Vai logo mulher, daqui a pouco o Edward liga. De novo.

Me arrumei no tempo pedido e fomos rumo a festa. Assim que eu cheguei meu queixo caiu. A festa irradiava sexo. Assim como meu âmago, acredito que todos, naquele local, estavam com uma finalidade: Orgasmos múltiplos. As pessoas estavam dançando de forma erótica e indecente. Aquilo me acendeu. Mais ainda. Eu estava com um vestido curto azul marinho, que realçava meus seios e delineava minhas curvas. Mas as mulheres da festa estavam quase peladas. Me senti uma freira entrando em um puteiro.

- Festa boa hein? - Jazz no meu ouvido.

- Pois é.

- Vamos procurar o Edward?

Assenti e segui o Jazz pela festa. Senti algumas mãos me alisando, mas não me importei. Até estava gostando daquilo. Passou um garçom por mim e peguei duas doses de uísque e ofereci ao Jazz. Ele negou com a cabeça. Então virei a primeira e comecei a degustar a segunda. No meio da pista avistei o Edward, e minha calcinha encharcou na hora. PQP. Ele estava gostoso pra cacete. Edward estava com uma camisa social preta, dobrada nos cotovelos. Uma calça branca que delineava suas pernas perfeitas e seu bumbum durinho. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, do jeito que eu deixava depois de puxar muito, estava com um sorriso sacana, do jeito que mais me excitava. E mais, ele não estava sozinho.

Que fique bem claro. Nunca fui possessiva, e o ciúme não existe no meu dicionário pessoal. Meu relacionamento com Edward era totalmente aberto, o que na realidade, sempre era com todos os que eu ficava. Nunca tinha me prendido a ninguém. Inclusive poderia até arrumar um cara pela festa pra sair, afinal, o que mais tinha ali eram homens gostosos, com alto teor alcoólico, disponível pra uma rapidinha sem compromisso. E lógico que sexo em público, depois da ultima vez com Edward, já tinha virado minha nova especialidade.

Mas a visão do Edward, dançando, não, se esfregando em uma loira-ruiva, estava me deixando cada vez mais excitada. A menina, mesmo a distância, era linda. Seus movimentos eram sensuais, e ela se mexia no ritmo da música e do corpo de Edward, de costas pra ele, rebolando no seu pau. Ela era um pouco alta, mais alta do que eu, mas mesmo assim, não alcançava a altura do Edward, que chegava a 1,85cm. A menina tinha seios grandes, mas eram empinados, e ele passeava uma mão por eles. A outra mão apertava a cintura dela, trazendo sua bunda de encontro a ereção dele, que com certeza deveria está imensa.

Eu não tenho tendências homossexuais, não mesmo. Gosto de sentir algo me invadindo, o que no caso do Edward, era rasgando. Mas depois de tanto tempo sem fazer nada naquela cidade, com álcool na mente, e todas aquelas pessoas se esfregando, me imaginei no lugar da amiga do meu primo. Fiquei com mais tesão ainda. Mas infelizmente, devido a presença do Jazz, isso não seria possível... Eu tinha que buscar alguém e me satisfazer pela festa. Mas de repente, e me lembrei da sua ligação. O que será que Edward estava aprontando? Será que ele esqueceu que mandou me buscar? Olhei para o lado e vi que Jazz já tinha sumido. Aff, péssimo acompanhante.

Antes de eu pensar em qualquer coisa, a loira ruiva amiga do meu primo estava na minha frente, e Edward me olhava à distância, com a cara mais safada do mundo, com um sorriso torto arrasa corações, e com os olhos irônicos. A garota, sim porque reparei que ela era bem novinha, estava sorrindo para mim, com seus olhos verdes brilhantes e desfocados, com certeza devido ao amasso que meu primo deu a ela.

- Olá, meu nome é Diandra, você é a prima do Ed, Isabella né? Muito prazer.

- Oi, prazer Diandra. Sou sim.

- Então... Pode me chamar de Diih. Sou amiga de faculdade do Edward, como ele trancou a matricula para ir para a Europa, perdemos contato. Mas como ele voltou agora, eu, ele e alguns amigos tiveram a idéia de darmos essa festa. Está gostando?

- Oh, sim com certeza. Bem... Excitante.

A menina riu, e eu senti Edward se aproximar de nós. Os olhos da menina brilharam de excitação para meu primo. E eu fitava seu corpo e desci o olhar para sua ereção. Definitivamente, minhas lembranças não faziam jus a realidade. Edward deu um sorriso bem safado, e eu o vi lambendo e mordiscando a orelha da Diandra e falando algo para ela. Na mesma hora ela concordou e saiu apressada pela festa.

- Coitada Edward, a menina vai desfalecer de tesão na festa e vai voltar de cadeira de rodas pra casa.

- Estava com saudades de você priminha, posso te abraçar? Afinal, tenho certeza que seu corpo não se satisfez somente pelo olhar. A sua cobiça pelo meu pau está evidente ainda.

- É mesmo? Era isso que você pretendia? Me deixar cheia de tesão enquanto você se esfrega nas menininhas da sua faculdade? Cuidado Edward, o tempo que você demorar, para convencer essa mulherada dar a boceta pra você, eu com certeza abro uma dianteira de 3 homens na sua frente. Ainda mais no estado de excitação que eu estou.

- NEM SE ATREVA safada. Hoje você está aqui para realizar minha fantasia - Disse agarrando meu braço.

-E qual seria Edward? - Respondi irônica.

- Você não imagina _priminha._

A ficha demorou a cair, mas eu percebi. E a minha cara de espanto deve ter sido muito evidente, pois Edward deu uma gargalhada. Soltei meu braço de sua mão, levemente irritada.

- Não gosto de mulheres Edward. Não tenho nada contra, mas não tenho curiosidade e nem tesão o suficiente para me esfregar em outra mulher.

- Quem disse que você vai se esfregar na Dih? O meu sonho é foder duas bocetas. E no meu sonho a sua sempre vai está incluída. A Diandra entrou na conta por estar doida pra eu comê-la desde o primeiro dia da faculdade. Mas como eu tenho quase certeza absoluta que ela não vai agüentar por muito tempo, quero continuar fodendo com você. Algum problema com isso?

- E ela sabe disso? Edward, você está maluco?

- É claro que não. Só disse que tenho fantasias e que queria realizar uma com ela. Ela ficou toda empolgada. Quase gozou na pista de dança. Você deve ter visto. Estou com saudades dessa boceta apertada priminha. Um dia você falou que queria saber minhas fantasias e que iria me ajudar a realizá-las. Eu fiz tudo o que me pediu na última vez. Aliás, EM TODAS as vezes. Está na hora de você fazer algo bem gostoso para mim.

Não respondi de imediato, mas minha virilha já estava ensopada. Visualizar Edward entrando em outra mulher e depois se satisfazendo comigo me deixou com tesão. Pensei que meu estado de excitação com a cena poderia ser associado à falta de sexo por um longo período. Mas também não poderia negar. Realmente havia prometido ao Edward, e isso me dava margem a realizar outras das minhas fantasias.

Enquanto eu analisada a situação, percebi que meu primo, que até então estava no comando da situação, me olhava um pouco ansioso. Sorri com aquilo. Apesar de toda a cena, ele ainda era um menino. Meu escravo. Meu brinquedo.

- Onde ela está Edward?

Ele suspirou de alívio, percebendo que eu tinha aceitado sua proposta. Seus olhos, que até o momento estavam ansiosos, escureceram de desejo e quando percebi, seus lábios já estavam na minha orelha, lambendo e sussurrando:

-Sabia minha vadia, que você não ia me decepcionar... Aaahh Isabella. Quero muito foder você hoje. Não imagina quantas punhetas eu toquei em casa pensando em você durante sua viagem. E vendo agora que você está disponível pra realizar uma tara minha, meu pau fica ainda mais duro. Porra, só você Isa... Só você.

Arfei com aquilo. Minha calcinha, que já estava encharcada, inundou ainda mais. Ainda na minha orelha, mordiscando continuou:

- A minha amiguinha já deve está no quarto me esperando. Daqui a 15 minutos você irá para o quarto no final do corredor do lado direito e entra. Lá você me ajuda a conduzir a situação. Tenho certeza que com sua experiência e excitação vai ser fácil.

Assim que ele saiu, virei o copo de uísque para não perder a coragem. Na verdade, peguei mais dois. Onde estava com a cabeça, para concordar com aquilo? Enquanto eu ainda pensava naquilo, senti uma mão na minha cintura, me puxando para dançar. Virei mais um copo, e a bebida já fazia efeito em mim, me relaxando, comecei a dançar com o estranho. Nem um minuto depois o mesmo me virou e me deu um beijo cheio de tesão. Correspondi com vontade. Quando a mão do desconhecido subiu para os meus seios, me afastei com relutância, pois se eu ficasse por ali, eu chutaria a fantasia do Edward para a última coisa na minha lista de prioridades.

Caminhei em direção ao corredor que Edward falou, e olhei o relógio. Já tinha passado 13 minutos desde que ele saiu. Fui aproximando da porta, com receio de alguém me ver, mas quando estava me aproximando, um casal que estava na parede me chamou a atenção. Nossa, eu tenho certeza que eles estavam fazendo sexo. A menina gemia alto e estava com o olhar perdido e a boca aberta. Mas ao reparar bem no rapaz, tinha a sensação que conhecia o rapaz... Hum, quem seria?

Esqueci o casal e parei em frente a porta, abrindo lentamente e vi a cena em tempo real do que minha imaginação tentava me mostrar. Edward, suado, em cima da menina, Dih, estocando forte e profundo, em cima da cama. Seus gritos eram fortes, junto com a loira, que gemia, mas também gritava, um som que eu reconhecia também como dor. O quarto estava totalmente iluminado, e com um misto de surpresa, excitação e curiosidade, fui me aproximando da cama. Assim que o olhar da amiga do Edward caiu sobre mim, ela deu um grito, e tentou tirar o Edward de cima dela.

- O que ela ta fazendo aqui?

- Essa é minha tara Dih_. - Ele disse, mas continuava a entrar e sair dela_ - Quero foder duas bocetas hoje, e não se preocupe que minha prima não é lésbica, e não vai tocar em você, mas se você falar para alguém sobre isso, eu conto tudo pro seu namoradinho.

- Oh Deus... Edward, você... É... Insaciável... PORRA... É muito grande, eu não estou... Agüentando...

- É difícil mesmo amiga... Eu sei. Mas você está agüentando bem_ - Resolvi dar uma força._

_- _Porraaa......gigante...ohhh... nossaaa....o que é issooo - _ela gritava._

Aquela conversa me deixou com tesão. Eu sei o quanto o pau do Edward era grande e grosso. E lindo. Sentei na ponta da cama, próximo a eles, e com minha mão, me aproximei do meu sexo, que já latejava de tesão. Mas antes de eu me aproximar, senti a mão forte do Edward segurando meu pulso e me restringindo o acesso. Dei um gemido de frustração.

- Você não pode se tocar Isabella. Só eu tenho esse direito aqui. Venha aqui. Quero sentir o seu sabor em MINHAS mãos.

Me aproximei dele e senti seu dedo entrando no meu centro. Dei um gemido forte. Nossa que saudade daquilo. Comecei a rebolar na sua mão, enquanto ele ainda estocava na outra. Percebi pelos seus espasmos que ele estava se aproximando do seu clímax, mas a menina estava mais choramingando do que sentindo prazer. Não me preocupei com isso, pois sabia que nem todo mundo agüentava o tamanho dele. Em determinado momento vi que a amiga dele, começou a gemer, ou melhor, a gritar palavras mudas, e em um estalo, ela abriu a boca e ficou muda. E depois gritou. "PORRAAAA". Enfim a coitada gozou. Quem bom para ela!

De repente, sem parar, eu o vi saindo dentro dela e arrancando sua camisinha. Tirou seu dedo dentro de mim, e chupou. Se virou para o meu lado e me puxou para debaixo dele, arrancando minha calcinha com pressa, e colocando outra camisinha com uma rapidez absurda. Abri as pernas no mesmo instante que Edward entrou em mim, de uma vez só. PORRAA. Aquilo sim estava perfeito. Ele entrava com brutalidade e estocava forte e profundo, agarrando meus quadris e subindo para entrar mais. Eu gemia descontroladamente. Edward, começou a urrar e falar ao mesmo tempo:

-Issoooo... porraaa... caralho... aahhh.....sim...sim...vadia...que saudade dessa buceta...aahhhh.

Eu já estava praticamente gozando. Meu clímax, tanto tempo guardado, explodiu com gritos e socos na cama. Porra, aquilo era muito bom. Edward gozou, mas duas estocadas depois, gritando meu nome. Segundos depois, olhei para o lado e vi a Diandra com a boca aberta, olhando para nós dois.

- Como você agüenta isso tudo? Meu Deus! Se ele não tivesse me feito gozar agora, eu ia voltar pra casa sexualmente frustrada. O pau dele é anormal. E lógico, ele é insaciável.

Eu ri. Aquela situação era surreal. Eu estava conversando com uma mulher sobre as formas de Edward nos fazer chegar ao orgasmo.

- Obrigado Dih - Escutei o próprio falando, enquanto saia de dentro de mim. – Quero pedir desculpas, por fazer você passar por isso. Mas eu precisar saber como é comer duas, sabe? Sonho top da lista de qualquer homem. E por favor, ninguém sabe de mim e da minha prima. Preferia manter isso entre a gente.

- Tudo bem. E Isabella? - _Olhei pra ela_. -Nossa corajosa você, amiga. A partir desse momento você se tornou meu ídolo. Eu não estava agüentando, mesmo. Obrigado até, por... er... me salvar acho, porque tenho a impressão... Quer dizer... CERTEZA que eu não ia dar conta. Estou toda assada.

- Sério? Como você sabe disso? - Falei rindo.

- Porque amiga, o pau do Edward está subindo de novo, e eu desejo sorte pra você.

A amiga do Edward foi para o banheiro, eu acho, e voltei minha atenção para meu escravo. Ele estava com um sorriso que era o mesmo de uma criança que acaba de ganhar seu presente de natal que pediu durante todo o ano. Veio se aproximando como um felino cercando sua presa.

- Nossa isso foi ótimo. Quer dizer, sei que você não esperava isso, mas eu adorei. E no íntimo sabia que só você agüentaria Isa.

- Sem bajular Edward. Mas também, você estava entrando nela igual a um animal. Você tinha que ser carinhoso né? Não são todas que agüentam isso tudo não meu filho.

- Mas não deu Isa. A sensação de poder, de saber que eu ia fazer isso era...

-Ei - disse cortando - Já acabou? Eu fiquei com a sobra, o resto, o final. Quero uma foda completa.

Edward se animou rápido. Mas veio lentamente até mim, e subiu meu vestido devagar.

- Vamos fazer do jeito carinhoso então, você vai me conduzindo e se eu for rude, você me avisa?

- O quê? Nada disso. Falei, mas o joguei na cama, peguei uma camisinha e fui abrindo, enquanto eu me arrastava pra cima dele. - Estou há 35 dias sem sexo Edward, eu quero forte, profundo e com dor. O romantismo deixa pra amanhã, porque mesmo que você ou eu goze 4 vezes hoje, que foi o nosso último recorde, eu não vou estar saciada ainda.

- Porra Isa... Sim... Eu quero muito. Vem, então, senta no meu pau safada, rebola aqui do jeito que você gosta.

Assim que eu peguei o preservativo, eu me abaixei e dei uma lambida em toda a extensão do seu membro. Edward deu um gemido e agarrou os meus cabelos, chupei mais forte, mas minha ânsia para senti-lo dentro de mim ainda era imensa, vesti a proteção, e me posicionei em cima dele. Fiquei passeando seu pau na minha entrada, enquanto ele tentava entrar, rebolando seus quadris. Sem avisar, sentei direto, sentindo na hora dor e prazer, paraíso e inferno. PORRA, quanto tempo eu fiquei sem aquilo. Foi tempo demais. Suas mãos conduziam nossa dança, me segurando forte e me ajudando a subir e descer, forte, profundo. Suas estocadas estavam me enlouquecendo. Rebolando enquanto ele me guiava, senti meu clímax chegando de novo. Mas sem esperar, ele me jogou na cama e entrando forte em mim, com estocadas curtas e rápidas, enfiou a cabeça no meu ombro, gemendo e mordendo, falou:

- Isso vadia. Puta que pariu... aaahhh. Rebola pra mim vai, enquanto eu rasgo você. Goza no meu pau, vem. Porra Isa... aahhhhhh.

Ele sabia sempre. _PORRAAAAA. _Forte e intenso, meu orgasmo sacudiu o meu corpo, junto com o dele, pois senti nossos corpos praticamente se fundirem no clímax. Nossas respirações entrecortadas, e nossos corpos suados, denunciavam o quanto estávamos saciados. Pelo menos naquele momento. Seu corpo desabou sobre o meu, mas eu não me importei. Ainda estava fora de orbita pelos dois orgasmos. Com a respiração no vão do meu pescoço, senti o Edward rindo.

- O que foi? Qual a piada que eu perdi?

- Nossa. Cada vez mais nosso sexo é mais intenso, mais surreal.

- Eu sei - _Disse rindo - _Na verdade, eu tenho várias classificações para gente, exceto por uma palavra.

- Qual Isa?

- Monotonia!

Ele riu. Saindo de cima de mim, senti um pequeno tremor.

- Está frio aqui. Vou diminuir o ar. Você deve está querendo tomar um banho né? Vai ao banheiro ali, enquanto eu vejo como está a festa, e pego algo para comermos, pois estou faminto. Você quer?

- Lógico. Mas poucas porcarias, por favor. Sabe né? Frutas de preferência. Falei me dirigindo ao banheiro.

Ele voltou a sorrir e balançar a cabeça concordando. Assim que eu fechei a porta, escutei batidas do lado de fora da porta do quarto. Deus, sempre mesmo vai ter alguém interrompendo?

* * *

**Olá leitoras lindas...**  
**Me perdoem a demora na postagem...mas estive MEGA ENROLADA NA MINHA CASA.... mas está aii, o capitulo lindo.**  
**Os capitulos seguintes serão postado pela Irene (Diva) para mim, nessa pagina do FFNET.**

**Segue respostas para os comentarios;**

**Jane: MINHA LINDA CHEFAAA rsrs... que lindo você por aqui....que bom que está gostando... a coisa so esquenta....kkkkk. Te adoroo !**

**Regina: Oi amore... acho que esse capitulo responde bem sua pergunta....a Bella "quase" ficou doida...rsss**  
**E obrigado pelo carinho amore...=)**

**Daia: Que bom que gostou flor ! Os lemons vão ficando cda vez mais...."interessante"...rsrs...AGUARDE ;)**

**Beth: Minha linda.....que bom que voce gosta tanto assim...rsrs... a Bella precisa do hipoglos...seu primo é muito "intenso"...kkkkk.....obrigado por todos os comentarios nos capitulos flor!**

**Deb: Tb ADORO essa FIC...escrevo ela com muito carinho....aguarde novas emoções.....rsrs..bj**

**Alice: Oi linda...puxaaa tb estou querendo um ED...será que tem alguma fila???..rsrs...obrigado pelo carinho.;)**

**Zatari: Minha linda leitora fiel....estou adorando seus comentarios flor...continue acompanhando...vai ficando cada vez mais "intenso"....kkkk....beijos flor !**

**Agatha: Obrigado pelo carinho flor....as coisas ficam cada vez mais entre eles.....ADOROOO!**

**Luna: Linda...obrigado... e ter um "primo" disponivel é tudo de bom.... a Bella aproveita...kkkk...continue lendo flor! bjs.**


	9. Tudo em Familia

**CAPITULO 9 - TUDO EM FAMILIA**

Isso estava ficando repetitivo. SEMPRE tinha alguém batendo na porta para interromper. Ainda dentro do banheiro, escutei trechos de conversas entre Edward e uma voz desconhecida. Devido ao barulho da festa, que agora entrava pelo quarto, eu não identificava se a mesma era feminina ou masculina. Será que a menina Diandra resolveu voltar atrás e encarar mais uma rodada de sexo com meu primo? Bom se fosse assim, eu ia ensiná-lo a ser mais carinhoso, já que gentil era humanamente impossível para ele, pois ele era um cavalo mesmo.

Deixei a água escorrer pelo meu corpo, absorta pelos meus pensamentos. Eu já estava viciada no sexo com Edward. Seu vigor sexual, sua disposição pelo segredo, e lógico, o tamanho do seu pênis, já o tinha elevado ao 1º lugar do melhor sexo na minha curta vida. Enquanto eu recordava das vezes que tínhamos ficado juntos, meu corpo já dava sinais de excitação. E nesse momento, senti as mãos grandes e quentes dele, me abraçando por trás, subindo uma mão aos meus seios, e a outra ainda em volta da minha cintura. Ficamos alguns segundos assim, enquanto encostava a cabeça no seu ombro. Ele deu um sorriso e mordiscou minha orelha.

- Não vai perguntar quem era? - Começou Edward.

- Estou esperando você contar.

- Você não está curiosa? A maioria das mulheres já estaria me enchendo de perguntas.

- Não faço parte da maioria, Edward. Pensei que você já soubesse disso.

- É verdade Isa. No seu caso, acredito que você seja a única então.

- Hum, já falei. Não precisa ficar me adulando, mas, mesmo assim, obrigado. Você também é especial.

Edward sorriu na minha nuca, e desceu sua mão, parando na minha virilha. Gemi baixinho, pois só o contato dos nossos corpos já enviava ondas de prazer, aumentando a umidade nas minhas pernas. Ainda de costas, com a mão que ele acariciava meus seios, subiu pelos meus ombros, agarrando meus cabelos e puxando para trás. A mão que estava na virilha, foi escorregando para dentro do meu sexo, me estimulando. Na mesma hora que eu gemi, senti sua excitação na minha bunda. Seu pênis, já estava duro e pronto novamente.

-Isa, quero foder aqui, agora, me enterrar em você. Quero te jogar na parede e fazer você gozar.

A sua voz rouca e cheia de tesão quase me convenceu.

-Ed... aaahhh... Mas a camisinha.

- Hum... Isa, vai, por favor.

- Não Edward – N_eguei logo, pois minha resistência estava quase indo embora._

Assim que eu neguei, Edward me pegou pelas nádegas e eu o abracei com as pernas. Ambos gemendo, ele me carregou a uma velocidade absurda para a cama. Me jogou nela, e pegou o primeiro preservativo que achou. Rapidamente o vestiu e puxou meus quadris, se enterrando em mim em um golpe só. Ficamos parados, olhando fixamente um para o outro.

- Porra Isa... isso é muito bom. Você é tão apertada, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão molhada. – Com isso começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro de mim_._

- Isso Ed... isso é bom...mas eu quero mais forte. Quero sentir você se enterrando em mim.

Ele foi aumentando o ritmo, mas sem deixar de entrar profundamente. – Isso! Porra... Forte! Sim! Não paraaaa.

- Assim né minha vadia. É desse jeito que você gosta?

- Hum... aaahhh...sim...

Incapaz de falar, meu corpo foi obedecendo ao ritmo do movimento. Edward entrava tão profundo e tão forte, que os nossos corpos se chocavam. Levantei um pouco os quadris, para ajudar na penetração. Edward urrou com a nova posição, e começou a estocar mais rápido. Estávamos suados e tremendo, igual a dois animais no cio, mas nossos corpos só obedeciam a dança do prazer. Comecei a sentir os espasmos do meu clímax, e arqueei ainda mais os quadris. Edward me segurou com força, forçando ainda mais os movimentos. Quando meu orgasmo veio, intenso, Edward também gozou, junto comigo, nos fazendo gritar ao mesmo tempo. Caímos pesado na cama, com a respiração irregular. O momento estava perfeito, mas deveríamos ir embora. Passando alguns minutos, Edward me abraçava possessivamente e respirava no meu pescoço. Resolvi falar:

- Edward, está dormindo? Precisamos ir.

- Estava aqui pensando. Você ainda não perguntou quem era.

- E você por acaso me deu tempo pra perguntar? Quem era priminho? - Disse revirando os olhos.

- Era o Jazz. Veio me avisar que não tinha lhe encontrado, mas que desejava ir embora. Menti falando que você estava com um amigo meu e que provavelmente já teria ido embora.

-Hum, sei. Bom... Não deixo de estar com um "amigo" seu né? E ele não te perguntou com quem você estava?

- Bom - Edward começou a rir - Na verdade ele até insistiu, tive certa dificuldade em retirá-lo daqui. Falou que gostaria de saber quem é a mulher que arruinou a cama, rasgou meu pescoço e me deixou com essa cara de felicidade plena.

- Mordi você?

- Sim. Eu não senti nada e acho que nem você. Disse se virando e mostrando o hematoma no seu pescoço. Não era muito grande, mas continha um pouco de sangue.

- Me desculpe? Disse sinceramente preocupada.

- Sem problemas. Vamos embora, pois hoje estou muito cansado, e acho que você também, pois acabou de voltar de viagem. E estou nessa casa desde cedo.

Nos arrumamos em silencio e assim que saímos, fomos tragados pelo barulho da festa, que ainda estava cheia. As pessoas pareciam ainda mais alcoolizadas. Edward me levou até o portão, me abraçando para me proteger.

- Vamos chamar um táxi, pois estamos sem carro.

Entramos no táxi e Edward deu meu endereço. Fiquei ansiosa. Ainda não estava preparada para ter uma pessoa comigo, no meu quarto, na minha cama. Eu nunca permiti esse tipo de proximidade com nenhum homem antes, e mesmo sendo Edward, meu primo, ele era meu objeto de tesão no momento e para isso, definitivamente, eu não estava preparada. _Oh Deus! Como vou falar isso para Edward?_

Acho que estava aterrorizada demais com a situação e comecei a ter uma leve tremedeira, mas para a minha surpresa, a primeira coisa que ele falou, sussurrando nos meus ouvidos, foi sobre meus pensamentos.

- O que te assusta? Aliás, já sei. Eu não vou dormir na sua casa Isa. Eu não tenho o direito de invadir sua privacidade. Quando sentir vontade de me convidar para dormir com você, irei com o maior prazer. Mas, só quando você me convidar...

Suas palavras me tranqüilizaram. Realmente não estava preparada para ter Edward ou qualquer outro na minha cama. Chegamos a minha casa, dei um beijo rápido nele e segui para minha porta. Assim que eu entrei, percebi que a secretária eletrônica estava piscando. Fiquei com medo. A última mensagem que eu tinha ouvido daquele pequeno equipamento me deixou sem sexo por longos 35 dias.

Enchi-me de coragem, mas era difícil. Sei que era irracional ter medo de uma simples secretária eletrônica, mas eu tinha meus motivos. Afinal acho que qualquer um teria, quando ficasse impedido de ter orgasmos por penosos 35 dias. Olhei o relógio, 02h15min da manhã. Quem será?

Apertei o botão da secretaria eletrônica, quase fugindo dela.

-_Você tem 5 novas mensagens. _Credo, agora vem 5 problemas, droga, e se eu multiplicar por 35? Ai, não quero nem pensar nisso. Resolvi escutar uma de cada vez.

"Primeira mensagem":

_- Minha menina. Ainda bem que retornou. Resolveu tudo por lá? Esse escritório não é o mesmo sem você. Li seu e-mail. Você pode chegar segunda-feira às 8 horas? Os Magalhães, seus clientes, marcaram uma reunião para fechar um novo negocio. Te aguardo aqui, abraços._

Que alívio. A primeira era meu chefe. Menos um problema. Quer dizer, mais problemas, mas esse não me impedia de ter sexo. Apertei o botão novamente, ainda receosa da segunda...

"Segunda mensagem":

_-PRIMAAAAAA !!! Graças a Deus você voltou. Tenho tantas novidades. O Sam foi... Perfeito. Porque você o dispensou mesmo? Mas precisamos conversar, nos encontrar. Não vou agora à sua casa porque sei que está cansada. Amanhã te ligo novamente. Aaaahhhhh... a Rose vai te ligar (risos), só não diga que eu avisei. Te amo._

Bom, Alice SEMPRE será Alice. Mais tranqüila, apertei o botão para ouvir a próxima mensagem.

"Terceira mensagem":

_-Isabella_ ( Ai meu pai amado. Droga de novo! Pai amado que no caso era literalmente_). Você é uma filha desnaturada. Não retornou qualquer ligação para avisar que chegou bem. A sorte que liguei para o seu tio que avisou sobre a festa que foi com Edward. E essa ligação é para avisar que mandei os documentos da troca de propriedade da empresa. Assine-os e me encaminhe novamente. Abraços._

- YES ! Tive que gritar e fazer uma dancinha feliz. Ainda bem que agora estava tudo resolvido. Muito mais relaxada e feliz, apertei o botão para ouvir mais uma.

" Quarta mensagem":

_- Minha prima mais que gostosa. Pena você não esta em casa. Estou ligando pra avisar que sábado que vem já será Abril e com isso chega a formatura do meu curso de enfermagem. Não estou te convidando. Isso é uma intimação. O evento vai ser na Casa Del Espanha, às 17 horas, no próximo sábado. Acho que você conhece o local. Bom... Preciso de você lá prima, você foi a pessoa que mais me incentivou. Beijos, te amo. _

Meus olhos encheram d'água. Rose concluiu o curso. Uma onda de felicidade tomou conta do meu corpo. No começo ninguém deu forças para ela, somente eu e Edward. Com certeza vou a sua celebração de vitória. Apertei o botão e escutei a última mensagem.

"Quinta mensagem":

- _Bellinha gostosíssinha. Te procurei a festa toda, mas você sumiu. Também com aquele vestido, se você voltasse sozinha, eu poderia me suicidar ou virar gay, pois não haveria mais chances para mim nessa vida. Avisei ao Ed que eu não te esperei e ele estava com uma ninfomaníaca carnívora, já que ele estava quase sem pescoço. Tentei participar da festinha dele também, mas ele me impediu. Bom, esse recado é só para você não ficar preocupada viu? Beijocas gostosas_.

Gargalhei. Jazz era o máximo. Depois de ouvir todas essas mensagens, tomei uma ducha e caí na cama. Não sem antes desligar o celular, campanhia da porta e colocar tampões no ouvido. Não queria acordar antes de descansar o suficiente.

Despertei descansada e relaxada. Ao me esticar, senti a leve dor no meio das pernas. Sorri feliz. Que saudades desse incômodo. Levantei e fui verificar que já eram 4 horas da tarde. Nossa, eu dormi por mais de 12 horas! Mas também, isso que acontece depois de ficar 35 dias sem sexo, chegar cansada em casa, ir para uma festa com jovens excitados e gozar com meu primo que tem o pau imenso. Não há corpo que agüente. Liguei o celular e rapidamente verifiquei que tinha recebido 10 mensagens. Já sabia quem era: Alice, a desesperada. Mas verificando melhor, a última não era dela. Era do Edward. Resolvi ler, pois as outras eu sabia o conteúdo...

"_Minha linda. Tive um compromisso. Cliente com problemas. Não posso te encontrar nesse FDS. Formatura de Rose está chegando. Vamos juntos? BJ"._

Suspirei resignada. Que pena. Resolvi responder:

" _Tudo bem, mas semana que vem você não me escapa. BJ"._

Aproveitando a situação, resolvi responder as mensagens de Alice também.

"_Prima, eu estou mega cansada e meu chefe já me encheu de trabalho. Já estou adiantando e fazendo teleconferências. Me perdoa?"_

Depois de um tempo, nada de novas mensagens. Ela não respondeu. Alice com Raiva era bem pior do que Simplesmente Alice. Sei que serei castigada. Não sei o que era pior, enfrentar a ira da Alice ou ficar os 35 dias sem sexo de novo... Bufei.

A semana passou voando. Tantos emails, tantos clientes, tantos negócios, que eu praticamente dormia no trabalho. Quando eu percebi, já estávamos na sexta-feira, fechando o escritório. O meu trabalho acumulou tanto, que todos os dias eu levava pendências para casa para adiantar, me impedindo de pensar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse meus clientes, mas esse esforço me ajudou, pois no final da sexta-feira eu praticamente tinha zerado minhas pendências. Cheguei em casa, tomei um banho e tombei na cama, pois o cansaço era enorme e precisava descansar para o dia de amanhã, afinal era o dia de Rosalie.

Levantei no sábado completamente disposta. Eu tinha que me preparar para a formatura. Resolvi ligar para Edward para saber sobre sua proposta. A ligação ficou muda e resolvi falar primeiro:

-Alô? Edward?

- Nossa, não acredito que você está me ligando. Até demorei a responder, mudo pela surpresa. Ontem à noite sonhei com você. Você fazia muitas coisas interessantes e excitantes comigo, Isa.

- Sério escravo? E sobre o que você sonhou hein?

- Prefiro mostrar do que contar...

- Edward. Para com isso. Vamos falar sério agora. Vamos juntos para a formatura?

-Correndo priminha? - Ele gargalhou. - Bom, a Alice vai com o Sam, pois parece que eles vão buscar algo para a Rose, e meu pai vai levar a Rose mais cedo. Você poderia vir me buscar aqui?

- Como assim a Alice vai com o Sam? O que eu perdi?

- Você não sabe? Muito estranho isso, eles nem são próximos. Eu também não entendi nada, acho que eles estão saindo então, mas eu prefiro acreditar que não. Quer saber, não sei, a Alice está estranha. Ela disse que você a abandonou, que não tem mais ninguém nessa vida. Sabe como ela é né?

- Sei. E o Jazz, Marcus, Kate e Emmett?

- Bom o Jazz disse que tinha que resolver uns problemas, e inclusive disse que nem voltaria hoje, deixou até a chave dele aqui. Claro que a Rose ficou chateada, mas sabe como ele é. Emmett está no trabalho com o Marcus, e irão juntos de lá com a Kate. Enfim, estou sozinho. Você vem me buscar?

- Lógico bebezinho... Que horas você quer que eu te pegue?

- Antes ou depois de você matar minha fome?

- Sério Edward. Começa cedo lá.

- Ok, Venha aqui às 16 horas. Assim a gente chega mais cedo. Mas... Eu não estou em casa.

- Não? E onde eu te pego?

- Estou na casa do Jazz, concertando seu PC. Pode me buscar aqui que estarei pronto... Prontinho pra você.

Eu ri. E lógico, que meu corpo se ascendeu. Sua voz já estava ficando meio rouca também. Fiquei pensando que talvez sua ereção estivesse ficando evidente assim como a umidade na minha perna.

- É mesmo? Vou ver isso mais tarde, Ed. Quero ter certeza disso. Tchau.

Desliguei antes da situação piorar. Pensei em Alice. Namorando? Oh Deus, ela deveria estar louca pra me contar. Com o Sam? Hum... Minhas memórias me levaram a época que eu saia com ele. Ele era bom, mas um pouco... Monótono? Acho que era sua palavra-chave. Tudo bem que depois das minhas experiências com Edward, algumas comparações depressivas eram até justificadas, pois definitivamente monotonia não combinava com nós dois. Resolvi que conversaria com a Alice na festa, pois tenho certeza que se eu ligasse, ela não me atenderia mesmo. Quando chegou o horário, já estava na frente do prédio do Jazz. Eu tinha ficando a manhã e a tarde me arrumando para a formatura. Assim que sai de casa, mandei uma mensagem para o Edward, avisando que já estava a caminho. Resolvi ir com um vestido vermelho, de viscose, em camadas, que revela minha sensualidade, sem ser erótico. Optei por uma lingerie da mesma cor.

Enquanto esperava, me lembrei que era minha vez de ter minhas fantasias realizadas, e não me preparei para nenhuma específica. Mas independente disso eu queria Edward esta noite. A minha vontade de gozar alucinadamente sempre me lembrava disso. Mesmo sem uma fantasia definida não tinha problema, eu o teria assim mesmo.

Assim que o vi, minha excitação foi ao auge. Ele estava com uma calça social preta, camisa branca, aberta até seu tórax, blazer preto, dobrado até o cotovelo. Seus cabelos bagunçados, apontando para todos os lados, seu olhar verde, profundo, irônico e sua boca, torta em um meio sorriso, que me recordava as maravilhas que faziam no meu corpo. Ao chegar perto, passou a língua em torno dos seus lábios, colocou as duas mãos no bolso e se abaixando na minha janela falou:

- Estou muito atrasado prima? Estava no telefone com Jazz.

- Não, estou há pouco tempo aqui. Entra logo.

- Onde eu quiser prima? Gostaria de entrar em muitos lugares agora.

Assim que ele falou isso, arfei. E ele lógico percebeu, mordeu seu lábio inferior, segurando um sorriso e passou uma das suas mãos pelos cabelos. Filho da puta gostoso.

- Isso por que você ainda nem percebeu minha disposição em abrir esses lugares para você Edward.

Foi a vez de ele gemer. Seu olhar escureceu de desejo, e caiu para o meio das minhas pernas, descaradamente.

- Porra, que saudades de você Isa.

Dizendo isso, foi entrando no carona e arranquei com o carro. Meus pensamentos acompanharam meus olhos, que varreram seu corpo, se concentrando no meio das suas pernas. Que já estava um pouco em evidência. Antes de qualquer comentário meu, o escutei sorrindo, e falando com sua voz profunda e cheia de "boas intenções".

- Isabella. Você a cada dia que passa fica mais linda. Essa roupa ficou perfeita em você. Dá uma vontade louca de tirar logo tudo. Eu só não enfio minha mão, ou mesmo meu pênis em você agora, porque senão a Rosalie e toda a nossa família vai nos matar. Mas eu quero você Isa. Hoje. Meu pau está latejando só de imaginar o que você está usando por baixo do seu vestido. Ou melhor, só de imaginar eu me enterrando em você.

FDP. Preferi me calar, pois se eu continuo com isso, com certeza a formatura de Rose seria meu último pensamento da semana. Corri o mais rápido que pude para o local. Chegando lá, encontrei todos da família. Parecia o encontro que acontecia na casa do meu tio Carlisle. A casa onde acontecia o evento era linda e delicada.

Envolvida com os pensamentos de recordação da minha família, senti duas mãos me puxando. Ao virar, dei de cara com Rose e Alice.

- Meninas. Acabei de chegar.

- Prima, que bom que está aqui. E que bom que você trouxe o Edward. Já estava muito nervosa. A cerimônia já vai começar, fique por perto para eu te ver e não ficar nervosa?

- Lógico, estarei por aqui - Assim que eu falei, ela saiu correndo em direção aos seus colegas de classe.

- Eu te perdôo viu? Estava sendo egoísta e mimada. Conversei com meu pai, e ele me explicou como você estava ocupada esses dias. Mas não me abandone nunca mais viu mocinha?

Adivinha quem falava? Era a Alice. Nunca pensei que seria tão fácil.

- Puxa. Tenho que agradecer meu tio então por ter salvo minha miserável vida do seu ardiloso castigo. Quer dizer que estou perdoada então?

Ela riu. Na verdade gargalhou. Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

- Sabe que eu te amo né? Mas aqui não haverá tempo de conversarmos, posso ir amanhã para sua casa? EU NECESSITO conversar com você. Diz que sim?

- Tudo bem Alice. Te espero amanhã na minha casa. Vamos almoçar juntas.

Ela saiu saltitando pelo salão, o que me fez pensar se ela não era mesmo uma fada. Adorava minha prima, mas às vezes, ela me assustava. Olhando para os convidados, encontrei meu tio, Emmett e Edward acenando para mim. Fui em direção a eles, e me acomodei com os três.

O evento estava lindo. Perfeito. Rosalie era a mais linda de todas, e a mais emocionada. Acho que todos os parentes estavam com o mesmo pensamento, mas eu tinha muito orgulho da minha prima, e da minha família. O evento durou 2 horas, e antes do que eu esperava, já estávamos nos despedindo e cada um indo para seu carro. Assim que consegui me despedir de todos, fui em direção ao carro, buscando meu celular no bolso. _Onde Edward estaria?_ Antes de eu conseguir concluir a ligação, dei de cara com seu sorriso safado, pois ele estava encostado na porta do meu carro, com os braços cruzados na direção do peito, com as pernas cruzadas e com um olhar me devorando por inteira. Me senti nua.

- Demorou muito.

- Eu tinha que me despedir de todos Edward. Eu tenho educação.

- Eu sei que sou mal educado, mas eu tinha pressa.

- Por quê?

- Quero saber o que vai fazer comigo. Afinal é a sua vez. Estou aqui pronto pra você, Isa.

PORRA. Quase gozei. Mas no mesmo instante me lembrei que eu não tinha planejado nada. A correria da semana, e meus problemas com minha família, me impossibilitaram de criar algo erótico e prazeroso pra mim. DROGA. O que eu vou fazer?

Percebendo minha indecisão, Edward se aproximou lentamente de mim, e apoiou suas mãos nos meus braços, se inclinando para o meu ouvido. Assim que sua boca tocou minha orelha, gemi baixinho, ansiando por seu toque.

- Minha Bella. Eu entendi. Sabia que você não teria tempo de preparar algo digno de tanto prazer. Se você me der a liberdade, vamos considerar o dia de hoje, como intervalo. Estou disposto a foder muito você, pois ainda não consegui matar minha vontade, depois de tantos dias longe. Eu preparei uma surpresa pra você. Você aceita meu presente?

- Que presente? Olha que tenho uma mente muito criativa Edward, e presentes nem sempre são destinados a quem recebe.

- Me ponha a prova. Tenho certeza que você vai gostar. É um presente única e exclusivamente para o seu prazer. Você vai ver. Aceita ou não?

- Hum... Acho que vou aceitar priminho. E onde está esse presente?

- Temos que ir na casa do Jazz para... Pegá-lo.

- O que você está aprontando hein?

- Você vai gostar Isa. Tenho certeza.

Nunca dirigir tão rápido em toda a minha vida, ou melhor, se eu tivesse vivido outra vida, tenho certeza que a velocidade que eu cheguei ao apartamento do Jazz, não teria feito também. Deixamos o carro na vaga do Jazz, pois como ele foi com seu carro, e segundo Edward, ele só voltaria daqui a uma semana, fiquei mais tranqüila. Enquanto subíamos no elevador, nossos olhares refletiam a luxúria que um sentia pelo outro. Não poderíamos sequer nos encostar, pois além das câmeras de vigilância do prédio, todos ali sabiam que éramos primos, e não poderíamos nos arriscar tanto.

Assim que chegamos à porta, Edward a abriu com certa violência, e percebi que ele estava tão ansioso quanto eu. Assim que entramos, me deslumbrei com a visão. Tudo estava arrumado de forma erótica. Nesse instante senti suas mãos me agarrando por trás na cintura, pressionando minhas costas na sua ereção. Gemi baixinho, pois desde a hora que coloquei meus olhos nele, eu estava pingando de tesão.

Seus movimentos de repente se acalmaram. Ele deslizou seus dedos pelas minhas costas. Com esse movimento lento mais ao mesmo tempo erótico, ele foi retirando o vestido pelos meus ombros, realizando um pequeno streap teese para ele. Ainda estávamos na sala, com velas aromáticas espalhadas pela casa, tudo a meia luz, e com um champanhe com duas taças sobre a mesa. Com o movimento das suas mãos, fiquei somente de lingerie e saltos, enquanto Edward permanecia vestido, mas com um olhar que indicava que isso seria resolvido rápido.

- Sabe Isa. Depois que você me disse que eu não sabia ser carinhoso, ou mais gentil, fiquei pensando...

Eu gemi. Enquanto ele falava, baixo e tranqüilo, suas mãos rodeavam meus seios, sentindo os meus mamilos endurecerem sobre seus polegares.

- E por isso – _Ele sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha._ – Achei que eu deveria testar com você minhas idéias de sexo mais tranqüilo, mas –_Agora ele traçou com sua língua, o contorno da minha boca – _Sem deixar de ser erótico e excitante. E então posso? Você aceita? Seria como um presente meu para você.

Arfei e minhas pernas falharam. Sério, acho que nem precisei responder suas perguntas. Ele nem tinha me tocado direito e eu já estava bem úmida. Instintivamente minha mão foi ao encontro do seu sexo, que já pulsava na sua calça. Ele retirou a minha mão gemendo.

- Hum, não Isa. Eu quero te dar prazer hoje. Eu quero fazer você gozar pra mim, mas de forma lenta e torturante, mas sem uma participação ativa sua. Eu quero ver se consigo descobrir o quanto perfeito são as suas reações ao que vou te proporcionar.

Preciso dizer que existe presente melhor? Ou que existe brinquedo sexual mais perfeito? Ele definitivamente queria me levar a loucura. Eu tinha perdido a razão, o objetivo e minha coordenação. Tudo no Edward emanava sexo e poder, e eu estava adorando isso. Ele me conduziu ao sofá da sala, e me sentou lentamente, automaticamente abri as pernas e coloquei os pés em cada ponta do sofá, deixando minha intimidade a mostra. Edward lambeu os lábios, olhando diretamente para minha umidade mas foi até a mesa e pegou um pote, que reconheci sendo um óleo de massagens. Ele se abaixou na minha frente, sentando na mesinha em frente ao sofá.

-Isso vai ser lento, Isa. Seus poderes de sedução não vão funcionar... Eu estarei no controle aqui, você vai ver.

Dito isso, pegou uma perna e deu uma lambida na minha panturrilha, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, foi subindo pelos joelhos, coxas, onde foi mordiscando até chegar próximo da minha virilha, gemi, me contorcendo no sofá. Mas para o meu desespero, ele colocou a minha perna no lugar e pegou a outra, repetindo o mesmo processo, lentamente. Aquilo estava maravilhoso. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, arqueando os quadris, buscando um alivio que eu percebi que iria demorar. Como um mestre de sedução, Edward colocou minha perna no lugar, pegou um pouco de óleo e esfregou em suas mãos, lentamente abriu os braços e foi passando em cada coxa. Senti um choque! Era divino suas mãos correndo, massageando minha pele, com um óleo perfumado mas excitante. Ele usava as duas mãos, uma em cada perna, sem parar, me estimulando, mas ao mesmo tempo me acendendo. Continuei arqueando os quadris. Eu não ia agüentar. Com o controle em suas mãos, me senti um brinquedo, uma massa de modelar. O óleo era relaxante, tinha um efeito perfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo me excitava. Edward pegou mais óleo, e subiu para os meus braços, repetindo o mesmo movimento das minhas pernas, arfei. Hoje definitivamente ele ia me matar.

Não sei quanto tempo durou isso, mas estava maravilhoso, toda a tensão da semana tinha sumido por completo, mas em vez de ficar relaxada e sonolenta, eu estava excitada e submissa aos seus movimentos. Edward, em algum momento já tinha tirado meu sutiã e minha calcinha. Suas mãos trabalhavam em todos os pontos do meu corpo.

De repente ele me virou e subiu meu corpo, me fazendo ficar com os joelhos no sofá e os braços no encosto. E sua massagem continuou pelas minhas costas. Perdi a noção do tempo e espaço, mas meu corpo não. Comecei a rebolar devagar, ansiando por mais contato, mas Edward insistia com sua massagem. Quando eu menos esperava, senti seus dedos roçando minha virilha. Gemi. Rebolei.

"Mais... preciso de mais, Edward". Não sei se pensei ou falei, mas assim que eu supliquei, o senti se aproximando e abrindo mais minha perna, e nesse momento, senti sua língua na minha entrada. Na mesma correu um choque pelo meu corpo. Meu Deus, eu não ia agüentar essa tortura. Rebolei e gemi, novamente.

- É isso Isa? Você quer gozar na minha boca? Já está prontinha pra mim. Quero sentir seu orgasmo escorrendo pela minha língua. Quero sentir o prazer que eu te dou.

Assim que ele falou, agarrou minhas nádegas, abrindo ainda mais. Arriei meu corpo também, dando mais acesso à sua língua, à sua boca. Fui um oral incrível, pois nunca tinha feito assim. A língua dele roçava na minha entrada, dava pequenas lambidas no meu clitóris, e rodeava meus lábios. Eu rebolava e falava palavras desconexas. Seus movimentos aumentaram e percebi que com toda a sua massagem, eu já estava pronta. Eu já iria gozar. Nunca tive um clímax tão rápido com uma sessão de oral pra mim. Meus espasmos sacudiram meu corpo, senti uma onda de prazer intensa. Edward, como um amante perfeito, sugou todo o meu líquido, me banhando com sua língua. Desabei no sofá. Virei meu corpo, esperando uma penetração furiosa do Edward. Mas para minha surpresa ele se levantou com um sorriso presunçoso e safado, e olhando nos meus olhos, tirou sua camisa e seus sapatos. Naquele momento que eu percebi que só eu estava nua. Ainda de calça, ele mostrou sua mão, me convidando a levantar. Só de saltos, com os cabelos soltos e rosto afogueado, dirigi um olhar interrogativo para ele, pois percebi que sua ereção gritava para ser satisfeita.

- Já falei isso Isa. Hoje é tudo para você. Eu li muita coisa, e quero experimentar com você. Vou te dar prazer hoje minha linda. Você vai sair daqui sem sentidos.

Ainda desorientada com o orgasmo do sofá, percebi que ele me levou até a cozinha. Varias velas aromáticas também iluminava o ambiente. Ele realmente se esforçou.

Sem perceber, eu já estava encostada no balcão da cozinha. A altura era perfeita para fazer sexo em pé. Olhando cheio de luxúria para minha pele brilhando com o óleo, Edward levantou uma perna minha e começou a esfregar sua excitação em mim. Acendi novamente, pois percebi que queria mais. Queria ele dentro de mim. Como um pedido mudo, ele pegou minhas mãos e as direcionou para sua calça. Sorri excitada, pois eu queria sentir ele dentro de mim o mais rápido possível. Assim que eu retirei sua calça e sua boxer preta, seu pênis saltou na minha frente. Com intenção de pegá-lo, Edward me parou e com um sorriso nos lábios, afastou minhas mãos. Gemi frustrada. "Já disse, hoje é sobre você". Sussurrou no meu ouvido. Com dois dedos hábeis, ele massageou com um pouco de óleo minha virilha, entrando no meu sexo. Rebolei novamente. Deus mais, isso era enlouquecedor. Seu membro roçando no meu estômago e seus dedos me excitando, enquanto a outra mão dele suspendia minha perna. Eu ia desfalecer de prazer.

O efeito do óleo aumentou minha excitação. Eu já estava pingando, mas Edward me penetrava lentamente com os dedos, ou fazia círculos no clitóris. Quando meu corpo começou a sacudir, ele retirou seus dedos, e pegou uma camisinha de algum lugar que nem reparei. Eu estava zonza. Extremamente excitada. Assim que se protegeu, Edward levantou minha perna novamente e entrou lentamente. PORRA. O senti abrindo espaço dentro das minhas entranhas, no nível de excitação que eu me encontrava era perfeito. Seus movimentos eram lentos e profundos. Ele praticamente se retirava e entrava de novo. Eu estava enlouquecendo. Fui arriando o corpo e quando eu percebi já estava deitada no balcão da cozinha. Com as pernas abertas, percebi que o controle dele já estava no limite. Suas estocadas aumentaram de velocidade. Eu queria mais. Ele urrou com o nosso contato. Eu não conseguia pensar, só o queria pra mim. Dentro de mim. Como uma sinfonia perfeita, percebi que meus espasmos violentos estavam vindo, assim como os dele. O barulho dos nossos corpos se chocando ecoavam nas paredes da cozinha. E sem mais delongas, nosso orgasmo veio, novamente intenso e junto gritamos no ápice do nosso prazer.

- Nossa Ed... Isso foi... Perfeito.

Ele riu. Ainda estava com a respiração vacilando, mas eu tinha que expressar o que eu sentia. Meu primo estava se tornando um amante excepcional. Saindo de cima de mim, ele me arrastou pela casa novamente.

- Ainda não acabou Isa. Vem aqui, vem.

Quando vi, estávamos em um quarto imenso. A cama cabia no mínimo umas quatro pessoas. Edward me empurrou para a cama e foi abrindo minhas pernas. Comecei a ficar úmida novamente. Esse homem ainda ia me matar de prazer. Ele se arrastou pra cima de mim, e abriu minhas pernas, caindo de boca novamente. Arqueei os quadris, antecipando o prazer que eu sabia que ia sentir. Seus dedos entraram em mim, mas percebi que tinha algo diferente. Era como se ele tivesse colocando algo junto com seus dedos.

- O que está fazendo Edward?

- Nada linda. Só quero que sinta... Você vai ver.

Ele pegou outro óleo e começou a massagear meu corpo. Esse era diferente, mais quente, mais excitante. Com poucos movimentos eu já tinha perdido os sentidos, rebolando desesperada, desejando o alívio. Edward começou a me masturbar com os dedos, mas isso não estava resolvendo.

- Isa, você confia em mim?

O que? Não sei se respondi ou se pensei. Só sabia que meu corpo ansiava pelo prazer. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão entregue dessa maneira. Eu precisava, era como se minha vida dependia de gozar naquele momento. " Sim... eu, sim Edward. Por favor."

- Posso mesmo? Eu não trouxe mais camisinhas.

"Sim, por favor... eu não estou agüentando". Eu sei que eu não podia, mas minha razão tinha ido dá uma volta na China. Eu precisava dele dentro de mim. Ele foi entrando lentamente, abrindo meu sexo, rasgando meu canal. Eu estava excessivamente molhada, mas o contato direto, pele a pele, era... Sem palavras. Abri os olhos e a boca, e percebi que ele fazia o mesmo movimento. Estávamos intimamente ligados. Sem barreiras. E isso não dava pra descrever. Seu olhar se encontrou com o meu. Eu me vi dentro deles. Unidos. Seu calor se expandia dentro de mim.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, parados, só sentindo o contato. Não precisamos de palavras. Só gemidos, só o som primitivo do nosso corpo. Mas como parte dessa magia, nossos corpos começaram a se mover, lentamente. Edward entrava e saia tão profundamente que eu pensei que fosse desmaiar de prazer. Mas a medida que ele foi aumentando, senti um calor, uma necessidade desesperada de tê-lo mais e mais dentro de mim. Era quase sufocante. Abri ainda mais as pernas, e nossos movimentos eram quase agressivos. Parecia que eu ia partir em duas. Nunca senti isso, era como seu eu fosse engolida por uma nevoa de prazer, mas era desesperadora, como se eu NECESSITASSE disso. Era como uma droga. Mais e mais. Edward começou a gritar meu nome. Eu levantei ainda mais meus quadris. Os movimentos estavam acelerados, profundos, agressivos. Eu queria aquilo, desse jeito. E de repente veio, absurdo, intenso, indescritível. Meus espasmos sacudiram tanto o meu corpo como o dele. Quando percebi nos estávamos gritando cada um o nome do outro. E meu orgasmo, junto com o dele, foi frenético, percebi que tinha perdido os sentidos, onde tinha caído em um buraco de prazer e depois retornava ao meu corpo. [i][navy]Como isso é possível?[/i][navy] Desabamos na cama, pois nesse momento vi que tinha levantado tanto meu corpo, que eu e ele estávamos quase sentados.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Mas nem me preocupei. Sei que tinha sido longos minutos, pois a cidade estava mais quieta. O nosso orgasmo foi tão desgastante, que ele ficou dentro de mim, mesmo após termos gozados. E eu nem reclamei. DEUS do céu, eu acabei de lembrar que fizemos sem camisinha!

Comecei a recobrar a consciência. Como pude? Mas pensando bem, tinha sido perfeito. Ou melhor, nunca tinha sentindo aquilo na minha vida. Agora eu tinha que resolver isso. E pensei: Qual a melhor opção para isso? Primeiro, precisava tomar uma pílula do dia seguinte pra ontem se fosse necessário, apesar se não esta no meu período fértil, era bom não arriscar. E como eu sabia, e também queria, depois de hoje, nunca mais faríamos com camisinha de novo.

- Isa, tudo bem?

- Hum?

- Você está calada. Me perdoa?

- Porque Edward. O que você aprontou? Vai me falar que o orgasmo mais alucinante da minha vida foi um efeito alucinógeno, ou pior, que eu estou sonhando que aconteceu?

- Hum... Não_ –Ele saiu de cima de mim_. – Bom, sobre a camisinha. Eu fiz de propósito.

_-_Sério mesmo? Nossa, se todo o orgasmo que eu tiver com você sem camisinha for assim, vou brigar por você não ter retirado essa porra de látex antes.

-Bom, mais ou mesmo – _Ele riu e corou_. – Na verdade, eu usei umas coisinhas.

- Aquilo que você colocou dentro de mim né?

- Você sentiu Isa?

- Lógico. Mas Ed... Eu adorei, de verdade. Parecia que eu tinha saído do meu corpo. Foi perfeito mesmo. Foi o orgasmo mais maravilhoso da minha vida. O que aconteceu nem dá pra descrever. Obrigado.

Ele sorriu. Satisfeito e um pouco convencido. Meu menino estava feliz e ter me dado essa experiência. Com certeza Edward andou visitando sex shop, mas eu não ia perguntar o que ele usou. Eu ia descobrir depois.

- Vou tomar banho Ed. Quer vir comigo? Acho que alguém tem uma tara com chuveiros.

Na mesma hora ele se animou. E rápido. Fomos em direção ao banheiro, e rimos da nossa cara de arrasados. A quantidade de óleo que ele passou em mim tinha transferido para o corpo dele. Assim que entramos debaixo do chuveiro, foi sem preliminares, pois estávamos acessos de novo. O que quer que ele tenha usado aumentou a minha libido no mínimo ao triplo. Eu já estava pronta de novo. Edward me jogou na parede do Box, e me estocou, de uma vez. Senti ele pulsando dentro de mim. Aquilo era perfeito. Sem palavras e muitos gemidos, começamos novamente a nos unir, com ele entrando rápido e forte, segurando minha perna, para facilitar seu acesso. Era enlouquecedor. Depois de ter gozado alucinadamente a pouco tempo, eu já ansiava pro ele dentro de mim, me rasgando, me consumindo. Foi rápido. Com poucos movimentos, acho que ainda sobre o efeito do seu brinquedo, eu já sentia meus espasmos chegando. "Porra Isa... isso, vai, goza no meu pau de novo, sim!" nem precisou repetir. Meu orgasmo chegou e atravessou todo o meu corpo. Pouco tempo depois com um urro de prazer, senti o líquido quente dele, me preencher. Divino. Perfeito.

Terminamos de tomar banho e fui me arrumar. Tinha muitas coisas pra resolver e quando olhei a hora já era quase 2 da manhã. Passou muito rápido a hora.

- Aonde vai Isa?

- Pra casa né. Que pergunta Edward.

- Dormi aqui comigo. Por favor.

-Edward. Estamos na casa do jazz e amanhã EU PRECISO almoçar com sua irmã, se não eu vou ser esquartejada ou pior, vou ficar de castigo arrumando o guarda-roupa dela. Eu tenho que ir.

- Por favor?

Olhei sua carinha de menino. Ele parecia tão desesperado. Que mal tem? Eu não estou na minha casa mesmo. Mas dormir junto? Eu nunca tinha passado por essa experiência na minha vida. Será que eu ia conseguir? Rendida, resolvi aceitar.

-Tudo bem então.

Como uma criança que ganhou seu melhor presente, ele me puxou para o quarto, trocou os lençóis e me jogou na cama. Deitei de lado e senti Edward me abraçar por trás e respirar profundamente no meu cabelo, com um braço possessivo na minha cintura e as pernas em cima da minha, eu sorri. Até que era bom dormir abraçada com ele. E eu estava morta de cansaço mesmo e amanhã eu precisava enfrentar a fera da Alice, mas um pouco de paz e sossego ao lado do meu primo perfeito não seria nada mal.

Antes que a inconsciência me domasse, lembrei que hoje era uma das raríssimas vezes que alguém não nos interrompia.

* * *

_P.S.: Segue os links dos [i]brinquedinhos[/i] que o Edward utilizou junto com a Bella._

_http://www. aguanabocasexshop. / bolinhas-explosivas/69-smell-boll-1-uni-chocolate. html_

_http://www. .br/ sinergia/ S14oleosafrodis. htm_

_

* * *

  
_

_**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_

_Nossaaaaa... isso sim que foi presente de verdade ! Aiii... e a tendência é so melhorar..._

Olá amadas.... obrigado aos reviews...so não poderei responder os recadinhos agora porque estou viajando...\o/ mas deixei até o capitulo 11 com a Diva pra vocês não ficarem com saudades do "primo"...rsss

Ela vai postando aqui pra vocês....mas deixem reviews amores  
beijos


	10. Todos os Meus Desejos

**CAPITULO 10 – TODOS OS MEUS DESEJOS **

**POV EDWARD Especial.**

Nunca em toda a minha curta vida, eu pensei que viveria tudo o que acontecia desde meu retorno pra casa. Desde o momento que mostrei para Isa, minha prima, o quanto de tesão e erotismo eu tinha em função dela, nossa vida sexual estava a pleno vapor. E lógico, eu estava amando tudo isso.

Ela tinha acabado de sair da casa do Jazz, mas seu cheiro, sua força e seus orgasmos ainda povoavam meu cérebro. Minha prima era linda. Com roupa, sem roupa, com ironia, com tesão e ainda mais linda quando gozava, e melhor ainda quando _eu_ era o responsável por isso. E a noite de ontem, tinha sido a mais perfeita de todas. Mostrei para ela que estava me tornando um amante perfeito, que a levava ao ápice de forma insana e maravilhosa.

Eu nunca entendi nosso relacionamento na verdade. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que Isa jamais assumiria um relacionamento, principalmente comigo. E isso me frustrava. Eu não era um romântico incurável, mas queria ter uma namorada e Isa seria perfeita, exceto por um detalhe. Ela era minha prima. E para ela, ainda existia o fato da diferença de idade entre nós, porque ela tinha 10 anos a mais do que eu. Mas quanto a isso, eu nunca me importei. Entretanto esses pensamentos não me assaltavam com freqüência, pois a coisa mais importante de tudo, com certeza, nessa história, era sobre a inveja astronômica que qualquer homem da minha idade, não, todos os homens de todas as idades, teria se soubessem sobre nosso sexo. Bom, na verdade, só teriam se soubessem.

Eu sonhava com a Isa quase todos os dias. E sempre sonhando com uma posição nova. Meus sonhos pareciam a versão ilustrativa do kama Sutra. Diversas vezes, Alice ou meu pai, me pegavam sonhando com ela e viam minha ereção. Isso estava ficando ridículo, lógico, e desde nossas primeiras saídas, eu passei a trancar meu quarto. O período que eu fiquei mais desesperado foi durante sua viagem, pois eu já estava viciado nela. Senti muito sua falta, mas eu não liguei para seu celular, pois sabia da situação complicada dela e da minha tia, mas, porra, todas as vezes que eu me aproximava ou pensava na Isa, eu ficava de pau duro. E durante esse período foi ainda pior e isso definitivamente era constrangedor. Nosso período de "ausência sexual" foi longo, mas acabou. Sim, nossa ausência, porque eu não saia com ninguém. Eu simplesmente _não conseguia..._

Sorri ao lembrar que Isa realizou a fantasia de 10 entre 10 homens no planeta. Eu tinha transado com duas ao mesmo tempo. Tudo bem que minha amiga da faculdade não agüentou muito tempo e sinceramente até hoje me pergunto como a Isabella agüenta tudo, e goza loucamente para mim. Acho que nem eu iria me agüentar, pois eu sou _cavalo_, como a própria Isa já tinha falado. Por isso que tenho medo de me aproximar de outras meninas. Sei que é assustador o tamanho do meu pênis, mas eu não tenho culpa. Apesar de tudo, o melhor era que eu adorava os gemidos da Isa diante do meu tamanho.

Hoje eu e Isa, estabelecemos nossas "regras", por assim dizer, pois nunca conversamos abertamente sobre "nós". Queríamos realizar nossas fantasias, mais íntimas, e cada um teria o direito sem questionar o outro. Entretanto não poderíamos ferir o outro e se eu ou ela estivéssemos desconfortáveis com a fantasia do outro, falaríamos abertamente, e praticaríamos sexo, SEMPRE, mais do jeito mais "tradicional".

Fui para minha casa com um imenso sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Era próximo ao almoço e lembrei sobre a Isa falar do seu almoço com a Alice. Meu sorriso se ampliou com a lembrança de que, pela primeira vez desde que nossa aventura começou, eu tinha dormido abraçado com ela. Nunca ficamos tempo o suficiente para isso, na verdade nunca tinha passado uma noite inteira com a Isa, pois sempre foram saídas rápidas e alucinadas. E, além disso, ocorreu o que eu nunca esperei dela, que foi melhor ainda, nossa relação entrou em outro patamar. Fizemos sexo sem camisinha! E se era maravilhoso nosso orgasmo, foi ainda melhor sentir sua quentura, seu molhado prazer, minhas estocadas sem nenhuma barreira. Foi no mínimo o próprio paraíso na terra. Senti seu cheiro, suas paredes roçando e apertando meu pau, sem qualquer restrição. E o melhor de tudo, me enrosquei no seu corpo gostoso e a abracei possessivamente por trás. Minha amante. Minha prima. _Minha._

Assim que entrei em casa, escutei Alice gritando comigo. Rolei os olhos. _Mais. Que. Porra_. Eu poderia fazer 50 anos e a Alice continuaria me tratar como criança.

- O que você quer Alice? Porra eu não sou surdo.

- Ed irmão lindo. Estou indo almoçar na casa da Bella. E você vai ficar sozinho. Se você quiser, eu deixo você chamar sua ninfomaníaca secreta para nossa casa, afinal... Hum...

- O que foi? - Perguntei confuso, já que ela tinha parado seu monólogo de repente e me olhava com a boca apertada e olhos cerrados. Comecei a achar que estava pelado na rua...

- Bom acho que não precisa né Edward? Você dormiu por acaso? Deus do céu, você esteve com ela ontem né... Você... Você está pingando sexo! Fala sério Edward, essa menina vai tirar o título de tarada universal da Bella e você vai virar ator principal de filme de zumbi pornô. Você já viu a sua cara?

Gargalhei. Isso sim que era um comentário engraçado. Ninfomaníaca Secreta? Tarada Universal? Os adjetivos de Bella aumentavam cada vez mais. Sem contar a quantidade de nomes que eu SEMPRE dava pra ela. Com essa lembrança meu pau se animou de novo.

- Alice, você e suas teorias. Mas obrigado pela oportunidade e pela proposta irmã eternamente mais velha, mas estou cansado e vou dormir um pouco agora. Onde está papai?

- Ele foi a um almoço beneficente eu acho. Ainda bem que você não estava aqui, pois ele iria te arrastar. Você não vai me contar nada seu... Pervertido?

- Arghhhh... Deus me livre desse martírio. EU.NÃ..NADA. Bom, vou descansar, e bem... Hum... Mande beijos pra Isabella.

- Ainda tendo sonhos eróticos com a Bellinha, Edward? Já te falei várias vezes, ela não é pra você. Além do mais, você já arranjou sua tarada particular, já era para você ter superado a nossa prima, ou ainda tem sonhos eróticos com ela? Hum... Ou não superou isso? Me diz então porque gagueja quando fala da Bella?

- Eu gaguejo? Está louca pintora de rodapé? Eu só fico constrangido, sei lá. E isso acontecia quando eu era adolescente Alice, e ESPERO que você nunca conte isso para ela. Deus, eu vou morrer de vergonha. Até porque já percebeu que ela nunca fica sem graça com nada? E sempre faz comentários irônicos sobre tudo e todos? E o pior, sua mente sempre vê o lado sexual de tudo? - Falei, tentando mudar o assunto.

-Sei sim irmão. Mas sabe como são as mulheres dessa família. E acho que a Bella é nosso maior orgulho. Porque além de linda, independente, descolada, ela tem várias qualidades, como carinhosa, meiga e alegre. E lógico, totalmente liberal com seu corpo, e com o sexo.

Concordei lentamente. Sim, Isa era tudo isso e ainda acrescentaria: gostosa, apertada, tarada... E com isso meu pau se animou de novo. Porra, eu tinha acabado de gozar 4 vezes a menos de 4 horas a trás, e meu corpo já dava sinais de que precisava _dela_ de novo.

Alice foi ao encontro da minha rainha do sexo particular. Suas curvas, seus gemidos e sua boca maravilhosa vieram com força total na minha mente, levando um arrepio direto da minha coluna ao meu sexo, que pulsou na minha calça, ficando pronto na hora. Que ótimo, mas uma satisfação solitária, dentre tantas, pensando na minha doce e linda prima.

Fui rapidamente para o meu quarto, que tinha um banheiro privativo. Oh Deus! Quantas vezes, durante toda a minha pré-adolescência, eu me imagina beijando aquela boca, chupando seus seios, me afogando no seu clitóris, e fazendo ela gozar na minha boca e no meu pau. Agora eu consegui tudo isso. Porra, isso era bom demais.

Retirei toda a minha roupa e minha ereção saltou ansiosa. Fui ao banheiro, pois no chuveiro, além de facilitar minha masturbação, eu aproveitaria e tomaria uma ducha. Nesse momento me perguntei se ela deixaria fodê-la novamente sem camisinha. Eu agora queria, precisava disso. Descobri que seria meu novo vício, em relação a tudo o que vem dela. Todo viciado sempre procura por sua droga, e quando ele descobre novos prazeres provenientes dessa droga, ele que se saciar e busca cada vez mais pelo objeto do seu vício. O prazer indescritível.

Entrei no banheiro, já acariciando meu membro. Lenta e dolorosamente. Fiz o caminho de toda a sua extensão, lembrando com absoluta nitidez o caminho das mãos e da língua perfeita dela. Sim! Como era gostoso senti-la em volta do meu pau. Lembrei da primeira vez que ela me chupou. Foi inesquecível. Ela presa na parede, o risco de ser pegos. PORRA. Adoro colocar tudo dentro dela, sentir suas mordidinhas.

Já no box do banheiro, aumentei ligeiramente a fricção, sentindo o início do meu líquido saindo. _Bella. Aaahhh_.

Imaginei sua boceta, aberta pra mim. _Isso. Molhada, apertada_. Sonhei com sua cozinha, ela aberta pra mim, de costas, na sua mesa. _Sim! Abre mais as pernas safada. _Bella estava com uma mini saia, sem calcinha, de saltos e de sutiã. Com rendas. Seus cabelos soltos na suas costas. _Vadia. Minha vadia_. Ela gemia e rebolava no meu pau, implorando pra eu entrar fundo nela.

_- Não Isa, eu vou te arrombar hoje. Você vai implorar para eu descansar e quando estiver tão ardida eu vou entrar no seu rabo_.

Isso. Que bunda gostosa ela exibia pra mim. Minha mão já estava em volta firme, fazendo movimentos cada vez mais frenéticos, eu gemia e apertava os olhos com aquela visão. Sua bunda, que delícia. Eu precisava disso. Era meu novo desafio. _Ahhh..._ Imagino aquele buraquinho, apertado, me engolindo. _Isso Bella. Grita meu nome. Entrei na sua boceta apertada, estocando fundo, segurei seus quadris. PORRA. Ela gemia. Meus movimentos aumentaram, eu queria. _Encostei na parede do banheiro, e gemi mais alto, minha tara, minha prima. Minha mão, mais rápida e descontrolada, simulava aquela boceta apertada.

_-Isso Isa, rebola pra mim, mas agora eu quero isso! Entrei fundo de uma vez por trás. _

_PQP. Estava me mastigando, gostoso. OHHH Deus! Eu quero, muito. Estoquei forte e profundo no seu buraquinho. Meu, tudo meu. Isso! Porra. _Meu corpo já tremia pela satisfação que estava chegando. Meu orgasmo, mais uma vez, para ela. Sempre. E como eu sabia, meu clímax chegou, junto com um grito. Por ela, chamei por ela.

Meu líquido escorreu pelo blindex do Box, forte e rápido. Adorava esses momentos, mas minha insanidade estava cada vez maior. Eu estava me masturbando pensando em fodê-la por trás? Deus do céu, ela nunca deixaria. Ou não? Antes de tudo começar, eu sempre sonhei em fazer sexo com ela, em várias posições, em todos os cantos da minha casa, da casa dela. Mas sempre foram sonhos, eu nunca tive a inspiração de saber seu sabor real, do seu cheiro, da sua cara e seus gemidos quando estava gozando. Tudo sempre era perfeito! Mas agora sonhar e gozar sabendo como é, era ainda melhor. Será que eu poderia sonhar mais alto? Eu queria. Agora descobri que eu queria isso também. Mas como pedir? Eu preciso saber.

Terminei meu banho mais relaxado e feliz. Eu tinha uma vida perfeita. Apesar dos meus quase 20 anos, eu me sentia realizado. Eu tinha uma família maravilhosa, era formado naquilo que eu gostava, e tinha uma mulher perfeita. Uma amante perfeita. Novamente minhas memórias me trouxeram a primeira vez com Isabella. Ela me flagrou em plena masturbação, pensando nela, e quando eu tinha achado que tudo estava perdido, ela se insinua pra mim, me excita ainda mais, e sem eu menos esperar ela senta no meu membro. Perfeito, como tudo nela. Desde esse dia, que tenho sonhos e fantasias cada vez mais vívidas com ela.

Caí na cama, exausto. A noite passada tinha me esgotado. Deixei meu corpo relaxar, e meu último pensamento foi sobre qual seria a fantasia dela comigo. O que ela queria de mim?

Acordei com um barulho insistente. Droga. Era meu celular. Tateei a sua procura, pois já estava escuro, olhei na mesinha de cabeceira. 22 horas. Nossa dormi mais de 10 horas direto, eu estava cansado mesmo. Assim que encontrei o telefone, já atendi sem saber quem era.

- Alô?

- Fala garanhão. Dormindo?

-Estava Jazz, até você me acordar. O que aconteceu? Já está de volta?

- Não cara. Na verdade só liguei para avisar que estou bem, e que devo voltar somente daqui a uma semana ou mais.

- E desde quando você dá satisfação? Você está estranho Jazz. O que houve?

- Bom na verdade que eu queria um favor. Avisa para Rose que eu tive uns problemas e que não pude ir a sua formatura. Fiquei mal, cara. A sua irmã me deixou com tanto remorso da minha viagem que eu não esqueci até agora sobre isso. Nem dormi ontem direito.

- Mas a formatura foi ontem cara. E você sabe como é Alice, sempre dramática. Mas pode deixar que eu limpo sua sujeira pilantra. E sei bem porque você não dormiu ontem Jazz. Te conheço canalha. – _Ele riu._

- Por falar em sujeira. Levou sua ninfomaníaca particular lá em casa? Tem vários lugares legais para transar lá. Eu mesmo já fiz tantas coisas naqueles móveis dos meus pais, que o próprio livro de Kama Sutra deveria lançar um volume II.

PORRA. E agora? Eu não posso afirmar, pois ele poderia saber que a única mulher que entrou foi a Isa, mas se eu nego, os porteiros também poderiam falar sobre a Isa ter dormido lá. Que droga.

- O que foi Edward? Depois de quase arrancar seu pescoço, ela resolveu comer sua língua também?

- Não palhaço, estava pegando um biscoito aqui pra comer. Mas não, ela não foi. Quem ficou comigo na sua casa foi a Isabella.

-A Bellinha gostosa? Sua prima? Aeee canalha, que maravilha. Melhor que qualquer tarada carnívora. E ai? Como foi?

-Não foi Jazz, que idéia. Você acha que a Isa ia me dar alguma confiança, cara? Se liga! Ela estava cansada e pediu pra subir, mas quando dei por mim, ela estava cochilando no sofá. Levei ela para o quarto e dormi na sala.

- Sei Senhor puritano e certinho. Esqueceu que a Bellinha era o modelo erótico de todos os garotos da nossa rua, para a masturbação? Eu sei e você sabe melhor ainda, que todos, incluindo principalmente você, já se masturbaram e muito, pensando na Isabella. E agora, com a oportunidade ímpar de dormir com ela no mesmo ambiente, sozinhos, você me diz que não fez nada? Porra, porque eu não estava em casa. Até me deu calor só de pensar nisso.

- Não gosto dessa conversa Jazz - _Na verdade eu estava puto com o assunto –_ Eu quero mais respeito com minha prima e esse tipo de comentário não acrescenta em nada.

- Calma moleque, estava brincando. Fica frio. Eu conheço a Bella desde pequena também, e não se esqueça que já a vi nua. Quer dizer, tínhamos poucos anos, mais minha memória é boa.

- Tudo bem. Desculpe também. Fui meio rude com você, mas acho que meu lado possessivo apareceu na hora errada.

- Lado possessivo? - Ele gargalhou – Cara, só você para me fazer rir. Ela é a Bella e não a Alice. Ou você queria mesmo se acabar com a priminha? Bom deixa essa porra pra lá. Mas me diz, e a sua Rainha do Sexo? Quando irei conhecê-la? Eu me lembro de você falando dela no show, que inclusive eu sei que ela estava lá. Estou precisando de uma ninfa assim também Edward, pois tenho certeza que essa cara de orgasmo constante que você exibe agora, ela que tem lhe dado. Eu tenho algumas fantasias, e queria muito uma assim pra mim...

- Vou pensar Jazz.

- Vai que ela tem uma amiga, ou prima – _Impressão minha ou ele deu mais ênfase na última palavra? Será que ele desconfia de algo e não me diz?_

-Pode deixar Jazz que vou perguntar pra ela. Mas ela não está disponível.

- Wow, o que foi isso garotão? Tá apaixonado? Ela deu um chá de calcinha pra você? Olha se precisar de ajuda com o furacão que você arrumou, me chama irmão. Faz tempo que eu não cometo nenhuma...

- Pode parar com o assunto Jazz. Eu não divido nada com ninguém, sou possessivo com tudo o que me cerca, e não estou apaixonado. Eu não tenho culpa se acertei na loteria, enquanto você atira para todos os lados. E vamos parar por aqui ta legal?

- Estou te zoando cara, mas pode deixar, não está aqui quem falou. E vou desligar, pois a gatinha que esta na minha cama, acabou de acordar.

- E depois fala de mim! Você está acompanhado seu pervertido – _Gargalhei._

- Edward meu amigo. O tarado do grupo sempre fui eu. Aliás, depois da Bellinha, eu acho. Mas enfim, não tenho culpa se elas me querem. Eu sempre atendo seus pedidos. Hum... ou seja...

- Jazz? Você está bem?

- Amor, vem aqui vem - _Opa, voz de mulher?_

_-_Cara, é melhor você desligar. Jazz?

_- Isso amor, mais forte... Hum... Isso._

- Porra Jazz, eu não tenho que escutar isso. Vou desligar!

- Tá... Hum... Bom, muito bom. Depois... Sim! A gente se fala... Isso bem ai...

Desliguei o telefone, era só o que me faltava, escutar o Jazz sendo chupado ou sei lá o que no telefone. Olhei novamente o relógio. Era 22:30h. Será que estavam todos em casa? Fui ao quarto da Alice, e vi que ela estava enroscada nas cobertas com o ar condicionado ligado no máximo. Caminhei mais um pouco, indo ao quarto do meu pai. Trancado. Pensei em forçar, mas escutei gemidos vindos da porta. Aproximei meu ouvido. Até meu pai estava na atividade hoje! Não consegui identificar quem era, pois só escutava palavras soltas. Balancei a cabeça e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Pensei em Isabella. O que será que ela está fazendo agora? Nós poderíamos estar nos divertindo também.

Fui para o meu quarto e voltei a conversa com o Jazz. Eu apaixonado? Claro que não. Entretanto não posso negar minha possessividade em relação à Isa. Na festa quando ela me disse que iria procurar prazer com outro, uma onda de... Ciúme? Passou pelo meu corpo. Sim, eu não queria que ela procurasse outro. Mas paixão, amor? Não acho que eu sinta isso.

Peguei novamente meu celular e fiquei pensando nela. Como eu queria senti-la mais uma vez. Os gemidos do Jazz e do meu pai me deixaram um pouco animado, mas eu não queria ter prazer sozinho. Não quando eu podia recorrer a ela. Minha prima.

Como por encanto, chamado dos deuses, ou a força sexual que nos une, o meu celular vibrou. E quem era? _Bella._ Sorri abertamente, pois percebi que não era somente eu que tinha essa necessidade dela. Ela também me queria.

- Olá. Já está com saudades, prima?

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. Afinal você parecia bem cansado.

- Eu? Quem foi embora mesmo?

- Pode parar Edward. Você sabia que eu tinha um almoço com sua irmã, e sabia que ela queria comer meu fígado na sua próxima refeição, se eu não conversasse com ela hoje.

- Mas o que ela queria?

- Você não sabe? – _Ela gargalhou. Adoro esse som_. – Sua irmã está namorando, Edward.

- O. QUÊ. VOCÊ. DISSE?

-Pode parar a palhaçada hein. Sem proteção barata de irmão, pois você não pode ter isso agora. Puritano agora não. Afinal você faz sexo com sua prima escondido e sua irmã é mais velha e responsável.

- A nossa história é diferente. _Que saco, de novo essa história de puritano?_

- É mesmo Edward? O que você acha que vai acontecer se o MEU pai e SEU pai souberem o que a gente anda fazendo? Ou até mesmo Alice? Já pensou nisso?

Bufei irritado. _Droga._ Ela tinha razão. Mas minha irmã namorando? Quem seria? Isso não parecia boa coisa. Mas eu e Isabella éramos diferentes. Não era?

- Vai me contar?

- Na verdade te liguei para outra coisa. Mas posso incluir essa informação na conta. Afinal você está me devendo.

- Eu estou devendo? Sorri, pois sabia que tinha alguma coisa.

- Ontem você me carregou para uma noite de luxúria sua, que eu adorei, mas sem o nosso compromisso da realização da fantasia. Hoje eu quero fazer o mesmo com você. Direitos iguais, Edward.

- E o que você sugere? - Falei com minha voz já carregada de desejo.

- Quero uma rapidinha para eu dormir. Pensei em sentar no seu pau, Edward. Rebolar gostoso, gemer no seu ouvido, gozar muito e voltar a dormir. O que você acha?

- .PUTA! Falei quase rosnando. Meu membro acordou na hora. Ela tinha esse poder. Enquanto ela falava, eu imaginava a cena na minha cabeça, com ela sentando em cima de mim, enquanto eu segurava aquela bunda perfeita, pressionando seus quadris para entrar mais profundo.

- E então Edward? Vai ficar ai só pensando e gemendo? Ou está se masturbando?

- E onde te encontro? Porra Isa, eu não estou me masturbando, mas já estou aqui duro pensando em foder você.

- Daqui a meia hora eu chego no seu portão. Entra rápido no meu carro.

- Já estou duramente pronto pra você safada.

-Isso meu escravo, assim que eu gosto. Quero chupar você antes de você entrar em mim. Já estou saindo.

Desliguei ansioso. Ela era perfeita. Automaticamente levei minha mão a extensão do meu membro que já estava mesmo pronto pra ela. Pra sua boca e sua boceta, quentinha, apertada e molhada. Deus do céu, como ela consegue isso? Só o som da sua voz me fez ficar acesso na hora.

Foi a meia hora mais lenta de toda a minha vida. Olhava insistentemente para o relógio, mas parecia que o tempo ria de mim, pois nunca chegava. Troquei de roupa três vezes, optando por um moletom preto e uma regata bege, pois eu queria facilitar nosso encontro. Hum, será que iríamos para um motel? Difícil, uma vez que eu sabia que a Isa acordava muito cedo para trabalhar, e eu tinha uma visita de um cliente cedo também. Será que faríamos na rua? Afinal ela gosta do perigo. Ou poderíamos ir para casa do Jazz. Não, péssima opção, visto que os vizinhos e o porteiro iriam desconfiar. Ansiedade era uma merda. O que ela estaria pensando?

Quando ouvi o barulho do motor, meu corpo congelou. A espera tinha me mortificado. A ansiedade de vê-la, senti-la, era absurda. Sai pelo portão silenciosamente, entrando rápido na porta do carona, e a visão que eu tive era espetacular. Isa, minha Isa, estava com um micro vestido preto, que realçava os seus belos seios, escondia muito pouco das suas torneadas coxas, e o melhor, eu sentia o cheiro de sexo e intensa libido vindo dela. Seus cabelos castanhos e longos estavam emoldurando seu rosto que tinha um olhar de pura luxúria e uma boca carnuda pedindo sexo.

- Não vai me beijar priminho?

- Aonde vamos? Temos que sair da porta da minha casa Isa, alguém pode te ver.

- Hum, tá com medo Edward?

- Por mim podemos fazer isso aqui na porta da minha casa. Você que tem receios de sermos descobertos.

Ela me deu um puxão na nuca e meu deu um beijo feroz. Gememos juntos com o contato da nossa língua. Era sempre assim ferro e fogo, tomando conta do meu ser. Isabella era muito gostosa para minha sanidade. Nossas línguas brigavam e tentavam diminuir nossa sede de satisfação. Instintivamente minha mão foi em direção a sua coxa, subindo lentamente, até chegar a sua virilha. E meu prazer maior foi descobrir que ela estava sem calcinha. " Isso! Porra Isa, prontinha para mim!". Mergulhei meu dedo na sua entrada e percebi o quanto ela já estava molhada. Ela deu um gemido alto, jogando sua cabeça para trás, aumentando ainda mais minha excitação.

- Porra... Vamos logo. Deus, você está pronta mesmo. Quero chupar você agora.

- Vamos sair daqui Edward.

Ela dirigiu poucos minutos, mas para mim pareceram séculos. Minha ereção não cabia mais dentro da minha boxer. Quando eu percebi, ela estacionou dentro da garagem de uma casa para alugar. Olhei interrogativamente para ela. Ela deu de ombros:

- Descobri semana passada. É de um cliente meu, e como sei que fecharam negócio, resolvi conhecer o local. Algum problema, priminho?

Sem responder a sua pergunta, inclinei seu banco para trás o máximo que eu consegui. Eu queria senti-la, mais uma vez. Me acomodei na sua frente, e abaixei seu vestido com violência, exibindo seus mamilos prontos para mim. Rodeei com a ponta da língua o bico dos seus seios, enquanto com uma mão estava fazendo círculos em volta do outro. Como um chamado, troquei de lado, fazendo o mesmo movimento, deixando-os duros e ainda mais excitados. Sem falar qualquer palavra somente com nossos gemidos, fui descendo minha mão, para encontrar novamente aquela entrada molhada. Oh, e como estava, pois já estava escorrendo pela suas coxas e como um imã, minha língua foi descendo pelo seu corpo, mesmo por cima do micro vestido. Isabella se contorcia, sussurrando palavras que eu não entendia, mas que eu precisava ouvir. Abri mais suas pernas, e fui descendo até chegar ao meio delas.

- Isso minha vadia... Como você já esta molhadinha pra mim... Aaahhh Isa, adoro o seu sabor.

Caí de boca naquele prazer. Ela era deliciosa. Enquanto envolvia meus braços ao redor das suas pernas, utilizei uma mão para abrir seus lábios, assim conseguia chegar ao seu clitóris. Dei uma lambida devagar, fazendo ela se contorcer na minha boca. Comecei a chupar e lamber mais rapidamente, arrancando urros dela. Os meus movimentos iam de encontro com suas investidas, que aumentaram quando entrei com minha língua diretamente, simulando uma penetração. Ela rebolava descontroladamente, enquanto eu prendia suas pernas nos meus braços. Eu queria que ela gozasse pra mim. Queria sentir novamente seu gosto, perceber o quanto ela se rendia a mim. Acelerei meus movimentos, ansiando pelo seu orgasmo, mas ao mesmo tempo minha ereção gritava na minha calça, impedindo qualquer pensamento coerente. Percebi que ela já sentia pequenos espasmos, como prelúdio do seu ápice. Enterrei ainda mais minha boca, não querendo desperdiçar nenhuma gota. Poucos movimentos depois, Isa sufoca um grito, mordendo sua mão e com o corpo todo se tremendo. Ela atingiu seu clímax, me fazendo sentir todo seu saboroso líquido na minha língua. Lambi, suguei tudo, sem deixar qualquer vestígio. Era maravilhosa a sua rendição. Eu adorava isso.

Enquanto ela se recuperava, pois sua respiração ainda estava pesada, continuei lambendo-a, mas fui subindo, pois estava abaixado há muito tempo. Dei algumas lambidas nos seus seios, e olhei para seu rosto. Ela estava satisfeita, com um sorriso lindo no rosto e os olhos fechados. Sorri presunçoso, pois sabia que tinha sido eu que a levei a satisfação. Sentei no banco do carona, incomodado com minha ereção, fechei os olhos e passei a mão no meu membro, ansiando pela libertação. Antes que eu esperasse, senti sua mão em cima da minha. Meu desejo aumentou ainda mais. Sem abrir os olhos, percebi sua movimentação, com ela se aproximando de mim. Chegou sua boca próxima do meu ouvido, e sussurrou:

- Nossa... Adorei! Gostaria muito de retribuir o favor, mas agora fiquei egoísta. Quero gozar de novo Edward. E rebolando no seu pau.

Abri os olhos na hora e tenho certeza que ela viu meu desejo gritando por ela naquele momento. Sem muito esforço ela girou seu corpo, enquanto eu retirava com facilidade minha calça e minha boxer. Meu pênis saltou com a excitação. Seus olhos brilharam com a visão, quando ela foi se acomodando em minha cintura. Ainda por cima de mim, ela conduziu a ponta do meu membro na sua entrada, roçando, esfregando, enquanto nossa umidade se encontrava. Fechei os olhos, antecipando o contato. Rebolei meus quadris, desejando que o sofrimento acabasse. Novamente faríamos isso. Sem camisinha. Gemi profundamente, ansiando por suas entranhas, quentinha, apertada. Isso estava demais, ela rebolando pra mim, me torturando, eu precisava entrar naquela boceta de novo. Levantei minhas mãos, agarrei suas nádegas e forcei o contato. Ela sentou de uma vez. Entrando tudo.

- Isso... Aahhhh...Edward. Nossa... Que saudades de você... Assim dentro de mim.

Eu gemi. Ficamos parados alguns segundos, enquanto nosso olhar se encontrou. Eu vi um profundo desejo, que com certeza refletia o meu. Porra, sem camisinha de novo. Era perfeito. Senti-la por inteiro era o paraíso. Meu paraíso. Começamos a rebolar, nossos quadris se chocando. Segurei firme na sua cintura, forçando mais o contato. Ela era perfeita, seus movimentos, eróticos, sincronizando com o meu. Meu pênis entrava e saia faminto, ia de encontro com seu sexo, pedindo por mais. Ela subiu ainda mais em cima de mim, e agarrei suas nádegas, aumentando nosso ritmo.

Eu sabia que deveria ser assim, rápido, intenso. Nosso contato foi ficando ainda mais frenético, enquanto eu sentia sua carne, me apertando, eu tentava entrar dentro dela, cada vez mais. "Isso! Assim!". Nossa comunicação era muda, pois não podíamos fazer muito barulho. Mas era quase impossível. Os gemidos da Isa estavam ficando mais altos, enquanto eu mordia meus lábios para evitar gritar. Sem consegui me segurar, aumentei ainda mais os movimentos, agarrando sua cintura, de modo que tenho certeza que deixaria marcas, mas não pensei, eu queria sentir. Queria ela. Já não estava me segurando mais, entretanto eu tinha que fazê-la gozar primeiro. Seus espasmos estavam vindo, mas recorri novamente ao que ela mais adorava:

- Isso Isa, rebola gostoso pra mim... Vai...goza pra mim safada...aaahhh.... Quero sentir essa boceta linda escorrendo no meu pau.

Eu já estava sem controle nenhum. Mas como eu sabia e ela também, seu olhar veio na minha direção, faminto e cheio de desejo e como um aviso, senti seu clímax chegando, junto com o meu. Como um último resquício de sanidade, avancei na sua boca, beijando-a de forma feroz, para segurar o nosso grito, que aconteceu. Isa gozou maravilhosa e eu poucos segundos depois, joguei todo o meu líquido dentro dela, urrando na sua boca, maravilhado novamente pelo orgasmo intenso que eu partilhava com ela.

Ela desabou sobre o meu corpo. Estávamos suados, exaustos e realizados. Durante alguns minutos, só escutávamos nossa respiração que tentava se acomodar.

Fiquei pensando sobre nós. Que relacionamento intenso. Eu desejava ardentemente minha prima. Sempre. Eu queria estar dentro dela o máximo de tempo possível. Mas ninguém iria entender disso eu tenho certeza. Como explicar essa força sexual que nos unia? Parecíamos dois animais no cio. Mas eu não queria perder esse contato. Eu estava cada vez mais ansioso por ela. Cada vez mais viciado. Eu desejava o corpo da Isabella o tempo todo, quase em estado de excitação constante. Lembrei do meu sonho erótico pela manhã. Sorri. Ainda faltava algo nesse desejo absurdo que tínhamos um pelo outro.

- O que esta fazendo você sorrir a essa hora Edward?

Sobressaltei com a pergunta. Será que ela entenderia? Sempre sonhei como todo homem, afundar meu pênis em uma bunda gostosa como a dela. E depois da minha masturbação mais cedo, percebi que eu ansiava por isso ainda mais, tinha se tornado minha nova meta também.

- Hum... Não sei se eu quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Por quê? Algo vergonhoso Edward? Já disse que não deveríamos ter segredos em relação a isso. É alguma fantasia?

Ela me conhecia. Mas e o receio?

- Bom sim, é... Mas não sei se você vai aceitar.

- Fala e me deixe avaliar, quem deve saber se vai aceitar algo aqui sou eu!

- Bom, hoje me masturbei pensando em você - Ela riu – E, bem, pensei sobre você me dando seu... Bem... Seu rabo, pra mim. Nossa Isa, foi uma visão maravilhosa.

- O quê? - Ela gargalhou. - Edward está maluco? Tem noção do tamanho disso? Deus, você é um cavalo. Fico ardida todas às vezes e adquiro há muito tempo estoques de hipoglós para aliviar minha vagina e minha virilha. Esqueceu da sua amiga? Ela também não agüentou Edward. Com o seu tamanho tenho certeza que nem viado quer. Você é imenso!

- Também não precisa falar assim, eu tenho noção sim do meu tamanho. Mas é minha fantasia e você me perguntou. Eu quero isso e você poderia tentar.

- Pode parar com isso, você quer me deixar de cadeira de rodas? Vamos fazer o seguinte: Eu ainda tenho muitas fantasias para realizar, e tenho certeza que você tem outras, além dessa. Depois com o tempo, eu posso pensar no assunto. Ou posso convencer algum viado, quer?

- Ta maluca? Sabe muito bem que isso está fora de cogitação. Eu nunca vou comer um viado. Assim como eu nunca vou pegar uma virgem.

- Por que uma virgem não Edward? Seria interessante...

- E quem seria a maluca hein? Provavelmente essa sim ficaria em uma cadeira de rodas por uma semana.

- Posso descobrir uma pra você...

- Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor. Quando você vai ao ginecologista? Eu gostei disso agora, o nosso sexo, não quero mais usar camisinha... É tão bom.

- Amanhã eu irei e você também trate de fazer exames hein mocinho. Não quero nenhuma surpresa desagradável.

- Sim senhora, minha dona.

Ela riu, saiu de cima de mim e sentou no banco do motorista. Senti um vazio, quando ela me retirou de dentro dela. Ela era assim, mandona, poderosa, exibia sua sexualidade sem pudor. Fomos para a minha casa, ela me deu um beijo macio, mas provocante. Saí rapidamente do seu carro, e ela foi para sua própria casa. Assim que entrei em casa estava me sentindo um pouco sozinho. Balancei a cabeça, como forma de espantar esse sentimento e fui em direção ao meu quarto, mas agora com um enorme sorriso no rosto. A minha vida estava perfeita mesmo. Eu tinha uma mulher linda e insaciável minha disposição, que adorava sexo tanto ou mais quanto eu. E o melhor de tudo isso? Eu já estava ansioso para o que ela iria aprontar para mim, pois agora era a sua vez nos nossos encontros, ela tinha o poder na realização de nossas fantasias. E eu? Era seu brinquedo, seu escravo, seu menino.

* * *

_**Olá minhas leitoras amadas!**_

_**Esse POV do Edward foi muito esperado.....kkkk**_

_**Deu pra sentir como é a relação deles pelo "olhar" do Edward, não é mesmo?**_

_**Muito obrigado pelo carinho amores.... e por favor, façam uma autora feliz!**_

_**Deixem reviews *_***_


	11. Minhas fantasias? Eram as fantasias dele

**CAPITULO 11 – MINHAS FANTASIAS? ERAM AS FANTASIAS DELE.**

Assim que eu cheguei à garagem da minha casa, percebi o quanto estava satisfeita. Edward estava se transformando em um amante maravilhoso. A surpresa na casa do Jazz tinha se tornando outra das fodas perfeitas na minha lista de melhores lembranças. E essa agora do carro? Sua boca fez eu ter um orgasmo perfeito e, melhor ainda, insaciável do jeito que eu estava ainda gozei de novo em cima dele. Isso, lógico, me fez lembrar a consulta ao ginecologista. Após as seqüências de sexo sem camisinha no final de semana, eu corri para a farmácia antes de ir pra casa. Comprei um remédio e liguei para a secretaria do meu médico, marcando uma consulta urgente. Ontem quando resolvi fazer sexo com Edward sem aquele látex, como presente para a noite perfeita que ele preparou na casa do Jazz, tinha sido perfeito pra mim também, pois senti-lo sem barreiras não tinha palavras para descrever. Mas precisava me precaver, até porque eu sabia que a partir do momento que eu abolisse o preservativo, Edward nunca mais iria usá-lo. Pois o sexo ficava mesmo mais íntimo, mais poderoso, mais intenso. Eu iria colocar um DIU.

Quando entrei em casa, recordei sobre a nossa conversa pela manhã. Edward era perfeito, mesmo dormindo.

_Lembrei de como estava seus cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal com uma pequena mecha sobre seus olhos. Seu corpo, perfeitamente moldado balançava ligeiramente com sua respiração profunda e seus braços possessivos me abraçavam mesmo eu tendo virado de frente para ele. Sua perna laçava a minha como uma forma inconsciente de não me deixar ir. Fiquei admirando meu primo, ele era lindo. Resolvi acordá-lo. Minhas lembranças me fizeram sorrir, pois quando ele acordava com um olhar desnorteado e biquinho nos lábios, eu percebia o quanto ele ainda era um menino. _

_Estava deitada de frente pra ele e resolvi naquele momento que deveríamos estabelecer nossas regras daqui pra frente. Eu não queria que ele entrasse no grande grupo de homens que se tornavam chatos e repetitivos na hora do sexo, como foram quase todos os anteriores a ele e que por isso eu enjoava. Eu ia prepará-lo para me dar mais prazer e lógico para se tornar o amante ideal de qualquer mulher. Sem repetições, sem rotina, só prazer_. _Porque me preocupei? Nem eu mesmo sei..._

_- Bom dia meu lindo, dormiu bem?_

_- Hum, Isa... Bom dia, linda. Você me chamou de lindo? Então, melhor impossível - Disse, tentado ajustar sua visão em mim._

_- Estava só esperando você acordar. Tenho que ir para casa, já são quase 8 da manhã e sua irmã vai aparecer lá em casa para almoçarmos, lembra?_

_- Sim eu sei disso. Mas está muito cedo, poxa deixa eu dormir mais um pouco - Fechou novamente seus olhos com um sorriso._

_- Nada disso Edward, acorda, por favor, quero conversar primeiro._

_- Sobre o que Isa?_

_- Sobre o que? Sobre "nós"._

_- E existe "nós"? - Ele falou mais com um sorriso irônico agora. Percebi que estava mais desperto. Resolvi ignorar sua ironia._

_- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Bom, nossos encontros estão ficando cada vez mais intensos e resolvi sobre uma coisa, não quero que isso que estamos vivendo caia na rotina. Presta atenção Ed, por favor?_

_- Como assim? - Olhou para mim com um olhar confuso._

_- Primo lindo. Visualiza o seguinte: Nunca me prendi a alguém e sabe por quê? Todos os homens são chatos e previsíveis, orgulhosos e pensam que são conhecedores dos prazeres que dão a nós, mulheres. A novidade sexual se extingue a velocidade que um relacionamento avança. Todos, sem exceção, são machistas e egocêntricos e com isso a maioria dos relacionamentos é fadada a rotina e eu não tenho a menor paciência para monotonia. Então eu não quero isso com você, por isso resolvi estabelecer um jogo erótico para nós. Nossa "regra" sexual por assim dizer._

_- Nossa quase fiquei zonzo com esse discurso todo a essa hora da manhã. Mas vamos lá priminha, o que você sugere?_

_- Bom, estava pensando o seguinte: Vamos fazer uma pequena regra mesmo. Cada encontro nosso será a realização da fantasia do outro, de verdade. Por exemplo, você quis duas ao mesmo tempo. Ok, eu aceitei, e agora na próxima vez, eu vou escolher meu sonho erótico. O que eu quiser._

_- Mas já não estamos fazendo isso Isa?_

_- Sim, mas estávamos meio de sacanagem, sem levar a sério Edward. E a noite de ontem foi perfeita, mas até quando vamos ser novidades um para o outro? Se colocarmos como regra que o próximo encontro será a fantasia de um ou de outro, vai ficar mais excitante. Vamos colocar como regra assim vai manter acessa a novidade._

_- E se a fantasia não agradar? Tipo: Se eu quiser algo e você não gostar Isa?_

_- Simples. Um avisa para o outro que não gosta disso, e fazemos sexo normalmente e você tem direito a realizar outra fantasia novamente. Eu só não quero terminar com isso agora Edward. Sabe que sou avessa a qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Mas você, não posso simplesmente te cortar dos meus contatos. Você é meu primo, sempre vou te ver e te encontrar, então, se estabelecermos assim, sempre vai ser novidade e eu não vou me cansar de você. Tudo bem?_

_Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça concordando lentamente. Pude ver no seu consentimento a quantidade de coisas que um menino que não tinha 20 anos ainda tinha vontade de fazer. Seu olhar, agora totalmente sedento, varreu meu corpo nu e só mediante a esse pensamento eu já tinha ficado excitada. Resolvi ir embora. Mas assim que levantei percebi que ele já estava excitado também. A imaginação de Edward era tão poderosa quanto a minha. Eu sorri. Depois da noite maravilhosa que ele me proporcionou resolvi fazer um agrado. Mais um agrado. Me aproximei lentamente dele e junto ao seu ouvido sussurrei:_

_- Sua imaginação vai longe hein... Por isso, como forma de agradecimento, vou te dar um presentinho. _

_Não deixei nem ele responder e já caí de boca no seu membro. Edward gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás. Ajoelhei-me na sua frente e ele estava extremamente excitado, pois já estava bem duro. Forcei a entrada na minha boca, sugando, lambendo, toda sua extensão. Edward agarrou meus cabelos forçando ainda mais o contato. Aumentei o rítmo, segurando na base. Ele começou a gemer meu nome, me chamando, implorando. Arranhei um pouco a pele com meus dentes e ele urrou. Comecei a bombeá-lo ainda mais, para que alcançasse logo a sua libertação. Seu corpo começou a ficar rígido e percebi que seu clímax estava chegando, suguei ainda mais forte, para não perder nada. Com um grito profundo, ele gozou lindamente, agarrado aos meus cabelos._

Voltei a realidade da minha sala suspirando. Ainda bem que ele não reclamou das minhas condições, eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de relacionamentos, mas não estava preparada para me separar de Edward. Ele estava se transformando em um amante perfeito e com uma rapidez assombrosa. Na verdade, me preocupava o quanto Edward estava se tornando importante na minha vida. Eu não precisava desse tipo de complicação, mas estava cada vez mais difícil de resistir aos encantos dele. Mas eu precisava me focar sempre, pois ele TINHA 19 e eu 29. E ELE ERA MEU PRIMO!

Percebi que estava com fome, pois não comia nada desde a hora do almoço. Sorri novamente, já que me lembrei de Alice. Minha família era mesmo louca e engraçada. Praticamente todos os assuntos que conversarmos sempre trazia o tema sexo para a pauta. Quando cheguei em casa por volta das 10h da manhã, resolvi fazer uma lasanha na hora do almoço, pois sei que a baixinha da minha prima amava minha comida. E por mais que ela insistisse em uma dieta estúpida, já que era mais seca que um graveto voando em meio à tempestade, quando eu fazia comida, ela se deleitava.

Cheguei à cozinha, abri a geladeira e peguei um pedaço. Coloquei no micro-ondas. Enquanto o prato girava olhei para a mesa e lembrei-me do monólogo da Alice mais cedo.

- _Ai prima. Que bom que você está em casa hoje, e disponível para conversar comigo. Estou com tantas dúvidas. Olha, comecei a sair com o Sam. Você sabe. Então, ele me pediu em namoro, mas ainda tenho tesão no Jazz... Ops... Não é esse o foco do assunto. Nós, eu e o Sam, já saímos 4 vezes, fizemos sexo. Ele é gostoso, mas prima, ele não varia as posições sabe. Ei me dá um copo d'água?_

_Gargalhei, Alice era uma pessoa ímpar. Como ela conseguia mudar de assunto tão rápido? Pelas minhas contas ela já tinha mudado de assunto 2 vezes, ou seria 3 vezes?_

_- Respira Alice. Assim você vai ficar sufocada. Bebe água e respira._

_Ela pegou o copo e bebeu longos goles, mas sua expressão me dizia que ainda teria muito assunto._

_-Continuando... Prima, ele é legal. Meu pai gosta dele, Edward gosta dele. Todos gostamos. O sexo é bom... Um pouco chato, mas bom. Enquanto estávamos transando antes dele gozar, falou que eu era perfeita pra ele. Logo depois ele falou que me queria para ele, achei legal mais não entendi. Como ele percebeu que eu estava confusa ele falou logo, que queria namorar comigo e eu aceitei. Fiz bem em aceitar o namoro?_

_Travei. Ela ia perguntar isso pra mim? A única pessoa da família que odiava essa coisa de relacionamentos? E pior, falar de um cara que eu já tinha saído e que logicamente não tinha me agradado, pois já tinha sido riscado do meu caderno. E pelo mesmo motivo. Monótono. Ainda bem que eu não estava sendo cruel... _

_- Alice, tem certeza que você está me perguntando isso? Sério? Se você me perguntasse quantas vezes já gozei em um dia, quantas posições sexuais eu conheço, ou até com quantos caras já transei, eu poderia até responder, mas me perguntar se você fez bem em aceitar um namorado? Isso está fora da minha compreensão._

_Alice ficou estática, me observando. Sorriu e depois gargalhou. Por isso que eu amava minha prima._

O microondas apitou me trazendo para a realidade. Comi rapidamente, pois eu já estava morta de cansada depois do final de semana intenso com meu primo. O nosso joguinho erótico ia ser perfeito. Principalmente o próximo, que era a minha vez de ter o controle. Sorri vitoriosa, pois eu já sabia exatamente o que iria fazer...

Durante a semana, não aconteceu nada de interessante. Recordei-me que já estava próximo do aniversario do meu pai, no início de maio, que sempre ocorria na casa do meu tio Carlisle, o que marcaria a primeira festa na casa do meu primo depois do nosso envolvimento. Isso me excitava e me amedrontava. Sei que Edward, mesmo com a pouca idade, não cometeria o absurdo de fazer algo que não chamasse a atenção. Não mesmo. Na verdade o problema estava na minha cabeça. Será que eu conseguiria resistir a olhar para ele sem o desejo estampado no meu rosto?

Chegou a sexta-feira e os compromissos profissionais, meu e de Edward, dominaram nossas agendas. Eu tive que participar de um coquetel oferecido por um grande cliente da minha empresa e Edward teve que fazer uma pequena viagem de 7 dias, para regularizar o sistema de comunicação de redes de uma grande companhia. Isso me deixou orgulhosa. Meu primo, que nem 20 anos tinha, já tinha conquistado grandes clientes com a pequena empresa que meu tio abriu para ele, após sua especialização na Europa.

Meus planos foram adiados, por dois longos finais de semana. Mas isso não me incomodou na verdade. Ainda estava preocupada com os rumos do meu trabalho, assim como Edward estava com o tempo tomado de projetos. Sei que eu não conseguia ficar sem sexo por muito tempo, mas acrescenta-se a carga de clientes para atender, um período menstrual ingrato, e a visita ao ginecologista para colocar um DIU*. Essa é minha vida.

_*****__**Basicamente, o mecanismo anticoncepcional dos DIUs modernos (DIUs com cobre) é a liberação de sais de cobre pelo filamento que reveste a haste principal ou lateral. Após a colocação do DIU no útero, estes sais são normalmente liberados e possuem uma ação espermaticida muito importante. Em outras palavras, eles matam os espermatozóides, impedindo a subida dos mesmos pelas trompas, não havendo, portanto, a fecundação do óvulo. Dependendo da quantidade de cobre existente no DIU, ele vai ser mais eficaz e seu tempo de uso (permanência no útero) poderá ser mais prolongado, de acordo com a orientação do fabricante. Mais informações sobre o DIU Aqui: .**_

Na semana próxima ao seu aniversário, meu pai chegou de viagem. Ele poderia ter vários defeitos, inclusive ser frio às vezes, mas nada o afastava da família no seu aniversário e nas comemorações natalinas. Isso eu admirava nele. Alice como sempre, havia me informado que faria um grande almoço e seguida de uma noite de coquetel para o aniversário do meu pai no próximo sábado. Sorri feliz. Iria encontrar Edward.

Na sexta-feira anterior a grande festa, Alice me enviou um mensagem, me informando que precisaria insanamente de mim. Sim _insanamente, _com ênfase nessa palavra_. _Pediu que eu chegasse a sua casa no sábado pela manhã bem cedo, pois eu tinha que ajudá-la nos preparativos da festa do meu pai. Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ser braço direito nas organizações festivas da minha prima. Por conta disso, fui dormir na sexta-feira completamente acessa. Na verdade, cogitei a possibilidade de uma satisfação solitária para diminuir minha excitação, mas resolvi esperar e até me torturar um pouco, já que o sábado estava tão próximo, e Edward iria compensar essa vontade. _Com certeza..._

Sábado acordei bem cedo, antes das oito da manhã. Repassei o que eu ia fazer com Edward. Na verdade, minha fantasia, não era totalmente para minha satisfação. A regra da fantasia sexual nos encontros entre eu e Edward era para criar estímulos para ele e não para mim, porque homens tendem a relaxar com a parceira. Com a minha idade e experiência sexual, eu já tinha vivido algumas situações, tanto boas quanto ruins. Nós mulheres temos a capacidade inovadora de sonhar com uma relação sexual diferente somente lendo livros, assistindo filmes românticos ou conversando com amigas. Os homens não. Eles acham que todas as mulheres dos filmes pornôs são gostosas, que todas sorriem quando dão o rabo e que ficamos felizes somente quando eles gozam. A minha idéia de fantasia era fazer exatamente o papel que todos eles sonham. Eu iria fazer o Edward gozar o máximo de vezes que eu conseguisse, principalmente com a minha boca. Já que eles são somente felizes se gozarem, não se preocupam com o nosso orgasmo e nós conseguimos fingir, eu queria saber qual era o meu limite.

Cheguei na casa dele antes das 9 horas. Eu sabia que a maioria da casa estaria dormindo. A empregada da casa abriu o portão de garagem e me informou que Alice tinha saído cedo, mas que voltada antes das 10 da manhã. Percebi que eu tinha um grande tempo de sobra para executar o meu plano. Assim que entrei, fui direto ao seu quarto e para a minha felicidade a porta estava aberta. Ele ressonava, com o seu lindo biquinho nos lábios, deitado de costas e com o corpo jogado meio de lado na cama. Percebi que seu rosto trazia um semblante cansado e uma pequena barba, mesmo rala, crescida. Ele estava lindo e parecia bem mais velho do que seus 19 anos. Tranquei sua porta, com receio de alguém chegar. Eu precisava agir rápido. Quando eu me aproximei, o escutei sussurrando. _"Isa, sim..."._ Adorei. Baixando meu olhar para os seus quadris, percebi que ele estava tendo uma ereção. Minha auto estima foi no teto. Edward estava sonhando comigo!

Sentei na sua cama, bem próxima a seu corpo. Ele não se mexeu. Desci lentamente seu short e sua ereção saltou livre. Com o calor das minhas mãos, ou a reação da minha presença, seu membro cresceu na hora. Edward também já estava gemendo. Segurei a base, me deliciando com o tamanho. Eu nunca me acostumaria com o tamanho dele, do mesmo modo que já estava viciada em senti-lo dentro de mim. Levemente comecei a bombeá-lo, sentindo sua pulsação, como se me reconhecesse. Ele gemeu mais alto. Desci mais o corpo e passei a língua na ponta, mirando o pequeno orifício. Ele se moveu, ansiando por mais. Passei a chupar e lamber, como forma de demonstrar para Edward que não era mais um sonho. Meus movimentos aumentaram. _"Isso... Isa"._ Escutei novamente, e isso me deu mais tesão. Minha calcinha já pingava. Mas ainda não era hora para isso. Meus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos, e senti a mão do dele nos meus cabelos.

-Por Deus... Caralhooo... Não acredito.

Acordou. Minhas mãos, frenéticas, subiam e desciam, enquanto seu pau fodia minha boca. Edward arqueou o corpo, segurando ainda mais forte meus cabelos. Levantei o olhar para ele, e seu rosto trazia toda a luxúria do momento. Quando senti que seus espasmos trariam seu clímax, retirei uma mão e tapei sua boca, pois sabia que ele iria gritar. Em poucos segundos seu líquido invadia minha garganta. Profundo. Suguei tudo, lambendo todo seu pênis, para não deixar nenhum resquício.

- Bom dia primo lindo.

Edward arfava, trêmulo, com um olhar entre sonolento e satisfeito.

- Porra, que presente! Por Deus Isa. Eu estava sonhando com você, e acordo e vejo que é real. Ainda não estou acreditando. Como entrou aqui?

-Sua porta estava aberta. E como eu sei que você é um menino limpinho que sempre toma banho antes de dormir, resolvi vir aqui, pois estava com saudades.

- Minha nossa... Se eu fosse acordado todo dia assim eu ia morrer.

- Então se prepara priminho... Seu dia ainda não acabou. Levanta que vou procurar sua irmã.

Ele segurou meu braço, com um olhar que me intimava sua retribuição a mim. Quase cedi. Olhei pra ele, lambi os lábios lentamente e falei:

-Você esqueceu? Hoje é minha fantasia. Eu decido a hora e o que eu quero. Levanta pra tomar café meu lindo.

Saí do seu quarto rapidamente, com medo de ser pega. Pouco tempo depois Alice, meu tio e todos os empregados apareceram na cozinha. Em menos de meia hora a casa já estava tomada de pessoas. Comecei a ficar preocupada, pois com toda a movimentação aquela hora, eu poderia esperar um dia tumultuado. E lógico, estragaria meu plano.

Edward e eu mal nos encontramos, Alice nos preencheu com tantos afazeres que estávamos sempre em lados opostos da casa. Mas toda a vez que nos encontrávamos, tentávamos nos esbarrar e passar a mão no outro. Eu já estava ficando louca. Como se atendesse minhas preces, Alice veio correndo em minha direção, praticamente ditando um ordem, que claro, adorei.

- Prima, pelo amor de Deus, me ajuda. Você pode buscar as flores agora? O Edward pode ir com você? Assim ele passa no Emmett e pega os CDs prontos.

Quase fiz uma dancinha da vitória com aquele pedido. Corri os olhos pela sala e encontrei o olhar safado junto ao meio sorriso do Edward. Nossa imaginação foi rápida. Rapidamente larguei o que estava fazendo e quase corri para o meu carro. No mesmo instante, ele estava ao meu lado, com a mesma ansiedade que a minha. Ou até mais, visto que ele não sabia o que eu ia aprontar. Para ter certeza que eu estaria pronta, busquei minha "arma" no bolso. _Bala Halls preta*... _

_*****__**A técnica ninja da Halls preta:**__** Coloque um Halls na boca, beba um gole de água ou de coca-cola para dar aquela brisa gelada. E então mande ver. Línguadas, chupadas, sopradas, varie a pressão, o local. Pode usar todo seu arsenal. Dá um sabor diferente.**_

Arranquei com o carro e seu olhar estava cravado na minha direção. Não tínhamos tempo. Acho que com receio de me contrariar ou na expectativa do que eu ia fazer, ele não se mexeu. Na verdade, Edward estava meio tenso. Baixei a vista levemente para sua virilha e percebi que ele já estava excitado. _Porra, esse era meu menino!_

Recordei que a casa que usamos há pouco tempo atrás na rapidinha do domingo a noite, ainda estava vazia. Mesmo estando de dia, eu iria lá mesmo, pois meus vidros eram escuros. Peguei uma bala e coloquei na boca. Edward franziu o cenho mais nada falou. O sabor da bala extremamente gelado e excessivamente de menta tomou a minha boca. Assoprei. Estacionei o carro na mesma garagem do outro dia. Olhei para os lado e não vi ninguém. Virei para Edward, lambi os lábios, que já estavam gelados e melados da bala e sorri.

- Quero de novo Edward. Sei que você já está duro para mim. Goza na minha boca de novo - _Falei manhosa._

Edward gemeu tão alto que me assustei.

- Puta que pariu Isa. Você vai ficar com essa bala na boca? Isso não é halls preta? Caralhooo! vou morrer!

- Só se for de prazer neném.

Mudo e sem esboçar qualquer reação, Edward só abriu a boca e cerrou os olhos. Abri seu short e sua ereção saltou aos meus olhos, pulsando. Sem perder tempo me aproximei da ponta. Um líquido pré-gozo já aparecia. Isso seria ainda melhor. Assim que minha boca alcançou seu membro, dei uma lambida na cabeça e agarrei com uma mão. No primeiro suspiro dele, fiz um biquinho com meus lábios e soprei_. PORRAA !!!_ Sim. Ele gritou. Sorri vitoriosa. Edward se contorceu de prazer. Sem resistir, abocanhei pela segunda vez seu membro hoje. Estava um pouco mais difícil com Edward se contorcendo e a bala dançando entre as chupadas. Mas era um momento ímpar.

- Porraaaa... Isa... Isso, caralhooo eu não vou agüentar muito tempo... Chupa...aahhhhh.

Adorei sua reação. Ele parecia um bicho enjaulado. Olhei para cima, ainda chupando seu membro e Edward estava literalmente rolando os olhos. Aumentei a fricção, sugando mais forte também. Seu corpo começou a tremer, antecipando um orgasmo que eu sabia que não iria demorar. Com um grito sem palavras, ele socou o banco do carro, segurou firme meu cabelo com a outra mão e inundou minha boca. Engoli com dificuldade, pois ainda tinha a bala dançando dentro na minha língua. Seu gosto, misturado com o sabor da menta, me vez delirar de prazer. Lambi todo o comprimento, deixando-o todo melado. Ainda semi-consciente do orgasmo, Edward se jogou no banco, tremendo dos espasmos. Fechei seu short e fui em direção a nosso destino. Estava feliz e inconscientemente sorri vitoriosa. _Estava ganhando o jogo... _

Voltamos à organização da festa. Durante todo o trajeto, Edward estava mudo, mas com um sorriso de saciado no carro, quase sonhando. Acabei fazendo todo o serviço sozinha, pegando as flores e os CDs. Assim que estacionei o carro na garagem, Edward saiu cambaleando, indo em direção ao seu quarto. Ainda bem que ninguém reparou, pois tenho certeza que ele não teria condições de ter uma conversa coerente.

Passado algumas horas toda a família chegou. Meu pai estava descontraído e me abraçou dizendo estar com saudades. Eu já tinha me arrumado, principalmente porque eu tinha facilitado todo o meu plano. Eu estava com um vestido preto de alcinhas, que abraçava meu corpo, mas que era muito fácil de remover. Estava sem sutiã e com uma minúscula calcinha também preta. Tudo em função do Edward. A aglomeração de pessoas era absurda. Alice tinha convidado todos os parentes e amigos próximos de papai e como toda festividade familiar, tinha gente em todos os cantos, aquilo não ia ser bom. Meu plano iria por água a baixo.

Como se pressentisse minha irritação, Edward se aproximou. Ele estava lindo com uma camisa preta dobrada na manga, e calças jeans. Com um olhar de predador, notei que havia muito desejo no seu semblante. Mordendo seu lábio inferior e lançando seu cabelo para trás pela enésima vez, minha calcinha umedeceu de novo. Era difícil resistir ao charme dele. Principalmente depois de ter sentido seu gozo duas vezes na boca.

- Seu joguinho acabou?

- Olá Edward. Não sei do que você está falando.

- Hum... Sério? Sabe sim prima. Mas se não souber mesmo vou ficar decepcionado, sabe por quê? Jazz me pediu para buscar o presente do tio Charlie na sua casa, porque ele está ocupadíssimo com duas morenas na sala, tentando arrastá-las daqui. E como vejo no seu rosto a agonia de um desejo não realizado eu pensei em dar uma força.

Minha excitação veio abaixo, de novo. Edward estava tão empolgado com o joguinho quanto eu. Na casa do Jasper teríamos um pouco mais de tempo. Não muito, mas eu poderia seguir os meus planos para a brincadeira...

- Está me convidando pra ir com você?

- O que você acha? Ainda não entendi o que você deseja, mais por enquanto estou adorando.

Bobinho. Sua quase inocência me fez balançar a cabeça e sorrir ironicamente. Eu estava com todas as cartas na manga. Quando estávamos próximos da saída, uma Rosálie esbaforida veio nos separar.

- Prima, primo aonde você vão?

- Oi? Tentei não entender sua pergunta, mas minha irritação gritou na minha resposta.

- Lugar nenhum Rose, eu queria que a Isa pegasse meu celular que ficou no carro dela pra mim. Por quê? Que falar comigo? Ou com ela?

Uau. Ele foi rápido na resposta. Eu ainda estava tomada pela fúria assassina de um foda interrompida, sem saber o que responder a minha prima que eu amava, mas que nesse momento eu tinha um ódio mortal.

- Na verdade quero falar com os dois. Não, com a Bella mesmo. Ai gente me ajuda não sei o que fazer. O Emmett quer falar comigo, ele está todo charmoso para o meu lado. O que eu faço?

- Fica com ele, Rose! - Respondi exasperada.

- Na verdade prima, eu já fiquei. Ele quer pedir a minha mãe pra namorar comigo. É um fofo né? Mas eu estou tão nervosa. Conheço o Emmett há muitos anos e não sei o que fazer. Estou suando, com um frio no estômago e com a boca seca. O que vocês acham? Alice disse que estou apaixonada. Será que é verdade? Eu aceito seu pedido de namoro?

Levantei as sombracelhas surpresa com seu monólogo. Virei lentamente meu pescoço para Edward, para conferir sua reação também. Ele também estava surpreso, com um sombracelha levantada, seu sinal característico de dúvida. Percebi que ele colocava as mãos no bolso da calça, como clara confusão diante de um questionamento tipicamente feminino. Logo um pensamento me sobressaltou. _Mas que porra estava acontecendo?_ Porque as mulheres dessa família estavam vindo a mim, perguntar sobre como se comportar diante de um dilema amoroso? Será que todas estavam sofrendo algum surto psicótico e esqueceram que eu nunca tive relacionamentos? E que eu não era a melhor juíza desse tipo de pergunta? Pior, falar sobre namoro na frente do atual amante? Tudo bem que a minha última pergunta era uma coisa absurda dentro da minha mente, pois ninguém nunca iria saber disso mesmo...

Edward pigarreou e percebi que ambos olhavam em minha direção aguardando minha resposta com a cara de quem esperavam a solução da criação da vida. Meu devaneio demorou além do necessário. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Isso estava fora da minha compreensão. Cruzei os braços e suspirei antes de responder:

- Tem certeza Rosalie que você está me perguntando isso? Parece que você e Alice estão conversando demais e pensando de menos. Eu não sei nada de relacionamentos. Vou falar pra você o que eu falei para Alice: Me perguntem o que quiser sobre assuntos eróticos, posições sexuais, orgasmos e melhores fodas. Mas o assunto _relacionamento _não faz parte do meu dicionário feminino.

Edward gargalhou e Rose sorriu. Dificilmente eu emendava um discurso tão grande e tão sério em meio a conversas de família. Mas esse assunto repetitivo estava me tirando do sério. O que elas estavam vendo que eu não via?

-Rose e eu prefiro me isentar da resposta. Eu não namoro e nunca pedi ninguém em namoro então minha opinião não conta - _Ele respondeu ainda sorrindo._

-Puxa vida, vocês nem ajudam. Só me falem então se ele é um cara legal. Se vocês aceitariam ele como parte da família.

- Rose, tudo bem. Escuta então o que vou te dizer: você conhece Emmett há tanto tempo quanto nós. Ele é praticamente da família. Convive conosco desde sempre e sabemos tudo a seu respeito. Acho que esse tipo de pergunta quem tem que responder é você. Você está preparada para entrar em um relacionamento com um amigo da família e que você claramente está tendo reações de uma adolescente apaixonada?

Dessa vez eu e Rosálie ficamos de boca aberta. Esse discurso adulto e encorajador tinha vindo do Edward. Meu menino estava sempre me surpreendendo. Onde ele aprendeu a falar assim com alguém tão seguro? E ainda dar conselhos amorosos para uma prima confusa? Meu peito se encheu de orgulho. Ele estava virando um homem.

Rose foi a primeira a se manifestar, pois agarrou o Edward e deu dois beijos estalados na sua bochecha. Na mesma hora ele corou. Saindo dos seus braços ela veio na minha direção e me abraçou murmurando um 'obrigado' que eu não entendi. Ela saiu saltitante pela casa e nos entreolhamos sorrindo. Na verdade, começamos a gargalhar. Minha família era mesmo louca.

Quando pensamos que poderíamos voltar ao nosso clima de sedução, eis que surge Jasper, agarrado com um loira de seios volumosos e sorriso cativante, com uma cara de "vou gozar com ele de qualquer jeito" gritando na minha frente. Sorri internamente. _Mais uma pra ser feliz hoje... _

- Olá meninos. Essa é a Zarif minha nova amiga. Ela quer me levar ao seu apartamento e mostrar sua coleção de calcinhas. Lindo né? Então Edward já buscou o presente do tio Charlie? Fica com a chave do meu apartamento e vai com a Bellinha. Eu não vou pra lá agora.

Minha boca abriu de novo. Deus do céu, TODOS, iriam falar conosco como casal mesmo? E a cara da amiga do Jazz? Era sexualidade pura. Definitivamente eu seria substituída como rainha do sexo casual em breve desse jeito. Jazz estava com a cara mais sem vergonha do mundo, nem Edward quando fica doido no meio do orgasmo ficava daquele jeito. Coitada da menina. Será que ele era imenso como o Edward também? Preferi espantar esses pensamentos, pois me lembrei que ainda tinha um plano para executar e Jazz só aumentou as possibilidades dele.

Edward virou para minha direção com um brilho nos olhos. Percebi a deixa. Eu iria continuar meu plano. Sem qualquer comentário entramos no carro do meu tio. Edward tinha vendido o dele para a viagem que ele fez para a Europa, mas tenho certeza que ele ia mudar isso.

Durante o trajeto, percebi o quanto erótico ele fica dirigindo. Sua mão esquerda descansada na porta, tamborilando os dedos e sua mão direita levemente conduzindo o volante (N/A: Por favor, não façam isso ao dirigir. Sem prática é extremamente perigoso), já que ele estava com um carro hidráulico. Sua boca estava levemente torcida em um assovio mudo, e os olhos vagueava entre o trânsito e meu corpo. Sem palavras trocadas entre nós, eu só ansiava pelo chegada ao apartamento do Jazz, pois estava louca para saber a reação do meu menino.

Assim que entramos assumimos a postura que mostramos a todos. Éramos primos. Somente isso. Mas, internamente, eu tinha certeza que qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse de nós sentiria a tensão sexual que nos cercava. Era quase palpável. O elevador subiu lentamente e meu pé começou a bater sem eu pedir. Edward sorriu e murmurou em minha nuca: "Ansiosa?". Bufei e cruzei os braços. O que ele acha?

Entramos na sala do apartamento e Edward me abraçou por trás possessivo. Ficamos alguns segundos nessa posição, curtindo a companhia um do outro. Mas como eu já esperava sua ereção, que já estava um pouco evidente, saltou absurda nas minhas costas, assim como suas mãos vieram para os meus seios. Gemi sem me conter. Minha abstinência sexual já estava longa, mas eu tinha planos para ele ainda...

Virei meu corpo e o fiz sentar no sofá. Sorrindo acompanhado de um olhar safado, ele me deixou conduzi-lo. Provocativamente fui à cozinha e abri a geladeira, pegando um pedaço de gelo, quebrando em pequenas partes. Coloquei no pote mais próximo e voltei à sala.

- O que é isso? - Edward me perguntou sorrindo. Percebi que ele já estava sem camisa e com as calças abertas. _Muito bom..._

- Isso, meu escravo, é para o meu prazer_. _Disse sentando na mesma mesinha da maravilhosa massagem seguida do oral que ele me deu na nossa aventura no apartamento do Jazz.

- Porra Isa, estou doido pra entrar em você. O que você está aprontando?

- Fique quieto. Agora só eu posso falar. Quero que tire sua roupa e fique pronto para mim. Vou fazer você implorar para gozar na minha boca. Mas não vai ser tão fácil. Vai sofrer as conseqüências por eu esperar tanto tempo por você.

Seu membro pulsou com o poder das minhas palavras. Sim PODER, porque vi nos olhos do meu menino que ele estava rendido. Minha calcinha já estava completamente melada. Eu já ansiava pelos lamentos do Edward. Gemendo e com um olhar de pura luxúria, ele me obedeceu ficando com a ereção na minha direção, pronto pra mim.

- Sente-se... _Escravo._ Vou usar um amigo na minha tortura com você. Vamos ver quanto tempo você agüenta. E não adianta implorar para eu ir mais rápido ou mais profundo, TUDO será na minha velocidade.

Com sons roucos, Edward sentou, com os olhos fixos no pote. Ele ainda não tinha visto o que eu tinha. Assim que peguei um pedaço de gelo seus olhos arregalaram. "Porra Isa... não... Deus, não vou agüentar!"

Lentamente me aproximei do seu corpo, ignorando seus lamentos, pois vi nos seus olhos que era isso mesmo que ele queria. A tortura. Seu pau pulsou novamente, somente com a minha aproximação. Com o gelo nas mãos, passei na cabeça do seu membro, misturando com o líquido que já saía do pequeno orifício. Edward urrou. Passei o gelo pelo comprimento arrancando gemidos e lamentos incompreensíveis. "Sem falar nada escravo!". Ordenei novamente. Edward mordeu os lábios, segurando suas palavras, mas com os gemidos e os movimentos do seu quadril eu sabia que ele não controlaria. Com o gelo ainda próximo a base, aproximei a minha boca da ponta. Lambi lentamente ainda rodeando o gelo no seu pênis. Edward urrou, agarrando as laterais do sofá. Fogo e gelo. Era isso que ele sentia.

Com uma paciência que não sabia que eu tinha, subi o gelo pelo seu abdômen, ainda chupando seu pau. Edward se contorcia todo, murmurando e gemendo, incontrolavelmente. Larguei seu membro e subi o rastro do gelo com minha língua. Lambendo, sugando e mordiscando tudo. Edward estava agora com a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados. Ainda trabalhando nos mamilos, fui com a outra mão segurar seu pau novamente, manuseando lentamente. O senti pulsando ainda mais e uma nova onda de tesão desceu pela minhas coxas. Percebi que nem eu estava agüentando mais. Eu ia gozar somente com as reações dele. Desci o gelo novamente, acompanhando com a minha língua logo depois.

Como prelúdio de um descontrole, Edward agarrou meus cabelos. Aquilo me desarmou. Comecei a sugar incontrolavelmente seu pau, ansiando por mais um pouco do seu líquido. Eu já estava desesperada. Minha mão, como se tivesse vida própria, abandonou o gelo e foi em direção a minha umidade. Eu precisava gozar...

- Assim não porra... Aaahhh... você, Isa, vai gozar no meu pau.

Com essas palavras e um movimento rápido, Edward me jogou no sofá, e arrancou minha calcinha. Ela já estava pingando. Eu nem tive forças para protestar, pois eu queria muito aquilo. Com um rosnado, Edward caiu sobre meu corpo, afundando seu pau ereto e pronto para mim. Foram estocadas profundas e rápidas. Ambos gritávamos por mais.

- Isso... porraa... Sua safada... É por você fazer isso... Caralho...

"Sim... sim... eu preciso..." Foram as minhas únicas palavras no meio do seu movimento de entra e sai. Edward estava bruto, sedento e eu queria mais, muito mais. Nossos corpos se chocavam com raiva, buscando cada vez mais aproximação, como se fossemos entrar um no outro. Rapidamente eu gozei. E foi intenso, como tem sido. Gritei. Arranhei. "Isso, isso que eu queria". Edward veio logo depois, me inundando com seu líquido. " PORRAA... isso"... "Perfeito".

Desabamos no sofá, ofegantes. Deus, nós éramos insanos mesmo. Escutei um barulho ao fundo. Meu celular! A festa! Tínhamos esquecido completamente com aquela brincadeira. Edward também ouviu o barulho e levantou ainda cambaleante com o orgasmo. Corri para o banheiro para me limpar. Escutei ele falando com alguém, com certeza deveria ser Alice. Assim que terminei, ele veio ate o banheiro e já arrumado na medida do possível, encostou o corpo no batente da porta, sorrindo para mim.

- Isso foi... Meus Deus. Nem sei o que dizer Isa.

- Tudo bem, fugiu um pouco do controle, mas consegui. Foi bom pra você, Edward?

Ele gargalhou e me puxou para fora do apartamento, que ainda retornei para buscar o presente do meu pai. Corremos em direção ao carro, pois todos deveriam estar desesperados a nossa procura. Fiquei um pouco preocupada com isso, mas nós daríamos um jeito. Divagando sobre os argumentos que iria usar quando chegasse a festa, Edward pigarreou. Olhei para ele esperando o que ele ia dizer.

- Isa, isso foi perfeito. Nossa nunca aconteceu isso na minha vida. Você é definitivamente a minha rainha do sexo particular. Deus do céu, só de pensar o que aconteceu eu fico de pau duro de novo.

Arfei, mas eu tinha que controlar nossa libido.

-Pare Edward, não podemos.

-Eu sei e isso me frustra sabe? Mas não quero falar disso agora. Adorei o que você fez. Na verdade eu queria te pedir ajuda na minha fantasia. Você pode?

Olhei para ele e sorri bem irônica. _Isso ia ser interessante..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Minhas lindas leitoras....**  
**Até aqui...voces estão gostando???..rsrsrs**  
**Bom... tenho uma noticia pra voces... a partir de agora, a FIC vai ser postada junto com o tópico do ORKUT, ou seja, uma vez por semana =)**  
**Será sempre as quintas-feiras ou sexta (caso eu não tenha tempo de postar no mesmo dia).**

**Obrigado por todos os reviews lindas !!**

**Muitos beijos**


	12. Como as coisas mudam

**CAPÍTULO 12 – COMO AS COISAS MUDAM**

Fiquei olhando para Edward, aguardando sua descrição de fantasia. Somente com seu olhar eu senti minhas pernas tremerem, porque tenho certeza, o que se ele estivesse pensando, sairia uma coisa altamente pervertida.

- Bem, eu tenho uma idéia na verdade. Mas estou com vergonha, Isa.

- Pelo amor de Deus Edward. Timidez agora não. Já fizemos sexo em público, transamos na casa do Jazz, duas vezes, fizemos também na sua casa. Isso não é hora para sentir vergonha.

Ele suspirou. Olhou para os lados. E abaixando a cabeça começou a falar.

- Na verdade eu tenho 3 fantasias muito eróticas que tenho vontade de realizar. Duas eu tenho certeza que eu ainda vou conseguir com você. Mas tem uma...

Deus do céu. Do que ele estava falando? Uma eu sabia. Alias todos os homens querem. Comer a mulher por trás, inclusive ele já tinha falado sobre isso comigo uma vez. Mas com o tamanho dele, nem pensar, pelo menos por enquanto. A outra? Hum... menáge? De novo? Não. Mas o que seria? Que curiosidade da porra!

- Fala logo Edward. Tá me deixando ansiosa.

- Lembra a primeira vez que fomos para um motel. Então... sobre a virgem...

Gargalhei e muito. Chegamos a festa. Então ele queria pegar uma virgem. Eu não acreditei que era algo tão fácil. Mas porque ele mantinha aquele olhar temeroso, de quem esconde algo. Parei de rir. Opa, mas porque ele queria minha ajuda?

-Peraí mocinho. Minha ajuda em que especificamente?

Antes de responder ele estacionou o carro e olhou fixo em minha direção. Com minha visão periférica percebi que Alice já vinha em nossa direção.

- Na verdade, serão duas fantasias em uma. Você me ajuda a convencer uma virgem a ter uma noite comigo, e eu quero você de voyeur. Quero que assista tudo, enquanto eu pego ela, fico olhando pra você.

_Putaquepariu!_ Esse foi meu último pensamento antes da chegada afobada da Alice. No que eu transformei o meu primo. Um devasso. E como, por Deus, eu ia arrumar uma virgem? Será que ele agora não teria mais limites? Fui interrompida nos meus pensamentos nebulosos pela histérica Alice.

- Sacanagem de vocês dois. Estou procurando vocês há meia hora! O almoço já esta mais do que atrasado. Onde vocês foram? E por que o cabelo do Edward está igual a uma devastação florestal?

Sai do carro ainda assombrada pela confissão do Edward. Se minha família soubesse no que eu tinha transformado o menino tímido, eles iriam me cortar em pedaços e distribuir pelo mundo. Não, eles iriam queimá-los, para o caso de eu ter virado vampira! Como por Deus ele chegou a essa fantasia? Onde ele viu isso? Acho que Edward estava assistindo a muitos filmes pornôs, só pode ser isso. Retirada a força dos meus pensamentos, percebi um olhar raivoso em minha direção. Alice, claro.

- O que foi?

- Não vai me responder Isa? Edward?

- O que você quer saber Alice? Já não chegamos? Estou cansado dessa sua marcação cerrada em cima de mim. Eu não tenho mais 5 anos porra. Cadê aquele idiota que acredita que é seu novo namorado?

Olhei de boca aberta de novo para Edward. Credo, ele realmente não era mais o mesmo. Um arrepio passou pela minha coluna, mistura de surpresa e prazer. Eu estava adorando essa versão masculina e poderosa do meu menino. Alice abria e fechava a boca, sem palavras. Até eu ficaria assim se meu irmão mais novo falasse desse jeito comigo.

- Vamos Alice, vamos começar logo esse almoço. Antes que meu pai tenha um AVC.

- Sim Isa, vamos.

Alice respondeu baixinho, ainda em choque pela resposta do Edward. Ele sumiu no meio das pessoas da festa e eu não me atreveria a ir atrás dele agora. Na verdade ainda estava em transe com tantas novidades sobre meu primo lindo. Ele estava se transformando rápido, e eu cheguei à conclusão que não estava preparada para essa virada dele.

Encontrei meu pai abraçado a minha mãe. Eles formavam um casal perfeito, apesar dos contratempos da vida. Será que algum dia eu iria encontrar uma pessoa assim e ficar com ela o resto da minha vida? Somente uma pessoa? Não, acho que não. Eu não estava preparada para assumir um relacionamento sério. Aliás, eu nem entendia porque estava tendo esses pensamentos. A festa nem tinha começado, eu não tinha bebido ainda e já estava tendo pensamentos pós-alcoolismo. Isso não era nada bom. Definitivamente as perguntas das minhas primas me deixaram sem rumo.

Voltei a refletir sobre o desejo do meu menino. A festa estava lotada, mas como eu iria identificar uma virgem nessa casa? Eu perguntaria as meninas do local se elas eram virgens, se queriam perder essa porra de membrana, e o melhor, para o maior pau que eu já tinha visto? Edward definitivamente enlouqueceu. E ainda mais, ele me queria como voyeur. Que sonho mais louco. Eu já tive minhas doses de loucura, inclusive já fiz sexo com outras pessoas observando, mas pedir assim na cara de pau, para mim, tinha ultrapassado minhas barreiras. E ainda uma virgem? Deus do céu, ele estava se transformando em um pervertido de verdade.

Comecei a correr os olhos pelo local. Epa. Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. Eu, Isabella, iria ficar assistindo Edward comer uma menina enquanto eu só olhava? Não gostei disso. Ele já estava mandando demais. Eu poderia fazer exigências também. Fui a sua direção, pois vi que ele conversava com Emmett. Eu iria definir minhas regras.

- Olá Emmett. Edward, eu preciso falar com você.

Ambos olharam em minha direção. Emmett com um olhar curioso e Edward com um olhar de safado. Cretino, ele ia ver o que eu iria aprontar. Emmett acenou e deu um tapinha no ombro do Edward se afastando, enquanto o próprio cruzava os braços e abria um meio sorriso irônico. Safado.

- O que você deseja Isa? Disse levantando uma sombracelha.

Corri a língua pelos lábios, fazendo o meu melhor olhar sexy. Cruzei os braços, ajeitando os seios sobre eles e friccionei uma perna na outra, claramente demonstrando pra ele como eu estaria se estivesse excitada. Mordi o lábio e cerrei os olhos em sua direção. Suspirei. Na hora seu olhar mudou. Escurecido de desejo, vi seu semblante mudar de vitorioso para necessitado. Sua respiração ficou mais profunda e um gemido saiu dos seus lábios. Seu corpo tremeu levemente. Isso, assim que eu queria. Voltei à posição inicial.

- Agora sim escravo, do jeitinho que eu gosto. Delirando de desejo. Precisamos conversar.

-Porra Isa. Sacanagem. Meu pau subiu só com isso.

- Eu sei, seu pervertido. Quero saber sobre esse seu desejo agora. Não quero questionar nada. Mas claramente você está me testando. Pode me explicar que porra você quer provar? Vai me deixar olhando você fodendo com uma menina com esse pau imenso? É isso? Quer ver o quanto pode me testar? Não me provoque.

-Não é nada disso Isa. Céus foi isso que você pensou? Eu pensei que era algo que você queria. Eu ainda me lembro sobre esse assunto na primeira vez que saímos juntos. Você não lembra?

- Lógico que eu me lembro, Edward. Mas porque eu de voyeur? Me explica essa porra!

- Calma prima. Na verdade eu queria você lá pra me dar segurança. Sei lá. Eu não sei se vou conseguir. Eu só tenho pensado em você Isa. E tudo o que se refere a sexo eu quero fazer com você. Não fique chateada com isso. Por favor. Eu penso em outra coisa se você quiser, mas não me olhe mais com esse olhar raivoso. Jamais quero perder você Isa. Me perdoa?

-Você nunca vai me perder Edward. Sou sua prima.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

-Eu sei, por isso que criamos essa regra das fantasias lembra?

- Não Isa, você criou, mas tudo bem. Você vai me perdoar? Eu penso em outra coisa.

Droga, ele estava _certo_. Afinal porque eu fiquei assim mesmo? Qual era o problema em dar esse prazer a ele? Eu nunca tive esse acesso de cólera antes com qualquer outro homem, mas estava claramente ofendida com o fato do Edward querer arrancar o cabaço de alguém. Bufei. Eu estava sendo possessiva com relação ao meu orgasmo, lógico. Pensar que eu poderia olhar ele com outra sem me satisfazer mexeu com minha libido. Isso. Essa era a explicação para o meu comportamento egoísta.

Olhei para ele de novo. O nervosismo estava estampando no seu semblante. Como uma idiota, acabei com toda a força masculina que ele demonstrara mais cedo. Ele estava se transformando em um homem de verdade e eu com minha atitude egoísta, desmoronei toda a sua confiança. Sou uma completa imbecil mesmo. Resolvi virar o jogo a seu favor novamente, afinal ele merecia isso.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Acho que fiquei um pouco possessiva com esse pau delicioso.

Na mesma hora ele reagiu. Um sorriso travesso e vitorioso varreu seus lábios. Tipicamente um orgulho masculino de poder.

-Sério? Ficou com ciúmes?

- Ciúmes? Não, mas possessiva sim. Afinal eu estou me metendo somente com você Edward, esqueceu? Ou talvez eu possa passear em outras áreas de lazer...

Eu nem tinha terminado e ele agarrou meu braço. Seu olhar endureceu na hora. Um arrepio correu minha espinha.

- Nada disso Isabella. Agora você é minha.

- Epa, não sou de ninguém. Estamos curtindo juntos Edward. Pode parar a palhaçada.

- Eu sei, mas por enquanto somos só nós dois. Uma terceira pessoa na equação tem quer ter a aprovação de ambos, e pelo que me lembro você já autorizou. Eu não.

- Está com medo Edward? Eu me garanto, sei que você pode foder com várias, na minha frente ou não, que sei que vou ser a melhor. Agora você está com medo de eu encontrar alguém que faça sexo melhor do que você, ou que me faça gozar ainda mais?

- Então eu tenho sido o melhor, Isa?

- Não me provoque Edward.

Que ótimo, nossa primeira briga. Eu e Edward nos encarávamos abertamente, com um olhar desafiador. A sorte que estávamos em um canto mais afastado da festa, pois tenho certeza que se alguém reparasse com mais precisão, iria perceber que a nossa pequena conversa era típica de um casal. _Argh._ Mas que porra, nós não éramos um casal!

- Ok Isa, eu assumo então. Eu sou possessivo e não quero dividir você com ninguém. Satisfeita? Eu tenho calafrios só de pensar em você não querer mais nada comigo. Então me desculpe ok?

Lá estava meu menino assustado de novo. Droga. Isso tinha que mudar.

- Nada disso Edward. Me desculpe você. Eu exagerei. Na verdade eu só te provoquei, mas não se preocupe por enquanto. Você é uma delícia primo. Nunca encontrei um pau assim tão gostoso. E nossos orgasmos foram os melhores. Não se preocupe mesmo, até porque, com esse tamanho todo eu não conseguiria dar pra outro não. Eu sempre fico assada depois de uma rodada de sexo com você.

Ele sorriu confiante de novo. Meu menino precisava dessa dose de poder. Eu daria isso pra ele.

-Então sou o melhor. - _Não era um pergunta._

- Não vou falar de novo seu convencido. Quanto ao seu desejo...

- Isa, eu posso pensar em algo diferente.

- Eu ainda não terminei Edward. Quanto ao seu desejo eu posso te ajudar, mas eu tenho regras, tudo bem?

Seu olhar ficou tenso e tombando para o curioso. Agora ele iria ver o que eu queria.

- Você vai tirar um cabaço Edward, mas eu tenho as minhas condições. Nada de romance, pois virgens tem tendências a se apaixonar pelo primeiro pau que entra na sua vagina. Você vai foder com ela de quatro. Quero ver a reação dela ao sentir você. Eu vou olhar sim, mas quero ver somente você gozar. Você pode até dar prazer pra ela, mas somente com os dedos, pois se eu quiser, quero te beijar e talvez queira você me chupando, então nada de sentir o gosto de outra. E lógico, somente com camisinha. E no final, se eu achar o desempenho do meu agrado eu deixo você terminar a sua noite comigo.

Seu olhar demonstrava o quanto ele estava com tesão. Eu não sabia que sendo tão descritiva e um pouco má teria mexido com a excitação dele. Isso era uma coisa a ser analisada depois.

-Porra Isa. Você é má. Muito má. Mas eu aceito tudo. Quando vai ser isso?

- Eu sou má? Nada disso. Eu estou sendo realista. Você é grande e quem quer que seja vai sentir o que é um pênis de verdade. Por isso que eu não quero romantismo. E vai acontecer assim que eu conseguir alguém. Quem sabe aqui nessa festa mesmo. Está pronto pra uma rodada de sexo após a festa se eu conseguir?

- Sim. Lógico que sim. Eu sempre estarei pronto pra você Isa.

-Tudo bem então. Vamos voltar pra festa antes que alguém apareça. Assim que eu tiver novidades te procuro.

Nem o deixei responder e voltei para o almoço. Fui entrando em várias conversas paralelas, tentando conhecer as pessoas que estavam presentes. Comecei a beber, para me soltar mais e ter como justificativa uma possível bebedeira caso alguém entendesse errado minha atitude.

O almoço ocorreu sem grandes emoções. Com o passar das horas a casa foi ficando mais cheia, se isso fosse possível. Um pouco zonza, corri para tomar um banho e me trocar. A noite ainda era uma criança e eu queria muito realizar a fantasia do Edward hoje. Aqui nessa casa e com essa festa era a melhor oportunidade para fazer o que ele queria.

Eu não tinha mais falado com o Edward após a nossa conversa de mais cedo. Na verdade eu estava o evitando. Eu queria conquistar a vitima sozinha, pois eu tinha receios que ele estragasse o que eu pretendia fazer. Nesse momento me lembrei da vizinha deles, Bárbara. Varri todo o local, mas ela não tinha vindo à festa. Uma pena, ela seria a menina perfeita. Ou não? Era claro que ela alimentava uma paixonite por ele e com isso ela poderia achar que era um início de romance. Droga. O tempo estava correndo e eu não tinha visto ninguém ainda.

A festa já estava correndo solta. A maioria dos mais velhos já tinha se recolhido a sala da casa, o quintal era somente dos mais jovens. A musica estava alta e meu corpo já dançava sozinho. Peguei mais um copo de bebida e fui em direção ao banheiro. Assim que cheguei vi que tinha uma fila. Droga, melhor ir ao quarto da Alice ou do Edward mesmo. Antes de chegar até a casa me deparei com duas meninas conversando e cobiçando meu primo. Sorri com a cena. E como por encanto eu reconheci uma delas. Bárbara, a vizinha. Pelas poucas palavras que ouvi e pelos movimentos dos seus corpos elas não estavam falando inocentemente. Fui meu aproximando para ouvir melhor, vai que a vizinha era mesmo virgem?

- Pai amado, esse homem é gostoso demais Bárbara. Imagina ele na cama? Deve fazer loucuras...

- Ai Thais, .fale. Ele é um sonho de consumo mesmo. Olha só ele rebolando. Gostoso é pouco. Quem deve ser a sortuda que transa com ele agora?

- Não sei amiga. Fiquei sabendo por ai que ela é meio tarada sabe. Ele vive exibindo agora essa cara de sexo. Barbara, eu tive uma idéia! Você poderia descobrir quem é! Afinal você mora por aqui mesmo. Eu como sou muito bem casada não posso. Mas você sim!

- Nada disso Thais. Não sou fofoqueira e também sou virgem esqueceu? Eu não estou preparada para um furacão como o Edward, caso eu me aproxime dele.

- Amiga. Ele nem tem 20 anos ainda. Como você sabe que ele é um furacão?

- Furacão eu não sei. Mas fiquei sabendo que ele é imenso. Tenho medo.

Eu ri com o assunto. Estava ficando interessante, e a menina, Bárbara, era mesmo virgem. Tomara que a amiga dela a convença logo. Só iria adiantar meu trabalho...

- Medo? Não me faça rir Bárbara. Está com medo de um menino? E qual o problema dele ser imenso? Vai ser A experiência pra você amiga. Imagina perder a virgindade com um menino lindo assim? E ainda avantajado? Oh pai eterno... eu amo meu marido, mas que dá pra sonhar... isso dá.

Adorei a minha nova ajudante. Ela estava fazendo um trabalho melhor do que eu. Tomara que a vizinha virgem ficasse tentada. Se a conversa continuasse nesse nível, eu poderia afirmar que seria ela a escolhida para a fantasia do meu menino. Estava muito bom pra ser verdade.

- Pode ser... nossa seria uma loucura. Eu tenho até umas fantasias sabe? Andei lendo algumas histórias um pouco... picantes.

-Serio? Oh Deus Bárbara. Conta isso.

Isso estava cada vez mais interessante. Fiquei mais próxima, pois até eu estava curiosa sobre o assunto. Eu poderia até entrar na conversa delas.

- Thais... eu descobri um mundo erótico no Orkut. São várias histórias alternativas, sobre personagens do filme Crepúsculo, mas que na verdade só o nome deles e as características físicas são fiéis a saga. O resto é sexualidade pura. Tem cada história que deixa qualquer um em estado de excitação constante. Algumas envolvem até sadomasoquismo.

- Sério Bárbara? Puta merda, eu preciso ler isso. Está nas suas comunidades?

- Sim lógico. Olha ali. Puxa vida, seu marido chegou Thais.

Ambas olharam na mesma direção.

-É mesmo amiga, preciso ir. Fique por aqui, você pode ter uma chance única com ele.

- Acho impossível. Ele nunca me olhou. Eu não me importaria em ser dele somente essa noite. Acho que eu me entregaria a ele sem culpa. Aff se meu sonho fosse realidade...

- Sonhar não custa nada viu? Vou embora agora. Beijos e sorte amiga.

- Ok.

Nunca pensei que escutar a conversa alheia seria tão interessante. Eu tinha encontrado o pote no final do arco-íris. A vizinha que Edward nunca tinha reparado estava literalmente babando por ele. Eu já tinha reparado que ela sempre ficava admirando ele pelos cantos. Ela era a vítima perfeita. Na verdade, acho que ela estaria disposta a fazer a fantasia dele ainda melhor. Isso sim que era presente. Resolvi me aproximar.

- Oi tudo bem? Está sozinha na festa?

- Nossa que susto. Sim estou. A minha amiga acabou de ir embora.

- Que pena. A propósito meu nome é Isabella. Sou a filha do aniversariante. E prima do Edward.

Ela engasgou quando eu falei o nome dele. Passou um garçom por nós e pequei duas doses de vodca com energético. Eu precisava encorajá-la.

- Toma ai um pouco. Porque engasgou? Meu primo é _lindo_ mesmo. Eu percebi que você praticamente babava por ele agora pouco.

- Nossa ficou tão evidente assim? Será que ele percebeu?

- Não minha linda. Ele é meio desligado mesmo.

Ela sorriu e ficou corada. Sim, definitivamente ela era virgem. Reparei que ela não tirava os olhos do Edward. O desejo estava estampado na sua cara. Ela virou o copo de vodca de uma vez. Definitivamente seria fácil fazer o que eu queria.

- Ele é perfeito né?

- Quer conhecer ele melhor? Eu posso te ajudar...

Um garçom passou na hora e no momento que ela ia beber mais um pouco seu olhar congelou na minha direção. O copo parou no ar. Ela olhava na minha direção e olhava para ele, o tempo todo. Parecia que ela estava ponderando sobre o meu comentário. Eu fiquei feliz com isso. O estimulo da sua amiga tinha mexido com a líbido da menina Bárbara.

- E então Bárbara. O que você me diz? Eu estava escutando sua conversa com sua amiga. E sei que você o deseja menina. Acho que posso mesmo te ajudar. Você seria recompensada com certeza. Acho que você teria a noite mais perfeita da sua vida.

Ela ficou me olhando, ainda surpresa com meus comentários. Fiquei analisando a vitima do meu primo. Com certeza ela não teria mais de 18 anos. Ela não era alta, deveria ter 1,60 de altura. Tinha um vasto cabelo castanho, encaracolado e era branquinha. Seus olhos também eram castanhos, mas com um tom diferente. Uma cor mais inocente talvez? Ela parecia uma menina simples, mas tinha um corpo muito bonito. Enfim, ela fazia o tipo de virgem gostosa.

- Como você sabe Isabella? Quero dizer, como você vai convencê-lo?

- Isso é fácil menina. Na verdade eu sei que isso é o sonho erótico do meu primo... uma virgem.

Ela engasgou de novo, mas seu olhar assustado foi sendo substituído por uma olhar curioso e com um pouco de luxúria. Ela lambeu seus lábios e olhou para o Edward. Nesse momento percebi que ele nos olhava. Sorri vitoriosa pra ele. Seu sorriso foi instantâneo, cheio de desejo. Ele começou a rebolar com uma musica sensual, passando a mão pelo seu peitoral. Eu quase gemi e a minha nova amiga suspirou.

- Co-como vai ser?

Cheguei perto do seu ouvido. Olhei de lado e vi que Edward nos olhava intensamente. Eu praticamente via o funcionamento da sua mente para a cena erótica que viria no futuro. Comecei a sussurrar no seu ouvido:

- Eu vou realizar sua fantasia Bárbara. É só você me acompanhar... Vai querer ter a noite mais perfeita da sua vida?

Ela bebeu toda a sua bebida de uma vez, seu olhar antes temeroso ficou decidido. Eu tinha conseguido. Sorri ainda próxima dela, olhando para Edward. Ele se aproximou de nós e praticamente colou o corpo nela.

-Vamos para a casa do Jazz. Ele ainda está bastante ocupado com a sua amiguinha e só volta amanhã.

Sua voz de comando me arrepiou. Ele saiu arrastando a minha nova amiga pela casa. Senti um estranho sentimento de solidão. Eu não sabia o que fazer na verdade. Antes de tomar qualquer decisão senti meu celular vibrando.

**ED:** _Onde você está minha linda? Não vou conseguir sem você. Estou dentro do seu carro. Venha logo._

Sorri feliz. Meu menino ainda precisava de mim. Fui praticamente correndo para meu carro. Percebi que todos na casa estavam muito ocupados para perceber nossa partida. Assim que cheguei ao carro vi que Edward já estava no volante. Ele tinha feito a menina vir sentada atrás, ou seja, ele tinha guardado o lugar de carona pra mim. Me senti ainda mais importante.

Assim que entrei, olhei para Edward que estava feliz como uma criança que ganha um presente de natal. Olhei pelo retrovisor e percebi que a Bárbara estava mordendo os lábios, nervosa. Resolvi quebrar o clima enquanto Edward retirava o carro e rumava para o apartamento do Jasper, novamente. Aquele imóvel estava se tornando meu lugar erótico favorito.

- Bárbara quantos anos você tem?

- Hum, fiz dezoito há pouco tempo.

- Serio? Que bom. E a propósito, você é muito bonita viu?

- Obrigado, eu acho. Mas eu me acho muito magrela.

- Você é linda menina. E tem um corpo muito bonito.

- Eu também acho. Na verdade você é muito _gostosa_.

A última frase, dita pelo Edward, mexeu com ela. Percebi que ela corou, mas mordeu os lábios e apertou as coxas, em clara demonstração de excitação. Realmente a voz de sexo dele mexia com qualquer uma, pois até eu fiquei excitada com ele. Ultimamente Edward demonstrava uma força sexual impressionante. Eu ficava cada vez mais satisfeita com a mudança dele.

Meus pensamentos me levaram a outra questão. O que Edward pretendia fazer quando chegasse lá? Não conversamos sobre o antes. Eu tinha definido somente o durante e o depois, com minhas regras possessivas. Antes que esses questionamentos fossem direcionados através do meu olhar, nós tínhamos chegado ao nosso destino. Edward praticamente saltou do carro e arrastou sua vizinha diretamente para o elevador. Aquilo me deixou um pouco confusa. O que ele iria fazer?

Tranquei meu carro e me dirigi lentamente para o apartamento. Eles já tinham sumido lá dentro. Novamente um estranho sentimento se apossou de mim. O que eu estava fazendo mesmo? Eu não deveria estar aqui. Isso estava muito confuso pra mim. Eu não estava confortável com essa história e desde o começo eu sabia que algo estava errado. Só que ainda não conseguia saber o que era.

Assim que entrei pela sala, escutei os gemidos do Edward. Ele foi rápido. E eu? Ia ainda mais devagar para o local onde eles estavam. Eu não estava feliz com aquilo.

- Ahhh...isso... assim, eu gosto assim.

Novamente o estranho sentimento. Entrei no quarto e vi a cena. Edward em pé com a menina de joelhos sugando seu pau. Ela não conseguia colocar tudo na boca, se limitando a lamber e sugar. Sorri vitoriosa. Somente eu conseguia engolir _tudo_. Edward gemia segurando os cabelos dela, conduzindo seus movimentos. Ele tentava empurrar ainda mais, mas ela sempre engasgava. Com os olhos fechados ele gemia cada vez mais alto. Seu corpo estava trêmulo, eu percebi que ele ia gozar. Sentei na poltrona, ainda observando. Ele abriu os olhos e virou-se em minha direção. Seus olhos, escurecidos pelo desejo, varreram meu corpo. Mas o pior de tudo? Eu não tinha ficado excitada. Mas alguns movimentos, vi que ele gozou. Seu líquido escapou pela boca dela, mas vi que ela não ligou. Até sorriu com a sua pequena vitoria.

Ainda olhando pra mim, Edward a levantou e jogou na cama. Nesse momento vi que ela estava ainda de blusa, mas sem a saia e a calcinha. Ele a ajeitou de quatro sem quebrar o olhar comigo. Ele pegou um preservativo e começou a brincar com ele nos dedos.

- Agora Bárbara, eu quero você bem aberta pra mim. Você irá me sentir entrando profundamente em você. Prometo que serei delicado, querida.

Edward foi se aproximando dela que arfava em antecipação. Ele chegou próximo da sua entrada e começou a circular os dedos pela suas coxas e suas nádegas. Ela gemia pedindo mais. Mas como eu já tinha percebido a cena não me excitava. Eu estava na verdade com um sentimento de perda. Eu não estava gostando disso.

Ele começou a estimulá-la com os dedos. Ela rebolava em desespero. Ele estava fazendo loucuras, e eu bem sabia o poder dos seus dedos. Novamente aquilo estava me corroendo. Eu queria estar ali. Olhei diretamente para ele, tentando demonstrar que não estava feliz com isso. Ele tinha desviado o olhar, já que sua ereção já estava evidente. Escutei o barulho da camisinha e fechei os olhos. O que mais incomodava era que eu estava me sentindo confusa e totalmente fora de lugar, enquanto eles estavam curtindo o prazer do momento.

- Olhe para mim, Isa.

Abri os olhos imediatamente. Edward estava se preparando para penetrar ela. Ambos olhavam pra mim. Vi, em câmera lenta, seu membro entrar e ela gemer. Mordi meu lábio. Como um pedido mudo, eu queria que aquilo terminasse. Como se ele percebesse, ele entrou de uma única vez. Bárbara gritou. Na verdade, lágrimas começaram a rolar na sua face. Eu sei que isso poderia soar como egoísmo ou pura maldade, mas eu tinha ficado feliz com isso. A felicidade dela tinha sido meu sofrimento. E agora a sua dor tinha virado o meu prazer.

Ele estocava rápido dentro dela e eu ainda não tinha visto prazer nos seus olhos. Eu sabia que ficando de quatro, a posição deveria ser conduzida pela mulher e não era isso que estava acontecendo. Edward segurava seus quadris com força. A velocidade aumentou e ele gozou urrando. Ela desabou na cama gemendo. Fiquei com pena dela.

Edward se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro se trancando lá dentro. Ela olhou em minha direção chorosa.

- O que eu fiz de errado? Dói tanto.

- Eu sei querida. Sinto muito.

- Mas ele não parecia feliz. Eu... eu não sei o que fazer. Deus do céu, que dor.

Ela tentou se levantar e não conseguiu. Edward ainda estava trancado no banheiro e não parecia que iria sair de lá. A ajudei colocar a roupa. Seus rosto estava marcado pela maquiagem borrada das lágrimas incessantes. Mas eu não estava com remorso. Eu só sentia pena dela por ela ter passado por isso.

Em poucos minutos eu a arrumei e me desculpei mais uma vez. Infelizmente a primeira vez dela seria realmente traumática. Eu queria saber o que Edward ainda fazia trancando no banheiro. Sem saber o que fazer, perguntei se ela queria ir pra casa. Ela simplesmente assentiu. Chamei um taxi e a levei até a porta do prédio. Ainda bem que não tinha porteiro há essa hora, porque eu tenho certeza que poderíamos ter problemas. Antes de entrar no taxi ela virou pra mim e sorriu.

- Isabella. Obrigado. Eu percebi que estava fantasiando com uma pessoa que não existe. Ele não é para mim. Eu nunca poderia tê-lo ao meu lado. Ele não gosta de mim.

- Querida, o problema não é você, entenda. Edward é assim mesmo. Só não tente se culpar.

- Tudo bem. Vou pra casa. Obrigado, mais uma vez.

Subi para o apartamento tomada por emoções conflitantes. O que afinal tinha acontecido comigo? Eu deveria ajudá-lo na sua fantasia. E o que eu fiz? Fiquei sentada, olhando para eles com um sentimento que eu reconheci, mas somente agora eu poderia confessar. Eu estava com ciúmes. Isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo. Edward era meu primo. Jamais poderia nutrir esse tipo de sentimento. Eu nunca fui possessiva com homens. Nunca me incomodei de dividir, até porque já tive minha cota de homens casados. Então porque isso agora?

Assim que cheguei ao apartamento, Edward estava sentado no sofá, com uma garrafa de vodca na mão e os cabelos desgrenhados, cobrindo parcialmente seus olhos. Ele estava somente com uma calça jeans desbotada e descalço o que lhe dava um jeito sexy, mas perigoso. Fechei a porta do apartamento e encostei-me à estante de livros cruzando os braços e olhando para ele.

- O que houve? Ainda não entendo Isa.

- Eu que te pergunto Edward. Porque fugiu para o banheiro?

- Eu vi os seus olhos Isa. Você não queria mais aquilo. Eu me senti... estranho. Como se eu tivesse traindo você. Não gostei dessa sensação. Não queria olhar mais para ela. Eu só queria você.

- Tarde demais para arrependimentos, não acha? Nessa história só quem ficou feliz e gozou, duas vezes por sinal, foi você.

Edward fechou os olhos e suspirou. _Eu sei_ que peguei pesado, mas eu precisava me distrair dos meus próprios fantasmas. O sentimento novo de posse ainda estava me corroendo.

- Sim. Isso é o que mais me dói. Mas não por ela. Amanhã nem me lembrarei disso. Fantasia estúpida. Eu só queria, na verdade, impressionar você Isabella. Sempre é você o meu objetivo final. Tudo o que eu faço é pra surpreender você. Te subjugar e marcar para sempre. Mas eu sou um idiota.

Sua declaração me trouxe ainda mais sentimentos conflitantes. Então tudo era para mim? Ele fazia as coisas pensando sempre em me agradar? Deus, nós estávamos cada vez mais envolvidos, isso não era bom.

- Edward...

- Não Isa. Não ouse terminar comigo. Eu ainda quero muito de você. Eu desejo tanto você que chega a doer. Preciso sentir você e estar dentro de você. Por favor?

Essas palavras trouxeram toda a umidade que eu não senti durante toda a noite entre minhas coxas. Eu sentia a mesma coisa, mas era um sentimento novo. Sem sair do lugar, vi Edward largando a garrafa e se aproximando de mim lentamente. Seus olhar era do mais profundo desejo, mas também suplicantes. Suas mãos seguraram as minhas, enquanto ele me arrastava até a parede. Ele suspendeu meus braços e segurou ambas as mãos com uma só, enquanto a outra passeava por meu vestido. Seus lábios vieram possessivos, me cobrindo com um beijo forte. Sua língua dançava junto a minha. Nossa respiração foi ficando mais pesada, e tivemos que quebrar o beijo em busca de ar. Com uma habilidade impar, percebi que meu vestido deslizava até meus pés.

- Tão linda. Deus, eu só via você Isa.

- Cale a boca, não quero ouvir.

- O que você quer então? Quer me ouvir dizer que sou viciado em você? No seu cheiro, no seu sabor? Que fico louco quando você me implora? Ou quando você geme pra mim? Eu só quero você Isa.

Seus dedos entraram em contato com minha vagina. Gemi alto. _Como estava sentindo falta disso_. Eu precisava dele dentro de mim nesse momento. Seus lábios morderam meu lábio inferior, sugando. Sem resistir, suspirei novamente. Eu precisava dele. Assim que ele soltou meu lábios, sua língua queimava na minha mandíbula.

- O que você está esperando então? Eu quero você agora Edward. Dentro de mim.

Como um maníaco, ele largou meus braços e me suspendeu, segurando minhas nádegas. Nem vi em que momento ele retirou as calças. Quase não acreditei que ele estava me levantando. Seu membro já pulsava próximo a minha entrada. Com um único movimento, ele entrou em mim. Ambos gememos profundamente. Edward me sustentava com seus braços, me fazendo subir e descer. Era maravilhoso senti-lo tão possessivo. Suas estocadas não eram tão profundas, mas eu estava adorando essa posição.

Minhas costas estavam arranhando na parede, mas eu nem liguei. Eu precisava dele. Ainda no colo, Edward me levou para o quarto me beijando novamente possessivo. Gentilmente me colocou na cama, mas sem sair de dentro de mim. Assim que deitei totalmente, ele me penetrou ainda mais forte, como se fosse me marcar como sua de verdade. Nossos corpos se chocavam, já que os movimentos estavam ainda mais rápidos. Como se fosse possível, a gente se agarrava para aproximar ainda mais nossos corpos, quase nos fundido em um só. Edward gemia meu nome repetidas vezes, alternando com palavras doces, como linda ou perfeita. Era tudo tão novo. Eu o queria muito. E só pra mim.

O nosso orgasmo veio junto. Gozamos tão forte que gritamos, mesmo sem parar nossos movimentos. Assim que paramos, ele colou sua testa na minha, bastante ofegante. Sem sair de dentro de mim e com a respiração mais tranqüila, Edward começou a me cobrir com beijinhos por todo o meu rosto. Involuntariamente eu sorri. Meu menino era perfeito.

- Isa. Só você. Prometo. Agora eu quero só você.

- Isso é uma promessa Edward?

- Sim. Eu prometo Isabella Swan que todos os meus orgasmos daqui pra frente serão somente seus.

- Isso está muito amplo ainda.

Ele se levantou mais um pouco, mas sem sair de dentro de mim. Seus olhos varreram meu rosto, como se procurasse gravar-lo na sua mente. Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Prometo minha linda, que de hoje em diante, enquanto você me quiser, eu serei somente seu. Eu serei seu escravo para te dar e receber prazer e nunca mais irei fazer nascer aquela angustia no seu olhar novamente. Eu estou viciado em você Isa. Não me deixe.

- Agora sim. E pra sua informação, eu também Edward.

- O que?

- Eu estou incondicionalmente viciada em você.

Seu sorriso de menino feliz apareceu novamente. Eu fiquei extasiada e satisfeita em saber que eu tinha esse poder sobre ele. Eu ainda não entendia esses sentimentos, mas fiquei imensamente feliz com a sua declaração de exclusividade. Agora ele era definitivamente _meu menino. _Ele saiu de cima de mim, mas continuava me olhando. Ambos bocejamos e sorrimos.

- Não sei você minha linda, mas eu estou cansado.

- Sim, eu também. Hoje foram muitas emoções.

Ele riu. Não entendi e franzi o cenho pra ele o questionando somente no olhar.

- A melhor de todas as emoções Isa, foi a sua confissão em me mostrar o quanto tem ciúmes de mim. Eu adorei isso sabia? Eu também não quero dividir você com ninguém, mas ver a rainha do sexo possessiva foi o melhor da noite.

Não neguei afinal ele estava certo. Sorri pra ele e virei na cama. O sono já começava a me dominar. Edward se enroscou nas minhas costas e afundou o rosto nos meus cabelos, suspirando. Seus braços possessivos me envolveram, e como um gatinho carente ele foi moldando seu corpo junto ao meu. Essa era a segunda vez que dormiríamos juntos.

Meu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi que a próxima vez seria a minha fantasia...

* * *

**N.A.: ****Olá minhas leitoras amadas! **

**Primeiramente quero pedir mil perdões. Sei que estou em dívida pela demora em postar um novo capítulo, mas vários problemas me impediram de vir aqui. E o principal deles foi que fiquei um tempo sem net. E também porque esse capítulo foi muito importante na história e por isso eu caprichei, espero que tenham gostado.**

**E ai está! A relação deles agora vai atingir um novo patamar... mas ainda vai acontecer loucuras na vida desses dois... rsrsrs. Vocês não imaginam o que a Bella e o Edward vão aprontar.... ATÉ EU TENHO MEDO DESSES DOIS! **

**COMO ESTOU UM POUCO SEM TEMPO, não tenho como responder a todos os comentários, mas quero agradecer a todas mesmo que deixam reviews, me estimula de montão =)**

**OBRIGADA MESMO POR ACOMPANHAREM! Eu adoro escrever essa FIC, ela é meu BEBÊ. Falta ainda 8 capítulos para acabar, mas já estou me sentindo meio órfã.**

**P.S: Reparei que tem um tempo que não respondo reviews. Me perdoem, mas eu não tenho conta no FFNET eu só leio. E os últimos capítulos eu só deixei com a Nêni (Perva´s Place) e ela postou aqui direto... mas eu leio todos meninas... de coração, porque eu escrevo pra vocês !**

**Quero agradecer a Zatari, Deb, Beth Wanderley, Daia, Georgia Tomaz (leitora nova) Regina Swan Cullen, Silvia Fernanda, Anna Black e todas as minhas lindas amigas que me acompanham no Orkut e deixaram recadinhos...**

**AMO MESMO VOCÊS...**

**Agora vou tentar ser mais pontual com os posts, mas vida REAL está meio complicada tb... espero que entendam... MAS PROMETO QUE NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A FIC... até porque, além de amar essa história, ela já está definida e fechada, só falta descrever os detalhes... e a atividade sexual dos dois....ahahahah**

**Beijocas mil !**

**Mas deixem uma autora insegura MAIS feliz: Deixem reviews pra eu saber se estou agradando!**

**=)**


	13. Meus Desejos, Meus Segredos

**CAPITULO 13 – MEUS DESEJOS, MEUS SEGREDOS.**

Acordei lentamente. O dia ainda não tinha clareado. Sorri ao recordar que eu tinha adormecido nos braços do meu primo. Seus braços possessivos não me deixariam esquecer também. Meus sentimentos, ainda tão confusos, não me atrapalhariam também na minha lembrança da melhor parte do intenso relacionamento com Edward. _O sexo._

Edward estava excitado e isso que me despertou. Senti seu membro duro nas minhas costas. Meu menino era mesmo incontrolável. Mesmo abraçados de costas, eu visualizei seu semblante na minha frente. Ainda recordava como ele ficava adormecido e tendo sonhos eróticos, na maioria das vezes comigo. Remexi meu corpo tentando tornar nossa posição mais confortável e sexual, claro. Edward começou a gemer, mas ainda não tinha despertado. "Sim... Isso Isa". Eu sabia, ele estava sonhando comigo. Subi mais ainda o corpo, fazendo minha entrada ficar na direção do seu membro que já estava duro. Escorreguei aquele vicio perfeito pra dentro de mim. Gemi profundamente. Comecei a rebolar bem devagar e senti dois pares de mãos na minha cintura.

- Isso... Deus Isa. Quero assim, rebola vai...

Ele acordou, mas sua voz estava tão rouca. Senti seu espasmo dentro de mim. Deve ser maravilhoso ser acordado assim, sonhando com sexo e acordar dentro de alguém. Edward me agarrou ainda mais, aproximando seu rosto nos meus cabelos e se movimentando lentamente, entrando e saindo como se coordenássemos uma dança antiga, mas extremamente sexual. Nossa conexão estava perfeita. Enquanto eu ainda delirava com o suave carinho, em um movimento rápido, Edward entrou mais profundamente e suspendeu a minha perna, fazendo a posição que antes era quase inocente, ficar extremamente erótica.

Eu estava adorando. Em pouco tempo nossas respirações estavam mais fortes e os gemidos, que eram baixos, estavam se transformando em urros. Estava maravilhoso.

-Oohhh...porra... Isso Isa. Que delícia, rebola gostoso... Você é perfeita.

Sem me segurar mais, meu clímax chegou. Meu corpo tremeu de satisfação. Edward sentiu que eu tinha gozado e investiu mais forte algumas vezes, me tirando do transe. Meu corpo se acendeu com os movimentos que ele estava fazendo. Ele entrava e dava uma pequena parada quase travando meu corpo. Deus do céu, o que era isso? Comecei a ter novos espasmos. Quando eu percebi, estava gozando de novo e dessa vez ele gozou junto comigo. Eu praticamente tive um orgasmo múltiplo. Meu menino estava se transformando no melhor amante de todos.

Com a respiração pesada, ambos nos abraçamos voltando à posição de quando estávamos dormindo. Sorri satisfeita, pois nunca tive essa experiência de acordar e fazer um sexo tão perfeito. Nós não tínhamos nem trocado palavras, mas nossos corpos já se conheciam e se atraiam sem qualquer esforço. Eu estava viciada nele, não tinha mais jeito.

- Bom dia minha linda. Você sempre melhora meus sonhos Isa.

Senti sua voz rouca nos meus cabelos. Meu menino me abraçava tão forte que quase fiquei sem ar, mas eu não estava achando isso ruim. Segurei seus braços demonstrando o quanto eu estava satisfeita, mas eu não estava muito a fim de falar. Ainda estava curtindo as sensações do desempenho dele de poucos minutos atrás.

- Ed... Preciso ir embora. Jazz pode chegar...

- Hum, fica aqui mais um pouco.

- Não dá e você sabe disso. Fica você. Eu vou embora.

- Eu vou com você Isa. E tem muito tempo que você não me chama de Ed. Desde a minha infância sabia?

- É verdade. Mas como agora você é meu menino e escravo sexual particular, resolvi te dar um apelido mais carinhoso. Como não pensei em algo mais sexy, estou resgatando o apelido antigo mesmo.

Edward gargalhou. Ele parecia extremamente feliz. Eu também estava mais leve, mas precisa ir embora urgentemente. Primeiro que depois da tumultuada noite anterior, eu ainda não tinha enfrentado meus fantasmas sozinha. Assim como eu não queria correr o risco de encontrar Jasper e ter que explicar sobre eu e Edward e o que estávamos fazendo pelados na sua casa, principalmente por ser tratar de um amigo de infância pervertido.

Mesmo com um biquinho de pirraça muito fofo dele, eu levantei e fui ao banheiro tomar banho. Precisava mesmo ir embora. Tomei uma ducha rápida. Assim que acabei olhei o relógio e vi que já passada das 4 horas da manhã. Que ótimo, meus pais iriam encher a porra da minha paciência por eu ter sumido da festa sem ter me despedido. Eu tinha que passar na casa deles, o que fazia minha rota mudar completamente da casa do Edward. Acho que eu estava extremamente sem graça com isso, pois vi um olhar compreensivo dele, ao mesmo tempo em que me arrumava e ele sentava na cama.

- São seus pais né Isa? Você vai lá.

- Ai Edward, estou super sem graça agora. Mas o caminho é completamente diferente. Seu eu não for dormir lá na casa deles com a minha mãe visitando o Rio, eles vão aparecer na minha casa e morar por lá uma semana. Eu preciso ir a casa deles.

- Eu te entendo minha linda. Vai lá. Eu vou ficar aqui. É até melhor, assim a chata da Alice não me perturba. Posso dormir até tarde. Te ligo quando acordar?

- Sempre.

- Isa?

- Oi?

- Agora é sua vez.

Parei o que estava fazendo, ou seja, me preparando para ir embora. Assim que olhei em sua direção, vi que ele alisava seu pau que já estava crescendo absurdamente. Seus cabelos, que estavam meio compridos caiam sobe seus olhos o que lhe dava um olhar sexy e vagabundo, complementando com um meio sorriso completamente safado. Porra, eu estava definitivamente adorando essa versão pervertida e ultra sexy do Edward. Fui lentamente à sua direção com as minhas coxas úmidas novamente. Eu tinha acabado de sair do banho, mas a cara de sexo do meu menino não podia ser desperdiçada.

- É mesmo? Você quer dizer que estou na minha vez de realizar a minha fantasia?... isso eu já sei meu lindo.

Ele gemeu. E começou um vai e vem gostoso em volto do seu membro. Sei que era loucura, tínhamos acabado de fazer sexo, mas era incontrolável. Eu adorava fazer sexo com ele e toda a fez que ele fazia aquela cara de safado pedindo mais, sempre acabava a minha sanidade. Ainda sem pensar muito ajeitei cada uma das minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, sentando lentamente no seu pau. _Porra que delicia!_ Edward me segurou firmemente na cintura e me ajudou no vai e vem, tornando o movimento ainda mais perfeito. Sua boca varria meus lábios, sugando cada lábio meu, assim como meu pescoço. Ele chupava cada pedacinho que encontrava. Segurei forte nos seus cabelos, forçando ainda mais contato. Nossos corpos se chocavam também, mas ainda estava lento. Querendo ainda mais atrito forcei meu corpo sobre ele, que entendeu o recado. Edward me jogou na cama, entrando profundamente.

- Eu poderia passar o dia dentro de você Isa. Sempre.

- Isso Edward... Mais forte porra, quero você.

-Assim? – Ele entrou forte e saiu. – O que você quer mais? – Mais forte e saiu de novo. – Fala minha vadia...

-Assim Ed... Quero mais... Me faz gozar...

- Porra Isa, quero foder muito você ainda.

_Sim. Sim. Sim._ Seus movimentos estavam mais rápidos e mais profundos. Ele segurou minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça e estocava com força. Estávamos gemendo alto, falando nossos nomes, pedindo mais. Edward começou a tremer sobre mim e a expectativa do seu orgasmo mexeu comigo, comecei a sentir meu clímax chegando também. Raras vezes gozamos juntos, mas sempre era indescritível. Com um urro gritando meu nome Edward gozou e fui junto. Meu corpo tremia incontrolável. Eu estava no céu.

Com a respiração ofegante ele saiu de cima de mim, mas beijando todo o meu rosto e pescoço. Com o pouco de consciência que eu tinha, pensei o quanto estávamos envolvidos. Nosso sexo estava virando uma coisa de casal e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Como era a minha vez na fantasia, eu já tinha algumas idéias bem interessantes para os nossos próximos encontros e definitivamente "amorzinho" não estava nas minhas prioridades. Eu só precisava estimulá-lo da forma correta, já que eu tinha certeza que ele não me decepcionaria.

- O que está pensando?

- Hum?

- Está calada Isa. O que houve?

- Pensando sobre minha fantasia.

Enquanto ele falava sua língua corria meus seios, ma quando falei na fantasia ele parou na hora. Senti seu sorriso se abrir próximo ao meu pescoço e assim que seu olhar encontrou o meu, vi o quanto Edward pensava em sacanagem. Tanto quanto eu.

- Adoro isso em você Isa. Sempre pensando em sexo.

- Eu sei. E você sabe. Se prepare... Preciso de toda a sua concentração pra entender o que eu quero.

- Vai me contar? Agora?

- Nada disso. Eu tenho que ir agora e você sabe disso. Durante a semana eu te ligo. Quero ver se você será capaz de adivinhar minha fantasia Edward.

Com uma cara bem cretina ele saiu de cima de mim, mas ficou de lado, com a cabeça suspensa no seu braço. Evitei olhar pra ele, porque senão eu não saia daquela cama. Como minha respiração já estava mais tranqüila, fui até o banheiro tomar outra ducha. E lá mesmo me arrumei, pois eu não queria correr o risco de sentar no pau dele de novo. Não que eu não quisesse, mas precisava organizar minha vida e meus pensamentos.

Todo o evento do final de semana varreu meus sentidos. O que eu e Edward estávamos vivendo estava cada vez mai profundo e isso, que de certa forma não estava me incomodando, me deixava talvez um pouco apreensiva. Nunca estive em um relacionamento com alguém assim antes. Nunca me senti possessiva e ciumenta sobre qualquer homem. E estava claro que com Edward era diferente. Isso que eu precisava organizar na minha mente.

Assim que fiquei pronta, sai do banheiro e avistei Edward na cama. Ele estava cochilando de novo. Meu menino era lindo. Ainda admirando ele dormindo, olhei todo o seu corpo exposto e suspirei. Desse jeito era difícil me separar dele. Me aproximei dele sem fazer barulho e dei um beijinho no seu rosto e sai do apartamento.

Assim que entrei no carro, meus devaneios voltaram com força total para os últimos acontecimentos. _O que estava acontecendo comigo?_ Eu jamais poderia deixar isso me influenciar. Meu envolvimento com Edward estava cada vez maior e isto estava influenciando minhas ações, principalmente no quesito sexo. Eu adorava toda a disposição, desempenho, e até a dedicação dele para mim, mas depois do final de semana tenso, eu tinha que criar novas barreiras. E novamente minha mente voltou a cena do sexo forte e até violento de Edward com a virgem Bárbara. Eu tinha que levá-lo ao limite do sexo e não do romance. Eu não estava em busca de relacionamentos.

_O que fazer? _Essa pergunta martelava na minha cabeça incessantemente. No caminho para a casa dos meus pais, eu não pensava em outra coisa. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do que fazer com meus sentimentos, mas eu estava extremamente egoísta, porque eu o queria. Muito. Não estava nem um pouco disposta a abrir mão dele. Quando eu disse que estava viciada nele não era mentira. Mas as coisas precisavam mudar, porque romantismo não estava na minha lista de prioridades.

Assim que cheguei na casa dos meus pais, uma onda de nostalgia se abateu sobre mim. Fazia anos que eu não vinha aqui. Desde que resolvi ter meu próprio espaço, eu evitava vir a essa parte da cidade, porque eu não gostava de viver do passado. Mas especialmente hoje, fiquei feliz de voltar aqui. Talvez a bagunça dos meus pensamentos merecesse um lugar tranqüilo e bonito para se organizar.

Entrei na casa sem fazer qualquer barulho e fui direto para o meu antigo quarto. Graças a Deus que estavam todos dormindo ainda, assim não teria que dar explicações intermináveis para a minha cara de sexo. Eu poderia inventar uma desculpa de noitada com amigas e ficaria por isso mesmo.

Assim que deitei, percebi que estava sem sono. Meu corpo sentia a falta dele. _Não. Não. Não._ Eu não posso alimentar esses pensamentos. Agora eu tinha que colocar em prática minha fantasia em relação ao Edward e sua performance com a Bárbara me fez lembrar uma tara antiga que estava desejando realizar.

Eu nunca tive problemas em conquistar os homens que desejei. Durante toda a minha vida sexual, que é muito ativa, eu sempre soube o que eu queria. Até mesmo quando se tratava de experimentar. E uma das coisas que eu sempre quis saber, era como ser tomada a força. Pode parecer loucura, ou até mesmo desvio de personalidade, mas atire a primeira pedra quem nunca teve um desejo estranho. O desejo sexual era forte em mim e eu sempre estive à disposição e "molhada" para o meu parceiro sexual da vez. Mas eu sempre ficava imaginando como seria se eu não estivesse pronta. Qual a sensação de ser dominada e ter seus lingeries rasgados a força?

Que fique bem claro. Não estou falando do estupro propriamente dito. Longe disso. Estupro é sexo sem consentimento. Eu queria um sexo dominante e brutal, sem a antecipação do desejo natural que nós mulheres temos. Para ocorrer a penetração, temos que estar preparadas, senão a coisa engasga, ou melhor dizendo, o pau não entra. Mas com a pegada certa, a surpresa e o choque se transformariam em prazer absoluto. Era isso que eu queria. Podem pensar o que quiser. Tarada, louca, ninfomaníaca. Mas com o Edward como cobaia, que estava se transformando no deus do sexo, dá pra imaginar qualquer cena pervertida e obscura, se tornando um sexo sem limites. E era isso que eu queria. Sexo e _prazer_ sem limites.

Agora, como fazer Edward me pegar a força? E com a surpresa no pacote? Eu tinha que arrumar um jeito de fazer com que ele entendesse o meu recado. Isso sim era um problema. Não era difícil o fazer ficar cheio de desejo e com um membro endurecido na minha direção. E lógico, meu corpo reagia instantaneamente.

Antes que essas dúvidas fossem solucionadas na minha cabeça, senti o sono me alcançando. Eu precisava mesmo descansar. A próxima semana seria pesada e o final do mês estava também chegando com mais um evento promovido por Alice, mas isso não era a parte mais complicada.

A próxima festa seria uma das mais importantes do calendário familiar, pelo menos pra mim. No último final de semana de maio era aniversário do Edward. Ele completaria 20 anos em poucos dias.

Acordei com o sol da tarde no meu rosto. Meus pais ainda tinham essa mania irritante de me acordar abrindo a janela. Eu odiava isso. Era mais fácil me sacudir e me tirar da cama. Bati os cílios diversas vezes para me acostumar com a claridade. Hora de enfrentar as feras.

Olhei para o relógio. Ainda não era meio-dia. Isso sim era uma má notícia. Eu estava acostumada a dormir até tarde agora e ser acordada ainda no período da manhã me deixaria com um mau humor terrível. Assim que cheguei à sala, percebi que a família estava completa. Meus pais e irmão conversavam alegremente sobre um assunto empolgante. Para eles, é claro.

- Que coisa mais pervertida meu filho! Eu nunca faria isso!

- Mamãe, não julgue sem saber. Na reportagem as mulheres e os homens sentem prazer com a voz também.

- Pai amado, que mundo perdido.

_Conversinha interessante._ Prazer de homens e mulheres?

- Bom dia família.

- Boa tarde pra você minha filha.

Esse, claro, era meu pai falando comigo. Decidi ignorar seu sarcasmo.

- Bom dia filhota. Dormiu bem?

- Sim mamãe. Qual o assunto em pauta? Parecia interessante...

- Ahhh irmã, eu estou contando aqui para eles de uma reportagem que eu li, sobre estimular o parceiro sexual por telefone, contando as fantasias mais secretas. Mas do tipo que chega ao orgasmo mesmo. Minha mãe achou um absurdo...

Desliguei da conversa na hora. Que excelente idéia! Eu poderia estimular o Edward contando historias sexuais mais fortes e rezar pra ele fisgar a isca... Seria bem interessante essa conversa agora...

- Isa?

- Filha... Tudo bem?

- Hã? O que foi?

- Parece que ainda ta dormindo irmã... Acorda sua dorminhoca.

Bocejei e abri um sorriso espontâneo apesar do meu péssimo humor anterior. O pequeno diálogo da minha família tinha resolvido parcialmente meu problema. Agora era só ligar pra meu menino e contar algumas coisas bem picantes. Como eu poderia começar? Poderia falar que eu adoro que puxem meu cabelo?... Não, fácil demais... Ou poderia...

- ISA! Acorda! Se você ainda está com sono, volta pra cama.

- Nossa, que sutileza meu pai. Já estou aqui.

- Vamos todos almoçar fora hoje. Eu queria um momento somente com minha família, tudo bem pra vocês dois?

- Sim papai - Eu e meu irmão respondemos praticamente em coro.

Após essa conversa bem interessante, o restante do dia foi sem novidades. Passei o dia com minha família, e descobri que meus pais voltariam para Brasília na próxima terça-feira. Ou seja, eles não ficariam a semana toda. Fiquei um pouco triste, pois apesar da dureza do meu pai e do comportamento excessivamente sonhador da minha mãe, eu os amava imensamente. Meu irmão também iria viajar, pois estava escalado em uma nova missão e não tinha data para retornar. Ou seja, eu ficaria sem minha família por uns dias. No final do dia Edward me ligou dizendo que estava com saudades, mas nem pude lhe dar muita atenção, já que estava curtindo os poucos momentos que ainda teria com meus pais e meu irmão. Falei para Edward sobre o retorno que eles fariam em breve e que precisava me concentrar somente neles. Senti na sua voz que ele ficou um pouco triste, mas disse que entendia.

Sem eu perceber, já estava inserida na minha rotina profissional. Minha agenda estava lotada, me impedindo de colocar meu plano em prática. E pior do que isso era a proximidade do aniversário dele. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que comprar pra ele de presente. E isso estava me matando. O que comprar para seu primo-amante 10 anos mais novo e que ninguém sabe? Não existem lojas especializadas nisso...

O corre-corre da minha agenda me deixou completamente ocupada por quase duas semanas completas. Eu mal tinha tempo de atender telefonemas. Nos últimos quatro dias Alice tinha me ligado insistentemente, mas eu não tinha como atendê-la. Minha secretária me avisava que ela já estava ficando nervosa, mas eu nada podia fazer. A empresa estava com vários clientes novos e a demanda de trabalho tinha triplicado.

Na quinta-feira da última semana de tentativas intermináveis de Alice, percebi que não tinha escapatória. Quando eu deixava o escritório tarde da noite, vi que minha prima estava plantada na recepção do meu trabalho. Totalmente sem graça, dirigi um sorriso acolhedor e de desculpas para ela. Afinal, ela tinha que entender que meus dias estavam mesmo difíceis. Nem em sexo eu pensava. Não, mentira. Pensava sim, mas tempo pra fazer era outra história...

- Me perdoe prima. De verdade, mas minha vida anda tão difícil...

- Tudo bem Isa. Esta perdoada, senão não estaria aqui. Mas agora você não tem pra onde correr. Vamos jantar juntas hoje.

Percebi que não era um convite. Mesmo cansada concordei. Eu estava mesmo morta de fome.

- Vamos a um restaurante italiano? To louca pra comer massas Isa.

- Tudo bem amor. Pode ser.

- Então, vai me ajudar a organizar a festa do Edward?

- Não foi por isso que você veio?

- Na verdade não. Eu estou aqui pra conversar.

- O que houve Alice?

Ela suspirou. Algo me dizia que o assunto não seria bom.

- Ai prima, eu estou preocupada com o Edward.

- Por que?

- Bom, acho que ele está sofrendo sabe. Ele agora vive suspirando pelos cantos. Quase não conversa mais comigo e está sempre olhando para o seu celular, como se estivesse esperando uma ligação que nunca vem. Eu nunca o vi assim.

- Eu não sabia...

- O pior de tudo Isa é saber que ele deve está assim por uma tarada sexual sem coração! Meu irmão é maravilhoso e não merece isso.

Apenas concordei com seu comentário. Estava tão confusa com meus sentimentos e ultimamente tomada pela minha rotina que esqueci completamente dele. Não o esqueci de verdade, mas nunca pensei sobre os seus sentimentos. Estava claro para mim que ambos estávamos tendo problemas. Senti uma pontada no estômago só de imaginar que ele estivesse mesmo sofrendo por mim. Isso não era justo. Eu era a pessoa madura da relação. Eu precisava consertar isso.

- Vamos ligar pra ele Alice.

- O quê?

- Vamos chamá-lo pra jantar com a gente.

- Ele não vai querer Isa.

- Eu acho que sim. Fala que iremos nós duas.

Alice sorriu em minha direção e ligou pra ele. Enquanto eu ouvia a conversa dos irmãos ao longe, eu tinha a mente cheia de questões sem respostas. Afinal como conduzir o nosso relacionamento de agora em diante?

Assim que ela terminou seu semblante estava mais animado. Falava sem parar sobre a união da nossa família e que achava bonita a nossa relação entre primos, mas quase como irmãos. Sem querer dei uma gargalhada. Alice não fazia idéia da _relação _entre eu e seu irmão. Sem esquecer, 10 anos mais novo.

Em pouco tempo meu primo chegou. Meu coração deu um salto ao vê-lo. Ele estava lindo demais. Com os cabelos ainda molhados, seus olhos estavam cobertos deixando Edward com um olhar misterioso e sexy. Desde a última vez que nos vimos, percebi que ele não estava cortando seu cabelo. Sua barba também estava por fazer, transformando Edward em um homem, e não no quase adolescente de 19 anos. Suas roupas, calça jeans escura, blusa pólo verde musgo e jaqueta de couro davam um aspecto extremamente sexual. Porra eu já estava úmida só de vê-lo.

Como eu tinha conseguido ficar longe dele todos esses dias? Meu corpo, inconscientemente, clamou por ele, pois todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiou antes mesmo da sua aproximação. Eu precisava de sexo. E de preferência com Edward. Isso acabava comigo.

- Olá Isa. Tudo bem?

Sua voz rouca denunciava seus sentimentos. Ele também estava com tesão. Eu já desejava que Alice fosse embora...

- Não me viu aqui não maninho?

- Lógico que sim pirralha. Mas você me encheu tanto o saco pra vir que nem preciso mais te cumprimentar né?

Eles se abraçaram felizes. Eu também fiquei feliz por trazer a mais alegria no rosto de minha prima. E isso me lembrou novamente a situação mais importante. Eu precisava cuidar do Edward. Nós precisávamos conversar sobre as nossas vidas e os nossos sentimentos. Ele não podia ficar alimentando essa esperança de ter um relacionamento comigo.

Por mais que eu gostasse dele, o que já era claro pra mim, tivesse um ciúme que eu nunca senti em toda a minha vida, nós nunca poderíamos assumir nada publicamente. Éramos completamente diferentes.

- Você pode voltar pra terra Isa? Seu jantar vai esfriar.

Olhei assustada para a dona da voz. Alice. Ambos me olhavam curiosos, mas somente ela não entendia minha confusão mental. Edward sorria contemplativo. Droga. Hoje mesmo eu ligaria para ele a noite para termos uma conversa esclarecedora.

Conversamos diversos assuntos. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha essa reuniãozinha de família. Eu estava gostando, mas minha ansiedade sempre me levava ao assunto que eu iria conversar com Edward...

Depois de algumas horas, nos despedimos com promessas de novos encontros. Alice queria chamar seu namorado, pra jantar junto conosco. A princípio eu neguei, pois fiquei com receio de parecer um encontro de casais, mas Edward me salvou dizendo que chamaria outros amigos nossos. Eu praticamente dei um suspiro de alívio.

Praticamente corri pra casa. Eu nem tinha entrando e o meu telefone já estava tocando. Obviamente eu já sabia que era...

- Oi.

- Você nem me ligou.

- Acabei de chegar Edward, estava entrando em casa neste momento.

- Estou falando durante esses dias...

- Edward. Precisamos conversar. Na verdade eu preciso falar e você precisar ouvir. Tudo bem? Você promete que vai ficar quieto e depois que eu terminar você fala? Por favor?

- Você vai me dispensar Isa?

- Já falamos sobre isso Edward. Você pode ou não me ouvir?

- Sim Isa. Sou todo ouvidos...

Suspirei. Eu sei que poderia pegar pesado se quisesse, mas não era isso que eu faria, porque eu também era viciada no meu menino. E eu estava sentindo tanta falta dele... Principalmente dentro de mim...

- Edward, eu adoro você. De verdade. Eu tenho um tesão louco pro você. Descobri recentemente que também tenho ciúmes de você, que não quero dividi-lo com ninguém. Ou seja, isso tudo é muito novo pra mim. Eu simplesmente não conheço a palavra relacionamento e não estou nem um pouco a fim de aprender. Então por favor, vamos voltar na parte que fazíamos sexo selvagem, com muita adrenalina e orgasmos... Não quero que você fique suspirando ou esperando que eu vá te ligar, meu lindo, como se fossemos namorados. Porque se isso acontecer, vamos ter que terminar isso agora... Tudo bem?

Nunca tinha discutido relação. Argh. Eu não estava discutindo relação com ninguém, mas eu precisava desabafar. Edward estava mudo, mas eu escutava a sua respiração do outro lado da linha. Será que eu o magoei?

- Edward? Ainda está ai?

- Sim... Sexo selvagem, adrenalina e orgasmos? Sim Isa. Eu já disse uma vez. Sempre será do jeito que você quiser.

- E, por favor, não deixe mais sua irmã preocupada primo. Ela estava mal mesmo por você. Não faça mais isso. Por mim?

- Pode deixar. Falando nela, eis que surge a própria no meu quarto, vou resolver umas coisas aqui e depois te ligo. Beijo prima.

- Ok, até mais.

- Beijo?

- Sim, Edward, muitos beijos.

Desliguei o telefone com a sensação de que algo estava faltando. Ele concordou muito rápido. Era isso. Edward nem deve ter percebido que eu, sutilmente, deixei bem claro que não poderíamos ter um romance. Se ele não entendesse agora, eu faria questão de deixar bem claro em outra oportunidade.

Novamente o dia-a-dia me sugou. E o dele também, pois recebi email da Alice me informando que ele iria viajar por quase 10 dias. Edward não me ligou durante esses dias também. Acho que minha sensação era equivocada. Ele deve ter entendido meu recado. Durante sua ausência, eu e minha prima conseguimos organizar praticamente toda a festa, mesmo com meus escassos momentos livres. O aniversário de 20 anos dele seria com tema dos anos 60 com a obrigatoriedade de vir a caráter. Eu sabia que para ele tanto faz o tipo de festa que Alice planejaria, mas no final caprichamos. Até eu fiquei de boca aberta com o resultado da organização. Ou seja, a festa ia ficar perfeita.

Ainda empolgada, eu fui em busca até de fantasia. Eu queria parecer uma colegial sexy dos anos sessenta. E com o facilitador de ser de saia, lógico. Nesse momento eu percebi que ainda não tinha preparado meu primo para a minha fantasia. Nem tinha tocado no assunto com ele. Então a festa do seu aniversário seria sexo casual? Hum... Nem tanto, afinal estaríamos fantasiados, poderia rolar algo sexy na festa...

Consegui uma fantasia perfeita. Saia rodada vermelha com bolinhas brancas, anáguas para deixá-la bem rodada, blusa branca com uma rosa na lateral próximo aos seios e saltos bonecas branco. No meu cabelo eu iria colocar duas "chiquinhas" e ainda iria com um pirulito. Pronto, eu estava uma estudante perfeita.

Um dia antes da famosa festa, eu fui para a casa dos meus primos. Alice me pediu infinitas vezes para que a ajudasse na decoração e conseguisse um dj que só tocasse musicas da época. Passamos a sexta-feira e parte do sábado somente na arrumação do local. No final, que já passava da hora do almoço do dia da festa, percebemos que já estava tudo pronto. Ou seja, só faltava mesmo o aniversariante.

Assim que eu pensei em Edward, ele surge na sala. A sua cara de cansado e com sono foi rapidamente substituída por um enorme sorriso assim que seu olhar se encontrou com o meu. Ele varreu todo o meu corpo com olhos famintos, já que eu estava com um short pequeno e camiseta. Meu corpo se arrepiou com sua avaliação. Definitivamente eu precisava de sexo.

- Que bom que você chegou irmão. Já estávamos pensando que você não chegaria a tempo...

- Jamais perderia essa festa. E vocês duas, não vão me desejar feliz aniversário?

Alice correu e pulou no colo dele. Eu me aproximei bem devagar esperando a minha vez. Eu já tremia de antecipação, sentindo falta do seu corpo junto ao meu. Mesmo com um simples abraço, eu tenho certeza que ele iria aprontar. Assim que Alice o soltou, fui a sua direção. Edward me abraçou tão forte... sua ereção surgiu na hora, assim como minha umidade desceu. Porra, eu o queria naquele momento.

- Parabéns primo. Muitas felicidades nesta data...

- Com certeza Isa. Nesta data e nas próximas, eu ficarei muito feliz... estou vivendo uma fase... prazerosa e excitante.

Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca. Já estávamos palpitando de desejo. Ainda abraçados nem percebi que corria as mãos pelas costas dele. Edward se arrepiou e começou a balançar seu corpo na minha direção. Eu estava ansiando por Edward dentro de mim. Gemi baixinho e olhei para o lado com receio de Alice perceber o que estava acontecendo. A minha sorte era que ela estava ocupada falando no seu celular baixinho.

- Pare Edward. Alice está aqui.

- Eu não disse nada.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

- Eu? Isa... Isa... nada disso.

Sai de perto dele mesmo contra a minha vontade, enquanto ele sorria fingindo inocência, e rumei para o quarto da minha prima. Meu corpo já estava trêmulo, mas eu precisava me afastar, pois do jeito que eu estava não precisaria muito e pulava no colo dele. Fui tomar uma ducha e deitar pra relaxar um pouco até a hora da festa.

Acordei já anoitecendo. Procurei por todos e vi que a casa já estava cheia de gente. Edward, meu tio e Alice já estavam entretidos com algumas pessoas. Alice ainda não estava arrumada, mas Edward sim. Ele parecia a versão tupiniquim do John Travolta no filme Nos tempos da brilhantina. Mas bem mais sedutor.

Fui correndo para o quarto e me arrumar. Sorri ao me lembrar da minha fantasia. Depois de quase três horas me arrumando fui em direção a festa. A casa já estava lotada, com pessoas em todos os cantos. A parte que era mais animada da festa era onde ficavam os meus parentes. Todos gargalhavam descontroladamente.

Fui em direção a cozinha, para buscar algo para beber bem forte e senti duas mãos me agarrando, mas sem conotação sexual. Uma tampou minha boca a outra segurou meus braços. Tentei me soltar da pessoa, mas era mais forte que eu. Um pavor começou a me dominar... _Deus o que eu iria fazer?_

_

* * *

_

**Oiiii lindonas...**

**Mais um capitulo. Como algumas sabem, essa FIC não é muito grande...rs... ela só irá mesmo até o Capitulo 20. A historia já está todinha pronta, só falta colocar os detalhes e as "peripécias" do casal de primos tarados... rsrs...**

**Porque estou dizendo isso? **

**Primeiro: porque quero que me perdoem pelos sumiços. Minha vida real está muito corrida mesmo, mas nunca vou abandonar essa fic ok? Tenho prazer em escrevê-la e tenho muito orgulho e fico feliz em saber que gostam e ficam torcendo pela historia ou ficam loucas de curiosidade !.**

**Segundo: Tenho também outro sentimento. De perda...hihihi... é verdade! O fato dela está acabando Tb me deixa um pouco triste... eu amo escreve-la e largar esses primos tarados será triste demais...**

**Tenho idéias de fazer cenas extras... principalmente no POV Edward... o que vcs acham? Não será agora, claro, mas se vocês gostarem da idéia eu vou tentar akii... deixem reviews dando suas opiniões...**

**E depois de muito tempo, respondendo a algumas reviews:**

**Ana Lucia Garcez: **Realmente amore... esses primos são tarados mesmo...hihihi...mas se prepare que o negocio ainda vai pegar fogo...

**Jordana: **Medo?...rsrsrs... eles são terríveis...obrigado pelo carinho amor !

**Beth Wanderlei: **Eu fico com pena do Edward tb Beth, mas vamos combinar que ele tb se beneficia e muito com as sandices dela né?...rsrsrsrs.. e obrigado pelo apoio e carinho. Bj

**Dani Marjorie:** Obrigado meu amor... ainda teremos muitas emoções... aguarde ! =)

**Anna Black: **Capitulo bem tenso né?... mas a vida deles ainda será com mais emoção ainda... mas ficou fofo mesmo... obrigado!

**Georgia Tomaz: **A brincadeira do "gelo" foi...perfeita mesmo...rs..beijo.

**Daia Mattos: **eu tb acho eles perfeitos juntos Daia... so eles não percebem?...rs

**Deb: Flor ! **Que bom que vc gostou... ficou lindo né? A "crise" da Bella foi demais... mas com esse capitulo de hj vcs irão ficar loucas...rssss... aguardem ainda mais fortes emoções**.**

**Maria Cullen: **quem bom que vc gostou amor... agora nem eu sei onde eles vão parar...kkkk..bj

**Zatari: **OIIII amore... perdoe o sumiço... mas ai está um novo capitulo. A historia está ficando ainda mais "emocionante", tenho certeza que você vai ficar mais ansiosa... esses primos são demais mesmo...beijo

**Jessi: **Oii linda... obrigado pelo carinho amor... e não perca as próximas emoções...bj.

**MUITAS BEIJOCAS EM TODAS ! =)**


	14. Cuidado com o que deseja

**CAPITULO 14 - CUIDADO COM O QUE DESEJA.**

Sabe aqueles momentos em que você visualiza toda a sua vida? Ou que você deseja imensamente que alguém a resgate? Ou pior, você começa a acreditar em histórias de contos de fadas onde um príncipe vem salvá-la? Eu estava vivendo essa situação nesse instante. A força que o homem, sim porque não poderia ser uma mulher, estava fazendo era imensa. Eu queria gritar...

Tentei me libertar mais era quase impossível. Eu estava seriamente preocupada. Não na verdade eu estava tremendo de medo. Onde estavam as pessoas dessa casa? Grunhi, esperneei e me sacudi, mas estava difícil. A pessoa me arrastou para o quarto da Alice. Deus, ninguém iria me ver?

Lágrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos. Eu estava com muito medo. Senti um arrepio na nuca quando senti a respiração próxima de mim. O homem não apertava pra me machucar, somente me imobilizava, mas o receio de ser alguém com motivos violentos me assustava insanamente.

- Sentiu minha falta Isabella?

_Putaquepariu!_ 1 milhão de vezes. Eu não acreditei. Ele me soltou inesperadamente e meu corpo se chocou com a parede, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me virava e dava um tapa violento na cara dele.

- JACOB SEU FILHO DA PUTA! VOCE ESTÁ MALUCO PORRA? QUER ME MATAR?

- Calma gatinha...

- GATINHA É O CARALHO! Que ódio, Jake, você pirou? Eu estava aqui morrendo de medo de ser algum filho da puta que iria me machucar e você aí...

Eu estava gritando. E muito. O semblante do Jacob, que antes era divertido começou a mudar para assustado, somente com os meus gritos. Porra, que brincadeira mais sem graça!

- Desculpe Bella... eu...

- Sai da minha frente porra! Estou com muito ódio de você. Como me achou aqui?

- Desculpe mesmo. Perguntei para sua prima Alice que me falou que você estava aqui... eu... bem... pensei que gostaria de me ver...

- Isso Jake, EU G-O-S-T-A-R-I-A de te ver... eu agora não quero ver você nunca mais porra. Some.

- Calma Bellinha.

- Some! AGORAAA!

- MAS QUE PORRA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Eu estava tão concentrada na discussão que não tinha reparado na platéia. Cheguei a me assustar com o grito vindo do meu primo. Próximo de mim estava Emmett, Edward, Alice e Rose. As meninas como caras de assustadas, Emmett com uma cara confusa e Edward. Ele sim estava transtornado. Ele chegou gritando e com os punhos fechados. Seu corpo chegava a ter espasmos devido ao seu nervosismo. Eu também estava tremendo.

- E ENTÃO? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO JACOB?

- Nada Edward... eu.. só vi sua prima e...

- Tire ele daqui, por favor... eu não quero olhar na cara desse filho da puta!

- Mas Bellinha...

- Não me chame de Bellinha, porra! Você tem noção do susto que me deu? EU ESTAVA APAVORADA!

- TIRE ELE DAQUI, SENÃO QUEM VAI SOCÁ-LO SEREI EU!

Automaticamente começou uma confusão que eu mesmo perdi a noção. Edward tentou avançar em cima do Jacob enquanto gritava, Emmett empurrou Edward e segurou Jacob as meninas arrastavam o Jacob. E eu? Fiquei estática tentando ainda me refazer do susto. Quando eu menos esperava só ficamos no quarto eu e Edward. Nossas respirações estavam alteradas. Edward estava com um olhar assassino, ainda resmungando e ofegando devido à confusão. De repente sem esperar ele me jogou na parede do lado da porta e começou a levantar a minha saia.

- Pare Edward... eu...

- Cala a boca... ele te fez algo? Isso é meu porra!

- Me solta!

- Nada disso. Você é minha! Eu te quero agora!

Antes que eu respondesse mais alguma coisa, Edward enfiou a mão por baixo da minha saia e rasgou minha calcinha. Sua agressividade chegou a me assustar. Olhei a tira de pano em suas mãos, na hora que ele a jogou no chão e minhas coxas estavam ardendo com a força do puxão. Eu ainda estava tremendo do susto com o Jake e com medo de alguém entrar no quarto.

- Edward... para... assim não... o quarto... está aberto...

- Eu quero te fuder agora... você queria sexo selvagem, adrenalina e orgasmos... eu sou o único que pode te dar isso porra!

Sem consegui pensar, vi Edward abrir sua calça e senti seu membro já roçando na minha entrada. Meu corpo ainda trêmulo começou a ter espasmos com o poder da sua voz. _Mas que porra!_ Edward estava no controle do meu corpo.

- Edward... não... alguém pode entrar...

- Cala a boca... eu quero estar dentro de você Isa. Agora.

- Mas... por favor...

- Vamos Isa. Abre suas pernas. Eu quero fazer você tremer pra mim agora. Gozando...

Em um movimento rápido, Edward segurou em minhas nádegas e me suspendeu. Eu estava tão confusa com minhas sensações, mas o poder de comando da sua voz me fez ter espasmos de prazer. Seu pau que roçava na minha entrada de repente entrou com tudo. Eu ainda estava assustada, mas meu corpo reagiu na hora. Fiquei totalmente molhada de tesão. Ele me segurava e estocava com uma força que eu desconhecia. Porra era uma sensação impossível de descrever. Toda a adrenalina ainda estava trabalhando no meu corpo devido ao susto, mas foi automaticamente direcionada para meu prazer. _ISSO._ Exatamente isso que eu queria.

- Edward... rápido... porra... isso.

- Ahhh Isa. Caralho... isso, rebola pra mim vai...

De repente ele colocou meus pés no chão e me virou de costas. Apoiei minhas mãos na parede enquanto Edward puxava meus cabelos e colocava mais força, entrando e saindo de mim. Eu estava adorando essa sensação. Como um aviso do perigo, pois sabíamos que tinha que ser rápidos, meu corpo começou a sacudir, já pronto para o orgasmo que viria.

- Eu... eu... vou gozar Edward...

- Sim, Isa... sim... goza no meu pau... vaiii...

Meu clímax chegou e mordi os lábios. Nós ainda estávamos no quarto da Alice e alguém poderia vir. Poucos movimentos depois, Edward também gozou, e antes que ele gritasse, tapei sua boca com minha mão. Nossos corpos ainda conectados sacudiam violentamente. Sem dúvida esse tinha sido o orgasmo mais intenso dos últimos tempos.

Rapidamente ajeitei minha saia, assim como Edward fechava sua calça e pegava minha calcinha rasgada do chão, enfiando no seu bolso. Nosso olhar se encontrou e ainda ofegando começamos a rir. Na verdade, estávamos gargalhando. De repente todos entraram no quarto. Menos Jake, claro.

- Isa? Tudo bem?

- Ai gente... obrigado. Eu ...

- Não se estresse prima...

- Tudo bem Rose. Gente... vamos... devem está sentindo a nossa falta...

- Sim, vamos Isa.

- Eu quero ir no...

- Nada disso, você não vai alugar nenhum longe de mim agora prima.

- Alice! Eu preciso...

- Vamos logo, você nem entrou e curtiu a festa ainda!

Olhei na direção de todos, que sorriam tentando me animar, mas o Edward estava gargalhando ainda mais. Todos olharam curiosos pra ele, sem entender, mas eu sabia. Eu estava assada, fudida e toda melada dos nossos líquidos. E sem calcinha! Ele se divertia, enquanto eu era arrastada para o meio da festa. Alice ajeitava meu cabelo, mas eu estava incomodada. Minhas pernas estavam colando, enquanto eu achava que todos me olhavam porque eu devia está com cheiro de sexo.

Eu precisava fugir e ir ao banheiro. Mas os braços protetores das minhas primas estavam em volta de mim. Percebi que ninguém reparou o incidente com o Jake, o que me deixou muito feliz. Envolta com pensamentos sobre o incidente, de repente eu fiquei extremamente extasiada. Com toda a confusão, agora que eu reparei que tinha realizado minha fantasia! E de forma perfeita! Tudo bem que a situação com o Jacob foi tensa, mas o final, com o clímax, tinha sido além das minhas expectativas.

Ainda suspirando, notei que tinha ficado sem meus anjos da guarda Alice e Rosalie. Ambas estavam conversando com seus respectivos namorados. Sorri pra cena. Eles formavam casais perfeitos. De repente, senti um arrepio. Dessa vez não era medo, tenho certeza porque meu corpo já o reconhecia. Edward.

- Que delicia. Você está cheirando a sexo Isa.

Eu sabia. Ele iria me provocar...

- Serio? Hum... que provar?...pois é... você não pode, é sua festa... acho que vou me masturbar então...

- Serio? Quer ajuda? Todos na festa precisam saber que você gozou pra mim...

- Nada disso. Quero um prazer solitário nesse momento... afinal você já realizou minha fantasia mesmo...

- O QUÊ?

- Sim Edward... eu queria ser tomada a força... por você...

- Porra Isa, que delícia... eu quero você de novo.

- Pode ficando ai mocinho... eu vou tomar um banho.

Fui em direção a casa, deixando ele parado e cheio de tesão. Sorri vitoriosa, porque eu sabia que ele viria atrás de mim. Mas não precisávamos correr mais riscos. Passei pelas minhas primas e avisei que iria ao banheiro, mas eu voltaria rapidamente. Quase corri até o quarto da minha prima. Retirei minha roupa rapidamente, entrando no chuveiro. Tomei uma ducha rápida, pois estava suada e melada. Assim que entrei no quarto, levei um susto. Edward estava rodando uma chave na mão, enquanto sorria irônico.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Edward? Você tá doido é?

- Não... eu falei que eu ira te ajuda né? Você tá precisando relaxar meu amor...

Lentamente ele se aproximou de mim. Ele foi me empurrando para a cama, que deitei ainda confusa. Eu estava adorando todas essas sensações da noite, mas ainda sim estava com medo...

- Edward... alguém...

- Fica quietinha amor... falei com a Alice que iria cuidar de você... então... eu vou cuidar de você.

- Ohhhh...

Edward me deitou e abriu minhas pernas. Tomada de tesão, meu corpo tremeu. Deus do céu, ele estava perfeito! Com uma maestria de movimentos, ele foi subindo pelas minhas coxas, lambendo cada pedacinho. Eu estava delirando, me contorcendo. Sua língua brincava com meu corpo. Assim que ele se aproximou da minha entrada, uma de suas mãos abriu meus lábios internos, me deixando totalmente exposta.

- Goza pra mim Isa. Eu quero sentir você na minha boca...

Arfei. Meu corpo ficou sobre seu comando. Sua língua dava voltas e voltas, às vezes lambendo devagar, outras em um ritmo mais rápido. Edward também chupava meu clitóris, enquanto abria mais ainda minhas pernas com a outra mão. Eu estava quase chegando ao auge.

- Aaaahhhh...issso...eddddddd...

Que delicia! Porra, eu estava me contorcendo de tesão. Comecei a tremer e sem segurar mais, meu orgasmo veio intenso. Edward sugava, chupava e lambia. Eu desfaleci de tanto prazer...

Ele deu mais uns beijinhos na minha entrada e nas minhas coxas e se levantou. Eu estava sem forças ainda. Com os olhos semi abertos, vi o quanto de orgulho masculino estava estampado no olhar dele. E ele podia exibir esse orgulho. Hoje ele me fez ter dois orgasmos maravilhosos.

- Vou te deixar aqui minha linda. Você precisa se recuperar...

- Mas...

- Não... eu tenho algumas idéias Isa... e hum... se eu ficar por aqui, vamos ter problemas...

- Idéias Edward?

- Sim Isa. Idéias da MINHA fantasia... tenho certeza que você também vai adorar...

- E você Ed? Gostou da minha? Olhei irônica.

- Sim delícia... muito... foi o sexo mais intenso que fizemos... eu acho...

Nós dois rimos. Nossa sintonia sexual estava perfeita. Ainda sorrindo ele me jogou um beijo de longe e saiu do quarto trancando a porta novamente. Suspirei. Depois de tudo, a noite estava perfeita. Edward estava mais maduro em relação ao nosso relacionamento e não tinha me cobrado nada. E o sexo? Meu Deus, ele estava se superando cada vez mais.

Levantei ainda mais satisfeita, coloquei minha fantasia e rumei para a festa. O restante da noite foi muito divertida, mas sem acontecimentos extremos, com vários amigos e família, comemorando o aniversário do meu menino. Ele estava radiante, falando que agora ele tinha 20 anos, que nada segurava ele... eu ria, pois sabia que muitos dos seus comentários eram recheados de duplo sentido.

A festa foi até de manhã. Eu já estava morta de cansaço, assim sentei em uma cadeira e coloquei as pernas em outra. Olhava para as poucas pessoas restantes e via o cansaço, mas também a satisfação de todos os presentes.

Alice veio em minha direção sorridente e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Parece que agora ele está mais feliz.

- Sim Alice. Ele está ótimo.

- Será que a tarada pessoal dele fez algo por ele?

- Porque você acha isso Alice? Ele pode está feliz simplesmente porque ele é feliz. Que mania de vocês associarem a felicidade dele a sexo!

Eu estava irritada. Agora as variações de humor do Edward eram culpa minha?

- Eita prima, calma. Eu não quis dizer isso... quer dizer na verdade, eu estava pensando em outra coisa...

- O que Alice?

- Que ele pode está se apaixonando...

Eu travei. Como assim se apaixonando? Isso não poderia acontecer...

- Que idéia absurda Alice. Eu não acho.

- Bom, eu não sei, mas que ele está com os olhinhos brilhando... ele tá!

Olhei novamente para Edward. Não vi nada de diferente no seu olhar, nada além do que eu já conhecia. Seus olhos transmitiam sim muitas emoções: cobiça, tesão, ironia, inteligência, mas brilho? Eu não via nada disso...

- Alice. Eu estou morta de cansaço e essa conversa está me deixando zonza. Posso me deitar no seu quarto?

- Lógico prima. Daqui a pouco vou pra lá. Tem tempos que você não dorme comigo. Lembra quando conversávamos até de manhã? Você já era adolescente e eu menininha... ai você me contava várias coisas...

Sorri saudosa para minha prima. Sim, eu adorava meu passado com minha família. Eu senti falta dessa época, quando eu colocava Alice e Edward pra dormir... bom, no caso dele, eu ainda colocava, mas bem diferente agora...

- É verdade. Bons tempos mesmo.

Levantei e olhei em direção aos poucos presentes. Edward e alguns meninos brincavam de boliche, um pouco bêbados na verdade. Rumei em direção ao quarto. Olhei em volta e recordei o sexo selvagem com meu primo. Perfeito. Então de onde Alice tirou a idéia ridícula de que ele estava apaixonado? E por quem? Por mim? Impossível.

Mal tirei a roupa e cai na cama. Eu estava exausta. O sono me consumiu rapidamente, mas antes de ser tragada pela escuridão um pensamento me assaltou: _será que Alice tinha motivos pra pensar isso?_

Acordei assustada. Olhei para os lados e percebi vários braços em minha volta. Levantei um pouco minha cabeça e percebi o que estava acontecendo. Edward e Alice tinham dormido abraçados a mim. Fiquei emocionada com o gesto. Ambos ainda estavam preocupados comigo. Eu me senti protegida.

Remexi meu corpo, ficando de frente para meu menino. Olhei seu rosto. Ele estava lindo. Sua barba estava semi-serrada, daquele jeitinho que espeta quando encosta, mas que ao mesmo tempo deixa o homem com cara de safado? Sim, esse mesmo. Levantei minha mão lentamente e passei dois dedos pelo seu rosto. Seu famoso biquinho, que ele fazia quando estava dormindo, de repente se transformou em um sorriso. Eu também sorri. Continuei a fazer carinhos no seu rosto, enquanto ele permanecia de olhos fechados. Não precisávamos de palavras. Eu estava agradecida ao meu menino por tudo o que ele tinha feito por mim.

- Você está bem?

- Porque não estaria Ed?

- Você teve pesadelos Isa. Eu e Alice ficamos preocupados e viemos dormir com você.

- Sério? Sobre o que eram esses pesadelos?

- Não dava pra entender direito. Você falava coisas desconexas, mas achamos que tinha algo a ver com o Jacob. Ai, nós resolvemos dormir por aqui. Pra mim foi difícil ficar assim tão perto e...

- Cala a boca Edward.

- É serio Isa. Foi difícil não mexer em você.

- Sua irmã está aqui.

Ele suspirou e me abraçou. Fiquei comovida com seu gesto, mas algo estava errado. Porque eu tivera pesadelos? Nunca tive medo de nada concreto, a não ser das coisas normais da vida, mas nada que me tirasse o sono ou me fizesse ter pesadelos. E eu não me lembrava de nada. Nem Jake tirou meu bom humor durante a festa...

- Você está me escondendo algo Ed?

- Eu?

- Sim. Eu falei alguma coisa durante os pesadelos.

- Bom na verdade, não disse muita coisa... mas eu fiquei assustado quando eu ouvi você gritando meu nome.

- Eu? Gritei seu nome Edward?

- Sim Isa. Eu fiquei assustado. Parecia que eu estava passando por algo muito difícil ou sofrendo e você tentando me ajudar, sei lá. Foi estranho. Assim que eu ouvi, eu e Alice corremos pra cá. Ambos abraçamos você. Assim que ficamos juntos ao seu corpo seu sonho parou e você me abraçou.

- Você está falando sério?

- Sim Isa. Pergunta a Alice se você quiser.

- Não. Eu... eu confio em você.

- Hum, que bom...

Edward me abraçou e começou a fazer carinho no meu cabelo. Que coisa mais estranha. Eu tive pesadelos? Com Edward? E porque eu não me lembrava de nada? Isso estava muito esquisito. Definitivamente meu relacionamento com Edward estava chegando a patamares desconhecidos pra mim. Eu não entendia essa relação. Porque eu sonhei com ele? Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Alice também acordou e me perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu estava muito preocupada com essa história. Eu estava muito confusa com esse pesadelo.

Durante o resto do domingo, já que acordamos tarde, foi mais tranqüilo. Quer dizer, tranqüilo, era uma forma de dizer. Hoje, todos os meninos da vizinhança iriam assistir o final do campeonato estadual de futebol. E o local escolhido? A casa dos meus primos. Meia-hora antes de começar o jogo a casa já estava lotada. Eu e Alice estávamos perdidas no meio de tanta gente. Eu tinha esquecido que essas reuniões masculinas exalavam testosterona. Ou seja, muito homem, muita cerveja e muito palavrão. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Eu estava exausta. Toda a movimentação em torno da sala, com muitos meninos, eu fazendo função de garçonete e cozinheira para todos, definitivamente não era minha especialidade. Eu já nem pensava mais sobre o episódio do pesadelo, apesar de ainda não entender direto, mas assim que começou o jogo, me joguei no primeiro lugar vago. E para minha surpresa, era onde Edward estava sentado, pois ele tinha ido a cozinha buscar cerveja.

- Isa, porra, eu to sentando aí!

Eu sou uma pessoa do bem, sério. E normalmente também sou educada e receptiva. Mas eu estava cansada pra caralho, e ver essa demonstração de homem das cavernas em frente aos seus semelhantes tinha sido a gota d'água para a minha porção sarcástica surgir.

- É mesmo? Seu nome estava escrito aqui?

- Ah Isa, sacanagem. Sai daí, porra. Deixa eu sentar.

- Priminho querido. Você não é capaz nem de dominar uma mulher na cama. Imagina mandar em mim.

- Como é Isa?

- Eu to dizendo: Você não é capaz nem de mandar em uma mulher na cama, imagina mandar em mim?

- Você disse dominar...

- Sim Edward.

Nesse momento, todos na sala estavam rindo e sacaneando Edward. Eu sei que tinha pegado pesado, mas eu odiava ser desafiada na frente de todos. Minha resposta tinha sido mais rápida que o meu lado racional.

- Você acha que não sou capaz de dominar uma mulher Isabella?

- Nem dominar e nem mandar.

- Eu perguntei se você acha que não sou capaz de dominar alguém, Isabella.

- Sim, eu acho Edward.

As gargalhadas e frases feitas do tipo 'ih, duvidou', 'também acho Ed', ou piores do tipo 'instrumento grande e inútil', e até do tipo 'gosta de apanhar Ed?', rechearam a sala. Eu já tinha me arrependido dos meus comentários, mas jamais admitiram em voz alta. Mas o que realmente começou a me assustar foi o olhar do Edward. Eu nunca tinha visto ele desse jeito. Ele não demonstrava vergonha, ou raiva. Nada disso. Ele tinha um olhar determinado. Um olhar de que tudo o que eu tinha falado, estava completamente enganada. E falo uma coisa: Era um olhar do tipo: "Quem tinha que confirmar agora seria eu".

- Tudo bem Isa. Acho que isso eu posso resolver com o tempo não acha? Afinal tenho somente 20 anos. Mas eu tenho certeza que ainda vou ouvir de uma mulher o quanto eu sei dominar... ou melhor... fazê-la ficar ao meu inteiro dispor... do jeito que eu quiser.

Não consegui responder. Todos ainda estavam rindo, mas o jogo já tinha começado e as brincadeiras, diminuído. Poucos prestaram atenção ao comentário dele, mas somente uma pessoa entenderia esse recado. Eu. Sim, ele fez o discurso pra mim. Suas palavras saíram pausadas e poderosas, como quem profetiza um futuro certo e preciso. Ou seja, tive a certeza que eu tinha despertado algo que eu não estava preparada ainda.

Fiquei olhando para ele sem responder, enquanto ele se encaminhava para o outro lado da sala, sentando perto do Emmett. Seu olhar estava perdido, mas às vezes era direcionado para mim. Me encolhi no sofá e tentei prestar atenção ao jogo, mas era impossível. Eu não podia negar, eu estava com certo receio. O que será que Edward estava pensando? E porque, afinal, eu não mantive a porra da minha boca fechada?

Outro pensamento me assaltou. Agora era a vez dele na realização da fantasia. A última fantasia dele tinha sido um pouco traumática tanto pra mim, quanto pra ele. Eu estava estimulando esse lado sexual do Edward de forma errada. Ou não? Tudo o que vinha acontecendo conosco estava muito além de qualquer coisa que eu tivesse vivido com outro homem. E isso me assustava. Eu nunca me preparei para o fato de ter um relacionamento semi-estável com um só. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa sexualmente ativa, e ávida por novidades, mas ultimamente eu não buscava prazer com mais ninguém. Edward estava dominando meu corpo, o que já era fato, mas também meus pensamentos. Onde essa história iria parar? O pior de tudo era a certeza que eu não queira que isso terminasse.

Olhei novamente em volta e todos estavam concentrados no jogo. Até mesmo Edward. Eu estava tão área que não tinha percebido o silencio de todos acompanhando a televisão. Suspirei. Todos os meus dilemas estavam dominando meus pensamentos, chegando a me distrair do mundo real. Eu tinha o fator agravante ao meu lado de que eu tinha seduzido Edward. Se desde o começo eu tivesse cortado o seu assédio, eu não estaria passando por isso.

Levantei vagarosamente e me dirigi até a cozinha. Eu precisava relaxar, então resolvi beber um pouco. Assim que cheguei na geladeira, senti as mãos dele na minha cintura. Deus do céu, ele nem disfarçava mais!

- Edward, você enlouqueceu?

- O quê? Eu vim buscar cerveja.

- Sim cínico, no mesmo momento que eu e durante a partida?

Ele riu. E passou a ponta dos seus dedos no bico do meu seio, que arrepiou na hora. Meu corpo sempre clamava por ele.

- Eu não consigo ficar longe de você Isa. Mas, na verdade, queria falar com você.

- Hum...

- Tá ficando excitada Isa?

Só concordei. Seus dedos ainda brincavam com um seio, e rodeava lentamente, seguido por um olhar safado e sorriso torto dele.

- Então. Sabe que agora é minha fantasia né?

- Sim...

- Eu quero fazer uma surpresa para você, Isa, mas poderia ser hoje? A gente podia ir a um motel? Mas sem hora pra ir embora...

- Como assim?

- Amanhã eu não tenho clientes para atender e eu gostaria de saber se você pode faltar o seu trabalho, caso precise.

- Edward, o que você está tramando?

- Prometo que será algo que você não vai se arrepender. Eu já estava pensando sobre isso, mas hoje... eu... bem... quero de verdade.

- Tenho algo a ver com o que eu falei? Edward me desculpe. Eu não queria...

- Não minha linda. Já passou. E então? Vamos?

Assim que concordei, Alice entrou na cozinha. Ambos sorrimos pra ela e pegamos nossas bebidas. Instantaneamente minha excitação foi ao auge, molhando minha calcinha. O que será que o meu menino estaria aprontando?

Fiquei ansiosa com o final da partida. As horas se arrastavam, e eu ficava praticamente roendo as unhas. O que aconteceria afinal? Ele estava tão tranqüilo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão determinado. Essa nova característica dominadora do Edward estava me excitando além do normal.

Comecei a pensar em como nós iríamos nos encontrar. Era melhor eu ir embora logo, assim poderíamos marcar de forma mais tranqüila. Deus do céu, eu estava ficando nervosa! Desde quando eu ficava desse jeito pro uma noitada de sexo? Eu precisava me controlar.

Os próximos minutos passaram sem eu perceber, devido à algazarra pelo final do jogo. Todos estavam comemorando e eu aproveitei o momento para me despedi e sair da casa. Alice choramingou um pouco pedindo para eu ficar mais, o que é claro, eu neguei. Eu estava me contorcendo de tesão e ansiedade.

Assim que coloquei o carro na rua meu telefone recebeu uma mensagem. Antes mesmo de abrir e ler, eu já sabia de quem era. Edward deveria estar tão ansioso quanto eu. Peguei o telefone e li a mensagem:

**ED:** _Volta linda e me pega na outra rua. Estou aqui duro pensando em você._

Sorridente, segui com o carro até onde estava o meu menino. Eu estava muito ansiosa. Nem mesmo quando tínhamos saído pela primeira vez, eu tinha ficando com tanta curiosidade sobre a performance dele. Afinal o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu precisava me controlar.

Assim que Edward entrou no carro, ele foi logo me agarrando. Seu beijo possessivo e cheio de tesão, acendeu todo o meu corpo. Eu precisava dentro de mim. Nem parecia que tínhamos feitos sexo alucinadamente a menos de 24 horas. A língua dele brincava na minha boca, assim como ele começou a dar pequenas mordidas nos meus lábios. Suas mãos ávidas buscavam meu seio, com ele circulando o bico com a ponta do dedão em cada um, me deixando seu ar.

- Minha linda, eu quero você... muito...

- Sim, Ed, sim...

- Porra, eu não consigo ficar longe de você Isa. É demais pra mim.

- Aonde vamos Ed?

- Eu quero você pra mim, pelo tempo que eu quiser, vamos a um motel? Tem tempos que não vamos.

Nem esperei ele terminar de falar, e corri com o carro até o primeiro que eu vi. Coincidentemente foi o mesmo que usamos na primeira vez que saímos juntos. Mesmo sem querer, um sorriso brincou nos meus lábios, pois me lembrei exatamente do que tinha acontecido quando fomos para lá. Olhei de soslaio para ele, mordendo os lábios para não rir, mas percebi que ele tinha o mesmo olhar perdido e sorriso safado nos lábios. Com certeza ele também se recordava do que tinha acontecido.

- Sabe quanto tempo tem que viemos aqui Isa?

- Sim.

- Sabia que faz somente 3 meses?

- Serio?

Me espantei. Como assim? Tudo o que tínhamos vivido, e que foram experiências maravilhosas, só tinha 3 meses? Nossa relação era mesmo intensa, mas eu não tinha me ligado na data ainda.

- Você nem tinha se ligado ainda né?

- Puxa Edward. Na verdade não. Nossa relação é tão intensa...

- Sim, eu sei. E adoro isso sabia?

Estacionei o carro sorrindo. Neste momento que percebi que Edward estava com uma mochila e que eu nem tinha tomado banho ainda. Ambos olhamos um para o outro e sorrimos. Antes de fechamos a porta da garagem, Edward pegou na minha mão e com um olhar suplicante e um suspiro profundo começou a falar.

- Isa. Eu queria comemorar. Trouxe uma garrafa de champanhe que tinha lá em casa. Ela está aberta, mas você não se importa né? Olha, sei que você não gosta dessa coisa meio romântica, mas você meio que me deve isso. Eu acho... quer dizer, puxa, você me humilhou também na frente de todos né?

Comecei a gargalhar. Eu não estava entendendo nada agora.

- Como assim Edward? Eu não me importo com champanhe aberta, mas fazer chantagem para eu comemorar com você. Não entendi.

- Ah sei lá. Antes de falar sobre a minha fantasia eu queria comemorar isso com você. Acho que com um pouco de bebida eu vou criar mais coragem.

- Nossa Edward. Fiquei preocupada agora.

- Não fique. Prometo que seremos somente você e eu.

- Isso eu sei, você jamais quebraria uma promessa, mas está sem coragem? Hum, isso está esquisito.

- Você confia em mim Isa?

- Sim, mas...

- Então?

- Tudo bem Edward. Tudo bem, mas algo me diz que você vai aprontar...

- Não vou fazer nada que você não queira Isa.

Saímos do carro e enquanto Edward fechava a garagem eu corri até o banheiro para tomar um banho, afinal toda a festividade do aniversário dele e a reunião do futebol tinha me deixado exausta. Mas a minha excitação era crescente: O que será que ele iria aprontar agora?

Sai do banheiro e Edward já tinha preparado tudo. Uma jarra com gelo, uma garrafa de champanhe no meio da cama e duas taças em suas mãos. Seu olhar, que me espantou. Ele tinha um jeito de vitoria com ansiedade. Fui em sua direção sorrindo.

- E então?

- Vamos brindar a você Isa?

- Eu? Por quê?

- Por tudo o que você é... e bem... por tudo que irá por vir.

Peguei a taça de sua mão e dei uma boa golada. O líquido estava gelado, mas o gosto não era dos melhores. Bebi mais um pouco, afinal champanhe não era uma das minhas bebidas preferidas, mas tinha sido uma idéia dele...

- Não é muito bom Ed...

- Sério? Eu acho que sim...

- Hã?

- Acho que sim Isa.

- O quê?

De repente, me senti tão estranha. Minha cabeça começou a rodar e meu corpo ficou mole. Eu estava com a vista embaçada e sem conseguir me equilibrar.

- Edddd... o que...

- Sim?

Não consegui falar mais nada. De repente a única lembrança que eu tinha era de um olhar irônico e um imenso sorriso de Edward.

Acordei desorientada. Será que eu havia sonhado? A minha última lembrança era de que eu estava em um quarto de motel, comemorando algo com Edward. ISSO. A bebida. Levantei os olhos e percebi, estarrecida, o que estava acontecendo.

- Pensei que jamais iria acordar. Eu já estava nervoso.

- O que significa isso Edward?

Seu olhar varreu meu corpo, completamente excitado. Neste momento eu tinha reparado na cena que se seguia. Eu estava presa na cama, com amarras nos punhos e nas pernas, todas em cada parte da cama. Eu estava totalmente exposta.

- Edward?

- Sim, Isa. Isso.

- Você pode me explicar o que é isso?

- Minha fantasia.

- O QUÊ?

- Depois do que você falou sobre eu dominar uma mulher Isa, eu planejei tudo isso. E agora, você estará a minha disposição, pelo tempo que eu desejar. Você não imagina como eu estou com vontade de me afunda em você... e assim, sem poder reagir, hum... Deus, eu quase gozei só de olhar.

Arfei. Porra, eu jamais pensaria em algo assim. Meu corpo já ansiava pelo que seguiria. Eu estava tremula, desejando que ele fizesse qualquer coisa comigo. Tentei me libertar, mas foi em vão. Olhei para Edward e tive uma visão maravilhosa. Ele estava completamente nu, segurando no seu membro, com pequenos movimentos de masturbação, com os cabelos molhados caindo nos olhos. Deus, eu o queira naquele momento.

- Edward... por favor...

- Não Isa, agora sou eu que mando aqui. Na verdade, você não tem direito de falar nada. Eu determino quando, onde e como vou fazer você gozar... Aí no final, vamos ver se você muda de opinião.

- Oh Deus...

- Deus não tem nada com isso. Nem adianta Isabella. Ninguém vem te salvar. Agora, eu vou beber o meu liquido que esta escorrendo dessa bucetinha linda que você tem afinal tudo é meu nesse momento.

Putaquepariu. Definitivamente, eu estava fudida...

_CONTINUA..._

_

* * *

_

**Olá amadas.**

**Depois de algum tempo, aqui vai o novo capitulo de Momentos. Esses primos também me enlouquecem... rsrs**

**Estou emocionada com a quantidade de reviews... eu estou muito ocupada amores. Meu dia a dia está uma corrida contra o tempo. Mas como eu já disse, eu não vou abandonar a fic. NUNCA! Posso demorar a postar um pouco, mas a historia está pronta... só me falta tempo mesmo.. =)**

**Quanto aos extras... bom, eu já estou pensando em alguns, mas eu queria saber suas opiniões. Eu prefiro saber de vocês, quais os capítulos que vocês querem a versão do ED. Eu adoro escrever no POV dele também, mas fica mais fácil pra mim saber em qual momentos vocês querem saber o que ele está pensando...**

**Enfim, mais um capítulo dos primos tarados... rsrs... sei que vcs vão me "matar" por causa do final deste, mas garanto que o 15 será ainda melhor.**

**Muito obrigado pelo carinho de todas, AMO E LEIO todas as reviews de vocês. Não me deixem hein?**

**Um grande beijo em todas as minhas lindas!**

**E POR FAVOR, façam uma autora feliz! Deixem reviews =)**

**Perva's Place is Love! Amamos sua review!  
**


	15. Tudo o que eu sempre quis

**CAPITULO 15 – TUDO O QUE EU SEMPRE QUIS**

Definitivamente eu estava fodida. Quer dizer, eu ficaria muito fodida. O olhar de puro desejo do Edward era devastador. Todo o meu corpo estava clamando por ele. Eu tentava me mexer desesperadamente, mas as amarras estavam bem fixas. Não me machucava, mas me imobilizou de tal forma, que era quase impossível eu sair do lugar.

- Está tentando se soltar Isabella?

- Edward... por favor...

- Quem decide aqui sou eu Isabella. Fique quieta. Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser e não quero ouvir nem um sussurro.

Sua língua começou a subir pelas minhas coxas. Seu membro já roçava próximo ao meu joelho e isso já arrepiava todo o meu corpo. Edward fazia voltas com a língua próxima ao meu umbigo, virilha e coxas, mas nunca entrava no meu centro. Porra, eu estava enlouquecendo. Eu tentava me contorcer e comecei a gemer.

- Quietinha Isabella. Senão eu não vou deixar você gozar hoje.

Instintivamente mordi os lábios. Eu não desejava essa punição. Eu precisava me libertar. Todo o poder e dominação do Edward exalavam pelo seu corpo. Ele estava mesmo no controle de tudo.

Estava vivendo sentimentos conflitantes. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava em agonia por estar presa, sem direitos a me mexer, ou até mesmo fazer algum barulho, eu sentia um tesão descontrolado. Eu nunca fui adepta de masoquismo, ou ser submissa, pelo contrário. Mas o que Edward estava fazendo era bom demais. Eu estava adorando. Em que momento ele teve essa idéia? Deus, eu ia enlouquecer.

- Hum... tão deliciosa. E só pra mim Isabella.

- hummm

- Queria dizer algo? Acho que ainda não te dei permissão. Eu vou fazer você se lembrar desse dia Isabella. Para sempre.

Novamente me contorci, mas pouco do meu corpo se moveu. Eu sentia arrepios por todos os poros e enquanto Edward falava, suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas curvas, faminto. Ele nunca deixava de me tocar. Ao aproximar ainda mais, ele roçou seu membro na minha entrada, que já palpitava e escorria pela antecipação.

- Você quer Isabella? Quer meu pau dentro de você? Sinto que você está indecisa.

Novamente me contorci. Eu estava temerosa em dizer algo e ele me deixar sem gozar. Meu corpo tremia, desejando um clímax que ele me privava. Era enlouquecedor...

- Olha só, que delícia. Ela está me chamando Isabella. Mas não vou te dar isso agora não. Quero ver seu desespero, quero sentir seu corpo clamando por mim.

Enquanto ele falava, passeava com seu membro por meu corpo. Começou a subir pela virilha, rodeou o umbigo. Seu pré-gozo já saia abundante, mas mesmo assim, ele passava um dedo na boca e rodeava o caminho com sua saliva, molhando o contato, me deixando com mais tesão, coisa que já estava fora do meu limite.

Edward continuou a tortura. E eu? Sem qualquer pensamento coerente. Assim que seu membro se aproximou dos meus seios, ele desceu ainda mais o corpo. Uniu meus seios, utilizando as duas mãos, em torno do seu pau, que pulsava próximo a minha boca. Eu salivei demais. Meus olhos acompanhavam os movimentos dele, enquanto eu mordia os meus lábios. Oh Deus, como eu o queira dentro de mim de alguma forma...

- Quer me chupar Isabella? Pede. Quero ouvir sua súplica.

- Ohhh...Deus... sim... por favor...

- Não Isabella. Chame pelo meu nome. Quem é dono do seu orgasmo nesse momento?

- Edward! Você! Por favor...

- Isso delícia. Assim é bem melhor... Agora abre essa boquinha linda e chupa meu pau com gosto...

Ele se arrastou pelo meu corpo e aproximou a ponta do seu pênis, que brilhava, em minha direção. Minha boca e minha língua já estavam ávidas, pronta para o momento. Assim que senti a ponta, me contorci novamente. Como eu o queira desesperadamente!

Comecei pelo vão que existe na ponta do seu membro delicioso. Lambi, sugando todo o líquido que ali estava. Edward jogou a cabeça pra trás, gemendo alto. Minha boca foi engolindo cada vez mais daquela tentação e ele, para não perder o equilíbrio, passou a segurar na cabeceira da cama. Seu gesto também facilitou os movimentos, pois conforme eu aumentava o ritmo das minhas lambidas e chupadas, Edward rebolava magistralmente. A cena era uma loucura. Rapidamente olhei para o alto, já que o quarto tinha um espelho no teto e tive um vislumbre do que acontecia na cama. Eu, completamente amarrada e submissa, chupando descontroladamente seu imenso membro, que entrava e saia da minha boca. Com Edward em cima de mim, com as pernas em cada lado do meu corpo. Suando, rebolando, gemendo...

- Isso, minha escrava... ohh... que língua gostosa Isa... porra... assim...

Eu não me controlava. Meu corpo dava espasmos, somente pelo prazer que eu estava dando a ele. Suguei ainda mais, passando os dentes no caminho. Assim que eu aumentei ainda mais o ritmo, senti o corpo do Edward trêmulo. Nesse momento ele começou a gozar. A cena era linda, pois com um urro, ele jogou todo o seu líquido na minha garganta, que eu engoli com prazer. Enquanto ele ainda se movimentava, jogou sua cabeça pra trás, gritando meu nome...

- Porraaaaa... Isabella... sim... tudo. Ahh Isa...

Não deixei escapar nenhuma gota. Eu parecia uma criança faminta. Não, eu parecia uma pessoa no deserto descobrindo água. Os olhos de puro prazer dele encontraram os meus. Eu ainda tremia, com meu corpo ansiando por mais, e assim que eu vislumbrei seu orgulho de gozar lindamente na minha boca, gemi profundamente.

- Isso Isabella. Você foi perfeita. Por isso vou deixar você sentir minha língua nessa bocetinha linda.

Novamente me desesperei e tentei me libertar. Edward veio arrastando seu corpo sobre o meu, passando a língua pelos meus ombros, rodeando o bico dos meus seios, ficando ali por um tempo. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ele ainda não tinha me dado permissão para falar... Oh Deus, era isso? Eu estava precisando até de permissão... eu não tinha coerência nem nos meus argumentos...

Sua língua veio passeando por todo o meu corpo novamente. Eu estava úmida de suor, apesar do ar condicionado do quarto está ligado. Eu gemia baixinho, com medo dele parar. Assim que sua língua chegou na minha virilha não resisti. Comecei a arquear meu corpo e gemer mais alto.

- Está ansiosa? Quer sentir minha língua Isabella?

Não respondi, com receio da punição... só gemi baixinho...

- Agora estou perguntando Isabella. Fala. Implora. Diz o que você quer.

- Oh Edward, sim... por favor... eu preciso...

- Isso delicia. Implore pela libertação. Quero sentir sua boceta gozando loucamente na minha boca.

Assim que ele falou isso, mergulhou a sua cabeça no meio das minhas pernas. Com uma mão ele abriu os lábios, enquanto com a outra ele fazia círculos em volta da minha entrada. Eu estava totalmente exposta, e sua língua brincava comigo. Meu corpo tremia. Eu sabia que não ia durar muito...

- Vai... mais forte... ahhh... Ed... por favor... eu preciso...

Sua língua entrou mais forte e precisa dentro de mim. Ele simulava perfeitamente uma penetração. Os movimentos ritmados estavam rápidos e profundos. Eu me contorcia e falava palavras desconexas. Com poucos segundos senti meu corpo convulsionar. Meu clímax chegou intenso. Eu gritei seu nome enquanto ele sugava desesperadamente...

Ainda não tinha me recuperado do intenso orgasmo. Eu estava extasiada, respirando com dificuldade quando ele se ergueu e lambeu os lábios. Com um olhar escurecido de tesão, percebi o que ele ia fazer. Sua ereção era evidente. Rapidamente senti seu pau na minha entrada. Rodeando, estimulando...

- Quero mais de você Isabella. Quero afundar meu pau dentro de você. Está pronta delicia?

- Sim... aahhh... sim...

- Você ainda está gozando Isabella? Você está tão molhadinha... isso tudo é pra mim?

Suspirei. E tentei, novamente sem sucesso, me soltar. Eu precisava senti-lo... eu ainda não estava satisfeita.

- Responde Isabella. Quero saber o que você deseja agora.

- Você Edward... Por favor... Quero você dentro de mim...

- Isso Isabella. Pede.

Sem rodeios ou qualquer aviso, ele me penetrou profundamente. Senti uma contração por dentro, mas ao mesmo tempo um alivio de poder, enfim, tê-lo em mim. Ele não se mexia. Mas seu membro pulsava fortemente dentro de mim. Por alguns segundos percebi que eu estava extasiada, mas ainda não era suficiente... eu comprimia meus olhos, com receio da sensação dele dentro de mim ser somente um sonho...

- Abra os olhos Isabella. Quero ver sua suplica pelo meu pau.

Automaticamente abri meus olhos. Edward estava poderoso. Seus braços em cada lado da minha cabeça e seu corpo sobre o meu. Como seu estivesse saído de um transe, ele começou a se movimentar lentamente, mas sem desviar os olhos dos meus. A sensação era poderosa. Ele saia lentamente e entrava com força e profundamente. Os movimentos já espalhavam espasmos pelo meu corpo. Eu não ia conseguir me segurar por muito tempo...

- Não Isabella. Você não vai gozar agora.

_Putaquepariu._ Assim que ele falou isso, ele se retirou de dentro de mim e saiu de cima do meu corpo. Eu gemi frustrada. Não, na verdade eu gritei de desespero. Meu corpo clamava por libertação e ele fazia isso? Eu não estava acreditando... Meus olhos, arregalados, devem ter passado para ele minha agonia, porque ele começou a rir. _Filho da puta._

- Calma minha linda. Vamos melhorar as coisas por aqui.

Eu mal conseguia falar, minha respiração estava entrecortada. Eu estava com raiva, rendida e desesperada pelo meu orgasmo... eu precisava...

- Ed... o que?

Eu mal conseguia falar. Ainda sorrindo, com um olhar zombeteiro, ele se arrastou pelo meu corpo, chegando até o meu calcanhar direito. Suas mãos ágeis soltaram minha perna. Suspirei com o movimento. Será que ele iria me libertar?

Antes que eu concluísse meus pensamentos, percebi sua intenção. Ele era um cretino gostoso. Edward levantou minha perna, forçando meu corpo meio para o lado oposto. Assim que minha perna ficou suspensa, ele se posicionou em cima da minha perna que ainda estava amarrada, mas sem me machucar. Era uma posição extremamente erótica. Eu já estava gemendo em antecipação pelo contato.

- Agora minha escrava, eu vou entrar em você lentamente. E se você não se segurar, eu vou virar o seu corpo para o outro lado. Quero que você sinta desespero Isabella. Já te disse, quero sentir seu corpo implorar por mim.

Eu não tinha o que dizer. Novamente comecei a gemer, mas movida pelo desespero de uma nova punição, cerrei meus lábios. Eu precisava me controlar. Edward se aproximou lentamente. Seu membro saltava de tão duro que estava. Minhas coxas já estavam escorregadias de tanto suor e excitação. Eu não agüentava mais tanta tortura. Ele pousou minha perna em seu ombro, para facilitar ainda mais a penetração. Assim que o senti entrando novamente comecei a tremer. Porra, eu não ia me controlar...

- Edward... por favor... oh Deus...

- Isso Isabella. Implora pelo meu pau.

Eu não estava mais raciocinando. Seus movimentos vigorosos estavam acabando comigo. Ele começou em um ritmo lento, mas em pouquíssimo tempo, nossos corpos se chocavam. Ele entrava e saia com certa brutalidade, mesmo que se segurasse na minha perna estendida, mas eu nem me importava mais. Eu precisava gozar.

Acho que o meu desespero, e de certa forma, o desejo incontrolável dele, o impediu de se segurar. Edward já gemia e seu corpo já tremia como prelúdio do que estava por vir. Mesmo sem perceber, ou me controlar mais, meu corpo também já estava frenético. Eu iria gozar rapidamente. Ainda que meu corpo estivesse preso, eu sentia o turbilhão de emoções, assim como a força que ele impunha durante as suas fortes estocadas. De repente, aconteceu. Ambos gritamos, como uma libertação de um sofrimento. O alcance de um paraíso perdido. Nossos orgasmos vieram juntos. Eu o sentia, mesmo ainda com seus fortes movimentos, me encher com seu liquido. Eu estava vendo estrelas...

Edward desabou sobre mim, ofegante. Minha respiração estava entrecortada e rápida. Aquilo tinha sido a experiência mais alucinante que eu tive... quer dizer, ultimamente eu só tinha experiências assim com ele. Deus, isso era demais. Eu estava em estado de letargia. Parecia que meu corpo estava em outra dimensão...

- Você está bem Isa?

Sua pergunta, com um tom carinhoso e de certa forma preocupada me fez sorrir. Eu ainda estava com os olhos fechados e o corpo amarrado, realizando a fantasia do meu menino, mas mesmo assim percebi seu tom de voz.

- Hum-hum.

- Que bom. Porque ainda não terminei com você...

Ele deixou a frase no ar, o que fez eu automaticamente abrir meus olhos. Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada em uma das suas mãos, sorrindo sedutoramente. Sua respiração estava tão próxima, que o ar que ele expelia varria meu rosto. Meus olhos buscaram os seus, assim como todo o seu rosto, em busca de confirmação para o que ele acabara de falar. Era isso mesmo? Ela ainda não tinha acabado comigo?

- O quê Edward?

- O que foi Isabella. Está com medo?

- Espera um pouco... você quer dizer... que...

- Isso mesmo minha linda. Ainda não terminei com você. Você nunca mais vai esquecer esse dia.

Eu abri e fechei a boca, incapaz de responder. Eu estava presa, dolorida e claro, também extasiada. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não podia acreditar no que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele ainda não iria me libertar?

- Você não está falando sério né?

- Estou sim Isabella. Vou tomar um banho e já volto.

Assim que ele falou isso, se levantou em um pulo e assoviando, foi em direção ao banheiro. A visão do seu corpo maravilhoso me distraiu, mas mesmo assim grunhi irritada. Porra, eu não acreditava nisso. Ele ia mesmo me deixar amarrada na cama?

Pareceu um longo tempo até o retorno dele. Eu já estava ficando impaciente, pois além de estar presa, meu corpo estava cansado e as partes amarradas começavam a ficar doloridas. O pior era que eu ainda estava toda melada dos nossos orgasmos. Eu não estava mais gostando da brincadeira...

Quando o vi saindo do banheiro, minha respiração travou. Edward parecia um deus grego, pronto para o sexo. Seu cabelo ainda estava meio comprido e como estava molhado caia sobre seus olhos. Ele andava como um felino, com sua ereção evidente, vindo em minha direção. Não consegui pensar em mais nada, meu corpo já me traindo, clamando por ele. Comecei a suspirar. E de certa forma, fiquei incomodada. Ele estava lindo, limpo e gostoso. Enquanto eu estava amarrada, melada e ansiosa. Comecei a me retorcer na cama novamente. Dessa vez com mais sucesso, uma vez que ele não voltou a prender a minha outra perna.

- Calma amor. Já estou indo.

- Edward. Isso não tem graça. Me solte agora.

- Já disse, ainda não terminei com você.

- Não tem mais graça. Estou toda suada, melada e presa. Não é justo...

O final da minha reclamação pareceu uma suplica, já que ele já estava próximo de mim e seu corpo, cheirando a sexo, era absurdo. Edward exalava sexualidade masculina. E seu pau, duro e úmido, já estava em minha direção. Comecei a salivar, mesmo sem querer...

- Mas... Edward...

- O que foi linda?

- Eu não quero... assim...

- Eu vou cuidar de você amor.

Nesse momento que percebi o que iria acontecer. Eu estava tão distraída com a visão dele que eu não tinha visto a toalha e o óleo em suas mãos. Ele iria me limpar. Olhei pra ele, cética, sem poder acreditar naquilo. Ele iria mesmo fazer isso? Antes que eu pensasse em mais algum argumento, senti a umidade da toalha na minha entrada. Eu saiba que estava toda melada nas minhas pernas e vagina, mas o calor vindo da toalha e sua sutileza ao me limpar me relaxaram. Ele fazia movimentos tão calmos e inocentes que eu comecei a suspirar. Sua mão já corria pelas minhas pernas, já que a toalha já tinha retirado todo o nosso gozo. Eu gemia pelo contato das suas mãos quentes, que já estavam com o óleo. A sensação era de conforto e relaxamento.

- Está melhor delicia?

- Hum?

- Está se sentindo melhor Isabella?

Percebi que eu gemia baixinho, com os olhos fechados, desfrutando da sensação das mãos de Edward. Assim que eu abri os olhos, para entender melhor sua pergunta, vi seu olhar safado. Ele já estava com o rosto próximo da minha boceta novamente. Só em vê-lo ali, com um meio sorriso, fez minha umidade escorrer novamente. Definitivamente eu estava a mercê dele de novo. Sem muito esforço Edward soltou minha outra perna. Estava um pouco dolorida, devido ao esforço do sexo anterior, mas eu não estava me importando com mais nada. Ele esfregou as mãos no meu calcanhar, alisando o local onde estava preso. Lentamente ele abriu minhas pernas, alisando, subindo por elas. Eu já arfava descontrolada, tentando me soltar. Sua boca se aproximou do meu centro, mas sem encostar. Ele soprou lentamente e eu gemi alto. Ele estava usando uma bala ou algo gelado, pois eu senti um vento muito frio no meu clitóris. _Filho da puta._

_-_ Isso é bom, não é Isabella?

- Porra... Edward. Não...

- Nada disso Isabella. Você é minha hoje.

- Por favor.

- O que você quer Isabella? Fala.

- Você, eu quero você.

Sorrindo, o cretino voltou a soprar nos meus lábios internos, clitóris e todo o resto. Perdi a noção de tempo e espaço. A sensação era atordoante, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa. Eu já estava zonza, quando senti a ponta da sua língua circulando minha entrada. Ele fez alguns movimentos, me torturando ainda mais. Sua língua brincava comigo. Eu já estava quase gritando, implorando por mais.

- Bella. Tão linda... tão gostosa... quero estar dentro de você agora.

Não consegui nem responder. Como em um passe de mágica, Edward ficou de joelhos e levantou minhas duas pernas. Com um único movimento ele entrou profundamente. Seu urro ecoou pelo quarto, junto com os meus gritos. Ele estava estocando rápido e profundo, quase em desespero. Eu tentava acompanhar seu ritmo, mas com meus braços presos era impossível. Com as minhas pernas envoltas do seu tronco, ele forçava ainda mais o contato. Edward já começava a tremer, antecipando seu orgasmo. Só de senti-lo próximo ao seu clímax, meu corpo começou a sacudir. Eu iria gozar de novo.

- Isso, Isa. Sim, goza pra mim linda. Vem, junto comigo...

Ele nem precisou pedir de novo. Só de ouvir o som rouco da sua voz, carregada de desejo, eu gritei. Meu clímax chegou com meus gritos, chamando por ele. Sempre por ele. Poucos segundos depois, foi a vez dele. Gritando meu nome.

Nem sem quanto tempo passou, ou o que houve depois. Após o orgasmo alucinante, eu desabei. Na verdade, eu desmaiei de cansaço. Me recordo somente de dar um longo suspiro de satisfação...

Pareceu um longo tempo depois do que aconteceu. Eu estava maravilhada com o que tinha ocorrido. Ainda sonolenta, percebi que meu menino tinha me libertado. Não me lembrava como aconteceu o depois. Nem como eu tinha ficado. Só senti o corpo pesado de Edward me agarrando. Ele parecia um manto, com seus braços e pernas em cima de mim. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, sorri satisfeita. Definitivamente essa tinha sido uma das nossas melhores fantasias.

Aproveitando esse momento de descanso, comecei a refletir. Eu me perguntava até onde iríamos com essa história. Tudo o que acontecia entre nós era maravilhoso, mas estava ficando incomodada com isso. Nossa vida era tão diferente. Vivíamos em tempos e realidades distintas. Eu já era uma profissional formada, com minha vida resolvida. Edward ainda era um menino, com 20 anos, dependente do seu pai. E o pior de tudo. Era meu primo. Como se pressentisse meus pensamentos, Edward me agarrou. Olhei por sobre o meu corpo e vi que ele ainda dormia. Meu lindo menino. Eu não queria pensar sobre isso, mas era inevitável. Um dia, isso teria que acabar. Mas como? Eu não podia. Eu estava tão ligada a ele...

Meu peito apertou com o pensamento de uma possivel separação. Eu não entendia esse sentimento. Nunca fui intima ou monogâmica de qualquer outro parceiro. Eu era adepta do sexo casual, sem compromissos, mas Edward mexeu com os meus conceitos, fantasias e também meus sentimentos. Eu estava muito confusa.

- Você está bem amor?

Levei um susto com a pergunta dele. Não senti Edward acordando, de tão concentrada com os meus conflitos. Virei meu corpo ficando de cara com ele. Olhei profundamente para ele e suspirei. Seus olhos ficaram vacilantes, diante do meu silêncio.

- Você não... gostou? Me perdoe Isa... Te machuquei?

Coloquei um dedo na sua boca o silenciando. Sei que meu comportamento estava sendo interpretado como uma resposta negativa a sua pergunta, mas o momento era tão dificil. Eu o queria tanto, mas eu ficava cada vez mais confusa...

- Meu lindo. Você foi perfeito. Como sempre.

- Meu Deus Isa. Pensei que...

- Não pense. Eu adorei tudo meu amor. Você foi, como tem sido, perfeito. E eu nunca mais, vou duvidar da sua capacidade de dominar uma mulher Ed.

Ele riu. Orgulhoso. Eu vi seu peito inflando do orgulho masculino. Passei o dedo pelo seu peito, que arrepiou ao meu toque.

- Eu não fiz de propósito Isa. Eu só queria realizar essa fantasia.

- Eu tenho certeza que não. E definitivamente essa fantasia foi... divina.

Novamente seu olhar ficou complacente e mais sério. Ele respirou fundo e me abraçou.

- Mas o que aconteceu então? Você está tão séria... tão pensativa.

- Nada, só estou pensando...

- Isa?

- Meu lindo. Não se preocupe. São coisas minhas.

- Tem certeza?

- Ah Edward... não é você meu lindo. Eu adoro você sabia? Não se preocupe comigo.

Seu olhar ainda era de dúvida, entretanto, ele não falou mais nada. Uma de suas mãos correu pelo meu rosto, enquanto ele me olhava intensamente. Não precisávamos de palavras. Suspirei novamente, apreciando o contato dos seus dedos. Fechei os olhos, para espantar meus últimos pensamentos...

- Acho que devemos ir Edward.

- Sim minha linda. Já te seqüestrei por tempo demais. Adorei tudo sabia? Você é perfeita.

Ainda de olhos fechados, sorri com o seu tom de voz. Era novamente meu menino travesso e safado. Eu adorava esse comportamento dele. Ao abrir os olhos ele me olhava de um jeito sedutor, como quem iria me fazer uma pergunta importante.

- Fale Edward.

- O que foi? Eu não disse nada.

- Seu olhar já te entregou.

- Hum... na verdade, quero perguntar sim.

- Eu sei.

- O que você vai fazer na sua vez?

- O quê?

- Agora é sua vez né? Da fantasia.

Comecei a gargalhar. Deus do céu, ele só pensava nisso agora? Ainda rindo, me levantei e rumei para o banheiro.

- Você acha que eu vou te contar neném? Nunca. Depois de você me drogar, me amarrar, me privar de gozar e ainda me sub-julgar, eu tenho pleno direito de decidir o que achar melhor você não acha? O melhor pra mim é claro.

Na porta do banheiro olhei pra trás. Edward olhava o meu corpo com cobiça. Sacudi os ombros, dando pouca importância por fora, mas por dentro somente o seu olhar já acendia meu corpo. Para tentar me distrair, resolvi conversar.

- Meu lindo. Me diz que horas são. Eu ainda tenho que trabalhar.

- Hum... sério? Você não pode ficar mais um pouco?

- Edward!

- Tá bom. São 11 horas da manhã.

- O QUÊ?

Corri para o banho. Já tinha passado demais do meu horário. Meu chefe já deveria está louco atrás de mim. Mesmo que eu tivesse prometido ficar sem preocupação com horário, eu tinha meus compromissos. E precisava cumpri-los. Após uma ducha rápida, sai disparada para o quarto, me arrumando rapidamente, enquanto Edward ainda estava deitado, preguiçosamente me observando.

- Você vai ficar assim Edward?

- Minha linda. Eu te falei que hoje não tenho clientes. Poderia ficar aqui por horas e horas...

- Eu sei. Mas eu preciso trabalhar Edward. Eu tenho que ligar para o meu chefe.

Enquanto eu falava, ligava o meu celular, acessando minha caixa postal e tentava me arrumar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Edward me olhava divertido. Como eu previra tinha três mensagens do meu chefe, inclusive me lembrando da reunião que eu teria hoje às 13 horas. Ou seja, eu tinha somente duas horas para passar em casa, me arrumar e chegar no meu trabalho. Deus do céu, eu precisava correr.

- Vamos Edward, por favor.

- Pode me deixar aqui amor. Eu chamo um taxi.

- Sério?

- Sim flor. Quero ficar aqui e me lembrar do que eu fiz.

- Você só pensa nisso né?

- E tem coisa melhor Isa?

Sorri para seu olhar safado. Ele não tinha jeito mesmo. Suspirei com a possibilidade de aproveitar mais um pouco, enquanto eu admirava seu corpo nu. Edward estava deitado, com os braços atrás da cabeça, sorrindo pra mim. Ele estava definitivamente em uma pose sexy pra caralho. Eu precisava sair da sua teia de sedução.

- Edward?

- Sim?

- Não faz essa cara pra mim. Eu tenho que ir...

- Que pena Isa. Que pena...

Sai correndo do quarto, jogando um beijo de longe, afinal seu eu ficasse olhando pra ele mais um segundo eu jogava tudo para o alto. Eu precisava me concentrar. Ele fingiu que pegou o beijo no ar e colocou na sua boca, sorrindo.

Assim que cheguei ao meu trabalho, meu dia me consumiu. A agenda estava lotada e nem percebi o dia passar, exceto pelos meus punhos e calcanhares doloridos, o que me fazia sorrir muitas vezes durante o dia. O pessoal da empresa inclusive comentou o quanto eu estava bonita, ou 'luminosa', como uma das meninas comentou. Luminosa? Fiquei preocupada, pois associei isso a um pisca-pisca natalino. Fiz careta para o comentário dela e segui adiante.

Quando olhei o relógio já passava das nove da noite. E eu ainda estava trabalhando, com muitos relatórios na minha mesa quando o telefone tocou. Na verdade meu celular já tinha tocado outras vezes, mas eu ignorava tamanha eram minhas pendências. Sem olhar o identificador, atendi correndo, analisando uma planilha.

- Alô?

- Oi flor. Já estou com saudades.

- Oi Edward. O que houve? Você não costuma ligar assim, logo depois de uma noitada...

Ele riu do outro lado. Uma risada sonora e gostosa, impossível de não acompanhar.

- É verdade, mas eu realmente estava pensando em você, e bem... fiquei com saudades. Mas na verdade tenho uma notícia triste...

- O que houve?

- Vou viajar. De novo. Agora consegui uns clientes em Brasília, perto até da minha tia, sua mãe. Já liguei pra ela inclusive. Vou ficar lá. Acho que vou ficar fora uns 20 dias Isa. Vou ficar louco de saudades de você.

Suspirei. Isso sim era uma noticia muito triste. A última vez que ficamos muito tempo sem sexo tinha sido tão ruim. Eu já estava completamente viciada nele.

- Que chato Edward. Mas é por uma boa causa né? Afinal você está se tornando um excelente profissional. Vai ser bom para o seu currículo.

Tentei parecer animada e motivada com a notícia. Afinal era o futuro profissional dele em jogo. Ele estava se desenvolvendo tão rápido. Ele estava se tornando um homem de verdade. Depois de um longo silencio, Edward suspirou e falou em um tom de voz mais baixo, quase triste.

- Eu sei Isa. O pior que eu sei disso. Mas isso não é tudo. Meu pai disse que quer conversar comigo quando eu voltar. Disse que tem alguns planos para o meu futuro. Estou com medo Isa. Não quero ficar longe de você.

Droga. Droga. Droga. Isso sim era um imenso problema. Estávamos ligados demais. Viciados demais e uma separação agora seria assim, muito dolorosa. Eu senti o mesmo aperto no peito com o comentário dele. Eu senti o mesmo sentimento com os meus conflitos que eu tivera de manhã. Isso não era pra ser desse jeito. Era pra ser divertido. Nós tínhamos que sentar e conversar. Eu estava assustada.

- Isa? Você está bem? Ainda está aí?

- Sim.

- Ficou tão quieta. Me desculpe, não quis te assustar. Eu acho. Bom, eu vou desligar. Meu vôo é daqui a duas horas.

- Mas já? Vai agora?

- Sim minha linda. Infelizmente. Foi uma chamada de emergência. É bom, porque vou receber o triplo do valor do serviço, mas eu tenho que ir as pressas. Eu estou levando meu lap top, câmeras de vídeo, microfone, tudo para não ficar sem comunicação. Você vai me ligar se você sentir saudades?

- Lógico que vou Edward.

- Hum... você podia...

- O que você está pensando hein?

- Nada. Nada.

- Fala logo Edward!

- Nervosinha?

Eu ri. Eu adorava esse humor leve e divertido dele. Eu ia sentir saudades mesmo.

- Não meu lindo. Deixa pra lá então.

- Ok. Vou ter que desligar. Meu pai já vai me levar no aeroporto. Infelizmente. Eu... eu te adoro tá?

- Eu também.

- Tudo bem então. Beijo Isa. E me liga tá?

- Pode deixar. Boa viagem meu lindo. Meu menino.

Antes de desligar escutei sua risada. Eu suspirei assim que desliguei. Eu estava aborrecida por ficar assim tão triste com sua partida. Eu sabia que minha infelicidade não era somente por ficar mais de 20 dias sem sexo. Lógico que isso também era um motivo muito importante. Mas a falta dele. Do seu cheiro, dos seus comentários e risadas. Ou seja, eu iria sentir falta do relacionamento que eu tinha com ele.

'Isso Isabella. Perfeito. Você assim, envolvida com o seu PRIMO, nove anos mais novo'.

Eu gritei pra mim mesmo. Irritada. Eu precisava dar um jeito nisso. De alguma forma. Eu tinha que diminuir esse vínculo forte que estava tendo com ele. Eu não precisava ter mais problemas do que os normais, do meu dia-a-dia. Tudo na minha vida era perfeito. Todos os meus desejos sexuais eram bem realizados. Eu sempre tive parceiros sexuais sem dramas e sem complicações. Então eu tinha que dar um jeito nisso. Eu não estava habituada a sentir essa angustia com ninguém.

Nesse momento meu telefone tocou novamente. Dessa vez eu parei o que estava fazendo e olhei o identificador de chamadas. Não era um número que eu conhecia. Bufei. Provavelmente era problemas, então eu ignorei. O telefone começou a tocar de novo. Dessa vez eu conhecia o numero. Sorri satisfeita. Acho que os meus pensamentos, enfim, foram ouvidos por alguém.

- Oi.

- Isabella? Só assim você me atende.

- Imagina querido. Eu estava muito ocupada. Você me ligando?

Sorri silenciosamente. A sorte definitivamente estava do meu lado agora.

* * *

**Oi amores... espero que tenham gostado. Estamos na reta final e mais uns 4 capítulo e chegaremos ao fim.**

**Eu estou amando escrever essa história e a resposta de vocês é o que me faz continuar**

**Obrigado por todas as reviews, por todas as 500! Eu estou emocionada.**

**Beijos a todas e até a próxima fantasia.**

**Faça uma perva feliz e deixe sua review.**


	16. Promessas nem sempre são dívidas

_**Esse capitulo é dedicado a minha super flor Rosana Torres, que esteve sempre upando e me incentivando. Acreditando que os primos voltariam.**_  
_**Muito obrigado Rosaninha o/**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 16 – Promessas nem sempre são dívidas.**

Eu não acreditei que a sorte estava do meu lado neste momento. Sorri com esse pensamento. Parecia que tudo o que eu desejava relacionado a sexo era realizado, principalmente nos quesitos homens disponíveis e gostosos. Eu estava mesmo precisando de uma distração na minha mente depois do turbilhão de emoções a qual eu estava vivendo agora. E quem me liga? Sexo divertido e sem compromisso.

- Pois é Isabella. Estarei na sua cidade estes dias.

- James. Que surpresa boa. Mas a última vez que falei com você, se eu não me engano, estava a caminho do Japão!

- E estava mesmo.

- E?

- Agora estou na Espanha querida. Mas semana que vem, ou talvez daqui a no máximo 20 dias, estarei pertinho de você. E gostaria de estar muito mais perto. O que você acha?

Sua voz rouca era extremamente sexy. Ainda sorrindo me recordei da nossa ultima noitada de sexo. Tínhamos feitos dentro do seu carro, alucinante.

- Mas você ainda está longe querido. Quando você estiver mais perto me ligue. Aí veremos se eu terei um tempinho pra você.

James gargalhou. A muito tempo que eu não falava sobre sexo com outra pessoa que não fosse Edward. Meu último amante, Jacob, estava definitivamente cortado da minha lista, depois da ultima gracinha. Agora James, era... ardente.

- Você não mudou nadinha né Isabella? Continua essa menina levada. Que a propósito, eu adoro.

- James, você sabe como eu sou. Única e incansável.

- E continua ninfomaníaca Isabella?

- Não querido. Isso é doença e sou saudável, o que eu só gosto de dar e receber prazer. Muito prazer.

- Ah Isabella. Quando eu chegar por ai, eu vou te ligar.

- Tudo bem James. Mas já vou avisando. Vai depender da minha agenda ok?

- Safada. Pode deixar. Eu sei como te convencer.

- Vamos ver. Tenho que desligar agora.

- Tchau Isabella. Até daqui a pouco.

Dei uma gargalhada antes de desligar. James era um cara extremante sedutor, além de fazer um sexo incrível. Parece até mesmo que ele tinha ouvido minhas preces. Mas porque eu não senti aquele fogo de tesão subindo pelas minhas costas? Porque eu não senti aquela umidade comum na minha calcinha toda vez que falava com alguém que era um sexo bom e sem compromisso?

Eu sabia. Na verdade eu estava tentando convencer minha mente o que meu inconsciente já tinha certeza. Eu estava desse jeito, por causa _dele_. Eu não tinha conseguido ficar excitada com o James, devido a ele. Edward.

'Isso, Isabella. Perfeito. Era isso o que você estava procurando? Problemas?'.

Eu falei comigo novamente. Eu não estava acreditando que tinha me transformado em uma mulher idiota e monogâmica sexualmente por causa de um menino de 20 anos, que ainda estava descobrindo a arte da sedução e do sexo. E o pior de tudo. Meu primo. Eu precisava de uma dose de variedade na minha vida, nunca me ocorreu que eu viveria esses dramas de romance, onde você fica esperando o retorno de um príncipe encantado perfeito. Não. Isso definitivamente não era pra mim.

Bufando contra mim mesmo resolvi que tinha trabalhado demais. O melhor agora era ir pra casa e descansar, principalmente minha mente que estava confusa demais. Assim que cheguei em casa, novamente pensei em Edward. Na verdade, meus pensamentos sempre me direcionavam para ele e as coisas que ele fazia comigo. O que eu não ousava admitir era essa dependência dele. Como eu ficaria? E a nossa familia? Ninguém jamais iria aceitar. Todos, inclusive Alice, pensariam que eu o seduzi. Isso lógico sem contar a nossa diferença de idade e de renda.

'Imagina então seu eu contasse as coisas que ele faz comigo? E sobre a última então?'

Suspirei cansada. Além do conflito interno a qual me submetia, eu agora ficava falando sozinha e sempre sobre o mesmo assunto. Eu estava louca mesmo. Subi para meu quarto resmungando igual a uma velha. Fui tomar um banho e dormir. Pelo menos o cansaço do dia poderia me dar uma noite de sonhos tranqüilos. Eu acho.

Já tinha passado quase uma semana desde a viagem dele. E apesar de tudo eu relutava em ligar. Todos os dias, eu pegava o telefone e simulava uma ligação, mas não deixava a mesma completar. Eu sempre ficava remoendo, dizendo que isso não teria problemas já que prometi ligar, mas na verdade eu estava assustada. Nada disso era comum para mim.

Para minha surpresa James me enviou uma mensagem de texto, me informando a data que estaria aqui no Brasil. Apesar de ficar feliz, afinal ele era um amigo muito divertido, novamente eu não senti aquela vontade absurda de sair com ele. Isso me frustrava ainda mais. O pior que a chegada de James, coincidência ou não, era na mesma época que Edward estaria de volta. Ou seja, mais coisas para eu pensar.

Como eu iria conciliar essas dúvidas na minha cabeça? Como eu poderia administrar o nó que eu mesmo criei para a minha vida? Eu desejava ardentemente Edward. Tanto desejo se transformou em vício e isso estava ultrapassando para algo mais profundo que eu jamais admitiria.

O dia no meu trabalho passou novamente, como todos os outros, com correria e pensamentos confusos. E sempre me esquivava do meu celular e do telefone na minha mesa para não cair na tentação de ligar para ele. Fui para casa depois do dia estafante e surpresa vi que a secretária eletrônica piscava. Suspirei. Eu sempre tinha mais notícias desagradáveis do que felizes com os recados. Parecias até meu destino. Na verdade eu ainda não sei porquê eu mantinha esse aparelho para me torturar. Assim que apertei o botão, a voz potente do meu irmão ecoou pela sala.

**Primeira mensagem: **

"_Minha irmã querida. Que saudades. Estou aqui em Brasília com a mamãe e com Edward. Estivemos conversando e saindo bastante. Ele é brilhante, grande futuro tem esse menino. Eu estou te avisando que estarei por ai na próxima semana e ficarei uns dez dias com você, pois consegui um pouco de descanso. Esse final de semana vou tá na net. Quero conversar com você, maninha. Veja se liga esse seu lap top e larga seu trabalho escravo. Beijos."_

Sorri sozinha. Na verdade praticamente dei uma gargalhada. Meu irmão querido iria ficar uns dias comigo. Desde a minha ultima viagem forçada para a casa da minha mãe, que não tínhamos um tempo em família. Sua profissão atual nos afastava demais. E fiquei ainda mais feliz que ele estava fazendo companhia para o meu menino. Mesmo que ele não fosse a melhor companhia, afinal meu irmão era um mulherengo nato.

A secretaria eletrônica ainda piscava. Ou seja, mais recados. Agora era assim, tinha dias que não recebia nenhuma ligação e em algumas épocas a secretária tinha vários recados. Eu sempre ficava com medo do que poderia vir.

**Segunda mensagem: **

"_Primaaaaaaa... puxa vida. Você não liga. Não aparece. Eu não te vejo desde a festa do seu pai. Como você está? Olha eu tenho uma novidade. Acho que terá uma mega festa a fantasia para a gente ir. Vai ser bem legal. Já to sabendo que o Biel vem pra cá esses dias. Então vamos? Até Edward está animado. Eiiii, ele tá se dando super bem lá em Brasília sabia? Acho que talvez ele até se mude para lá. Que bom, meu maninho tá virando um homem de verdade! E sabia que ele está mais próximo do Biel? Vai que ele arruma uma namorada e largue a ninfomaníaca tarada? Estou tão feliz. Me liga prima. Te amo."_

Fiquei muda. Agora todo mundo resolveu me dar notícias sobre Edward? E sobre como ele estava se divertido e se dando bem em um lugar completamente distante? Mas, o que me deixou estática era que o próprio mesmo, nada. Nenhuma ligação. Eu ficava me remoendo de saudades e de dúvidas quanto ao nosso relacionamento e ele estava super feliz e saindo bastante. Neste momento percebi que eu tinha ficado muito triste com a minha linha de raciocínio. Fechei os olhos com a confirmação do que estava pensando. Todos sabiam o que ele estava fazendo e como estava se sentindo em Brasília, menos eu. Inclusive, meu irmão não era conhecido por ser calmo e fiel. E pelo que percebi e que me deixou mais deprimida, era que ele não estava sentindo a minha falta.

Subi para o meu quarto, ainda desanimada. Eu ia ligar para o meu irmão e para Alice, retornando seus recados, mas o impacto de receber notícias dele, sem ser o próprio a me ligar ainda tinha me deixado desorientada. _.porra!_ Quem sou eu para ficar assim? Fiquei aborrecida com minha reação, afinal sempre deixei bem claro para ele que eu não era nada, somente sua prima. E agora ele estava levando a risca tudo o que eu falava o tempo todo. Nós não éramos um casal. Resolvi tentar apagar esses pensamentos, afinal eu precisava dormir já que amanhã ainda teria um dia cheio e precisava trabalhar. Deitada, antes de sucumbir para os sonhos eu ainda tive um último pensamento:

_Será que eu estava preparada para me separar dele?_

A sexta-feira chegou, assim como o final de semana. E eu ainda estava deprimida. Na verdade eu me tranquei em casa e desliguei os telefones. Eu não estava a fim de falar com ninguém. Entupi minha casa com pipoca e refrigerante e ressuscitei todos os vídeos que estava a fim de ver e fiquei deitada na cama. Ou seja, eu não queria ver ou falar sobre nada. O telefone da minha casa tocava sem parar, mas eu ignorava. Percebi que todas as ligações entravam na secretária eletrônica. Bufando fui até o aparelho e vi que iria entrar mais uma. Decidi desligar aquilo quando ouvi a voz da próxima mensagem.

"_Minha linda, o que houve? Puxa Bella, estou preocupado com você, você não está em casa?. Me liga por favor, estou com saudades de você."_

- Droga Edward! Gritei pra minha própria sala de estar igual a uma louca.

Eu não precisava de mais problemas e não iria retornar pra ninguém, muito menos pra ele. Resolvi que iria me isolar do mundo e eu iria fazer. Nem mesmo a voz sexy e gostosa do meu primo ausente iria me modificar agora, já que estava querendo sossego para organizar a minha mente. Ele não tinha ligado antes em nenhum momento, então eu não queria saber. Ponto final.

Bufando, arranquei o fio do aparelho e deixando a casa em silêncio, ninguém iria me incomodar na minha depressão forçada. Eu queria ficar sozinha porra!

O final de semana passou e eu permaneci na minha bolha pessoal. Hoje era segunda-feira e apesar de ser madrugada ainda, eu tinha muita coisa na mente que precisava resolver e não conseguia mais dormir. Ainda estava deitada olhando para o teto e pensando. A primeira coisa que precisava fazer seria algo que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo. Sair com outro cara. Eu sei que isso era estranho, vindo de mim, afinal nunca fui monogâmica mesmo. Mas depois do final de semana depressivo, eu precisava reagir. Esse vício doente no Edward tinha me tirado a sanidade. Eu não queria admitir de forma alguma, mas o ciúme e a solidão me corromperam o tempo todo, ou seja, todos os dramas amorosos, os quais eu sempre me mantive longe, vieram a galope para minha mente. Fiquei extremamente aborrecida comigo mesmo por isso. Então minha decisão estava tomada. Eu não queria mais 'ser' somente de Edward.

E como parar de pensar nele o tempo todo? Essa era uma questão que ainda me afligia. Mesmo sendo um menino, Edward era excepcional na cama e me fazia gozar louca. _Droga. Droga. Droga._ Eu estava sendo repetitiva até nas minhas considerações sexuais. Eu tinha que parar.

Fui para o trabalho com um humor horroroso. Assim que passei pela minha secretária, pedi que não transferisse nenhuma ligação que não fosse estritamente profissional. Isso eu mantive firme e até de forma arrogante. As pessoas que trabalhavam comigo, ficavam cochichando sobre mim, mas eu não quis nem saber. Eu forçaria minha mente a esquecê-lo. O dia terminou com milhões de recados de quase toda a minha familia. Fui para casa ignorando todos os telefonemas.

Essa rotina eu consegui manter até a sexta-feira, tanto pelo meu esforço pessoal em não conversar com ninguém, como pelo excesso de trabalho mesmo. Ou seja, já estava sem qualquer contato com Edward há quase três semanas. O sentimento era de uma vitória amarga, mas eu iria ser forte, afinal estava correndo atrás de uma viagem de negócios para os EUA pela empresa, me forçando a ficar algum tempo fora também. Mas para o meu eterno desgosto, nem tudo é do jeito que eu planejo. Enquanto eu me dirigia para o meu carro, louca de cansaço, eis que vejo a coisinha irritante que é minha prima e Rosálie me esperando. Eu nem tinha pensado na minha possível desculpa para não atender suas ligações e ela foi logo falando.

- O que houve com você? Está horrível? Esteve doente?

- Lógico que não Alice. Eu estou ocupada.

- Não é isso que parece. Rosálie comentou me olhando preocupada.

- Meninas, eu estou bem, juro. Vocês só vieram aqui pra saber como estou? Podem ver que estou ótima.

- Nossa, o que houve para tanto mau humor? Na verdade eu vim também a pedido do seu irmão e do Edward.

- O que Alice? Qual o problema dos meninos? Não tem mais nada para distraí-los lá não?

- Sim Isa. Eles estão com um problema. E esse problema é você. Você não atende o seu telefone a dias, não quer falar com ninguém. Os meninos estão em Brasília, mas estão loucos de preocupação. Eu falei que não era nada, que você deveria está muito cansada e preocupada. Mas eles, principalmente meu irmão, jurou torcer meu pescoço se eu não viesse aqui.

- Sei... e você ficou com medo do seu irmão? Comentei sarcástica.

- Não Isa. Nossa, que bicho te mordeu? Eu fiquei preocupada mesmo. Edward me convenceu que você não deveria está bem. Como será ele que adivinhou?

Eu também me perguntava isso, apesar de dar de ombros como não me importasse. Porque ele estava preocupado então? Ficou mais de uma semana sem me ligar e dar qualquer noticia. E quando liga deixa somente um recado estúpido na minha secretária? Isso não parecia digno de tanta preocupação. Eu queria tirar ele do meu sistema de qualquer jeito agora. Sai puxando as duas para fora da recepção do meu escritório.

- Vamos jantar? Chamei para desviar o assunto principal.

- Hum prima. Eu não posso, eu tenho um encontro com Emm. Rosálie disse quase suspirando.

- Emm? Franzi o cenho. Quem era essa pessoa com esse nome tosco?

- É o novo diminutivo daquele home gigante que é o Emmett, Bella. Falou Alice.

- Sério? Emm? Dei uma pequena gargalhada.

- Puxa Isa, não sacaneia ele não.

- Que coisa mais linda. Tá apaixonada. E você Alice? E o Sam? Revirei os olhos para a Rosálie enquanto falava com a tampinha da minha prima.

- Nem me fale dele. Mas deixa pra lá. Eu não posso ir, eu tenho que terminar um capítulo da minha monografia da faculdade.

- Puta merda Alice. Você me lembrou uma coisa. Tenho que entregar alguns comentários sobre a minha tese. Vou correr pra casa também. Droga!

Com despedidas apressadas e promessas de um novo encontro, cada uma foi para um lado. Meu lado sexualmente ativo e minha depressão passiva me fizeram esquecer que eu já estava apertada no cronograma de entrega do meu trabalho. Eu precisava fazer mais alguma coisa e mandar para o professor do MBA.

Assim que cheguei em casa, corri para o meu computador, mesmo estando exausta. Eu gostava de usar o notebook, mas como grande parte do meu trabalho estava no PC, resolvi abandonar meu brinquedo portátil e ir direto para o difícil. Escrever algo que agrade o meu programa com o meu péssimo humor, seria algo desafiador neste momento. Comecei a tamborilar os dedos enquanto aguardava a máquina ligar.

Eu tenho o hábito de ligar o computador e acessar a internet. Era necessário, pois sempre tinha que incluir algum dado importante ou reler alguma bibliografia. Mas o que eu tinha esquecido era que meu MSN estava ligado direto, me conectando automaticamente. A surpresa maior foi ver duas janelas piscando direto. Suspirei com isso, pois já imaginava quem seria _.Porra!_

Prestei atenção a quem me chamava, e eu estava certa. Edward e Gabriel. Os dois homens mais importantes da minha vida agora. Coloquei meu status de ausente e comecei a falar com meu irmão primeiro. Eu não estava a fim de falar com meu primo.

**BELL:** _oi_

**SGT:** _o que houve? Até q enfim maninha... estava preocupado com vc, naum atende ligação. aconteceu algo?_

**BELL:** _to cansada. só isso._

**SGT:** _humm... =) tudo bem. Fiquei preocupado. Ed não consegue falar com vc tb._

**BELL**: _serio? Pq ele tá preocupado?... afinal ele está se divertindo muito ai..._

Droga Bella. Assim seu irmão vai saber que você está extremamente puta por ser deixada pra trás por um longo período. Eu estava louca mesmo, falando comigo mesma.

**SGT:** _rsrsrsrsrs... sim maninha... estamos saindo muito... vc não faz idéia..._

PORRA! Então eu estava certa o tempo todo. Eles estavam de farra mesmo. A sua ausência era pela quantidade de festinhas com meu maninho safado. Agora é guerra. Saídas com Gabriel, o policial mais filho da puta mulherengo que eu conheço? Isso não vai ficar assim. Edward que me aguarde.

**BELL:** _então avisa pra ele pra naum se preocupar mais. to viva tá._

**SGT:** _vai na festa?_

**BELL:** _qual?_

**SGT:** _da Alice. fantasia... em que mundo vc tá maninha?_

**BELL:** _muito ocupada... mas axo que sim... e biel?._

**SGT:** _sim Bells._

**BELL:**_ tenho que escrever algo aqui da minha tese. depois a gente se fala._

**SGT**: _tudo bem, daqui a uma semana estarei ai. na verdade eu e Ed. _

**BELL:** _Ok. Bjus._

Olhei novamente para o monitor. A janelinha com a conversa do Edward ainda estava piscando, mas eu não estava muito a fim de falar com ele. Eu ia desligar o MSN, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte que eu. Assim que eu abri me assustei. Edward repetia a mesma frase muitas vezes.

**ED**: _oi_

**ED:** _fala comigo._

**ED**: _to com saudades._

**ED:** _LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA..._

Mesmo a contra gosto eu sorri. Ele queria me ver, mas eu não ia facilitar tanto assim. Ainda tentando ignorar, vi que seu recado continuava...

**ED:** _LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA... LIGA A CAMERA..._

Eu não ia dar tanta atenção para seu pedido, porra, Edward estava afastado a alguns dias e somente esta semana resolveu me ligar? Ficar me procurando? Que saudades são essas? Ele já tinha aproveitado bastante as putas disponíveis com meu irmão e agora resolveu que a priminha aqui estaria pronta e disponivel? Nada disso. Não iria ser desse jeito.

Mas meu corpo clamava por ele. Mesmo torcendo meu rosto em uma careta resolvi ligar a câmera. Ou melhor, aceitar a transmissão dele, que já tinha vindo o link umas três vezes e eu ignorava. Assim que abri a imagem me assustei. Vi uma folha em branco tampando a tela. Franzi o cenho para isso. Mas conforme a imagem foi ficando nítida, percebi o que ele ia fazer. Cobri a boca. Edward iria falar comigo por recados gigantes de papel. Sorri em minha mão. Cada um tinha uma palavra ou uma frase. Meus olhos encheram d'água.

**OI**

**EU PRECISAVA FALAR COM VOCÊ**

**NÃO SEI MAIS O QUE FAZER**

**SÓ PENSO EM VOCÊ AQUI**

**O TEMPO TODO**

**ESTOU FICANDO LOUCO**

**DE VERDADE**

**SABE O QUE EU FIZ** **E PEDI SEU IRMÃO PARA ME AJUDAR?**

**ADIVINHA?**

**MAS VC VAI TER QUE PERGUNTAR...**

**...**

**...**

**PERGUNTE... POR FAVOR...**

Fiquei parada. Meu Deus, ele sabia que eu era curiosa ao extremo, mesmo que não demonstrasse. O que será que ele tinha aprontado? O que ele quis dizer com isso? Será que ele arrumou alguém? Me aproximei do teclado, com medo de digitar. As letras foram entrando aos pouco e o rosto do Edward foi aparecendo...

**BELL**_: o que você fez?_

**ED:** _eu sabia...\o/ \o/ \o/ pêra..._

Deus amado. Edward estava lindo. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado e ele estava sem camisa. Seu peito, atlético, estava completamente disponivel para minha visão. Meu coração deu uma pequena parada antes de acelerar violentamente. Eu estava morrendo de saudades dele, já que fazia muito tempo que não o via. Sem sentir seu cheiro, ver seu sorriso. Esse sim estava radiante. Seus olhos brilhavam de tão vivos. Comecei a desejar que ele estivesse perto de mim.

**ED:** _não vai ligar a câmera?_

**BELL**: _não... quero saber o que vc fez?_

**ED**_: curiosa...rs_

**BELL**: _vou sair então..._

**ED**: _PERAAAAAAAAAA_

Edward levantou lentamente e mostrou seu quadril. Suspirei com a visão. Minha calcinha já estava úmida em somente ver seu rosto e peitoral, mas conforme a pequena câmera descia a imagem, eu ficava cada vez mais encharcada. Ele tinha total poder sobre meu corpo agora. Eu tremia em expectativa. Comecei a imaginar milhares de coisas que Edward podia fazer em frente a câmera. Mas para minha surpresa, nos poucos segundos que delirei com uma imagem sexual sendo transmitida, comecei a me assustar com um curativo na lateral do seu abdômen.

**BELL**_: o que é isso? Deus... vc se machucou?=O_

**ED**: _vou te mostrar... agora já está bom e dá pra vc ver.._

Edward começou a tirar o curativo. Eu tinha parado de respirar com tanto nervosismo e arrependimento dentro de mim. O que tinha acontecido ao meu menino? Ninguém tinha me dito nada sobre um ferimento ou acidente. Deus, eu fui tão estúpida!

Quando seu dorso ficou exposto, nova surpresa. Dessa vez meu coração tinha parado de vez. Ele tinha feito uma tatuagem! Mas o que mais me deixou sem fôlego foram as palavras escritas lá.

**seu escravo para sempre **

Estava tão nítido. Eram letras na sua lateral, mas qualquer pessoa podia ler. Edward tinha marcado seu corpo, por mim. Afinal EU o chamava de escravo. Era o nosso segredo. Eu não conseguia respirar. Meu corpo tremia de tanto nervoso e arrependimento por meus pensamentos egoístas e insanos. Edward sentou novamente, e me vi chorando, sem consegui me controlar.

**ED:** _vc conseguiu ler?_

**BELL**: _sim... pq? eu estou aqui... muda... não consigo pensar..._

**ED:** _a frase disse tudo não? Agora é para sempre Bella_

**BELL**: _mas... não entendo...pq? edward_

**ED:** _não quero falar sobre isso assim... quero te ver..._

**BELL**_: Meu Deus Ed... eu estou tão..._

**ED**: _liga a câmera... por favor..._

**BELL**: _estou horrível... e chorando..._

**ED:** _sério... deixa eu ver... to com saudades..._

Lentamente liguei a câmera. Edward olhava em expectativa. Seus olhos também estavam rasos d'água. Assim que minha imagem ficou em foco, Edward levantou a mão e ficou acariciando seu lap top, na direção do meu rosto. Comecei a chorar novamente. Desde quando eu era assim? Uma chorona? Eu não entendia os sentimentos que estavam borbulhando dentro de mim.

**ED:** _eu tenho uma conferencia daqui a pouco com um grupo de americanos... me perdoa_?

**BELL:** _sim..._

**ED:** _eu chego em 4 dias... me busca no aeroporto?_

**BELL**_**:**__ sim..._

**ED:** _rsrsrs... ficou monossilábica?_

Edward começou a rir na câmera. Eu já estava trêmula com tudo, mas seu sorriso me desarmou. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca nesse momento. Eu estava louca de saudades dele, meu Deus!

**BELL:** _sua culpa... não consigo pensar nada coerente._

**ED:** _vou te espera no aeroporto, tá? rsrsrs... temos muito o que conversar..._

**BELL:** _sim...rs_

**ED:** _beijo onde vc quiser..._

Não respondi. Sorri para ele e me levantei. Me aproximei da câmera e levantei a camisa, demonstrando lentamente o meu quadril, abaixei o pequeno short e mostrei a tira da minha calcinha, com a marca do meu biquíni na minha lateral. Tudo muito próximo da virilha. Apontei o lugar para sua visão e comecei a rir. Sentei e digitei.

**BELL**: _aqui_

**ED:** _Deus Bella... vc não imagina quanta punheta toquei aqui pensando em vc... eu tenho que ir.. mas vai contando mais uma..._

**BELL**: _rsrsrs... ok... vai ser agora? Quero ver..._

**ED:** _DEUS BELLA... NÃO ME PROVOQUE AGORA... TENHO QUE FAZER UMA REUNIÃO AQUI...AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... VOU MORRER...rsrs...muitas SAUDADES ! =)_

**BELL**: _tb..._

E assim a transmissão acabou. A conexão em Brasília para vídeos nunca foi muito boa, mas suspirei com a interrupção. Eu não tinha me despedido ainda. Em poucos segundos senti meu celular vibrando. Já sabia quem era e um sorriso bobo se espalhou pelo meu rosto enquanto abria a mensagem.

**ED**:

_to aqui louco de tesão com a marquinha Bella... puta merda; rs... Deus vou te beijar tanto... 4 dias !. espere um pouco... te adoro._

Tentei encontrar coerência na minha mente para o que iria fazer em frente ao computador, mas não achei. Meu corpo pulsava de saudades e minha umidade me avisava que eu estava à dias sem sexo. Pensei até partir para um prazer solitário, mas não seria a mesma coisa. Eu queria esperar por ele. E lógico, ele iria me pagar pela ultima vez, afinal agora era a minha fantasia.

Derrotada me levantei e fui ao meu quarto. Eu não conseguiria escrever mais uma linha sobre o meu trabalho mesmo e agora, depois do que ele fez nada mais era normal na minha cabeça.

Meu Deus, Edward fez uma tatuagem! O que será que meu irmão pensava de isso? Será que por isso que eles estavam saindo tanto? O que Edward contou pra ele? Tantas perguntas martelavam dentro de mim, que fiquei até zonza. De repente me senti em pânico com uma dúvida: Será que meu irmão já sabia de tudo? Não... ou sim? Quer dizer, Biel me perguntaria e faria um sermão sobre familia e pudor sexual. Por mais que fosse mais velha, ele me tratava como se fosse uma garotinha. Certo? Ou ele estava esperando chegar de viagem e por isso que estava vindo passar uns dias comigo? Estou muito ferrada se for por isso.

Jamais pensei no que falar se alguém descobrisse principalmente nossa familia. Nunca me passou pela cabeça a possiblidade de alguém compartilhar esse segredo e eu não estava confortável com isso também. Era a minha vida e do Edward. E isso não dizia respeito a ninguém. Mas conhecendo minha familia, eu sabia que não seria assim. Eu seria queimada viva!

Afastei esses pensamentos mórbidos sobre um segredo revelado e apedrejamento em praça pública e me concentrei no problema atual. Eu tinha que saber se Biel já sabia de algo. Já estava deitada na cama, mas levantei num salto procurando meu telefone. Eu estava teclando para ouvir sua voz, quando me lembrei que Edward tinha me avisado que entraria em uma conferência. Então só me restava mandar mensagem mesmo. Escrevi dizendo o que queira saber. Segundos depois sua resposta já tinha chegado. Abri com receio, como se fosse pega em flagrante fazendo algo muito errado. Esse era o sentimento que pulsava dentro de mim.

**ED: **

_rsrsrs... ficou preocupada? Eu não ia te falar isso agora...rs... mas não.. ele não sabe, mas depois te conto o que ele me perguntou sobre a tatoo..._

_bj_

Percebi nesse momento que estava sem respirar depois de tanta ansiedade por uma resposta. Eu estava com medo do nosso romance vir a público. Romance? Meu Deus, eu estava pirada mesmo. Não tínhamos um romance. Não tínhamos um relacionamento. Mas eu sabia, dentro de mim, que o nosso caso sexual tinha chegado a algo mais profundo, só não admitia para mim mesma. Na verdade, minha ansiedade também era explicada por isso. Eu e Edward precisávamos conversar sobre tudo agora.

Em pouco tempo meu corpo acalmou e o cansaço do dia começou a dominar minha mente. Antes de entrar na inconsciência, sorri com a lembrança que só faltaria 3 dias agora.

Nunca os dias passaram de forma tão lenta. Eu praticamente contava as horas desde minha conversa com Edward e seu pedido para buscá-lo no aeroporto. Tremia de antecipação somente pelo reencontro com ele. Isso me deixava igual a uma adolescente em estado de ebulição pelo primeiro namorado. Eu já estava com quase trinta anos, mas o desejava como se tivesse quinze, ou menos. Bom, algo do tipo, já que não me lembrava como era ficar nervosa por um reencontro. Nem mesmo quando eu fiquei em Brasília tinha ficado desse jeito, mas o pior era que não achava argumentos coerentes para o meu comportamento. Entretanto, depois da demonstração de dedicação do Edward por mim, atraves da tatuagem, tudo tinha mudado.

Minha agenda estava muito atribulada, não me permitindo nem mesmo sair para almoços, ou ir embora pra casa mais cedo, devido a tantas reuniões. Com tanta correria, eu chegava em casa morta de cansaço. De certa forma era bom, pois tinha adiantado todo o material de publicidade do cliente, assim como tinha feito todo o levantamento dos custos operacionais da aquisição da nova empresa. Ou seja, eu queria estar livre na sexta a tarde para buscá-lo no aeroporto. E sem preocupações posteriores. Ou pelo menos até a segunda-feira.

Apesar do relógio está contra mim, me vi extremamente feliz hoje. Sim porque acordei sabendo que minha ansiedade chegaria ao fim. Era hoje que o buscaria no aeroporto.

Todas as pessoas ao meu redor sentiram minha mudança. Até mesmo as pessoas mais humildes e que tinham pouco contato comigo na empresa estava sorrindo para mim. Eu estava tão intragável assim? Nunca fui uma pessoa mal humorada ou antipática, mas percebi que meus últimos dias tinham sido os piores e com isso eu afastei todos de mim. Agora, verificando tantos rostos sorridentes e pessoas me cumprimentando e elogiando, descobri que tinha sido insuportável mesmo a convivência comigo. O que de certa forma era bom, pois eu via como o sexo fazia falta na minha vida. Era quase físico.

Suspirei com a lembrança que eu não teria Edward para mim o final de semana todo, afinal esse sábado aconteceria a tão esperada festa a fantasia que Alice sempre falava agora. Minha prima minúscula estava extremamente excitada com a possiblidade de participar da festa, tudo bem que no caso dela qualquer festa ela ficava assim. Mas o fato do meu irmão participar e Edward retornar depois de quase um mês fora de casa, era muito motivo para comemorar.

Olhei para o relógio. Duas horas da tarde agora. Hoje o tempo estava um pouco mais rápido. Já estava na hora de ir, pois falta menos de duas horas para o vôo de Edward chegar e para meu pequeno desapontamento, eu não poderia levá-lo direto para um motel, ou arrastá-lo para algum lugar mais íntimo. Sim porque meu lindo e intrometido irmão viria junto com ele no mesmo vôo. Suspirei pela lembrança do email de ontem a noite do meu maninho me avisando que tinha conseguido se livrar dos seus superiores e conseguido um vôo no mesmo horário que Edward, e claro, a possibilidade de economizar algum dinheiro com taxi, já que ele ficaria na casa dos seus amigos, que era perto da casa dos meus primos. Pensei em ser uma irmã cretina e sem coração e deixá-lo pelo aeroporto perdido. Mas não, eu _ainda_ tinha sentimentos e coração. Meu lado sexual poderia esperar, certo? Bufei com o rumo dos meus pensamentos. Por Deus, eu pensei na possibilidade de largar meu irmão no Aeroporto? _Acorda Isabella!_

Sai nervosamente do prédio do meu trabalho, me despedindo rapidamente de todos e desejando um bom final de semana. Algumas daquelas pessoas eu encontraria no sábado novamente, pois Alice fez questão de divulgar a festa à fantasia, que nem era sua, para vários dos meus colegas de trabalho. Aquela baixinha era mesmo intrometida. O sucesso da festa seria, em grande parte, pela participação informal dela.

Peguei meu carro e fui dirigindo rapidamente para meu local de destino. Minha mente ainda vagava pela quantidade absurda de sentimentos conflitantes que senti nas últimas semanas. Eu estava a ponto de sucumbir pelo sentimento que brotava no meu peito que eu jamais admitira em voz alta. Como sempre, toda vez que eu pensava sobre isso, eu forçava a minha mente a distrair. Eu sabia que qualquer conclusão que eu chegasse sobre isso, não haveria resposta. Eu não estava preparada para admitir para mim mesma e definitivamente não ajudaria em nada no meu autocontrole ficar remoendo pensamentos sobre algo sem solução.

Cheguei ao estacionamento do aeroporto e rumei para a área de desembarque. Ainda faltava mais de uma hora e meia para o desembarque deles, mas meu coração dava saltos dentro do meu peito. Eu estava louca de saudades deles. Porra Isabella, admita. Você está assim por causa _dele_. Edward estava chegando. E agora tudo estaria diferente. A dinâmica do nosso relacionamento seria mais intensa. Mais profunda. _Droga. Droga. Droga._ Eu preciso me controlar! Bufei novamente. Na verdade, já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes eu já tinha bufado nas últimas horas.

Fui em direção a livraria para me distrair. E até consegui. Fiquei presa a leitura de um livro sobre vampiros. Era sobre um romance de uma adolescente confusa que se apaixonava por um homem perfeito, mas que não era humano. Pareceu um pouco inocente pra mim, mas a história me cativou. Crepúsculo era o nome do livro. Resolvi comprá-lo e percebi várias adolescentes apoiando minha decisão. Hum, então o livro era famoso? Sorri em direção a elas, agradecendo o apoio. Enquanto estava pagando, senti meu celular vibrando. Tremi em antecipação pela ansiedade novamente. Assim que abri o aparelho, meu sorriso aumento consideravelmente_. Edward._

**ED:**

_minha linda, pousamos. louco de saudades_

Corri em direção ao portão. Meu corpo não obedecia minha mente, gritando por dentro para ficar mais calma e tranqüila, pois tremia de nervosismo. Nunca tinha sentido isso na minha vida. Era tão louco! Como eu tinha ficado assim tão dependente de alguém? Antes que eu pudesse ter controle sobre minha mente, eu o vi. _Meu Deus! Ele estava tão perfeito!_

Edward vinha conversando animadamente com Gabriel. Ambos chamando a atenção para todas as mulheres a sua volta. Meu menino parecia que tinha crescido mais e tinha virado um homem adulto. Os dois estavam com calça jeans. Meu irmão estava com uma blusa preta e tênis. Edward estava com uma camiseta branca e casaco nos ombros. Seus braços pareciam mais fortes e uma de suas mãos estava no bolso da frente. Edward balançava a cabeça rindo, concordando com algo que meu irmão falou. Sorri bobamente com a cena. E seu cabelo? Apontava para todos os lados, como se ele tivesse bagunçado as mechas incessantemente nas ultimas duas horas. Ou seja, perfeito. Com a outra mão, ele remexeu no cabelo mais uma vez e levantou seu rosto. De toda a minha observação, o mais importante foram seus lindos olhos verdes. Assim que me viu, Edward parou. Fechou os olhos e abriu o sorriso mais lindo de toda a minha vida.

Eu ainda estava estática com toda a cena. Meu coração batia tão violentamente que parecia que sairia pela boca a qualquer momento. Percebi que os olhos do Edward, assim que abriram, não largavam os meus. Meu mundo parou nesse momento. Tudo foi esquecido. Eu só o via se aproximando cada vez mais. Como por um passe de mágica senti duas mãos fortes me agarrando e me levantando do chão.

- Maninha! Que saudades da porra de você!

Gabriel. Eu tinha esquecido a exuberância dele e, principalmente de suas brincadeiras. Ainda no seu colo e me controlando para não gritar, já que todos estavam assistindo uma pequena mulher nos braços de um homem gigante e com outro ao lado, percebi que Edward me olhava risonho e com os olhos rasos d'água. Assim que meu irmão me colocou no chão, parei e respirei profundamente. Era agora.

Nunca um abraço foi tão significativo. Mordi meus lábios, com medo de me entregar, mas não resistimos. Não sei quem agarrou quem, mas quando vi, já estava nos braços do meu menino. Edward me abraçava tão apertado que praticamente fiquei sem ar, sua respiração vinha profundamente nos meus cabelos e meus pés não tocavam o chão. Senti seu sorriso se abrindo mais ele não me soltava. Lentamente ele foi me descendo, mas antes ele sussurrou na minha orelha.

- Por Deus Bella. Nunca mais fique assim, longe de mim.

- Nunca.

Assim que nos soltamos, muitas pessoas nos olhavam em volta, assim como meu irmão também. Fiquei constrangida com tanta gente prestando atenção no nosso abraço, mas não pude me controlar. Sorri em direção ao Gabriel que sorriu pra mim também. Pelo que conheço dele, alguma piada viria do nosso comportamento, se fosse algo natural. Mas se ele desconfiasse de alguma coisa também viria com um sermão de "_familia-em-primeiro-lugar_" ou algo do tipo "_sedução-de-menor-é-crime"_, mesmo que Edward já tenha mais de vinte e um anos. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Ele ficou calado, sorrindo para nós dois. Não quis comentar o assunto, mesmo que ficasse confusa com sua mudez.

- E então maninha? Animada pra festa?

- Hum?

- Bella? O que há com você? Anda tão distraída.

- Haaahhh... me desculpe. Muitas coisas na cabeça.

- Sei.

Olhei fixamente pra ele. Vi em seu olhar um questionamento que não entendi. De repente ele começou a gargalhar e me pegou no colo, quase correndo em direção ao estacionamento. Edward também ria da cena ridícula. "ME SOLTA". Tentei gritar, mas não consegui, afinal Gabriel era muito mais forte que eu. Já no carro olhei raivosa pra eles, mas não consegui manter a postura por muito tempo. De repente estávamos os três gargalhando.

- Você sempre fica engraçada com essa cara maninha.

- Vai para o inferno Gabriel.

- Epaaaa... cuidado. Sou da policia. Isso é desacato.

- Engraçadinho!

- Gente... vamos logo. Quero chegar em casa logo.

Eu e meu irmão olhamos para Edward. Que pressa era essa agora? Balancei a cabeça, afastando qualquer comentário irônico sobre isso. Rapidamente entramos no carro. Edward ficou me olhando enquanto me ajeitava no banco do motorista. Meu irmão sentou atrás, pois ele seria o primeiro a descer. Neste momento vi para onde era direcionado o olhar dele. Eu estava de saia e a mesma subiu até o meio da minha coxa. Sorri com o seu descaramento, pois ele não estava disfarçando. O melhor era que meu corpo praticamente ia à sua direção também.

O tempo foi passando e ficamos conversando enquanto os levava de volta para casa. Gabriel soltava várias piadas, mas tanto eu quanto Edward, estávamos nos provocando minimamente. Meu irmão nem percebia, pois ria e conversava como se nada percebesse. Eu, às vezes, roçava a mão na sua coxa. Edward virava e roçava seu braço próximo do meu seio ou, fingindo se desequilibrar apoiava sua mão na minha coxa, pedindo desculpa, mas sem disfarçar, sorria descaradamente. Eu já estava completamente ensopada com isso.

Como eu ia arrastá-lo para um sexo rápido? Minha mente começou a vagar para isso, pois Alice já tinha ligado infinitas vezes para o celular dele, controlando cada kilomêtro que eu me aproximava. Eu já estava ficando puta com o controle dela sobre a nossa chegada e Edward, pelo que percebi, também. Assim que me aproximei da casa dos amigos do meu irmão tive um estalo de uma idéia maravilhosa. Cheguei a dar um gritinho de satisfação, chamando a atenção de ambos para mim. Murmurei uma desculpa, mas sorri em direção a Edward. Ele me olhava confuso, mas vi que ele percebeu o motivo da minha felicidade. Seu sorriso não escondia isso.

A casa dos amigos do Gabriel era na mesma rua onde ficava a casa abandonada que nós já estivemos. Sim! E eu sabia, pois controlava os custos dela, que _ainda_ estava vazia. E Alice nem sentiria muito a nossa falta, já que eu estava tão excitada que não demoraria muito mesmo.

O tempo começou a correr rapidamente. Nem eu mesma percebi minhas atitudes depois da minha conclusão lógica, me esquecendo por completo do meu irmão e seus comentários. Jamais deixaria Edward em casa sem antes ter um sexo rápido, afinal eu já estava subindo pelas paredes de tanto tesão. Eu olhava para Edward e só via seus lábios, sua língua e seu pau. Sim porque ele não conseguia mais disfarçar a sua ereção também.

Deixei meu irmão com seus amigos e Edward nem saiu do carro, alegando cansaço. Mas eu sabia. Na verdade era evidente. O grande e grosso membro dele já estava me chamando. Eu _precisava_ dele. Nos despedimos com promessas de reencontro amanhã, mas nem me lembrava das palavras que tinha dito. Gabriel me sacaneou de alguma coisa mais, mas não estava atenta. Eu estava tão necessitada para senti-lo dentro de mim. Eu precisava tanto do Edward!

Assim que sai com o carro, senti sua mão na minha virilha. Edward estava tão desesperado quanto eu. "Agora?" foi o seu sussurro. Eu não conseguia falar de tanta pressa. Só assenti. Quando ele percebeu para onde eu estava indo, seu sorriso aumentou.

- Porra Bella. E Alice?

- Que se dane a tampinha. Eu preciso de você agora Edward.

- Eu também Bella. Não agüento mais.

Assim que entrei na garagem, Edward se projetou em minha direção. Seus lábios faziam carícias eróticas no meu pescoço, enquanto seus dedos roçavam os bicos dos meus seios, me fazendo gemer. Estava com tantas saudades dele. Parei o carro e tudo foi automático. Virei em sua direção com os olhos presos aos seus. Em segundos estávamos nos beijando, tentando controlar uma saudade inexplicável. "Bella". Edward sussurrava e gemia nos meus lábios. Eu não conseguia nem falar. Nossas línguas eram frenéticas e em pouco tempo estávamos em busca de ar, mas os beijos ainda continuavam. Agarrei os cabelos dele assim como ele me segurava quase de forma violenta também. Eu gemia descontroladamente.

De repente senti um puxão. Edward me arrastou para fora do meu banco e subiu minha saia em um só movimento. Comecei a gargalhar com seu desespero. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentava no seu colo, comecei a desabotoar seu jeans, que nesse momento estava quase abrindo sozinho de tão duro que estava seu pau. Comecei a salivar. Eu o queria sentir de todas as formas, mas primeiro eu o queria dentro de mim. Edward correu suas mãos pelas minhas coxas, sussurrando o quanto estava com saudades de mim. Meu corpo se arrepiava somente com suas carícias e palavras. Seus longos dedos puxaram minha calcinha, quase rasgando, mas nem me importei. Minha umidade já escorria por minhas pernas e no momento que consegui libertar seu pulsante membro, seu dedo entrou em contato com minha entrada. Nós dois quase gritamos com o contato. Fechei os olhos pela sensação, encostando minha testa na sua.

- Deus Bella. Você está tão molhada meu amor.

- Edward. Por favor. Agora.

Supliquei quase chorando, mas nem precisava. Edward gemeu tão profundamente que meu corpo começou a tremer. Começamos a nos ajeitar até que seu pau encontrou minha boceta. Deus, eu ia enlouquecer! Edward não quis fazer nenhum joguinho. De uma única vez, ele entrou com seu membro todinho em mim. Era maravilhoso. Eu o senti escorregando para dentro de mim. Nós dois abrimos os olhos e gritamos pelo contato. Quanto tempo sem tê-lo assim.

Ficamos alguns segundos aproveitando a sensação, parados. Nossos olhares se encontraram, mas não precisávamos de palavras. Lentamente Edward começou a me levantar, gemendo, iniciando o movimento mais perfeito. Ele me preenchia como ninguém. Seus quadris batiam de forma devagar, mas profunda. Eu arqueava o corpo com cada investida. Minhas lamentações eram por mais força, mais profundidade. Edward conduzia com maestria, entrando e saindo, parando. Em pouco tempo, toda delicadeza foi substituída por algo selvagem. Edward entrava em mim com tanta força, mas eu estava adorando. O carro balançava muito, mas eu não me importava. Segurei na parte de cima do seu banco, enquanto Edward subia e descia meus quadris, rebolando as vezes. Eu estava no céu. Eu gemia tão alto que estava quase gritando.

- Isso delícia. Eu estava com tanta saudade dessa bocetinha linda Bella. Goza pra mim amor. Eu não agüento...

Ele sempre sabia. Edward não estava se controlando mais e para forçar meu orgasmo ele falava essas coisas que me arrepiava toda e acelerava meu clímax. E como sempre o senti vindo. Abri os olhos para aproveitar ainda mais a sensação e vi os olhos dele. Nós dois estávamos gozando juntos depois de tanto tempo afastados. A sensação era maravilhosa.

Desabei no seu corpo, suspirando. Eu não acreditava que estava tão necessitada dele assim, mas a sensação era perfeita. Estávamos tão suados. Edward me agarrou e gemeu no meu pescoço.

- Porra. Sempre perfeita.

Sorri com seu comentário. Comecei a me mexer em cima dele, e seus gemidos foram aumentando. Ainda que estivéssemos exaustos pela loucura, meu corpo ainda queria mais. Mas para minha raiva e frustração meu telefone começou a tocar. Comecei a xingar mentalmente Alice, pois Edward tinha desligado seu celular, então a baixinha resolveu me incomodar. Suspirei em frustração e peguei o celular. Mas ao ver o número que me ligava, me assustei. A cor deve ter sumido do meu rosto. _Não. Não agora_.

Vendo minha hesitação Edward me olhou duramente. Eu não queria atender, mas antes de qualquer comentário meu, ele segurou meu queixo e falou quase raivoso.

- Não vai atender Isabella?

* * *

**Olá amores.**  
**Primeiramente quero pedir mil perdões.**  
**Sei que nada vai justificar o meu sumiço, mas estive muito enrolada mesmo.**  
**Vocês não imaginam a minha angústia em ver o quanto eu estava ausente.****Mas agora, tudo mudou...**

**Então, quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração a todas as minhas leitoras lindas. Estou muito feliz por vocês jamais me abandonarem, mas como já disse no orktu e para algumas amigas mais proximas... 'meu anjo da guarda esteve dormindo aqui... agora ele acordou...rss**

**E como presente por essas reviews lindas, escrevi um capitulo memorável. Adorei colocar alguns pensamentos da Bella. Ela é louca gente, não fiquem com raiva dela tá?**  
**Agora, estou com um mega desafio no orkut, onde, se elas alcançarem, postarem 3 capitulos em um espaço curtissimo de tempo.**  
**Topam o desafio? Deixei bastante reviews aki... eu nem durmo se quiserem...rsrsrs**

**Novamente, muito obrigado mesmo. Os 'primos' agradecem todo amor e carinho.**

**E façam, por favor, uma autora feliz... deixem reviews.**

**beijocas**  
**=)**


	17. Nunca diga Nunca

**CAPITULO 17 – NUNCA DIGA NUNCA**

_Droga. Droga. Droga._ Atualmente este era o meu mantra pessoal. Tentei ser natural ao abrir o telefone, demonstrando uma segurança para o olhar endurecido do Edward, que a ligação não era importante. Mas eu conhecia aquele número, mesmo que não estivesse na minha agenda. James já estava no Brasil.

- Oi?

- Isabella amor. Tudo bom? Já estou no Brasil.

- Oi James. Vi seu número.

- Hum... posso te ver?

Chegava a ser irônico, eu sentada no pau do Edward, toda suada e melada do nosso orgasmo, com ele me olhando fixamente de braços cruzados, ouvindo toda a conversa, já que estávamos muito próximos. Como falar para meu 'amigo' e eventual parceiro sexual que eu estava ocupada com outro homem?

- Estou um pouco ocupada James.

- Ah delícia. Por favor.

Edward rosnou e pegou meu telefone da minha mão. Prendi a respiração com sua atitude, mas não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que estava errada e nada saía da minha boca em minha defesa.

- Não ouviu o que ela disse, _James_?

- _Quem está falando?_

- Ligue outra hora, amigo. Ela está ocupada comigo ok?

A conversa entre eles foi rápida, pois Edward fechou o telefone na cara do James. Seu tom de voz estava tremulo de raiva, mas do meu amigo, com certeza, era de surpresa. Ele não olhava nos meus olhos, entretanto eu sentia sua fúria crescendo. Antes de falar qualquer coisa meu celular começou a tocar de novo. Nem deu tempo de pensar e Edward já estava com o aparelho nas mãos novamente e com um olhar assassino.

- Já disse que ela está ocupada porra!

- _Edward... onde vocês estão? O que houve?_

- Alice?

- _Claro seu maluco, achou que era quem? E esse celular é da Bella! Com que você estava falando?_

- Não te interessa Alice!

- _O quê Edward?_

Edward fechou os olhos e bufou, segurando a ponta do seu nariz com dois dedos. Ele estava tão puto! Mas agora o negócio era pior, pelo que percebi. E neste momento não era James no telefone e sim a sua irmã que estava ligando... o que ele iria dizer? Cruzei meus braços em torno do meu peito e levantei a sombracelha, irônica, esperando sua resposta para a falta de respeito em atender meu telefone. Edward abriu os olhos lentamente, começando a me avaliar, varrendo seu olhar primeiro por meu rosto, meus seios e minhas coxas, de maneira determinada. O que ele estava pensando?

- _Edward!_

- Porra Alice, não enche. Tô cansado pra caralho.

- _Então, porque não chegaram ainda? O que vocês estão fazendo? O Gabriel já chegou!_

- Estamos ocupados Alice.

Seu olhar ficou irônico em minha direção. NÃO! Ele não se atreveria. Edward não iria contar pra ela, iria? Nervosa, tentei agarrar o telefone de sua mão, mas ele era mais forte que eu. Somente com uma mão, Edward conseguiu me segurar fortemente enquanto lutávamos pelo aparelho. Gemi de frustração pela derrota. Eu iria aprender alguma arte de defesa pessoal somente pela afronta. O telefone era meu!

- _Bella? Edward? Gente... to preocupada._

- Não é nada de mais maninha.

- _Então fala Edward!_

Prendi a respiração esperando sua resposta. Meus braços estavam presos nas minhas costas, enquanto Edward falava ao MEU telefone. Nossos rostos estavam quase colados, com nossas respirações muito próximas e entrecortadas. Seu olhar estava vidrado, principalmente pelo joguinho de conversa subentendida com sua irmã, me deixando louca. Eu gemia de raiva, mas a nossa posição também estava mexendo comigo. Pode parecer mentira, mas a raiva e a força dele estavam me deixando excitada novamente.

- Já disse Alice. Que saco! Mas se quer saber mesmo eu conto. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar.

- _FALA!_

Gemi com isso. Meu Deus, o que Edward estava pensando da sua vida? Ele queria me matar? Com um desespero que com certeza estava vívido no meu semblante, Edward pirou ainda mais ao começar a rir. Eu só não comecei a socá-lo neste momento por ainda estar presa nos seus braços.

- Irmã sua bobinha. O pneu da Bells furou. Infelizmente eu sou o único preparado para a situação aqui. Não é Isabella?

Ele não estava falando sobre pneus, tenho certeza. Meu gemido foi tão alto que fiquei com receio da Alice ter ouvido. Por Deus, eu não sabia o que falar depois que acabasse essa ligação. Apesar de ele ter falado com sua irmã, mas terminado com a frase olhando para mim, ainda escutei alguns barulhos vindo do meu telefone, já que nossos corpos ainda estavam conectados. Senti uma onda de receio com o que viria depois de todo o seu joguinho. Eu estava ferrada de verdade. Mas sem esquecer que minha umidade já estava adiantada. Só eu mesmo para ficar excitada com uma briga com Edward!

- Tudo bem Alice, mais cinco minutos e estaremos ai.

Edward desligou o aparelho e jogou no meu banco, eu ainda confusa com tudo, comecei a me mexer para sair de cima dele, mas ele foi mais rápido. Durante a conversa eu senti seu pau crescendo dentro de mim. Edward estava tão excitado quanto eu. Nossos sucos ainda escorriam e já grudavam nas minhas coxas e virilha, mas nenhum de nós se lembrou disso. Com uma pegada rápida e profunda, Edward entrou ainda mais. Eu gemi alto pelo contato. Joguei a cabeça pra trás em rendição, sabendo que no fundo era isso que eu queria. Edward.

- Agora vou foder você. Porra Bella, você me paga por isso.

- Oh Deus... Edward.

- Você é minha Isabella. _Minha._ Entendeu?

Ele começou a remexer de novo, mas estávamos tão suados e grudentos que não estava sendo bom. Comecei a gemer com o contato, sentindo um pouco de dor, quando o telefone começou a tocar de novo. _Puta que pariu!_

Edward pegou o telefone dessa vez olhando o visor. Depois da sua explosão homicida com a irmã, sua consciência tinha voltado. Mas a raiva voltou a sua face quando ele virou o telefone pra mim. Jake era o nome que aparecia.

Eu não acreditei quando vi. _Mas que porra!_ Todos os machos do planeta resolveram me ligar agora? E o pior era a cara do Edward com a petulância do meu _ex-_amigo sexual. Edward atendeu ao telefone espumando de ódio.

- Puta que pariu moleque. O que você quer com a Bella?

_- Quem é você?_

- Não te interessa.

_- E você me conhece de onde? Quero falar c-._

- Sei o suficiente para mandar você pra casa do caralho e nunca mais se aproximar da minha namorada, ok?

Eu fiquei petrificada. Como assim namorada? Edward fechou o telefone e jogou no meu banco me deixando ainda mais nervosa. Ele não tinha percebido ainda o seu comentário, pois segurava a ponta do nariz com dois dedos, tentando controlar a sua fúria, como sempre fazia. Suas respirações eram pesadas e incomodas. Com a outra mão, ele apertava minha cintura. Eu não conseguia pensar. _De onde ele tirou isso?_

- Edward...

- Porra Bella! Você está saindo c-

- EDWARD! De onde você tirou isso?

- O quê, porra?

- Desde quando eu sou sua namorada?

- O QUE?

- Você falou isso para o Jake, Edward. Desde quando somos namorados?

Se eu não estivesse ainda sentada no seu colo e com uma raiva contida, eu teria gargalhado. A cara do Edward era impagável. O susto que ele teve com a minha pergunta estava estampando, assim como o receio de que eu fosse brigar com ele. Mas eu não me contive, comecei a rir.

- Vamos embora Edward.

Dessa vez ele não me segurou. Rapidamente sai do seu colo e toda melada tentei me ajeitar. Ele estava muito sem graça, mas sem olhar no meu rosto retirou sua camisa e me entregou para tentar me limpar. Estávamos muito estranhos agora. Eu consumida por meus pensamentos sobre a sua ultima declaração. Edward estava muito corado e completamente sem graça pela minha pergunta.

Assim que liguei o carro, meu braço foi preso pelo seu. Olhei em sua direção e vi um pedido mudo de desculpas. Nada fazia sentido mesmo na nossa relação. Sacudi os ombros, tentando entender o que se passava, mas Edward foi mais rápido. Mesmo com o carro ligado e eu pronta pra sair, ele virou meu rosto e sussurrou nos meus lábios.

- Me perdoe. Foi mas forte que eu.

- Eu sei Edward. Está tudo tão confuso.

- Nada está confuso pra mim, Bella. Eu q-

- Pare! Aqui não é hora pra conversarmos, certo? Sua irmã vai...

- Promete!

- O que Ed?

- Que vamos conversar?

- Lógico. Eu preciso conversar com você.

- Mas... Bella. Fale a verdade. Você está saindo com esse tal... James?

Olhei profundamente nos seus olhos. Refletia uma dor que eu não entendi. Será que ele não via o que estava fazendo comigo? Desde que ficamos juntos nunca mais tinha estado com ninguém. Nem mesmo a vontade louca de experimentar coisas novas aparecia na minha mente, por isso que eu disse que estava tudo tão confuso. Nada fazia sentido na minha vida, agora. Edward tinha se tornado tão essencial para mim, que chegava a me incomodar. A nossa ultima separação foi ainda pior.

- Bells? Eu... me fale, eu não sou suficiente? Eu... você...

- Edward. Não. Não estou saindo com mais ninguém além de você.

- Mas esses dias todos, você não ficou com vontade de...

- Vamos dizer que eu quis esperar por uma determinada pessoa, ok?

Seu sorriso atravessou seu semblante. Sua mão que segurava meu queixo começou a acariciar minha bochecha, rodeando o músculo. Como o polegar, começou a traçar uma linha invisível até minha boca. Fechei os olhos pelo contato. Eu sentia tanta falta dele...

- Senti tanto a sua falta Bella.

Meu Deus, nós estávamos pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha, se alojando no meu estômago. Eu não estava acostumada com essas sensações e isso me assustou. O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal? Antes de formular um pensamento coerente, meu telefone começou a tocar novamente. Eu estava sentindo os lábios dele roçar nos meus, mas ambos nos assustamos com o barulho. Edward bufou, jogando todo o seu aroma na minha boca, me fazendo gemer. Ao abrir os olhos, vi um sorriso nos seus lábios. Com o telefone nas mãos e com um olhar irônico ele falou:

- Não adianta mais. Alice não vai deixar a gente em paz. Vamos Isa?

- Er... sim. Claro.

Com um silêncio confortável, me dirigi para a casa dos meus primos. Eu estava muito próxima, então em poucos minutos já estava no portão. Não trocamos muitas palavras, mas a eletricidade estava no ar. Eu não sabia o que falar. Pela primeira vez, a sempre perspicaz Isabella, ficava muda diante do desconhecido.

Alice quicava no portão, quando meu carro apareceu na esquina da rua. Rolei os olhos para a cena, arrancando uma gargalhada do Edward. Vi pelo canto dos olhos que ele me observava atentamente o tempo todo. Depois da minha reação ao desespero da sua irmã, ele riu alto e jogou a cabeça para trás. Nesse momento minha visão foi tomada por seu corpo glorioso. Edward estava sentando de lado, sem camisa, rindo. Puta merda, meu corpo reagiu na hora. Eu estava sem calcinha, com a camisa dele no meio das minhas coxas, mas senti minha umidade descendo.

Pai amado, esse homem ia me matar!

Assim que eu parei, Edward desceu do carro. Minha prima pulou no seu colo beijando seu rosto descontrolada. Eu ria da cena. Era muito linda a amizade deles. Por cima do ombro de Alice, ele me olhou e piscou. Novamente o arrepio na espinha. Não sabia explicar a reação que eu estava tendo somente com suas ações. Ela desceu do carro e grudada na janela do carona, sorriu e começou a gritar.

- Primaaaa! Obrigado por trazer meu lindo irmãozinho de volta!

- Tudo bem Alice. Eu tenho que ir.

- Você vai voltar?

Olhei para Edward. Seu rosto estava cravado em minha direção. Apesar da pergunta ter sido feita por ela, eu via que ele também estava com a mesma dúvida. Na hora que eu ia responder com um balançar de ombros, Edward a puxou e fez cosquinhas.

- Vamos nanica. Eu to com fome.

- Mas Edwa-

- ALICE!

- Prima? Vem?

- Eu... hã... não sei Alice. Tenho coisas pra fazer.

- Hum, tudo bem. Mas na festa a fantasia amanhã você vai, né?

- Sim Alice. - Comecei a rir.

- Já escolhi a fantasia de todos. - Ela começou a pular, parecia que tinha formiga nos pés.

- Como é Alice? Escolheu de todos?

- Sim, sim. - Ela ria igual a uma criança.

- A minha também irmã?

- Sim. De todos, até do Biel, prima. Amanhã vai chegar pra vocês.

- Tudo bem né? Tem como eu correr disso?

- Nope. Vai pra casa então amor. Amanhã vamos arrasar na festa.

- Tchau Alice e... Edward.

Liguei o carro sem olhar para trás. Coloquei os óculos escuros para esconder minha dor. Eu não queria ficar olhando para ele e alimentando ainda mais minha insegurança do que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu o queria muito, mas nós precisávamos conversar.

Assim que cheguei em casa, vi que meu celular estava desligado. Suspirei, mas achei melhor. Eu não queria falar com ele, senão iria correndo ao seu encontro. Mas quando me dirigia para a cozinha, o telefone da minha casa começou a tocar. Só podia ser ele.

- Oi Ed.

- Isabella?

- Er... sim?

- Aguarde um instante, por favor.

Nesse momento entrou uma musica estranha. Quem estaria ligando pra mim? Olhei o relógio e vi que já era mais de sete horas da noite. Eu estava exausta. Minhas reações a Edward estavam cada vez mais confusas. Nós tínhamos que conversar.

- Bella?

Puta merda. _James_.

- Oi James.

- Meu Deus, eu fiquei preocupado com você. O que houve? Quem era no telefone?

- Um amigo.

- Sei. - Ele riu. – Igual ou melhor do que eu?

- James, James. Ficou possessivo agora?

- Não minha linda. Eu só estranhei alguém atendendo seu telefone. Mas já entendi tudo. Você está saindo com alguém não é?

- Er... sim.

- tudo bem. Mas podemos sair como amigos? Só conversar?

- Lógico né, James, afinal, eu ainda estou esperando o presente que você falou que iria me trazer.

- Claro, claro. Está aqui comigo. Vamos nos encontrar amanhã?

- Amanhã eu não posso.

- Domingo. Um jantar. O que acha?

- Perfeito.

Posso te pegar na sua casa?

Pensei rapidamente sobre isso. James, além de bom de cama, era um cara legal de se conversar. Suas histórias engraçadas sempre me divertiam.

- Tudo bem James. Me pega aqui.

- Vai ter esticada?

- JAMES!

Rindo ele se despediu. Sorri com a sua cara de pau. Mas isso não deveria me incomodar, afinal eu ERA assim. Adorava colocar insinuação sexual em tudo o que falava. Entretanto, ultimamente, eu estava uma confusão mental. O que eu ia fazer com tantos pensamentos conflitantes?

Será que Edward ligaria pra mim? Eu não estava com disposição para conversar nesse momento. Resolvi que nossa conversa seria somente amanhã, pois eu tinha certeza que ele me arrastaria para algum lugar. Meu corpo tremeu somente com a sensação. Até que enfim eu teria mais sexo. Pode ser que minha incessante fixação poderia ser falta, né?

'Isso mesmo Isabella. Vamos nos enganar'.

Gargalhei com isso entrando no banheiro. O melhor era tomar um banho e cair na cama, afinal meu final de semana seria muito intenso.

Meu sábado já começou confuso. Eu estava sonolenta, mas escutava vários sons do lado de fora. Algo tinha acontecido na rua. Assim que desci as escadas percebi vários vultos e algumas batidas frenéticas na minha porta. Olhei para o relógio e me assustei. Ainda não era oito da manhã.

Bufando irritada, corri até a porta. Quem seria que me incomodava tão cedo? Ao abrir, não consegui me conter e dei um grito. Na minha porta estavam Edward, Gabriel, Alice, Sam, Rosalie e Emmett. O que tinha acontecido?

-BOM DIAAAAA!

- Porra, o que houve?

- Vamos para a praia. AGORA.

Olhei em direção do rosto de todos, um de cada vez. Eu devia está uma bagunça, porque estavam todos sorridentes. Tentei fechar a porta, mas fui impedida pelos meninos. Ao mesmo tempo meu irmão me levantava e corria pelas escadas.

- Me solte Gabriel.

- Saia de casa maninha. Vamos curtir.

- Nãoooo... quero dormir.

- Vamos. Por mim. Por favor?

Rendida, cheguei ao quarto nos braços dele. Atrás vinham Alice e Rose rindo da minha cara. Eu não tinha escapatória. Comecei a sorrir. Minha família era louca.

- Tudo bem né? Então vamos logo.

O restante da manhã passou rápido. A companhia deles era muito divertida. Eu amava demais minha família e esses momentos eram únicos. Edward sorria mais do que o normal. Eu estava mais pensativa, porque não conseguia esquecer os sentimentos dentro do meu peito. Decidi que tinha que conversar com Edward sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo com a gente.

Os meninos tinham chegado a praia e ido direto para a água. Era praticamente um colírio, ver tantos homens lindos juntos. Eu tinha reparado sorridente, que Edward cobriu sua tatoo com um espesso protetor solar. Não dava pra ler o que estava escrito, mas vi que Alice não tirava o olho. Ele ainda não tinha mostrado pra ela?

Quando todos já estávamos cansados e com fome, nos reunimos pra almoçar. Eu não entendia como Alice ainda não tinha feito uma infinidade de perguntas sobre a tatuagem. Ou será que tinha ocorrido ontem? Eu daria um dedo neste momento para saber como foi.

- Porque está tão distraída prima?

Sobressaltada, levantei o olhar para Edward. Ele me olhava tão intensamente que parecia que iria entrar em mim. Mas descobri que a pergunta tinha vindo de outra pessoa. Sam.

- O que? O que disse? Não sou sua prima.

- Ah... desculpe. Mas agora como namoro Alie... eu achei...

- É verdade. Ela não é sua prima.

Alice estava vermelho sangue. Se ela não gostava tanto assim dele, porque insistia? Era esse tipo de coisa que eu não queria na minha vida. Relacionamentos complexos.

- E não ME CHAME DE ALIE... odiei esse apelido.

A conversa continuou entre eles, mas me distrai novamente. Eu ouvia vozes, mas não entrava em nenhum assunto. Assim que chegamos na porta do restaurante, escutei a voz do Edward mais forte. O que ele disse?

- PORRA ALICE, já disse que não te interessa!

- MAS VOCE FEZ ESSA MERDA POR ELA! QUEM É ESSA MULHER?

Fiquei estática com a discussão. Reparei que todos em volta olhavam assustados para eles, menos meu irmão. Esse olhava em minha direção. O que ele estava pensando?

Edward e Alice olhavam raivosos um para o outro, mas ninguém falava nada. Eu não conseguia reagir. Será que ele não tinha pensado na complicação que seria sua tatto? Alice estava espumando, mas ele não deu ouvido. Sacudiu os ombros, jogou o braço no ombro de Rosálie e entrou no restaurante. Alice falava baixinho, sendo aparada por Sam. Meu irmão e Emmett que estavam mais distantes, também entram sem falar nada. Meu Deus, e agora?

Tentei me concentrar nas conversas, mas não conseguia. A discussão entre eles só reacendeu meus temores. Imagina se Alice descobre que tudo era por minha causa? O que minha família pensaria sobre o fato de eu está transando loucamente com meu primo mais novo? Ou pior, que ele se marcou com uma frase que representava muito mais que somente sexo? Minha cabeça dava voltas com tantas possibilidades.

- Vamos todos para minha casa gente?

Olhei em direção a minha prima Rose, sem entender. _Porquê?_

- Não entendi...

- Prima, a festa fica mais próxima da minha casa.

- Mas já?

- Precisamos descansar um pouco poxa. Eu não quero parecer uma morta-vida na festa a fantasia na qual eu estarei linda. Olhos roxos e cara de acabada não vai combinar né?

Todos nós gargalhamos com Rose. Até mesmo Alice, que estava mal humorada, também sorriu. Começamos a nos retirar do restaurante quando lembrei que tudo estava na minha casa ainda.

- Rose... tenho que buscar tudo em casa primeiro.

- Nada disso eu vou...

- Deixa que eu vou com ela, afinal preciso retribuir a carona não é mesmo prima?

Olhei em sua direção. Edward estava dourado pelo sol, com os cabelos úmidos e óculos de sol cobrindo seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Ele trajava somente uma bermuda e chinelos, mas eu tinha visto sua sunga de praia. Suspirei sem controle com meus pensamentos. Eu já estava escorrendo somente pela visão gravada na minha mente.

- Bella?

- Ops... desculpe. Claro, seria ótimo.

- Vou também.

- ALICE!

Eu abria a boca para protestar, mas Edward foi mais rápido. Por Deus ela ia grudar em mim mesmo?

- O que foi? Eu quero ir com você na casa da Isabella. Posso?

Ela nem esperou nossa resposta e entrou na parte de trás do carro. Ajeitei meu cabelo em um coque e coloquei a saída de praia. Não adiantava reclamar. Ela iria mesmo assim. Olhei em sua direção e ele resmungava baixinho. Sorri com sua atitude. Ele tinha que se conter.

O caminho foi marcado por reclamações de Alice sobre Sam. Nunca imaginei que namorar viesse com o pacote de problemas. Eu analisava as atitudes que Alice falava do Sam com as coisas que Edward fazia. Algumas eram bem semelhantes, mas não me irritava tanto quanto ela. Porque tínhamos atitudes diferentes para uma mesma situação? Eu não entendia nada disso, afinal nunca tive um namorado fixo. Era algo estranho pra mim.

Por todo o tempo eu só concordava e balançava a cabeça para ela. Edward mantinha um sorriso no rosto, durante a viagem. Às vezes eu olhava em sua direção de forma interrogativa, mas ele alargava ainda mais o sorriso e sacudia os ombros. Minha prima estava tão concentrada no seu monólogo que nem reparou na nossa conversa muda. O que ele estava pensando? Fui arrancada dos meus pensamentos para a pergunta da Alice que não tinha entendido. O que foi mesmo?

- Hein prima. Você acha certo?

- Desculpe Alice. Estava distraída.

- Poxa prima, presta atenção. Eu disse que você acha certo desejar uma pessoa tanto, mas que não é seu namorado?

- Que seria?

- Jasper... ela quase miou.

- O que? Dessa vez foi Edward.

- Cala a boca maninho. Enquanto você não me explicar essa porra de tatuagem, eu vou fazer o que eu quiser.

- Jazz não é pra você, tampinha.

- Não pedi sua opinião.

- JÁ CHEGA PORRA. Não quero discussão aqui.

Ambos olharam em minha direção, enquanto eu alternava um olhar duro para os dois. Mas que porra isso! Eles iam brigar o tempo todo agora?

Cheguei em casa em silêncio e peguei todas as minhas coisas. Os irmãos ficaram no carro, porque eu já não estava com saco para a briguinha deles. Eu ia acabar matando um ainda pelo aborrecimento desnecessário.

A volta foi mais tranqüila, mas sem qualquer assunto. Cheguei a cochilar no carro, deitando perto do ombro do Edward. Mesmo inconsciente, senti o seu perfume maravilhoso, misturado com a água salgada. Era um tentação não passar a língua por seu peito.

Senti uma leve sacudida e não resisti. Afundei meu rosto no vão do seu pescoço arrancando um gemido baixo dele. Eu adorava essa sensação de poder que eu tinha sobre ele.

- Por favor, Bella, não me provoque.

- Cadê Alice?

- Serve aquela?

Olhei na direção que ele apontou. Minha prima conversava com Rosalie na porta da casa. Suspirando sai da minha posição e olhei para ele. Varri seu corpo lindo e percebi que ele já estava duro. Suspirei de novo. Que mundo injusto!

O restante do sábado foi voando. Com tantas pessoas para se arrumar, o tempo correu muito rápido. Minha fantasia realmente era linda. Altiva e sensual. Excitante e poderosa. E claro, de muito fácil acesso.

EU: http : / www . fantasiascriativas . com . br/ produto /fantasia –dama –de –copas -luxo...

As meninas estavam perfeitas também. Cada uma com uma fantasia que era a cara delas. A primeira que eu reparei foi Alice. Ela parecia uma fadinha sexy. Combinava com ela.

ALICE: http : / www . fantasiascriativas . com . br / produto/ fantasia – fada – bailarina – super – luxo

Rosalie, apesar de sensual, sempre foi mais contida. E agora namorando, suas roupas eram mais discretas. Mas mesmo assim, ela estava divina.

ROSALIE: http : / www . fantasiascriativas . com . br/ produto /pirata - pretadourada

Emmett também estava lindo, e super combinando com ela. Ficaram perfeitos de casal.

EMM: http : / www . fantasiascriativas . com . br/ produto/ fantasia – pirata – luxo - masculino

Meu irmão foi o próximo que reparei. Nossa, ele tinha ficado lindo com uma farda. Tudo bem que ele sempre ficava, mas tinha um ar de época super legal. Eu adorei.

GABRIEL: http : /www . fantasiascriativas . com . br/ produto /general – da - uniao

E por último, meu lindo menino. PUTA QUE PARIU, eu queria pular em cima dele nesse momento. Edward encarnou o policial gosto da SWAT. Eu pingava de tanto tesão somente em olhá-lo. Ele também estava parado, olhando fixamente em minha direção. Pai amado, eu ia morrer!

EDWARD: http : / www . fantasiascriativas . com . br/ produto /swat

- E então galera... VAMOS LOGOO!

Meu irmão deu o grito de guerra, mas eu ainda estava pasma. Porra, ele tava muito gostoso. Eu não ia resistir por muito tempo. Edward se aproximou de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Caralho Bella. Você está maravilhosa.

- Gostou?

- Perfeita.

No momento que eu ia dar uma resposta irônica e totalmente sexual, escutamos o grito da Alice. Eu fiquei com medo, porque parecia que ela tinha visto um fantasma. O que tinha acontecido? Eu e Edward corremos até a entrada e vimos o motivo do desespero. Não agüentei e comecei a rir. Sam estava com uma fantasia muito engraçada.

SAM: http : / www . fantasiascriativas . com . br / produto / fantasia - woody

A fantasia em si não era feia. Mas os meninos estavam super sexies, enquanto ele estava vestido de roupa de desenho animado. Todos riam pra valer.

Alice e Sam discutiam o tempo todo no caminho, enquanto eu alternava os olhares entre todos, me divertindo. Coitado dele, não passaria dessa noite. Ao chegarmos na festa, parecíamos celebridades. Todos nos olhavam com cobiça. A muito tempo eu não me divertia. As luzes e a musica eram perfeitas.

Durante a noite foi aparecendo cada vez mais pessoas com fantasias engraçadas e ultra sexys. Eu reparava que muitas meninas tiravam a roupa do Edward com os olhos e isso me irritava o tempo todo. Alice e Sam brigavam no canto, mas não quis me meter. Ela não queria namorar? Então tem que aturar.

Depois de um tempo e muitas bebidas depois, eu já estava leve. Começou uma batida sensual e comecei a rebolar. Edward estava muito próximo de mim e começou a dançar colado ao meu corpo, nas minhas costas. Não me importei, pois já estava a muito tempo longe dele.

- Você é a mais perfeita da festa Bell.

- Sério? Eu vi muitas meninas lindas aqui também.

- Ninguém é igual a você.

- Me prove.

Edward sorriu no meu pescoço, lambendo lentamente. O ambiente estava escuro e mesmo assim, alguém poderia ver. Entretanto não me importava, eu queria ele. Seus braços estavam em volta da minha cintura, firmando ainda mais o contato. Com movimentos lentos e eróticos, balançávamos em conjunto, rebolando o tempo todo. Com pequenos gemidos e sussurros, Edward estava me levando ao delírio. Eu não conseguia mais raciocinar com ele esfregando seu maravilhoso pau nas minhas costas. Ele descia lentamente e esfregava a sua ereção na minha bunda. Porra, eu escorria pelas pernas de tanto tesão.

De repente vi que estávamos em frente a uma porta. Rápido, Edward abriu e me jogou para dentro. Eu sabia o que ele queria.

Nossas mãos estavam frenéticas. Fui jogada na parede, enquanto gemia de prazer. Não tínhamos muito tempo. Abri sua calça, buscando o meu objeto de desejo. Edward puxava a minha calcinha, descendo ate o meio das minhas coxas. A posição não era confortável, mas eu o queira muito dentro de mim.

Percebendo a dificuldade, ele me puxou para seu corpo.

- Vire-se porra. Eu quero estar dentro de você agora.

Gemi e obedeci. Em um único movimento, ele se encaixou completamente em mim. A sensação de tê-lo me preenchendo sempre era maravilhosa. Porra, eu tremia em antecipação. De forma vigorosa e profunda, Edward entrava e saia. Eu rebolava desesperada procurando a libertação. Para manter o equilíbrio, ele segurava meu quadril muito forte, quase me machucando. Mas não queria saber.

Nossos gemidos foram transformados em gritos, mas com o barulho da casa, ninguém ouviria. Eu estava delirando, buscando o alivio. Era tudo tão perfeito. Com algumas estocadas mais profundas meu corpo começou a tremer. Sim. Eu ia gozar loucamente.

Meu grito foi forte, assim como meu orgasmo. Porra, eu precisava tanto disso. Alguns segundos depois, Edward entrou mais forte e gozou também.

Ambos estávamos suados e colando. Comecei a rir com a situação. Não estávamos nem disfarçando mais.

Lentamente ele se retirou de mim, mas me abraçou por trás. Era uma cena quase romântica. Comecei a me ajeitar, mas sem perder o contato com seu corpo. A sua fantasia tinha me dando uma excelente idéia para a minha vez. Sim porque eu ainda não tinha esquecido. Era a minha vez de realizar a fantasia agora.

Na hora que eu abria a boca pra falar, escutei uma forte batida na porta. Nosso olhar se encontrou e só pensei em uma coisa.

FODEU!

* * *

**Oi amadas.**

**Ai vai mais um mega capítulos dos primos pervos lindos... eu AMO meu primeiro Bebe... e *infelizmente* a fic está acabando mesmo**

**A Alice está muito chata né? E a briga dos irmãos? NOSSA... me inspirei aqui em casa, mas eles se amam...rsrsrs**

**E nosso EDWARD? Jesus amado... ele tá ficando maravilho mesmo**

**=)**

**Então... me falem como estão se sentindo... o que será que Edward ficou pensando tanto na praia? E no caminho da casa da Bella? *me coçando pra contar***

**Por favor, façam uma autora feliz... deixem pelo menos em uma reviewzinhaaaa?**

**amo vcs**

**Titinha**


	18. Quem disse que é tudo fácil?

**CAPITULO 18 – QUEM DISSE QUE TUDO É FACIL?**

Eu não estava acreditando. Ia começar de novo essa história de ficarem interrompendo meus momentos com Edward? Puta que pariu. Ainda bem que era sempre depois de _eu_ gozar.

Nova batida.

Meu coração começou a acelerar. Olhei para Edward que estava com o corpo virado, olhando em volta. Eu mesma não tinha reparado onde estávamos antes. A festa era dentro de um galpão e acabamos entrando no armário de limpeza.

- Edward e Bella, eu sei que vocês estão ai!

'Meu Deus'. Meus olhos abriram em espanto. Além do susto de ter sido pegos, eu não acreditei em quem era e pelo visto, nem Edward. Seus olhos estavam vidrados também. Ele nos olhou novamente, para ver se tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar. Comecei a me tremer de nervoso, com receio do que iriam pensar. E se tivesse mais pessoas na porta? O que será que viram do lado de fora?

Enquanto esses pensamentos corroíam minha mente, Edward abriu a porta.

- Jasper?

Edward perguntou, mais foi o meu corpo que se projetou para fora. As luzes estavam piscando na festa e muitas pessoas já se aglomeram perto da porta. Meus olhos encontram o sorriso irônico do 'nosso' amigo. Se tivesse um buraco no meio da sala, eu me jogaria nesse momento.

Ainda paralisados pelo susto, só percebi que Jazz tinha entrado e fechado a porta quando a música diminuiu. Eu não conseguia formular nenhum comentário e meu coração ainda batia freneticamente. Olhei para Edward que tinha o olhar paralisado no seu amigo. Por Deus, como ele soube?

- Acho que vocês deveriam falar assim: Como descobriu?

- O que você está fazendo aqui Jasper?

- Também estava com saudades Ed.

Eu não conseguia falar. Se ele, que não estava nem na festa, percebeu, outras pessoas também poderiam ter visto. Eu estava fodida _de verdade_.

- Calma linda, to vendo nos seus olhos o desespero. Não. Ninguém viu AINDA.

- O que isso quer dizer Jazz? - Edward remexia nos cabelos freneticamente enquanto falava. – Estava evidente demais?

- Fala logo Jasper. Estou nervosa porra!

- Se vocês estivessem tão preocupados assim, não ficariam se esfregando no meio da pista de dança, porra. Pensei até que já tinham assumido essa merda!

- O QUÊ? - Eu e Edward respondemos em uníssono.

- Isso mesmo. Ou vocês acham que sou algum imbecil? Eu sei o que rola entre vocês faz tempo.

- Como assim Jazz? Você nunca me disse nada...

Eu não conseguia nem pensar direito. Alguém já sabe! Era a única coisa que saía da minha mente. Edward estava olhando com um olhar desesperado alternado entre mim e nosso amigo, que agora tinha o nosso segredo nas mãos. E claro eu não conseguia nem negar. Porra, o que iríamos fazer agora?

- Tsk tsk... amadores.

- Fala porra.

- Calma aê, Edward. - Jasper fez uma pose de advogado e sorriu. Seu sorriso idiota e triunfante. Bufei com a reação. – Sei há muito tempo.

- Desde quando? - Dessa vez não resisti e perguntei.

- Desde a boate, meninos.

- COMO? - De novo eu e Edward ao mesmo tempo. Porra era muita coisa na minha cabeça.

- Vocês não disfarçam muito bem ok? Parecem cachorros no cio. E eu quase fiquei de pau duro vendo a cena.

- Não Edward! - Gritei com a cena que se desenrolava. Meu primo agarrou Jasper pelo pescoço e o empurrava na parede, enquanto o agredido só ria. Ele era louco?

- Calma cara. Ela sabe dessa possessividade toda? Parecem até namoradinhos.

Dessa vez eu não me controlei. Edward já tinha largado Jasper, mas minha mão voou em direção ao seu rosto com um sonoro tapa. Eu estava ficando puta com a história já.

- PORRA... me desculpa tá? Eu tava brincando porra.

- Péssima hora Jazz. Mas fale logo. Como chegou aqui? O que houve? E por Deus, minha irmã já sabe?

- Então. Não ela não sabe, mas segundo Emmett, ela está puta com uma 'talzinha' que fez seu 'irmãozinho' fazer uma 'tal' tatuagem. _'Isso é desaforo Jazz'_.

Ele foi muito engraçado, imitando os trejeitos de Alice. Eu não me segurei e comecei a rir. Edward olhou em minha direção, pasmo com minha reação. Jasper ficou me olhando, e do nada, também começou a rir. Edward nos olhava puto, mas não disse nada. Eu continuei e comecei a gargalhar. A cena chegava a ser ridícula, mas o que podíamos fazer? Edward bufou, fechou os olhos e colocou os dedos na ponta do nariz, um indicativo de que estava sem paciência. Eu tentei me controlar, mas não deu. Voltei a gargalhar. Deve ser a bebida, pois só eu via graça na situação. Além do Jazz, claro.

- Porra Bella. Para de rir.

- Eu não consigo Edward.

- Você estava toda preocupada ai, com medo de alguém descobrir essa porra e agora está rindo? Vamos logo contar essa merda, então.

- Calma cara.

- Não se mete Jasper.

- Tá nervosinho Edward? Fala direito comigo. Olha bem com quem está falando.

- Eu to cansado Bella. Cansado das suas atitudes comigo. De você me tratando igual uma criança. Eu sei com quem estou falando tá?

- Você está maluco, porra? De onde você tirou isso? - Comecei a ver vermelho. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Calma meninos... um armário de vassouras não é o melhor lugar para isso e-

- CALA A BOCA JASPER!

Eu e Edward falamos ao mesmo tempo. Meu corpo tremia de raiva pelo seu comportamento. O que tinha acontecido com ele? Eu que deveria está puta da vida pela descoberta. Edward estava se comportando como um homem das cavernas. Eu não estava preparada para sua explosão.

- Vou embora!

- Você não vai não Bella. Temos que conversar...

- Um 'armário' não é o melhor lugar concorda? E daqui a pouco todos virão aqui.

- Porra... eu preciso conversar com você Bella.

- Agora não.

- Até quando vai fugir de mim Bella? Ou até quando vai fingir que não está acontecendo nada?

Dessa vez ele gritou, segurando meu braço. O que estava acontecendo? Eu não entendia nada agora. Onde estava o meu menino que era sempre solicito e me pedia permissão pra tudo. O que houve com Edward em Brasília? Meus olhos deveriam estar assustados, pois Jazz ficou no meio de nós dois, com receio, olhando nossas posições e tentando afastar Edward.

- Cara, larga ela.

Edward me olhou assustado e olhou sua mão no meu braço. Instantaneamente ele me soltou e murmurou um 'desculpe', passando a mãos nos cabelos. Meu corpo começou a tremer, mas não entendia o motivo. Ele iria me agredir? Porque ele teve essa reação toda? Nós não tínhamos uma relação somente sexual há muito tempo, mas ainda não tivemos uma conversa franca sobre nossos sentimentos. Eu não estava preparada para nada mais profundo em nosso relacionamento, mas definitivamente essa possessividade toda tinha me deixado confusa. E se tivesse mais alguém da família próximo? E se minha prima ou meu irmão vissem a cena toda? Ele não estava pensando nisso não? O que vou fazer com esse aperto no peito, ao encará-lo e ver o quanto ele estava tão perdido quanto eu? Nada vinha a minha mente com respostas para essas perguntas. Eu precisava ficar só.

- Jazz... por favor... me leva pra casa?

- Bella... eu...

- Não Edward. Quero ir embora agora. Depois a gente conversa.

- Tudo bem minha linda... eu te levo. Jasper me segurou, arrancando um suspiro do meu menino.

- Bella... por favor...

- Depois Edward. Depois.

Eu não conseguia olhar para ele. Fui abraçada por Jasper, que somente nesse momento eu tinha reparado na sua fantasia. Ele estava divino vestido de gangster, realçando seus cabelos revoltos e seus lindos olhos.

JASPER http : / www . fantasiascriativas . com . br / produto / gangster

Mas depois da pequena cena no armário, os seus olhos azuis, usualmente tão brilhantes, pareciam opacos, arrependidos. Ainda olhando para ele, não ousei me virar, mas consegui ouvir um forte gemido e uma batida forte na porta. Edward tinha ficado no armário.

Eu e Jazz entramos na festa, que ainda estava lotada e com muitas luzes piscando. Minha cabeça rodava com a música alta e o álcool que eu tinha bebido. Minhas coxas ainda estavam meladas, dificultando minha locomoção. Ou seja, tudo estava jogando contra. Eu ainda estava presa na pequena discussão com Edward quando senti uma mãozinha nos meus pulsos.

- Bella! Onde você estava? Eu... OH DEUS! Jasper?

Minha prima baixinha já estava levantando a voz pra mim quando viu Jazz ao meu lado. Seu olhar varreu o corpo do tarado do meu amigo, enquanto ele levantada um sombracelha, ao mesmo tempo, me abraçava mais forte._ Que canalha! Ele estava se aproveitando?_

- Sim minha linda fadinha. Você está divina com essa roupa!

- Você achou? Alias você está uma delicia também.

- Hum... sério? Cadê o Sam hein?

Eu olhei para o Jazz e corri os olhos para Alice que abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la sem falar nada. Lógico que ela tinha esquecido seu 'namorado', que nesse momento vinha em nossa direção. Jazz me prensou mais ao seu corpo e senti seus músculos roçando minha lateral.

Nossa meu pai amado! Eu não queria nada com ele não, mas a aproximação forçada, o álcool, a música e todo o resto, tinha mexido comigo.

_Pare Bella, você já tem problemas demais com o Edward._

Me afastei levemente enquanto Alice olhava entre nós, fechando levemente os olhos. Puta que pariu, só me faltava minha prima achar que eu estava com Jazz. Por Deus, isso não estava acontecendo. Essa festa estava acabando definitivamente com meu bom humor.

- Me solte Jazz! Todos estão achando que estou com você.

- Prefere que pensem que estava com Edward?

- Ninguém viu nada!

- E como você acha que eu encontrei vocês?

- COMO?

- Isso mesmo! Ninguém reconheceu Edward de imediato, com a roupa preta. Mas você meu amor, está abalando a festa com essa roupa. E lógico, quando me falaram que a mais gostosa da festa estava trancada em um armário e vi que Edward tinha sumido, eu só juntei as peças.

Dessa vez, eu tinha ficado sem fala. Puta merda, tinham visto eu e meu primo entrando no armário. E se alguém também juntasse as coisas e chegasse à mesma conclusão? Eu tinha que dar um jeito nisso.

- Ficou sem fala, amor?

- Jazz, sério. Desde quando... eu... quer dizer...

- Deus do céu. Eu to vendo Isabella Swan sem palavras?

- Pare com isso seu idiota.

- Isso, briga comigo vai. Eu amo seu lado poderoso... e com essa roupa então.. delícia.

Eu não agüentei e comecei a rir. Jazz, mesmo um cretino mulherengo, era muito engraçado. Quando eu vi já estávamos do lado de fora da festa. Eu não tinha idéia de como iria embora, mas Jasper com certeza não estava em condições de dirigir. Antes de eu formular algum pensamento, vi uma menina seminua, com uma tentativa de ser a mulher gato, mas que estava parecendo o 'trapinho' gato, praticamente arrancando os lábios do meu amigo. E minha nossa, ele já puxava o bico dos mamilos dela com os dedos. Meu Deus, ele era um tarado mesmo.

Balancei a cabeça sorrindo e fui até a porta. Eu não queria ficar mais nessa festa, pois o medo voltou com força total ao meu corpo. Eu não tinha visto mais ninguém, mas o receio de ser descoberta estava mais forte. Esperei próxima a rua para chamar um taxi. Recebi alguns assovios e gritos de homens tarados que passavam. Bufei com isso. Assim que vi um carro que me levasse pra casa fiz um sinal. Eu estava tão cansada!

O carro parou muito próximo da entrada da festa. Eu estava tão feliz que estava indo embora, que não vi a pessoa próxima a mim, já que na hora que ia abrir a porta senti um puxão no braço e um encontrão no seu corpo. Foi tão rápido que quando vi, já estava sentada dentro do taxi em companhia _dele_. Filho da puta!

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO EDWARD?

- Pare no próximo motel senhor!

- O QUÊ?

Ele me ignorou e conversava com o motorista. Cutuquei seu braço, com muita raiva. O que ele pensa que estava fazendo aqui?

- EDWARD!

Sorrindo ele se virou pra mim e agarrou meu braço me puxando para muito próximo dele. O carro começou a andar, mas o seu cheiro dominou o ambiente e meus sentidos. Suspirei e fechei os olhos esperando sua resposta. Seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus e levemente ele passou a língua, desenhando um caminho na minha mandíbula até meu ouvido. Com um pequeno gemido, Edward sugou meu lóbulo antes de falar.

- Você vai ficar comigo hoje, Isabella. Eu não aceito outra opção.

- Oh... Edward...

- Sim. Eu quero você minha linda. E não adianta fazer pirraça... seu corpo também quer.

Com isso ele passou seu polegar no bico do meu seio, que respondeu ao seu toque de imediato, ficando endurecidos. Sua língua já varria meu pescoço, arrancando pequenos gemidos da minha boca. Eu não resistia a ele. Nunca mais eu seria a mesma.

Minhas mãos começaram a ter vida também. Edward estava tão gostoso com essa fantasia. Comecei agarrando seu cabelo, arrancando um gemido dele, enquanto ele chupava meu pescoço. Fomos nos aproximando cada vez mais um do outro. Eu precisava do contato com o corpo dele. Em um único movimento Edward me puxou e posicionou meu corpo sobre o seu. Eu estava sentada no seu colo, arfando descontrolada. Suas mãos foram a minha cabeça, soltando meus cabelos. "Tão linda". Sussurrou na minha boca. "Nunca mais fuja de mim".

- Não... nunca mais... oh...

Eu não consegui falar. Edward assaltou minha boca com um beijo avassalador. Meus olhos rolaram de prazer. Eu estava louca de saudades dessas sensações. Suas mãos puxaram forte meu cabelo, arrancando gemidos de nós dois. Balancei levemente meu corpo, buscando o atrito com sua virilha. Ele já estava duro, pronto pra mim...

- Desculpe meninos... mas... er... já chegamos...

Fomos interrompidos pelo motorista do taxi. Ainda com a boca nos seus lábios, vi pelo canto dos olhos que já estávamos na entrada do motel. Edward sorriu ainda preso no beijo e me levantou. Eu parecia uma pluma perto dele.

- Obrigado senhor.

Sai apressadamente do carro, deixando Edward pagando a corrida. A recepcionista ficou me olhando, avaliando a nossa roupa. Estávamos ainda com fantasias, mas nem liguei. Eu queria Edward de qualquer jeito agora.

Em pouco tempo já estávamos andando apressados no corredor do motel. Edward parou na porta, pegou os óculos escuros e colocou no rosto fazendo uma pose sexy e séria. Parecia que ele estava assumindo o personagem, um agente da lei que iria dar uma batida policial. Puta merda, minha libido foi ao céu. Eu tinha acabado de visualizar a minha fantasia.

Resolvi entrar em cena.

- Senhor, eu estou com muito medo... será que não é perigoso?

Edward me olhou assustado, mas rapidamente sorriu. Ele tinha entendido minha brincadeira.

- Senhora, eu estou aqui para te proteger. Não se preocupe.

- Mas... eu não sei... você pode ir...

- Venha. Eu não vou deixar nada te machucar senhora.

Entramos no quarto totalmente escuro. Edward olhava os cantos do quarto, totalmente concentrado. Eu andei lentamente, simulando estar com medo. Meu menino estava muito lindo, mas começou a ficar extremamente sexy com os movimentos. A calça estava colada em suas pernas, assim como a blusa e o colete evidenciavam bem seu tórax. Comecei a suspirar mais. Eu queria meu prêmio.

- Senhor... acho que está tudo bem... obrigado.

- Tem certeza? Posso lhe fazer companhia.

- Não mesmo. Mas então quanto vou ter que pagar por estar tão segura?

O seu sorriso me matou. Minha umidade começou a descer, molhando ainda mais a minha calcinha. Foi nessa hora que me lembrei que ainda não tinha tomado banho e que ainda estava toda melada do sexo no armário.

- Não sei senhora. O que você sugere?

- Bom. Estive pensando...

Comecei a avaliar seu corpo novamente. Ele estava divino. Eu precisava ver o que ele poderia fazer para me ajudar na minha fantasia. Sem desviar o olhar, sentei na ponta da cama e cruzei as pernas, o meu movimento foi acompanhado fixamente por ele. Edward abria e fechava as mãos, ansioso por minha resposta. Lambi os lábios e fechei os olhos, gemendo, arrancando um rosnado dele. Eu estava adorando essa sensação de poder.

- Bom senhor policial. Faz um strip bem gostoso pra mim... se eu ficar bem molhada, eu deixo você fazer o que quiser com meu corpo.

- Porra Bella!

- Psiu... só eu falo meu striper. Quero ver do que você é capaz.

Inclinei o corpo para o rádio, enquanto Edward virava de costas. Eu estava sorrindo quando vi sua posição. Ele estava incorporando mesmo meu sonho. Uma batida sensual ecoou pelo quarto e ao mesmo tempo, ele começou a rebolar. Puta que pariu, ele nem tinha tirado a roupa e eu estava salivando.

Com movimentos lentos, Edward começou a desabotoar seu colete, virando o corpo em minha direção. Meu estômago rodava dentro de mim. Nunca o desejei tanto. Ainda dançando, ele foi se aproximando e retirou todas as coisas que estavam penduradas em seu corpo. Ainda de óculos e agora somente com a calça e blusa, ele estava muito melhor. Meu corpo respondia aos seus movimentos. Com um sorriso sacana, ele estava ainda mais perto e roçando suas pernas nas minhas, com o tronco ao meu alcance. Meu Deus, ele nasceu para isso.

Minhas mãos roçaram a barra da sua blusa. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. Descontrolada e já suspirando pesadamente, puxei a blusa lentamente, enquanto Edward segurava seus óculos. Seus olhos irradiavam luxúria em minha direção. Meus olhos caíram para a tatuagem que ele fez em minha homenagem. Era pequena, mas para sempre. Passei os dedos no seu abdômen, arrancando um suspiro dele. Com sua camisa nas mãos, lambi a boca com a visão. Ele estava somente de calça preta, dançando lentamente, com os óculos escuros e cabelos bagunçado. Caralho! Eu ia enfartar...

Edward aproximou o corpo ainda mais, pairando sobre mim. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada. Eu estava pingando de tanto tesão. Ele foi tão injusto. Devagar, sua boca roçou meu pescoço, arrancando um gemido meu. Sem forçar um contato mais íntimo, mas totalmente em torno de mim, ele se aproximou do meu ouvido.

- Quero saber senhora. Consegui realizar a tarefa?

- Oh Deus... Edward...

- Posso sentir?

- Mas você ainda... quer dizer... ainda está de roupa... e eu...

- Não senhora. Eu _preciso_ saber se estou indo bem. Abre as pernas para mim.

Automaticamente eu obedeci. A minha coerência já estava do outro lado da porta com a voz de comando dele. Depois de hoje, eu ia convencer Edward a trabalhar em algum lugar que obrigasse o uso de uniformes. Ele ficava sexy pra cacete.

Suas mãos começaram a subir por minhas pernas, descruzando-as. Meu corpo tombou na cama enquanto eu sentia seus dedos roçando minhas coxas, tirando minha bota. Fechei os olhos esperando por ele. Assim que tirou a segunda, Edward subiu por cima de mim, ficando com os braços em cada lado da minha cabeça. Seu rosto estava muito próximo. Sua respiração varria meus sentidos. Eu ia enlouquecer com tanta provocação.

- Queria me afundar em você nesse momento amor. Mas não é justo com você. Sei que você não gosta de ficar toda melada assim. Eu vou te dar um banho.

- Ah não... eu quero você...

- Agora? Eu não me importo, mas sei...

- Não Edward... agora... por favor...

Edward deu um salto para trás e foi em direção ao banheiro. Levantei meu corpo um pouco, completamente confusa, apoiando meu tronco nos cotovelos. Onde ele tinha ido afinal? Rapidamente vi o que ele tinha ido fazer. Edward sustentava uma toalha úmida e com um sorriso no rosto, abriu ainda mais minhas pernas e gemeu.

- Não quero nada me atrapalhando amor. Quero muito estar dentro de você.

Eu não conseguia falar só gemer. Edward arrancou a minha calcinha, que neste momento estava pingando. A toalha entrou em contato com minha pele, me fazendo gemer ainda mais. Eu estava tão excitada que o calor do tecido áspero tinha me empurrado um pouco mais. Eu precisava tanto dele...

- Eu preciso também Edward. Por favor...

- Sim minha linda... eu também não agüento mais.

Em um único movimento, ele tinha jogado a toalha longe e aberto ainda mais minhas pernas, segurando uma no seu ombro. Eu estava completamente exposta. Com o olhar fixo ao meu, Edward se ajoelhou e retirou a sua calça, deixando-as presas ainda nas suas coxas. Desci meus olhos ao meu maior desejo nesse momento. Seu membro estava tão duro que chegava a balançar em minha direção.

Percebendo para onde eu tinha dirigido o olhar, Edward deu um pequeno sorriso, se arrastando para próximo a mim e iniciando uma tortura terrível. Ele segurou seu pau e ficou roçando na minha entrada, me provocando. Gemi ainda mais, rebolando meu corpo. Querendo tudo.

- Meu Deus Edward... por favor..

- Fale Isabella. Quero ouvir você pedir.

- Porra sim.. vem Edward. Quero você dentro de mim agora.

- Oh Deus Bella...

E com uma estocada profunda, ele entrou de uma vez. Eu vi estrelas. Eu convulsionava com o contato. Tinha pouco tempo que ele esteve dentro de mim, mas ainda sim era pouco. Eu sempre queria mais...

- Bella... minha Bella. Meu Deus... você ainda continua apertada... porra!

- Sério amor? Então vem forte Edward. Eu preciso...

Seu olhar cruzou o meu e ele se retirou quase que completamente, rodeando a cabeça pulsante na minha entrada. Eu me contorci desesperada. Rindo ele voltou e entrou totalmente. Os movimentos começaram lentos, arrancando gemidos e lamentos de nós dois. Mas como estávamos nos provocando a muito tempo, nossa brincadeira ficou ainda mais intensa, nos forçando aos nossos limites. Eu precisava de mais. Muito mais.

- Porra Bella, vem comigo. Eu não consigo... caralho... você é tão gostosa porraaa.

Eu senti Edward gozando quando meu clímax me alcançou. Eu gritava louca, tremendo. Ele urrava, ainda se movimentando dentro de mim. Seu corpo estava úmido, deixando ele escorregadio. Nós desabamos de prazer.

- Estou pesado amor?

Eu ri. Minha mente estava vazia, mas completamente saciada. Corri os dedos por suas costas, arrancando um murmuro dele. Seus lábios varriam meu pescoço, enquanto ele sorria.

- Ainda estou com a fantasia Edward.

Ele gargalhou e levantou o corpo parcialmente, apoiando sua cabeça no próprio pulso. Seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes. Eu me perdia olhando para ele. Com a outra mão, ele retirava alguns fios do meu cabelo, que estavam grudados na minha testa.

- Eu sei. Nem deixei você retirar essa fantasia né? Mas não tem problema, eu fiquei de pau duro desde que coloquei os olhos em você nessa roupa. Por Deus Bella, você não tem noção.

- Tenho sim meu amor. Sei exatamente o que você sentiu. Eu queria arrancar suas roupas lá mesmo.

- Eu vi a sua reação amor. Seus olhos não esconderam muita coisa.

- Você estava muito gostoso Ed. Eu não poderia perder essa oportunidade jamais.

- Isso é bom.

- O que?

- Agora é minha vez não é mesmo?

Nós dois rimos pra valer. Apesar de tudo o que ouve, nós sempre nos entendíamos. Eu adorava a sua companhia fácil. Mesmo com a diferença de idade, no final estávamos nos entendendo. Fechei os olhos, suspirando. Agora parecia tudo tão correto com ele comigo.

- Bella?

- Sim?

- Me desculpe por hoje?

- Oi? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Pela minha agressividade na festa. Eu fiquei surpreso e um pouco puto... sei lá.

- Por quê?

- Não sei, vivemos na nossa bolha. Ninguém sabe de nada e ver o Jasper ali. Não sei.

- Tudo bem.

- Bella... eu quero conversar outra coisa.

Meus olhos estavam pesados de cansaço. O dia tinha sido tão puxado que meu corpo agora não agüentava.

- O que foi meu amor?

Meus dedos correram por suas costas novamente. Edward suspirou e jogou o rosto nos meus cabelos.

- Assim eu não consigo conversar Bella...

- Então vamos deixar para amanhã, por favor?

- Só depois de uma coisa...

Eu não esperava o que ele fez. Edward se levantou e me pegou no colo, arrancando um grito meu.

- EDWARD! TÁ MALUCO?

- Vou te dar um banho amor. Você está tão cansadinha... juro que não vou fazer nada.

- Edward... não...

- Vamos.

O que ele fez foi divino. Edward retirou a minha roupa lentamente. Seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento, como se estivesse admirando o que fazia. Ele estava tão concentrado e pensativo. Eu queria muito perguntar o que ele estava pensando, mas eu não tinha coragem. Apesar de erótico, ter Edward me despindo era relaxante também.

O banho foi ainda mais perfeito. Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, retirando todo o excesso de suor de maquiagem. Eu estava uma bagunça. Apesar de perceber o quanto ele estava excitado, não houve nenhum movimento seu que denunciasse um avanço. Apesar de querê-lo o tempo todo. Eu sabia que estava muito cansada.

A volta para cama foi ainda mais doce. Edward me carregou bem devagar, me depositando bem ao meio. Eu já estava quase dormindo...

- Você vai deitar aqui também Edward?

- Sim...

- Não me deixe...

Eu já estava sendo tragada pela sonolência, mas eu tive a sensação que sua resposta tinha sido 'nem se eu quisesse'.

...

Acordei com uma sensação gostosa no meio das minhas pernas. Eu estive sonhando com Edward o tempo todo. Mas nada tinha sido tão real. Gemi com algo molhado e gelado. Abri os olhos e vi o que acontecia. Edward estava sugando minha boceta.

A visão era maravilhosa. Seus cabelos acobreados estavam espalhados na minha barriga, enquanto ele chupava e lambia em volta do meu clitóris e meus lábios internos. Me contorci com o pequeno chupão que ele deu. Eu estava completamente ensopada e se ele continuasse desse jeito, eu gozaria rapidamente.

Edward levantou os olhos em minha direção. O que eu vi era um desejo louco quase insano. Eu precisava dele também. Uma de suas mãos foi de encontro onde estava sua boca e com os dedos, ele abriu mais os lábios, facilitando seu acesso. Eu não iria agüentar. Comecei a me contorcer ainda mais, buscando um alivio que não chegava. Tornando o ato ainda mais gostoso, Edward enfiou dois dedos na minha entrada. Solucei pelo prazer. Com movimentos rápidos e ritmados, comecei a tremer...

- Sim... porra... ahhh Edward.

Meu orgasmo veio intenso. Nunca tinha acordado dessa maneira. Eu fui sacudida por uma intensa onda de prazer. Edward sugava tudo, gemendo e se contorcendo na minha boceta. Sua língua desenhava minha virilha, me deixando ainda mais arrepiada. Com um salto, Edward se posicionou na minha frente, de joelhos, roçando seu duro membro em mim. Por Deus, cada vez que eu via, parecia maior. Eu amava seu tesão descontrolado por mim.

Com um movimento forte ele entrou em mim. Eu estava completamente desperta agora e isso iria mudar um pouquinho. Eu cerquei sua cintura com minhas pernas, forçando ele virar de costas. Eu queria por cima agora.

Edward começou a rir, me agarrando e virando nós dois. Sem perdemos o contato, eu sentei no seu colo, com as pernas em volta dele, já que Edward se recusou a deitar. Enquanto o movimento de entrar e sair acontecia, Edward sussurrava algumas palavras baixinho, gemendo e agarrando meus quadris, forçando mais atrito e em meus cabelos. Suas mãos nunca paravam. Para ganhar ainda mais impulso, joguei meu corpo para trás, apoiando as mãos na cama.

- Sim... Deus Bella... eu não agüento muito tempo...

As estocadas agora eram controladas por ele. Nossos corpos se chocavam freneticamente. Eu percebi que Edward estava perto, então comecei a rebolar, buscando alivio. Com uma das suas mãos, Edward começou a rodear meu clitóris me ajudando. Eu não me controlei e assim que ele gritou agarrado aos meus cabelos, gozei pela segunda vez.

Joguei o corpo para trás, trazendo ele comigo. Nossa respiração estava pesada. Olhei em volta e vi que estava claro. Rodei um pouco o corpo e mesmo com o peso dele sobre mim, pude observar algumas roupas novas. O que será isso tudo?

- Eu fui em casa Bella.

- O que?

- Deixei você dormindo e fui em casa buscar roupas pra mim e pra você, assim como buscar o carro.

- Mas como?

- Digamos que passei uma cantada na recepcionista.

Eu ri com a imagem que apareceu pra mim. Edward vestido de policial, flertando uma recepcionista de motel, para deixar uma mulher dormindo enquanto ele vai embora. Deve ter sido hilário.

- Você deve ter sido muito persuasivo.

- Quando eu quero, sim... você sabe disso.

- Eu sei Edward, eu sei.

Minhas memórias me levaram para alguns meses atrás, antes de Edward entrar na minha vida e roubar minha atenção. Eu nunca tinha imaginado na vida, que estaria presa ao meu lindo primo, mais de dez anos de diferença. Definitivamente minha vida era diferente agora.

- Ei está tão calada. Em que está pensando?

- Em nós... Em como começou tudo.

- É verdade. Parece que foi ontem. Eu ainda me lembro da sensação da primeira vez Bella. Quando você me pegou no quarto, batendo uma e vendo você.

- Você só pensa nisso?

- Não... eu penso em muitas coisas...

- Edward. Temos que conversar, meu lindo.

- Eu sei Bells, mas agora não posso. Eu só iria te acordar, mas você estava tão tentadora, gemendo meu nome e se contorcendo. Imaginei que você estivesse tendo um sonho comigo.

- Eu estava.

- Então eu só queria realizá-los.

- Mas...

- Eu tenho que ir embora rápido. Estou com o carro do meu pai e não quero ser chamado a atenção por ele.

A verdade novamente bateu na minha cara. Ele era um menino, que era dez ano mais novo e que dependia do pai, que era MEU tio. Eu precisava parar esse estranho sentimento que corria nas minhas veias. Isso jamais daria certo.

- Então vamos.

- Você está chateada. Eu não posso ficar Bella.

- Não tem problema, Edward.

- Tem sim e você _sabe_. Eu vejo nos seus olhos.

- Vamos embora.

- Não antes de você me falar o que está te aborrecendo.

- Eu não quero Edward.

- Fala droga. Eu preciso saber.

- Depois a gente conversa ok? Quero ir pra casa.

- Não vou insistir então.

- Muito bem. Vamos embora.

O sexo maravilhoso tinha se transformado em um silêncio constrangedor. Eu não queria falar para ele todos os meus temores. Eu mesma não entendia a bagunça que estava na minha cabeça. Como explicar os meus sentimentos e meus conflitos em algumas palavras. Eu precisava me preparar para o confronto final. As minhas batalhas internas com a verdade.

Rapidamente deixamos o motel e fomos em direção a minha casa. Não falei mais nada no trajeto assim como Edward. Ele estava tão concentrado, que parecia resolver um terrível problema de matemática nos cinco últimos minutos de prova. Ou seja, totalmente difícil. Mas seu perfil eu admirava de lado. Cada dia que passava Edward estava ficando ainda mais bonito se isso fosse possível. Me dava um aperto no coração, sempre que eu pensava em uma futura separação, mas isso um dia teria que acontecer, então eu tinha me preparar.

Assim que parou na minha porta, Edward virou o corpo na minha direção. Seus olhos estavam cobertos pelo óculos, mas eu senti sua hesitação. Ele avaliava meu rosto milimetricamente, como se quisesse gravar na memória qualquer defeito. Mantive o olhar esperando o que ele iria falar.

- Posso voltar depois?

- Hoje não, Edward.

- Por quê?

- Estou cansada e amanhã eu trabalho.

- Mas precisamos conversar _sério_ Bella.

- Eu sei... só preciso pensar.

- Tudo bem. Eu espero você me ligar.

Apenas assenti e virei meu corpo, mas Edward foi mais rápido. Sua mão puxou meu cabelo pela nuca e me levou de encontro ao seus doces lábios. Era um beijo desesperado. Eu gemi com o contato da sua língua, que passeava por minha boca. Agarrei seus cabelos também, arrancando mais gemidos de nós dois. Mas o encanto acabou. Nosso beijo diminuiu aos poucos, até virarem beijinhos inocentes ao redor do rosto.

- Eu quero você pra mim Isabella Swan.

- Edward... por favor.

- Depois Bella. Depois.

Suspirei e sai do carro carregando todas as minhas coisas. Eu não olhei para trás, para que não visse meu sofrimento. Não sabia o que ele estava pensando também, mas só o ouvi arrancar do motor em direção a estrada.

Já no meu santo lar, percebi que minha secretária eletrônica piscava. Me arrastei até lá, sem nenhum curiosidade. Assim que a gravação começou, eu me lembrei da minha promessa;

**PRIMEIRA MENSAGEM**

_Oi minha linda. Não esqueceu nosso compromisso não né? Estou sem celular no momento, mas vou passar na sua casa por volta das dezenove horas. Não se atrase flor. _

Automaticamente olhei o relógio e vi que ainda eram onze horas da manhã. Eu precisava mesmo de distração no momento. Apesar de o nosso caso ter sido intenso, James nunca foi muito criativo para o sexo, mas era extremamente engraçado e inteligente durante uma conversa. Seria bom sair com ele para esquecer um pouco meus problemas.

Olhei para meu sofá que estava tão convidativo. Eu ainda estava exaustar de tantos eventos e novidades na minha vida no final de semana. Não custava nada uma pequena cochilada antes de sair...

...

Acordei assustada com batidas na minha porta. Olhei em volta, tentando ajustar o foco, mas vi que já escurecia. Por Deus que horas eram? Assim que meus sentidos absorveram que já eram mais de sete e vinte da noite, eu já sabia quem me chamava. Corri até a porta tentando me ajeitar um pouco e assim que abri o meu lindo, loiro e gostoso amigo estava sorridente com um buque de rosas na mão.

- Eu deveria saber.

- Oh James.

Pulei em seu colo, em um abraço forte. Ele era tão alto quanto Edward, mas era muito mais contido. Enquanto meu primo tinha uma beleza selvagem e conquistadora, James era mais tranqüilo, mesmo sendo perfeito fisicamente.

- Como você está minha flor? Estava louco de saudades.

- Me espere aqui ok? Vou me arrumar rapidinho e a gente sai e coloca todas as conversas em dia.

- Tudo bem.

Corri as escadas acima, já imaginando o que vesti. Optei por um vestido tubinho preto, que era básico, mas funcional. Com os acessórios certos, eu já estava super produzida.

Depois de vinte minutos eu estava pronta. Caprichei um pouco no visual, já que James era adepto de lugares finos e com pessoas bem vestidas. Eu não precisava passar vergonha. Dei importância também para minha lingerie. Eu não estava planejando passar a noite com James, mas nunca se sabe.

Comecei a descer as escadas lentamente, afinal um salto agulha pode se transformar em uma arma mortal. Mas assim que cheguei ao final, meu sorriso de vitória por não ter tropeçado e caído morreu. Eu não acreditei na cena que se passava na minha frente.

Edward estava parado, de braços cruzados com um olhar assassino em minha direção e olhando para James, que ainda estava na porta sem entender.

- Você pode me explicar o que significa isso, Isabella?

_Puta que pariu!_

_

* * *

_

_**Olá amadas...**__**  
**__**E então? O que vcs estão achando do "amadurecimento" do Edward? E a festa a fantasia? OMG**__**  
**__**Tudo de bom né?**__**  
**__**A muito tempo, estou MEGA enrolada, sem responder reviews. Mas sempre leio os comentários de voces. Eu simplesmente AMO todos os comentarios de vcs, mas esse capitulo eu fiz questão de vir aqui e falar com vcs amores. Adoro esse contato;**_**  
**_**Respondendo alguns:**_**  
**_  
_**_Rosaninha:_**_ Minha linda, muito obrigado pelo seu apoio e dedicação, eu estive com alguns problemas, mas vc sempre me deu força. beijos__  
_**_Anna Black: _**_Obrigado pelo carinho flor... e esses dois, ainda vão pegar mais fogo do que vc imagina flor.__  
_**_Natfurlan:_**_ rsrss... bom, SOBRE O JAMES... como vc viu ele é insistente. mas esses dois ainda vão aprontar muito... e a bella só se mete em furadas...rss__  
_**_DEB:_**_ obrigado florzinha... eu amo essas reações dela tb. Apesar de ser confuso os sentimentos dela, tá ficando mais complicado pra ela se segurar... mas depois desse capitulo vcs vão surtar ainda mais...bj__  
_**_Ana Lucia:_**_ Puxaaaa... muito obrigado mesmo... eu tenho adoração pelo meu primeiro bebe... eu AMO escreve-la... e que bom que vc acha isso tudo... me extimual ainda mais escrever amores__  
_**_Belle:_**_ Flor... seja bem vinda. Obrigado pelos elogios... os proximos capitulos serão melhores ainda... AGUARDE !__  
_**_Daia:_**_ florzinha... que bom que vc está por aqui ainda... me perdoe o sumiço, mas deu pra compensar? os proximos serão ainda mais intensos... deu pra sentir por esse né?__  
_**_Ana Lucia_**_: Flor... que bom que vc gosta tanto assim dos primos... bom respondendo suas perguntas... aqui eu posto somente minhas fics, não tenho conta no FFNET. E os posts sempre são semanais, Toda quinta feira... Mas se quiser me mandar um email diretamente pode ser: __no meu TWITTER: titinha_br... beijocas_  
**_Vanessa:_**_ atendendo ao seu pedido... ai vai masi um lindo capitulo dos primos... me diz o que vc achou ok?...bjs_  
_Ana Lucia Garcez: Minha linda... eu tive uns probleminhas, mas agora voltei com força total. Toda semana vai ter um capitulo novo aki_  
**_Drigori:_**_ Oi amore... bom vamos lá... ELES SÃO PRIMOS MESMO... rsrs... por isso a Bella é tão confusa... principalmente por ser 10 anos de diferença... mas a história deles é muito linda... eu adoro meu bebe, ainda mais agora que a Bella está assim... tão sentimental..._

_Bom gente... a FIC Momentos de Prazer está acabando... =/ Eu estou com muita dó por terminar... foram meses escrevendo e vivendo esses personagens. Eu devo ir somente até o capitulo 23. O capitulo 20 vai ser POV EDWARD. E talvez tenha mais um POV ED ainda, original da fic. Mas eu estou com algumas ideias... no orkut, as meninas são loucas pra saberem o que ele está pensando em alguns momentos. Então eu quero saber de vcs aqui também. Quais os capitulos que VCS REALMENTE QUEREM POV EDWARD? Eu só vou fazer os tres mais votados... Por favor, mesmo as minhas lindas leitoras que leem, mas não comentam... deixem sua opinião... e suas escolhas. É muito importante_

_AMO MUITO VOCES... e como eu amo pedir..._  
_Deixem uma reviewzinha para uma autora carente?..._  
_bj_


	19. Falando a verdade

**Capítulo 19 – FALANDO A VERDADE**

Eu não estava acreditando que Edward estava na minha porta, com um olhar furioso. Abri e fechei a boca, mas nada saia para meu desespero, como isso pode acontecer?

- Você não vai me explicar Isabella?

- Bells, minha linda, o que está acontecendo?

- Você está saindo com ele também?

- Quem é você moleque?

- Ora, quem é você pra m-

- CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS!

Apesar de ser uma pessoa educada, acabei gritando com eles. Comecei a bufar com o excesso de testosterona na minha sala. Cruzei os braços revoltada. Os dois estavam discutindo vigorosamente na minha frente. Onde estava a educação desse povo? Resolvi tentar consertar o estrago, pois pela cara do meu primo, ele não estava muito feliz do encontrar o James na minha casa.

- Edward, você primeiro. O que veio fazer aqui?

-Eu vim conversar com você lembra? Você me prometeu isso!

- Mas porque você não me ligou primeiro? Eu tenho um compromisso com meu amigo.

- Mas Bella, e-

- E James. Você não acha que está muito velho para discutir com ele?

- Mas Isabella, eu q-

- Ou seja, ambos mal educados e estúpidos. Quer saber? Fiquei estressada. Mas que saco. Vocês são adultos e foram bem criados. Precisam ter um pouco mais de educação, principalmente na casa dos outros. E sabe mais? Não quero mais ir a lugar algum. Fora os dois. Se for partir para baixaria, eu também sei descer um barraco bonito.

Os dois olhavam pra mim com os olhos arregalados. Era uma situação muito foda ter dois machos disputando sua atenção. Mas eu me sentia como a cadela no cio, sendo disputada no meio de uma rinha de cães raivosos e possessivo, sem direito a escolher. Nunca gostei de ser pressionada a nada. James se remexeu nervoso, alternando os olhares entre eu e Edward. Sei que estava sendo uma vadia com James, já que tinha marcado com ele. Mas a presença do meu primo na minha casa estava nublando minhas decisões. Se isso acontecesse há algum tempo atrás, eu teria expulsado Edward a pontapés, mas eu tinha mudado tanto...

James pigarreou chamando minha atenção, já que estava perdida nos pensamentos. Edward ainda estava na entrada, mas agora encostado no batente da porta, com um sorrisinho debochado e com os braços cruzados no peito. Cerrei os olhos em sua direção mostrando minha insatisfação, mas minha ação teve um efeito contrário. Edward abriu seu sorriso torto e apontou com a cabeça para James em uma atitude de 'ele que está sobrando'. Porque seu pau tinha quer ser melhor que do James?

- Sim James.

- Eu estou atrapalhando algo?

- Não... lógico que não.

- Posso voltar outra hora?

- Ela está ocupada amigo - Droga, Edward de novo.

- Cala a porra da boca Edward.

- OLHA MOLEQUE, EST-

- JÁ CHEGA PORRA! FORA OS DOIS DAQUI AGORA.

Nunca imaginei algo assim, mas queria ser homem e socar a cara dos dois nesse instante. Mas que porra! Eles estavam parecendo dois animais disputando um pedaço de carne. Eu respirava com dificuldade, olhando alternadamente para os dois. Onde tinha ido parar toda a minha sanidade e paciência com os homens? Edward ia me pagar.

- Isabella... eu vou, mas depois a gente se fala.

James foi o primeiro a desistir, coitado. Fechei os olhos. E ainda por cima ele era fraco. Edward estava parado ainda na porta, mas tinha ficado do lado de fora, dando passagem para James. Ambos se olharam raivosos.

- Vai ficar bem com ele aqui Isa? - James me perguntou, se virando novamente.

- QUEM VOCE P-

- CALA A BOCA EDWARD! _ _.porra!_

Meu menino abriu e fechou a boca, mas não disse mais nada, graças a Deus. James me olhou, estudou Edward e balançou a cabeça. Isso tinha quer ser assim tão fodido?

Comecei a andar pela sala, desviando do excesso de testosterona na porta e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Porque a minha vida não era tão simples como antes? Eu tinha tudo no meu controle e estava satisfeita com isso. Como um menino tão possessivo e sem experiência poderia bagunçar a minha vida assim? Droga, eu não conseguia ter coerência de mais nada.

Ainda divagando olhei para a porta e vi que Edward ainda estava parado lá, respirando profundamente e com os braços cruzados. Sua postura estava completamente diferente agora. Não existia mais a ironia. Ele exalava poder e ao mesmo tempo sua irritação estava no auge. Eu odiava violência, mas os sentimentos que vinham dele de certa forma, veio em mim como ondas, me deixando completamente úmida. Agora, só de olhar para Edward penso nisso? Ele tinha que sair daqui.

- Vai ficar parado ai porra? Vai embora.

- Sabe que não vou... eu prec-

- O QUE EDWARD? O QUE VOCE QUER?_ Eu tinha que pensar. Ele nublava minhas decisões.

-PORRA ISABELLA!

Ele avançou com passos largos, com os olhos vidrados em mim. Foi tão rápida sua aproximação que quando percebi, ele já estava agarrando meus ombros. Tentei me soltar e começamos uma pequena disputa de força, onde tentava empurrar ele para longe, mesmo sem conseguir. Claro, Edward era muito mais forte que eu. Determinada, sacudia seus braços tentando me soltar, mas ele me segurava ainda mais.

- ME LARGA!

- NÃO... VOCÊ VAI ME OUVIR!

- EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR NADA!

- QUEM ERA ELE ISABELLA?

- NÃO TE INTERESSA... ME SOLTA PORRA!

- NADA DISSO... JÁ DISSE QUE VOCE É MINHA PORRA.

- ME SOLTA EDWARD...

De repente ele me suspendeu e me jogou no sofá. Dei um grito abafado, mas pelo susto do quer por dor. Eu tentava afastá-lo de mim, me debatendo com meus braços e pernas, mas Edward estava alucinado, quase rasgando meu vestido.

- MINHA ROUPA SEU TROGLODITA!

- JÁ DISSE. ISSO TUDO É MEU ISABELLA! QUEM ERA ELE?

- NÃO TE INTERESSA! EU POSSO ME ENCONTRAR COM QUEM EU QUISER.

De repente Edward rosnou. Minha calcinha ficou ainda mais ensopada se isso fosse possível. Ele ficou frenético, arrancando minha roupa de qualquer jeito, enquanto tentava me debater, mas estava perdendo as forças. Edward rasgou meu vestido durante seu ataque. Nunca o tinha visto assim, tão dominador, nem mesmo durante meu castigo. Por Deus, as lembranças daquele dia inundaram a minha mente. Eu estava virando um masoquista agora.

- Me solte...

Minha voz saiu fraca, mas eu ainda me debatia, conforme acontecia a nossa briga. Eu já estava só de calcinha.

-MINHA ENTENDEU? ...POR DEUS...

Edward roçou com os dedos na minha entrada. Meus braços que antes o impedia, agora estavam quase o segurando. Solucei em antecipação pelo contato. Ainda frenético Edward rasgou minha calcinha, enfiando dois dedos no processo. Com a outra mão ele tentava abrir suas calças, enquanto eu gemia e rebolava na sua mão. Senhor, ainda ia enlouquecer com isso.

Irracionalmente, levantei um pouco meu corpo e o ajudei a abrir a calça. Seu membro pulsava tanto, que eu sentia seus espasmos ainda no grosso tecido da roupa. Minhas mãos também tremiam, mas pela ansiedade do que pela briga. Eu nem me lembrava direito o porquê tudo começou, mas sabia que a única coisa que queria neste momento era ele dentro de mim.

Ambos estávamos frenéticos. Como posso ter ainda mais tesão por ele, depois de fazer a cena de possessividade na minha porta? Eu não conseguia pensar. Assim que seu delicioso pau apareceu na minha frente, inclinei meu corpo para chupá-lo desesperada. Mas para minha frustração Edward me impediu.

- Não. Eu vou foder você Bella. Duro e forte.

Antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, ele me pegou de novo e me virou de costas para ele. Tinha como eu ficar mais molhada? Eu estava pingando, mas mesmo assim continuei a me debater. Edward me segurou novamente e suspendeu meus quadris, me deixando de quatro. Tentei me soltar, mas já era tarde. Já estava desejando ser tomada desse jeito.

-Me solte seu pervertido... eu não quero...

-AH Isa... quer sim. Essa boceta linda está me chamando. E cala a porra da boca.

Antes mesmo que ele terminasse, seu membro entrou profundamente em mim. De uma única vez. Dei uma engolida forte na minha saliva para tentar respirar, pois não esperava o duro golpe. Edward permaneceu lá dentro, forte, rebolando e roçando entre minhas nádegas, como se pudesse entrar mais.

Suas mãos seguravam fortemente meus quadris enquanto Edward ainda se ajeitava e rebolava, mas com todo seu pau dentro de mim. Eram movimentos mínimos, já que estávamos totalmente conectados.

-Anda logo porra. Quer me matar?_ Meu corpo tremia, ansioso.

- Agora você quer caralho?_Mas uma rebolada ínfima dele. Eu ia morrer!

- Vai porra!

- RESPONDE!

- SIM EDWARD. SIM, PORRA, ACABA COM MINHA AGONIA... AAAHHHH

Edward praticamente retirou tudo, mas entrou de novo em um só golpe. E de novo. Ele entrava e saia, para minha completa insanidade. Seus movimentos eram erráticos, mas muito profundos. Eu sentia minha necessidade por ele crescer cada vez mais. Era tudo tão confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo, maravilhoso. Os movimentos foram aumentando assim como meu tesão. Eu gemia descontrolada. Eu o queria o tempo todo. Sim. Tudo o que eu tinha vivido com ele até agora era perfeito. Até nossas brigas. Eu ia enlouquecer de vez.

- Mss...pp- por f-favor..

Eu não conseguia ser coerente... Edward estava sendo quase brutal, mas eu queria exatamente assim.

- Mais forte? É isso Isabella?

- Sim! ...oh... sim!

- Caralho Isa, assim você vai me matar... Oh... porra!

_Puta que pariu_. Edward se retirou de mim e num só movimento, me virou de frente e subiu minha perna direita ao máximo, apoiando no seu ombro. Eu estava completamente aberta. Edward entrou com tudo, urrando de olhos fechados. Por Deus, tinha como ser mais perfeito?

Estávamos suados e frenéticos. Minha mente ficou vazia tamanha era a intensidade dos movimentos. Suas estocadas eram fortes e profundas, arrancando urros e gritos de nós dois. Eu já estava chegando... muito...

- OH DEUS... EU VOU... EDD... OH

- SIM! PORRA SIM! MEU DEUS ISAA...

E loucamente gritei. Porra. Foi mais um dos orgasmos perfeitos que ele sempre me dava. Cheguei a ficar cega de tanto prazer. Quase ao mesmo tempo, me senti inundada por seu clímax. Estávamos suados e saciados. Edward desabou sobre mim, trêmulo e respirando forte. Nunca tinha sido tão intenso. Nunca tinha sido... _aqui_...

-Me perdoe Isa.

Meu Deus, eu tinha fodido com ele na minha casa! De todas as coisas que já tinha vivido com ele, Edward tinha quebrado minha última barreira. Jamais tinha trazido um homem ao meu santuário, e agora Edward estava aqui. E fizemos isso feito loucos, como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã.

Fechei meus olhos para essa realidade que agora acontecia na minha frente. Eu estava irremediavelmente presa a ele. Edward tinha invadido meu corpo, minha mente, e porque ainda negar, meu coração. Não sabia que esse tipo de sentimento fosse tão profundo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão dolorido. Eu não conseguia mais associar a criança linda que era Edward quando pequeno, ao homem perfeito e maravilhoso no sexo que tinha sobre mim. Eu tinha que entender isso agora, pois era tão novo pra mim.

- Isa? Você está bem?

- Hum rum...

- Eu... quer dizer... me perdoe..

- Sabe que não precisa se desculpar né? Eu sempre vou esta pronta...

- Estou dizendo sobre seu amigo... e bem, sua.. er... casa.

Então ele também lembrava. Edward sabia sobre minha regra de não ter sexo na minha casa. Eu ainda não via seu rosto, pois seu corpo ainda estava sobre o meu. Assim como estávamos conectados. Eu estava de olhos fechados, passeando com meus dedos sobre suas costas, enquanto Edward ainda respirava na base do meu pescoço. Como conversar sobre isso?

- Acho que precisamos conversar não é?

- Sim Edward.

Ele levantou o tronco minimamente, mas ficou apoiando o corpo no cotovelo. Ainda estávamos próximos, com sua respiração batendo em mim. Entretanto, só sentia esses movimentos, pois não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. Eu estava com medo.

- Olhe pra mim Isa.

Lentamente abri meus olhos que instantaneamente ficaram rasos d'água. Ele era tão lindo. Seu rosto estava marcado pela satisfação do orgasmo, mas tinha algo a mais. Os profundos olhos verdes me estudavam como se pudesse entrar na minha mente. Eu não sabia o que fazer agora, com toda a confusão de sentimentos dentro de mim. Eu não sabia o que falar. Estava acostumada a ter sexo e parceiros eventuais, nada disso era normal para mim. Seu olhar estava terno, tranqüilo. O que ele estava pensando afinal?

- Você é linda sabia?

Fechei os olhos respirando profundamente. Ele vai me destruir assim. Como Edward conseguia ir de um machista arrogante a essa pessoa meiga e perfeita? Eu não estava preparada para isso. Eu não queria sentir nada disso. Nós éramos primos por Deus. O que eu estava fazendo?

- Abra os olhos Isa.

- Eu não... posso...

- Por quê?

- Estou com medo.

- Eu também estou...

Abri os olhos novamente. Agora Edward estava mesmo assustado, assim como eu. Devagar ele se levantou e se retirou de dentro de mim, o que fez eu me sentir vazia. Seus movimentos eram temerosos, com se ele estivesse com medo de que eu fugisse de novo.

- Não vou fugir...

- Não sei Isa. É tudo tão confuso...

Edward apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Ele realmente parecia perdido assim como eu. Sentei no meu sofá, mas minhas coxas e virilhas estavam grudentas, me impedindo de raciocinar.

- Espere um pouquinho?

- O que vai fazer?

- Hum... preciso resolver isso.

Apontei para minhas coxas brilhantes e grudadas. Edward levantou sua cabeça e sorriu um pouco, deixando minhas pernas livres. Não sei exatamente o motivo, mas não senti nada errado em tê-lo nu na minha sala. Subi as escadas e fui e direção ao banheiro e tomei uma ducha rápida, colocando somente um pequeno robe, antes de voltar para a sala.

Edward estava com a sua calça, mas estava sem sapatos e sem camisa. O seu lindo abdômen estava na minha visão, já que ele estava de lado, parado próximo a janela e olhando para a rua. A visão da sua tatuagem novamente me tirou o ar. Ele tinha dito que também estava confuso com esses sentimentos. Mas o que ele queria de mim? Eu não estava pronta para relacionamentos... ou paixão...

- Eu sei que estou errado Isa. Mas é tudo tão...

- Não Edward. Nada disso, ambos somos culpados.

- Me perdoe?

- Por quê?

Ele virou em minha direção. Suspirei com o que vi, me fazendo travar. Dizer que seu olhar tinha dor era pouco. Ele estava tão perdido. Eu não conseguia me mexer, enquanto ele se aproximava e me abraçava. Forte. Parecia que ele queria se despedir... não...

- Eu quero mais Isa... e você não...

- Edward...

- A minha vinda pra cá era por outro motivo Isa, mas depois de hoje...

- Edward... eu q-

- Olhe. Eu não tenho esse direito e você pode brigar comigo. Mas é como me sinto. Eu tenho forçado você, me impondo a você. Mas não é isso que eu quero. Entendo que você não queira me apresentar para o mundo, mas estou cansado de sempre ser a pessoa que está pedindo Isa. Eu não posso mais...

- Edward, por favor.

- Deixa eu terminar por favor? Tudo o que eu queria em uma mulher, você tem. É perfeita, única e me faz ter os orgasmos mais maravilhosos do mundo. Mas eu... eu quero está aqui por você Isa. Eu não preciso ser exposto para o mundo. Mas quero fazer parte do seu.

- Você já faz parte Edward - Disse em um sussurro.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas eu sonho com você desde os meus quinze anos Isa. Você sabe o que é isso? Eu chegava a imaginar que você tiraria minha virgindade. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Já tive algumas mulheres, mas nunca deixei de te desejar. Fui para Europa e novamente, pensei que poderia tirar essa... fixação por você. E nada, e foi ai... bem, quando eu voltei e você estava tão... tão perfeita. Eu não resisti.

- Eu me lembro Edward.

- Fui ousado, arriscando tudo. Mas eu precisava saber. Eu tinha que saber se era coisa da minha cabeça. Mas não, tudo foi... _maravilhoso._ Você é maravilhosa.

- Edward... eu...

- Por favor, agora preciso terminar. E hoje Isa, isso me consome. Eu quero você. Eu estou completamente viciado e dominado por você. Lá em Brasília foi difícil pra caralho, por isso resolvi fazer a tatuagem.

Edward olhou nos meus olhos profundamente. Pegou minhas mãos e roçou nos seus lábios, fechando os olhos e aspirando forte. Ele era tão doce...

- E quando cheguei Isa. Por Deus, foi maravilhoso. Eu vi nos seus olhos. Tudo o que eu queria. Eu precisava te mostrar o que estava sentido. Eu só queria você.

Meus olhos estavam transbordando agora. Eu não conseguia mais segurar minhas lágrimas. Então era assim? Relacionamentos? Mas nós não podíamos... nossa família e tudo mais. Edward me abraçou forte, segurando minhas costas e meus ombros com seus braços enormes. Eu estava me sentindo tão pequena agora.

- Mas agora... Ele continuou, falando nos meus cabelos.

- Edward...

Ele me soltou e olhou para meu rosto me avaliando. Seus olhos estavam tristes. O que tinha acontecido afinal?

- Você não me quer Isa. Não do mesmo jeito que eu quero. Isso dói pra caralho, mas eu sinto. Sei que estou sendo abusado e intrometido. Sei que você fica irritada com minha loucura e necessidade por você. E você está certa... eu...

- Não... o que está dizendo?

- Estou desistindo de você Isa.

- O QUE?

Isso não fazia sentido. Ele... ele está terminando comigo? Que dor era essa afinal? Meu Deus! meu coração tinha parado de funcionar neste instante. Ele não queria mais... eu... não...

- Ed-ward... o que isso quer dizer?

- Que nunca mais vou... quer dizer... eu não quero mais bagun-

-NÃOO! PARA COM ISSO...

Até eu me assustei com meu grito. Edward olhou para mim com os olhos vidrados e confusos. O que ele queria afinal? Por Deus, jamais pensei que isso fosse possível. Eu estava sentindo um aperto tão grande no meu peito. Meu estômago dava voltas, me deixando com vertigens.

- O que Isa?

- VOCE ESTÁ MALUCO?

Ele se afastou um pouco e cruzou os braços.

- Como assim eu estou maluco? Você não me quer Isa.

- Co-como assim não te quero? E tudo o que vivemos?

- Quero mais.

- O QUE QUER EDWARD? MEU DEUS... não me deixe..._ _por favor!_

Edward abriu a boca e fechou de novo. Eu estava tão tremula que meu corpo pendeu para frente. Suas mãos voaram para meu rosto me assustando. Seu olhar antes triste agora estava fixo em meu semblante.

- Repete.

- O que?

- O que você disse agora Isa?

- Ah Edward... eu não sei... Por favor... não me deixe. Eu também... eu estou completamente viciada em você. Isso tudo é tão confuso pra mim, mas não sei ficar longe de você. Eu preciso de você, mas não sei fazer isso... eu estou tão...

Ele me agarrou, me impedindo de respirar. Eu comecei a chorar novamente. Mas que porra, por que tudo tinha que ser assim? Não queria perdê-lo, mas não sabia o que eu queria. Não estava acostumada a sentir essas coisas. Sempre fui avessa a relacionamentos e ele mesmo sabia disso. Mas nada importava agora. Eu tinha que tirar essa coisa dele de se afastar de mim.

- Fique comigo Edward.

- Meu Deus Isa... você... quer, eu...

- Só se você me prometer que nunca mais virá com esse papo de me deixar.

- Mas eu...

- Edward. Eu não sei exatamente o que você quer de mim, mas me dói só em saber que você vai me deixar. Nunca senti nada disso e você tem que ser compreensivo comigo. Nada vai ser fácil. E tem nossa família e tudo mais. Você ainda é muito novo. E tem sua carreira... por favor não me pressione...

- Não... Isa... por favor, não me interprete mal, mas eu sentia que estava te forçando e tudo mais...

Sorri, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e puxei seu rosto com minhas mãos, salpicando beijinhos em toda a extensão deixando seus lábios por último.

- Meu lindo menino. Você nunca me forçou a nada. Eu adoro está com você. Eu amo fazer sexo com você. Sinto sua falta igual a uma louca. Mas entenda e por favor, não fique zangado comigo. Vivemos em realidades separadas. Não quero te prejudicar e nem atrapalhar você. Você ainda está se desenvolvendo como homem e profissional. Não é justo com você também. Eu vou fazer 30 anos Edward. Tenho uma carreira e minha vida. Você ainda precisa passar por isso.

- Mas...

- Shiii... deixa eu terminar agora. Eu quero você, quero fazer amor com você muitas e muitas vezes. Mas eu não quero que nossa família saiba, pelo menos por agora. Quero você despertando para a vida e seu trabalho. Então... nada de coisas sérias agora...

- E nós...

- Bom se você quiser, podemos assumir... sei lá... um compromisso, ou o que você está querendo. Mas por favor, me prometa que não serei sua prioridade? Que sua vida será mais importante?

- Mas e nossa família?

- Tudo bem se for aos poucos? Não estou preparada para encarar Alice ainda. Pelo que sei, ela quer matar a mulher que fez você colocar essa tatuagem.

- Meu Deus Isa... é sério? Você está mesmo disposta?

- Eu não sei... mas acho que sim...

Dei de ombros tentando aliviar minha ansiedade, enquanto Edward deu uma gargalhada e me agarrou. Seus braços me apertavam muito forte, mas não me importei. Ainda sorrindo ele me soltou e segurou meu rosto com as mãos.

- Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso... mas Deus, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Eu prometo...

- Sem promessas... eu ainda estou confusa...

- Eu sei - Ele riu.

- Edward... não me pressione ok?

- Nunca.

Seus lábios varreram os meus lentamente. Arfei com sue cheiro e seu corpo. Jamais me cansaria dele. Agora eu tinha certeza. Tudo o que Edward fazia me deixava completamente louca e viciada nele. Mas tinha tantas coisas pra pensar. Sua língua começou a passear por meus lábios, me fazendo gemer. Seus polegares faziam rodeios na minha bochecha, como se quisesse me acalmar.

- Eu te desejo tanto Bella.

- Eu também Ed...

- Quero fazer amor com você... aqui...

- Sim...oh...

Eu não conseguia mais resistir. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Num só movimento Edward me puxou pelas nádegas, me fazendo abraçá-lo com as pernas. Dei um gritinho com seu movimento de me levantar. Eu ainda beijava-o agora mais desesperada e quase sem fôlego. Sem nos soltar, senti Edward começar a subir as escadas, mas no terceiro degrau, ele estava tropeçando demais.

- Você... hum... não conhece a casa... Ed... eu

- Eu quero ir para seu quarto.

- Nós vamos, mas me deixe descer... me solte...

- Nunca Isa. Nunca vou te soltar.

Parei de beijá-lo e o olhei. No mesmo instante um lindo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, junto com sua pressa de chegar ao meu quarto. Isso sim poderia ser chamado de mais um grande passo. Eu tentei transmitir pelo olhar, que tudo era somente para ele agora. Ninguém tinha compartilhado minha cama comigo. Edward estava sendo o primeiro em tudo.

Minhas pernas estavam ainda em volta do seu tronco, no momento que ele se aproximou da minha cama. Edward não tirava os olhos de mim, o que me deixava em extremo estado de excitação. Nada pareceu fora do lugar, nem mesmo aqui, no meu santuário. Era tudo tão perfeito e tão correto.

- Eu quero ser parte do seu mundo Isa.

- Você está nele Edward.

- Promete?

- Sempre.

Ele me olhava com uma devoção que não entendia, mas enchia meu peito de orgulho. Eu era importante para ele. Lentamente Edward foi me colocando na cama, aproximando nossos corpos ainda mais. Apoiado em um dos cotovelos, com a mão livre, ele soltou o robe, revelando meu corpo, que já estava arrepiado com seus leves toques.

- Tão linda...

- Faz amor comigo...

- Oh Deus Bella... sim...

Suas mãos passearam por meus seios, me arrepiando ainda mais. Ele não perdia nenhum detalhe. Minha cintura, minha virilha, minhas coxas. Seus dedos pareciam que desenhavam meu corpo. Não tínhamos pressa, era sobre nosso tempo.

Forcei um pouco meu corpo e me sentei sobre ele. Sai do seu colo, trazendo uma pequena ruga em seu rosto, mas sorri me aproximando do botão da sua calça. Edward gemeu, assim que rocei no seu duro membro. Ele sempre estava pronto pra mim também.

Com cuidado, fui retirando sua calça e vi que ele estava sem a boxer. Seu corpo rebolou me ajudando a deixá-lo nu. Era tudo sobre nós agora. Nada precisava ser urgente ou descontrolado.

Subi por seu corpo vagarosamente, arrancando gemidos e palavras sussurradas dele. Eu sentia arrepios pelo corpo somente com o nosso contato. Me sentia totalmente ligada a ele agora. Passei com os dedos por seu dorso. A sua tatuagem não estava visível, mas eu a tinha impresso na minha mente, e com cuidado e muito lentamente rocei as palavras gravadas no seu corpo.

- Obrigado...

- Fiz por você minha linda...

- Eu sei.

- Bella?

- Sim?

- Faz amor comigo?

Sorri assentindo, totalmente extasiada. Desci meu corpo, rodeando seu mamilo com minha língua. Primeiro um depois o outro. Edward gemia ainda mais, rebolando embaixo de mim. Suas mãos, que antes passeavam por meu corpo, agora uma segurava minha cabeça, enquanto a outra forçava minha cintura para baixo, buscando fricção junto ao seu pau. Eu estava adorando esse momento de adoração entre nossos corpos.

Edward me virou novamente ficando sobre mim. Sua língua passeava por meu pescoço e foi descendo até chegar aos meus seios. Senti uma vertigem boa, só em senti-lo assoprar sobre o bico do meu seio. Sorrindo ele lambia e assoprava, me deixando trêmula.

- Eddd...por favor...

- Calma amor...

- Eu quero...

Ele sorriu e se posicionou na minha entrada. Eu quase soluçava de tanta necessidade dele. Edward deslizou suas mãos por meus braços, os colocando sobre minha cabeça. Gemi e rebolei buscando mais contato. Eu precisava dele dentro de mim.

- Agora minha linda... olhe pra mim.

Olhei em seus olhos enquanto ele me penetrava. Foi tudo lentamente mais ao mesmo tempo, um fogo atravessou meu corpo. Nunca tinha sido assim. Edward segurava meus braços com uma mão e com a outra passeava por meu corpo, mas nunca sem desviar o olhar. Devagar, ele começou a sair e entrar em mim, me levando a loucura. Praticamente senti meus olhos rolarem para dentro da minha cabeça, tamanha era a sensação de prazer que me consumia.

- Fique me olhando minha Bella.

- Oh Edward... é tão...

- Sim, amor. Sim...

Seus movimentos nunca aumentavam, mas eu queria mais. Eu estava tão molhada que Edward escorregava dentro de mim. Ele levantou um pouco o corpo, me deixando livre para rebolar de encontro a ele. Mas nunca deixamos de nos olhar. Era perfeito, eu via todas as sensações que sentia refletida no seu semblante. Desejo por meu corpo, prazer com nosso sexo e amor. Sim, eu via amor nos olhos dele. Estávamos realmente fazendo amor.

Aos poucos Edward aumentou o ritmo. Nem mesmo ele estava mais agüentando a tortura. Ambos queríamos o alivio. Ele se apoiou nas mãos e entrava mais profundo e mais rápido. Abri um pouco as pernas, mas sem abandoná-lo. Eu queria vê-lo gozando pra mim. Era tudo meu afinal.

Nossos olhos estavam presos um ao outro. Estávamos frenéticos, com os corpos suados. Eu estava me aproximando do meu clímax, mas não conseguia fechar os olhos. Eu precisava vê-lo. Eu tinha que saber.

E como mágica, o senti vindo junto comigo. Seus gemidos viraram urros e o vi abrindo boca e com os olhos desfocados, sacudiu todo o corpo. Fiquei toda arrepiada, enquanto eu o chamava para mim. Meu menino, meu homem.

Nunca na minha vida tinha sido desse jeito. Nunca imaginei que fosse sentir algo assim. Eu estava em êxtase. Todo meu corpo parecia que tinha sido completamente desmontado e unido de novo. Ele era perfeito.

Edward desabou sobre mim, respirando forte e gemendo. Assim como eu. O abracei forte, sendo retribuindo com seus braços. Sorri de encontro ao seu pescoço. Era assim que devia ser o tempo todo. Depois dessa explosão de sensações e sentimentos, um cansaço começou a se abater sobre mim. Eu não fazia a menor idéia de que horas poderia ser, mas me sentia plena e realizada, o que fez meu corpo pedir descanso. Eu estava no lugar que gostaria de estar.

Lentamente ele saiu sobre mim, deitando de lado e me puxando em um abraço. Suspirei no seu peito, sentindo um grande prazer em tê-lo assim, só pra mim. Minhas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e minha respiração controlada. Eu queria dizer qualquer coisa, mas minha mente me impedia.

- Pode dormir minha linda.

- Sim...

Respirei profundamente enquanto a sonolência me tragava. Mas antes de apagar, eu jurava que tinha ouvido Edward falando comigo.

_Eu amo você Isabella._

_

* * *

_

**_Olá amores... tudo bom?_**

**_Depois de um longo tempo, aqui vai mais um capitulo de Momentos de Prazer. _**  
**_Sei que estou em débito, mas estou com uma vida super corrida._**  
**_Para a alegria de voces, este capitulo ficou recheado com muitas emoções... e claro... lemons em dobro. _**  
**_Já dá pra perceber que nossa Bella está quase admitindo seus sentimentos... ou ela não vai falar nada? E o que foi esse final?_**  
_**OMG**_  
_**=O**_

**_Bom..._**  
**_Estamos nos capitulos decisivos. O proximo POV ( que já está na metade ) é do Edward. o/_**  
**_Eu estou achando ele tão fofo *_*. _**  
**_E lógico, só teremos mais 4 capitulos e o epilogo. Sem contar as cenas extras..._**

**_Agora, muito obrigado a todas que ainda deixam um recadinho. Sei que voces ficam ansiosas, mas me perdoem de verdade. _**  
**_Eu tive algum trabalho em descrever essE CAPITULO, já Bella nunca sofreu por amor né? _**  
**_Sério agora... Como vcs perceberam, esse capitulo não houve somente sexo... tudo está tomando um rumo final..._**

**_Enfim... *escrevendo a beça*... espero que gostem do capitulo, assim como amei escrevê-lo. E por favor, deixem suas opiniões, criticas e sugestões._**  
**_Eu sempre leio todas de verdade... rsrsrsrs_**

**_Deixem reviewzinhas pra mim? *pisca*_**

_**beijocas **_  
_**=)**_


	20. Sentimentos revelados

**CAPITULO 20 – SENTIMENTOS REVELADOS**

**POV EDWARD**

_Eu estava completamente apaixonado por Isabella._

Essa frase não saia da minha cabeça. Ainda era difícil acreditar na nossa noite perfeita. Ontem eu senti todos os sentimentos mais intensos que existem. Ciúmes, raiva, desespero, perda, felicidade e amor. Isa me fez ter o meu melhor e pior momento num único dia. Isso era pra ser assustador, mas não. Eu me sentia realmente o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Ainda estava confuso pra caralho com tudo. As coisas que dissemos ontem foram difíceis, mas esclarecedoras. Tudo o que falei, inclusive minha confissão de que ela me dominava desde minha adolescência, foi muito difícil. Mas o mais complicado de tudo era esconder o que desejava gritar. Eu já estava apaixonado por ela há muito tempo.

Eu não me sentia mais como um adolescente hormonal perto dela. Quando tudo começou entre nós, eu ficava nervoso antes e extasiado depois. Todas as minhas maiores fantasias foram realizadas. Sem exceção. Eu acho. Mas saber que aos vinte anos eu tinha me apaixonado por alguém como ela era muito bom.

Já estava acordado com Isa respirando muito próxima a mim. Eu adorava o jeito que ela se enrolava no meu corpo, mesmo que dormíssemos poucas vezes juntos. Ela tinha as mãos me prendendo, como se estivesse com medo de eu fugir. Como se isso fosse possível.

Logo que ela dormiu, não resisti e disse que a amava. Eu poderia estar exagerando na minha pequena declaração. Tomara que ela não tenha escutado. Ao contrário dela, demorei a cochilar. Eu estava tão feliz em poder estar aqui. Nunca imaginei conseguir derrubar essa barreira dela. Quando disse ontem que estava forçando sobre ela, sabia que era verdade. Mas eu não conseguia me controlar. Isa é como uma droga pra mim.

Saí da cama sorrateiramente ontem e fiquei admirando seu quarto. Ela era muito organizada. Várias fotos se espalhavam nas paredes, formando uma espécie de mosaico. O mais legal e que me deixou ainda mais feliz era a quantidade de fotos minhas na parede. Fui ao banheiro, tomei uma ducha e voltei a me aconchegar nos seus braços, sentindo o nosso cheiro nela até dormir.

Meus olhos percorriam seu rosto e seu corpo. Ela estava tão linda. Eu queria fazê-la acordar do jeito que gostava, mas sabia que ela ia reclamar. Pois depois de tanto sexo, ela tinha desmaiado de sono e não tinha tomado banho. Meu sorriso se alargou com a lembrança de ontem. Eu tinha entrado nela tão forte. E mesmo assim meu pau escorregava dentro dela. Mesmo com toda a sua fúria de gatinha, ela não resistiu a mim.

Recordei que hoje era segunda-feira e ela com certeza precisaria trabalhar. Levantei os olhos para ver se conseguia visualizar que horas seriam. Isa se remexeu sobre mim, mas a abracei forte, ao mesmo tempo em que subia meu corpo. Achei um relógio. Ainda eram sete horas da manhã.

Passeei com minhas mãos por seu corpo, com medo de despertar minha gatinha manhosa. Isa se remexeu ainda mais, roçando seus seios em mim. Lógico que meu pau se animou. Passeei por suas costas, tentando tirá-la da sua sonolência e da proximidade da minha ereção. Porra ela ia acordar e eu todo animado. 'Pense em algo Edward... pense em algo'.

De repente sua mão rodeou meu abdômen. Ela desenhou minha tatuagem mesmo estando dormindo. Uma onda de felicidade passou por mim. Eu sabia que todos podiam me achar louco, mas era o certo. Eu sempre seria dela.

As mãos suaves de Isa continuaram passeando por mim. Ela tinha acordado? Num estalo, senti um movimento no meu pau. Porra, ela estava acordada!

- Hum... pensando em mim?

- Hum Isa...

- O que meu amor?

Isa segurou na base do meu membro que saltou ansioso. Eu já estava pronto pra ela. Seu polegar rodeou a ponta, deslizando, me deixando louco. Gemi nos seus cabelos, a puxando ainda mais perto de mim.

- Isaaa... por favor...

- O que querido... fala...

- Eu quero você...

Ela levantou um pouco o seu corpo e me olhou. Seu sorriso safado foi direto no meu pau. Porra! Ela era divina. Abaixando lentamente, sua língua começou rodeando meu peito, me fazendo arfar. E assim mesmo ela não parava de fazer o que tinha começando com a mão. Meu líquido já saia, pois sentia seus movimentos deslizando em uma umidade. Isa foi descendo seu corpo e sua língua.

- Porra... isso... oh...

Rapidamente ela chegou onde eu queria. Com uma fome que eu já conhecia, Isa engoliu a cabeça rodeando com a língua. Doce Jesus, como ela conseguia? Ela chupava e descia me colocando todo em sua boca. Levantei meu quadril adorando cada sensação. Foi quando senti chegar à sua garganta. Meus olhos estavam fechados, aproveitando a sensação, mas eu precisava vê-la. Assim que abri os olhos, engoli uma respiração. Seu olhar me vigiava adorando minha reação. Ela tinha um pedido urgente de mais. Eu daria o que ela quisesse.

- Você gosta disso, né?

Um sorriso junto com gemido foi sua resposta. Levantei novamente meu quadril adorando sua deliciosa boca. Isa era tão boa nisso. Enquanto ela chupava e gemia, uma mão subia e descia pelo restante do meu pau. De repente tudo foi ficando ainda melhor, ela aumentou o ritmo e me fez delirar. Sua boca ia e vinha, me sugando, me chupando. Seus gemidos, sua língua. Comecei a bombear dentro dela também. Eu precisava disso.

Minha mão foi para seus cabelos, guiando tudo ou melhorando as coisas. Ou então me preparando. Eu estava quase chegando lá. Eu arquei ainda mais meu quadril. Ondas de prazer passavam por meu corpo. Eu ia gozar.

- Deus... eu vou...

E foi divino. Meus olhos rolaram para trás com a sensação, enquanto eu urrava e socava a cama com a outra mão. Ela engoliu tudo, sem desperdiçar nada. Eu tinha perdido os sentidos, tamanho foi o prazer. Chegar ao orgasmo com ela sempre era maravilhoso.

Ainda não tinha voltado para a terra quando senti seu corpo deixando a cama.

- Aonde você vai? - Quase chorei pela falta de contato.

- Tenho que ir Edward. Já são mais de sete horas da manhã.

Olhei para ela e alternei para o relógio. Cristo! Não era nem sete e dez da manhã. Ela tinha me feito gozar em menos de 10 minutos! Percebendo minha careta, escutei sua gargalhada.

- Do que está rindo? - Perguntei um pouco contrariado.

- Tá contando os minutos?

- Eu? Lógico que não.

- Então porque essa cara de quem não está muito feliz?

Isa se jogou na cama novamente deitando a cabeça no meu abdômen e apoiando ambas as mãos para firmá-la. Ela me olhava intensamente e seus olhos estavam diferentes. Será que ela também sentia tudo o que eu sentia? Eu queria poder mostrar para todos o que estávamos vivendo.

Ficamos nesse silêncio, nos admirando. Não resisti e coloquei uma mexa teimosa do seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha, sentindo o corpo dela ficar todo arrepiado. Era tão bom saber que ela reagia ao meu toque, assim como eu.

- Sabe que não podemos sair publicamente ainda, né?

Fechei os olhos para não responder de imediato. Era lógico que não. Nossa família não iria admitir isso tão facilmente, por mais liberal que fosse. Eu tinha insistido muito para que ela me assumisse e admitisse seus sentimentos por mim ontem à noite. Mas sair e mostrar para todos, era outra coisa. Todos iriam pensar que tinha sido ela. Bella. Minha prima sempre foi liberal e nunca escondeu que faria sexo do jeito que quisesse. Eu era o menino tímido. Nessa equação, a culpada seria somente ela.

- Eu sei e isso me dói.

- Edward... e-

- Não Isa. Não quero falar sobre isso agora. Está tão bom... Vamos ver como vai ficar. Nada de assuntos tristes agora.

- Tudo bem.

A puxei para mais perto, gemendo com sua língua no meu maxilar. Eu queria ficar assim o dia inteiro, mas infelizmente não poderíamos. Como se lesse meu pensamento, Isa se levantou novamente suspirando.

- Me deixa sair dessa cama, senão vou acabar ficando por aqui.

Dessa vez a deixei ir. Eu queria muito ir ao banheiro e tomar banho com ela, mas fiquei com medo. A sua pequena pergunta martelava na minha cabeça. Não poderíamos sair a público tão cedo. Enquanto escutava o barulho do chuveiro, tentava encontrar uma solução para essa situação. Eu estava apaixonado por ela. Isso não tinha como negar mais. Mas também tinha medo de prejudicá-la. Isa iria fazer trinta anos daqui a poucos meses, enquanto eu não tinha nem me formado. Tranquei a faculdade para fazer um intercâmbio na Europa. Era sustentado por meu pai. Mal tinha feito vinte anos. Definitivamente, eu não era a sua melhor opção como um relacionamento.

Assim que ela saiu do banho fui em direção ao banheiro e a encontrei nua, se olhando no espelho. Mesmo que estivesse preocupado com o futuro da nossa relação, eu _nunca_ resistia a Isa. Passei os olhos pelas suas formas perfeitas, me fazendo ter uma nova reação.

- Por mais que eu queira, agora não vai dá meu lindo.

- Nem uma rapidinha?

- Jesus, você toma Viagra no café da manhã? - Ela riu com vontade.

- Isso - Segurei no meu pau, alisando, fazendo Isa morder os lábios olhando. – é você que faz.

- Pode ir parando. Vamos combinar o seguinte: Vem hoje à noite na minha casa?

Parei de me acariciar completamente surpreso. Era sério, então? Ela me queria aqui?

- Você está falando sério?

- E porque não estaria? Afinal, você já me estuprou no sofá, me arrastou pelas escadas e fizemos amor no meu quarto. Tá faltando a cozinha.

Seu sorriso safado era a melhor parte enquanto ela cruzava os braços, evidenciando o bico dos seios. Olhei para ela com fome e vi seus pelinhos se arrepiarem assim como sua respiração ficar mais pesada. Definitivamente ela tinha sido feita pra mim.

- Se me lembro bem foi com consentimento.

Isa fechou os olhos e lambeu os lábios. Eu gemi somente em imaginar sua boca em mim novamente. Eu era um tarado pervertido mesmo.

- Ed... não me tente. Deixa eu ir. Mas agora é sério, o que vai fazer hoje? Se quiser, pode até ficar por aqui.

Não consegui evitar minha confusão mental ao olhar pra ela. Meu rosto com certeza demonstrava a minha total surpresa. De repente, eu tinha saído do proibido em entrar para ficar permanente na sua casa? Ela deu uma pequena gargalhada e saiu andando em direção ao quarto, começando a colocar uma calcinha minúscula, de costas pra mim. Eu ainda não tinha respondido sua pergunta, mas estava ficando distraído com a visão erótica dela se arrumando. Não existe coisa mais sexy do que ver uma mulher que você fodeu a noite toda se vestir igual a uma poderosa mulher de negócios. Ela estava colocando um conjunto de lingerie branco, lindo, uma blusa social também branca e um terno, eu acho, cinza. Jesus, eu quero tirar toda a sua roupa agora.

- Vai ficar só olhando ou vai responder, meu lindo?

- Deus, você não imagina o quanto sexy você fica com essa roupa. Ou o jeito que você se veste.

- Sério? - Minha Isa olhou sorrindo.

- Muito sério. Não está vendo?

Meu pau já estava mais do que animado. Inconscientemente, enquanto a olhava se vestir, eu me alisava. Ela era bonita como o inferno e mesmo sabendo que eu poderia tê-la a hora que desejasse, não conseguia controlar minha necessidade por seu corpo. Eu preciso de tratamento.

- Ed... já disse. Por favor. Olha, vamos combinar o seguinte. Eu faço um stripp para você mais tarde. Você quer?

Eu estava fazendo um biquinho de pirraça por ela está me dispensando. Era errado, claro, afinal Isa tinha que trabalhar. Mas quando ela falou em tirar a roupa pra mim...

- Não... eu quero tirar a sua roupa, Isa.

- Combinado então.

- Tudo bem - Disse rendido.

- Eu tenho que sair rápido amor. Estou muito atrasada, vou me maquiando no carro. Pode ficar aqui com a chave, pois tenho uma reserva comigo.

Ela se aproximou e me deu um beijo molhado, sugando meu lábio. Gemi com sua língua na minha, no mesmo instante que ela segurou na base do meu membro.

- E guarde isso tudo pra mim mais tarde, ok?

- Hum... com certeza.

- Ok... hum... delícia.

Com uma última lambida na minha mandíbula, Isa escapou dos meus braços sorrindo e correu para o primeiro andar. Antes que eu terminasse de suspirar pela perda de contato, escutei a porta da entrada batendo.

Eu fiquei muito tentado em ficar na sua casa, esperando ela chegar do trabalho. Esse era meu real desejo, na verdade. Mas depois de todas as emoções de ontem, senti a necessidade de conversar com alguém sobre minha prima. Não tínhamos nada convencional. Tudo bem que no caso de Isabella, diversificação era seu lema, ou pelo menos foi até mim. Eu estava orgulhoso comigo mesmo por fazê-la tão dependente de mim quanto eu dela. Mas agora vinha o depois. Como lidar com as conseqüências de tudo?

Esfreguei minhas mãos no rosto para afastar esses pensamentos confusos. Nem ela estava preocupada com isso, quem sou eu para ficar me martirizando. A única coisa que desejava agora era ouvir uma opinião. Sei lá, eu queria ter certeza de que alguém não me acharia tão louco a ponto de me apaixonar por uma prima dez anos mais velha que eu.

Enquanto caminhava para o banheiro sorri pela lembrança da pessoa que poderia me ouvir. Meu amigo louco Jasper. Além de ele falar sobre sexo mais abertamente do que a Isa, ele já sabia sobre nós. O mais engraçado foi ele ter comentado na festa a fantasia que sabia há muito tempo. Eu estava tão envolvido com os sentimentos confusos na minha cabeça e com a programação de rede de um dos meus clientes, que não entrei em contato com meu amigo insano. Espero que ele esteja disponível para um momento desabafo de meninos.

Rapidamente tomei meu banho e fui em direção à saída da sua casa. Antes mesmo de abrir a porta, voltei meu corpo e olhei para o agora, inocente, sofá. Foi impossível controlar o sorriso fácil que eu tinha. Eu queria muito que isso desse certo.

O carro do meu pai estava estacionado na outra esquina, desde ontem à noite. Sabia que levaria um grande sermão por sumir e ainda deixá-lo a pé, mas tudo valia a pena. Com o dinheiro do trabalho que eu recebi em Brasília, daria para comprar um carro novo pra mim. E nunca mais teria o problema de ficar sempre preocupado em deixar Isa a tempo de voltar pra casa.

Cheguei em casa e estacionei o carro cantarolando. Eu estava mesmo feliz e com a chave rodando na minha mão, dei de cara com meu pai, com uma sobrancelha levantada e os braços cruzados em minha direção. Isso não era nada bom.

- Bom dia pai. Me desc-

Meu pai levantou a mão me fazendo calar. Nenhum argumento que eu falasse serviria como desculpa para o meu sumiço. De qualquer forma ele seria o certo e eu o errado.

- Filho. Me escute. Não preciso que me diga onde estava, pois sua cara de bem fodido diz tudo. Mas por favor, só me diga que está se prevenindo. E que, pelo amor de Deus, que ela é maior de idade. O que menos desejo no mundo é uma adolescente grávida na minha porta.

Segurei minha gargalhada para não constranger meu pai. Ele não chegou nem perto em nenhuma das teorias.

- Você acha isso engraçado filho?

- Me perdoe pai. Mas... bem... sim. Ela, já que o senhor quer saber, não se encaixa em nenhuma das situações. Logo, pode ficar despreocupado.

- Como assim?

- Ela se previne até mais do que eu. Ela é maior de idade, então não estou cometendo pedofilia e claro, nada de filhos. Isso passa longe dos seus planos.

Meu pai deu um longo suspiro de alívio, denunciando que o mesmo estava prendendo a respiração. Sorri balançando levemente a cabeça, comovido com a preocupação dele, mas também nervoso com o teor do assunto. Se alguém da minha família desconfiasse, o problema era outro e fatalmente seria bem pior.

- Mas Edward, me diz uma coisa. De onde é essa perfeição de mulher?

Pronto. Ai estava o que eu não queria responder.

- Bem pai... ela é... alguém muito especial pra mim...

- Está apaixonado.

- NÃO!

- Não tem que mentir pra mim. Ela já sabe?

Como negar? Se na minha cabeça eu já sabia o que meu coração sentia, porque não confessar para o meu pai? Assenti levemente, envergonhado por admitir. Lentamente meu pai se aproximou de mim, onde percebi que ele continuaria o assunto, e pior, falaria algo sério. Encostei na lateral do carro e cruzei os braços, ainda de cabeça baixa. Meu pai parou ao meu lado e suspirando, encostou também.

- É seu primeiro amor né, filho?

- É confuso pai.

- Por quê?

- Eu quero estar perto dela o tempo todo. E também não quero que ela enjoe de mim.

- Mas porque ela enjoaria? Quantos anos ela tem?

_Puta que pariu_. Meu pai tinha que me perguntar justamente à idade da Isa? Eu estava envergonhando de falar somente sobre meus sentimentos por ela, imagina falar sobre a nossa diferença de idade? Isso não era certo. Nós estávamos vivendo dentro da nossa bolha. Não era justo compartilhar isso com ninguém, ainda mais com meu pai. _Seu tio._

- Não precisa responder filho. Já vi que ela é mais velha que você. E ela está bem com isso? De você ser mais novo e ainda não ter sua própria vida?

Agora sim meu pai acabava comigo. Ela tinha que tocar justamente na minha ferida. No momento que percebi que poderia ter um relacionamento de verdade com ela, não poderíamos ter um futuro. Ela era bem resolvida e tinha uma vida. Eu era um moleque. Suspirei pesado para essa realidade. Não queria ficar pensando sobre isso sem antes conversar com ela.

- Poderia, por favor, falar sobre outra coisa pai? Esse assunto não está muito bem pra mim.

- Espero que você esteja certo sobre suas escolhas, meu filho. E que ela saiba te ajudar. Estou apenas desejando que você encontre uma boa pessoa, que te ajude a crescer e não uma mulher aproveitadora, que só use seu corpo. Eu criei você melhor do que isso.

- Está insinuando que estou me prostituindo, pai?

- Não é isso. Eu s-

- Olha pai. Ela é maravilhosa e especial e eu sei o que estou fazendo. Não se preocupe com isso tá legal? A Is-Is-Isaura é muito melhor do que você pensa.

-Isaura? Porra filho, isso é nome de velha! Quantos anos ela tem? Cinqüenta?

- Isso não é da sua conta! Mas se você quer saber ela tem vinte e nove anos. E não falo mais sobre isso!

Sai de perto do meu pai, mais estressado do que ontem quando estava na porta da Isa e dei de cara com aquele tal de James. Por muito pouco eu quase falei o nome de Isabella no meio da conversa, piorando ainda mais a situação. Meu pai nem sabia da história e já pensava isso? Porra, ele achava o quê? Eu era competente no meu trabalho e sabia que poderia ser melhor do que sua visão sobre mim.

Cheguei ao meu quarto com lágrimas nos olhos. Bati a porta com força e raiva de tudo. Eu já estava com minha autoconfiança abalada por não me achar suficiente para ela e meu pai vem e ainda piora meu humor. O meu dia estava perfeito dentro da casa da minha prima. Eu não devia ter saído de lá hoje.

Jogado na cama, comecei a pensar na minha vida. Eu poderia trabalhar na minha área, mas sem uma especialização internacional, jamais poderia ter um salário muito alto. Minha área era muito restrita a software e hardware de empresas, e alguns componentes e programas somente eram permitidos trabalhar com certificado de fora. Suspirei e virei meu corpo para olhar o teto. Por muito tempo desejei Isa aqui comigo, tornando meus sonhos de adolescente, reais. E hoje já tinha tudo isso, mas eu desejava mais. Eu queria ser tudo para ela.

Uma leve batida na minha porta me sobressaltou. Mesmo sem perceber, passei algumas horas trancadas, lamentando algo que nem tinha acontecido ainda. Minha irmã apareceu sorrateiramente, fazendo um sorriso de pedido de desculpas.

- Pode entrar, né?

- Desculpe irmão. Mas eu precisava falar com você.

- Alice não é uma boa hora.

- Eu ouvi a discussão de vocês.

- Não discutimos. Eu só não admito que vocês se metam na minha vida desse jeito. E sem saber ou conhecer as pessoas. Se você veio aqui falar mal dela também, pode voltar da porta mesmo.

- Grosso. Não é nada disso.

Levantei meu corpo e apoiei o tronco nos cotovelos, enquanto Alice se aproximava da minha cama. Seu olhar brilhava, me dizendo que ela tinha algo muito bom para me contar. Ou pelo menos ela achava que era bom para ela. Rolei os olhos e ajeitei meu corpo esperando que a novidade de minha irmã me distraísse.

- Começa a contar logo, você está quase quicando na minha cama.

- Como você sabe que vou contar algo? Nem falei nada ainda.

- Alice...

- Tudo bem... tenho algo sim. Lembra da Rosana?

- Lógico que me lembro Alice. Fiquei estudando com ela na Europa. O que tem ela?

- Ela está chegando ao Brasil, sabia?

- Sério? Mas ela tinha um emprego garantido lá fora e só iria retornar daqui a três anos no mínimo. O que houve?

- Bom na verdade eu não sei. A única coisa que ela me disse no e-mail era que estava chegando esse final de semana. Como era a relação de vocês lá?

Sorri ao me lembrar de Rosana. Ela era mais velha do que eu, mas extremamente competente e dedicada. Sem contar que era uma loirinha bem fogosa. Hoje nós éramos somente amigos, mas assim que cheguei à Europa, tivemos uma noite bem divertida depois de uma festa de comemoração de um trabalho no nosso curso.

- Éramos amigos somente.

- Com esse sorrisinho ai?

- Bom, tivemos uma noite e foi só. Mas depois ficamos amigos. Ela me ajudava muito durante o intercâmbio. Formamos uma forte amizade lá.

- Sei... tá bom que acredito.

- Sério Alice. Mas por quê? Não estou entendendo.

- Ela me perguntou o que você estava fazendo. Eu disse que você não estava em um emprego fixo e que tinha uma namorada.

Sorri para minha irmã. Não pela parte que ela se metia na minha vida e falava o que acontecia na minha rotina para as pessoas. Fiquei feliz pela parte que ela via a Isa como minha namorada.

- Você gosta mesmo dela né, Edward?

- O quê? - Perguntei confuso.

- Dessa mulher aí, que você esconde de todos.

- Alice... mas porque você está falando isso agora?

- Você não brigou comigo por eu ter falado sobre você para a Rosana e quando falei a palavra _namorada,_ apareceu um sorriso sonhador na sua cara. Não tem como negar. E ela? Como ela é? Ela também sente a mesma coisa?

Deitei a cabeça no travesseiro, suspirando. Tudo o que tinha acontecido ontem a noite voltou com força total para minha cabeça. Principalmente o sexo selvagem que tivemos no sofá.

- Ela é maravilhosa irmã. Nunca pensei que poderia encontrar todas as qualidades em uma só pessoa.

- E... bem... ela sente a mesma coisa que você?

Não tive coragem de olhar para minha irmã nesse momento. Ontem tinha sido tão confuso durante nossa confissão. Isa tinha ficado perdida quando falei para ela que eu não queria mais. Ela chegou a me implorar para que eu não a deixasse, mas... amor. Isso ela não falou.

- Acredito que sim Alice... mas é complicado.

- Por ela ser mais velha?

- Também.

- Não vai mesmo me contar quem é né? É alguém que eu conheço, tenho certeza.

- Alice. Por favor, não vamos começar com isso de novo né? Já não bastas as nossas brigas por causa da tatuagem? E a palhaçada na praia?

Eu tinha me irritado de novo. Levantei meu corpo e sentei na cama, enquanto minha irmã bufava e se balançava. Revirei os olhos e resolvi levantar de vez. Me aproximei da baixinha e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

- Vou sair.

- Aonde você vai? Acabou de sair de lá Edward.

- Mas que porra Alice. Eu não vou atrás dela, droga. Vou à casa do Jazz, tá legal?

- Sério?

- Não... e por você ter me irritado, não vou falar nada. Tchau Aliee.

Sai batendo a porta, escutando o gemido dela pelo apelido. Eu sabia que ela odiava, principalmente porque Sam o tinha inventado.

Pensei em pedir o carro ao meu pai novamente, mas desisti. Não queria mais ficar me sujeitando a ouvir suas reclamações sobre Isa. Peguei um dinheiro e pensei em pegar um táxi. Assim que sai na rua, dei de cara com Emmett, passando de carro. Sorri para meu amigo.

- Fala moleque, vai a algum lugar?

- Sim. Pode me dar uma carona até a casa do Jazz?

- Esse idiota está de volta?

- Tá maluco porra? Ele foi à festa a fantasia. Você não o viu? - Sorri para ele.

- Sério? Não vi. Eu estava louco pra saber quem era o casalzinho que tinha se trancando no armário. Mas a Rose não deixou.

Assenti, mas completamente sem reação. Ele estava falando sobre eu e Isa. Ficamos em silêncio até a chegada no prédio do Jasper. Com um cumprimento rápido, agradeci e desci do carro.

Eu tinha entrada livre no apartamento dele. O porteiro sorriu para mim assim que passei. Cheguei na porta e antes que batesse, ouvi a voz o meu amigo estressado.

_Não vou a lugar nenhum, mãe. Que droga!"_

Eu não sabia se batia ou não.

_"Ah! claro. Vocês resolvem que eu tenho que ir à porra da cerimônia de casamento de uma maldita princesa hoje e querem que eu pare a minha vida? Não vou e pronto"._

Eu sabia que Jazz sempre tinha problemas desse tipo. Resolvi bater.

_"Acabou de chegar o meu delivery de sexo mãe. Não me ligue nos próximos dois dias que estarei morto de tanto gozar!"._

Filho da puta. Jazz sempre falava desse jeito estúpido com a mãe dele, quando ela queria que ele fosse o filho perfeito. Mas me usar como desculpa foi foda. A porta abriu de repente e sua cara foi impagável. Só não cai na gargalhada porque era de mim que ele estava falando. Cruzei os braços esperando sua desculpa.

- Foi mau cara, mas minha mãe estava me irritando. Nem sabia que era você que estava na porta.

- Tem mais alguém que tem permissão para subir direto sem ser eu?

- Sim.. a su-su... bem... sei lá. Mas eu não te esperava por aqui.

- Acho que não quero saber Jasper. Eu vim conversar... ou estou em uma péssima hora?

- Claro que não, entra aí. Acho que sei o que você está querendo conversar...

Assenti para meu amigo enquanto entrava e me jogava no sofá. Eu tinha muita dificuldade em expressar meus sentimentos, pra qualquer pessoa. Mas depois da confissão junto a minha prima, comecei a ter necessidade de conversar. Tentar entender o que estava sentindo.

- Então... o que você quer falar sobre a Bellinha?

- Jazz... estou tão ferrado.

Meu amigo sentou na minha frente e balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Você está louco por ela né?

- Mais do que eu gostaria. Ela também sente isso Jazz, mas é tudo tão confuso. Nós meio que brigamos ontem... mas fizemos as pazes também. Ela disse que tem medo de me perder. Mas eu não sei...

- Cara, isso vindo da Isa é quase uma declaração de amor. Sabe disso.

Sorri para meu amigo. Ele me entendia. Minha prima não tinha vínculos com ninguém, ela era individualista e não gostava de relacionamentos. Eu era o seu primeiro em tudo. Ou quase tudo.

- E agora? Qual o problema então?

- Eu... bem...

- _Puta que pariu_. Não acredito no que estou vendo nos seus olhos Edward. Você quer que a família toda saiba?

Abaixei minha cabeça, completamente constrangido. Era isso mesmo e meu amigo soube na hora qual era o meu problema. Eu estava com vergonha de assumir que estava louco por ela, mas sem ser o suficiente para assumi-la em público. Isso estava me matando por dentro.

- Não sei o que faço Jazz. Eu quero ficar com ela. Andar com a Isa de mãos dadas. Ser o seu namorado de verdade. Mas, eu... não posso... ela é uma mulher resolvida. Independente. Liberal e dona do próprio nariz. E eu?

- É sustentado por seu pai.

- Obrigado mesmo pelo apoio Jazz.

- Puxa, me desculpe cara. Mas é verdade. Já conversou com ela sobre isso?

- Não. E não quero falar com ela. Eu quero isso tudo, mas na verdade ela também tem medo. Não quer nos expor. Isa está certa. É muito confuso. Ninguém vai aceitar a nossa relação. E toda vez que penso nisso meu peito dói pra caralho Jazz.

- É Ed... que sinuca. O que você precisa de mim?

- Não sei. Ninguém pode me ajudar... eu acho.

- Quer um conselho? Converse com ela primeiro, Edward. Isso é uma coisa que vocês dois tem que resolver. Não fique sofrendo por antecipação.

- Você está certo.

- Mas... me mate uma curiosidade. Ela é um furacão na cama mesmo? Porra Edward... você é um puta cara de sorte!

Fechei meus punhos e cerrei os olhos para Jazz. Ele era meu amigo, mas nunca falaria com ele sobre esse tipo de coisa.

- Por nossa amizade Jazz, vou fingir que não ouvi isso de você.

- Então já vi que o negócio é pior do que pensei. Edward, vai atrás dessa mulher logo e conta tudo o que você está sentindo.

Meu amigo sorria em minha direção enquanto eu tentava me acalmar do meu quase surto de possessividade. Ele estava certo. Eu precisava conversar com ela primeiro.

- Obrigado. Acho que vou pra casa.

- Tudo bem e me desculpe Edward. Estava brincando sobre o lance da Isa.

Assenti e me despedi dele com poucas palavras. Me dirigi para a porta saindo rapidamente. Eu já tinha decidido o que fazer. Meu corpo e minha mente só desejavam uma coisa. Sentir Isa novamente.

Cheguei em casa e quase suspirei de felicidade por saber que estava sozinho. Não estava disposto a encarar minha família novamente. Almocei rápido e conversei com alguns clientes por e-mail e telefone, agendando mais alguns trabalhos Mesmo que estivesse concentrado, eu olhava para o relógio o tempo todo. Quando já era quatro horas da tarde não agüentei e fui direto para a casa dela novamente.

Assim que cheguei, gemi de contentamento por estar aqui novamente. Eu tinha chave da sua casa, logo, poderia entrar a hora que quisesse. Isso era muito libertador. Fui até a cozinha e visualizei minha prima sobre a mesa. Lógico que meu pau se animou. Fechei os olhos e me acariciei por cima da calça, desejando que ela chegasse. Resolvi mandar uma mensagem de texto.

_"Estou na sua cozinha desejando você. Que horas você chega?"_

Fiquei olhando, rindo para o visor assim que enviei. Não demorou muito tempo e sua resposta foi ainda melhor.

_"Daqui à uma hora. Quero ser tomada a força em cima da mesa. Você consegue?"_

Filha da puta. Sorri abertamente com o seu jeito tarado de me provocar. Eu amava esse jeito da Isa de me deixar louco. Pensei em algo melhor para responder. Ainda sorrindo comecei a digitar novamente.

_"Primeiro, quero tirar sua roupa bem devagar lembra? Ainda estou duro pensando na sua lingerie. Depois vou te dar um banho e acabar com você na sua cozinha. Pode ser assim?"_

Eu já estava desenhando na minha cabeça a imagem da nossa noite juntos. Meus hormônios poderiam estar mais controlados, entretanto, só de pensar no corpo da minha prima embaixo de mim estava me deixando quase dolorido. Meu celular vibrou novamente com sua resposta.

_"Cretino, estou pingando aqui por sua causa. Hoje você não dorme"._

Dei uma gargalhada no centro da cozinha. Isa era mesmo maravilhosa.

Fui cantarolando em direção ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha. Eu queria está pronto e cheiroso para quando ela chegasse, mas assim que cheguei ao box, desejei ficar um pouco na banheira. Eu tinha passado por tantos momentos tensos que merecia relaxar um pouco.

Fiquei submergido por um tempo pensando em tudo. Eu não conseguia visualizar uma solução para nós dois, mas estava tão feliz. Minha cabeça dava voltas com as coisas que eu queria fazer com ela ainda.

Escutei o barulho do seu carro entrando na garagem. Com isso sai da banheira e me sequei rapidamente. Meu cabelo estava úmido e caia no meu rosto, minha roupa espalhada pelo banheiro. Para não perder tempo, me enrolei na toalha e desci as escadas até sua sala. A visão de Isa entrando pela porta, com um coque nos cabelos um pouco bagunçado, seus óculos de empresária sexy e sua boca vermelha, varreu meu corpo de excitação.

- Bem vinda ao lar minha linda.

Minha voz saiu mais rouca do que o normal. Cruzei os braços e encostei-me à lateral da escada, já no andar debaixo. Isa me olhou com um rosto faminto e de boca aberta, lambeu os lábios e gemeu baixinho.

- Deus do céu Edward. Você tem noção do quão está sexy desse jeito? Eu vou morrer assim sabia?

- Só se for de prazer amor.

Fui a sua direção e já segurei Isa por seus cabelos, soltando seu coque levemente e espalhando seus cachos por suas costas. Nossos olhos se encontraram e não havia necessidade de palavras. Fui me aproximando lentamente, passeando com a língua por seus lábios enquanto suas mãos subiam por meu peito, me fazendo ter arrepios. Aprofundei o beijo, sentindo toda a necessidade do meu corpo por ela, sugando sua língua, retirando nossa respiração. As mãos de Isa foram aos meus cabelos, arrancando um forte gemido meu.

- Deus... isso é tão bom.

- Eu também acho... Edward... eu quero você.

- Sim minha linda.

Peguei Isa no colo e subi com ela para o quarto. Nosso olhar estava preso um no outro e eu quase sorria em sua direção. Assim que cheguei ao segundo andar, depositei seu corpo no chão e comecei a despi-la bem devagar. Isa respirava profundamente, quase gemendo. Retirei cada peça com cuidado, saboreando os pedacinhos da sua pele que aparecia. Eu já estava duro só de olhá-la, mas agora era sobre ela.

Sua minúscula lingerie apareceu e quase gemi de prazer. Seu sorriso sacana apareceu, me deixando ainda mais duro. Com o meu polegar, desenhei sobre o tecido do sutiã, eriçando o bico, fazendo Isa ficar arrepiada. Minhas mãos dançavam sobre seus seios, enquanto as mãos dela subiam e desciam sobre meu tórax, me arranhando levemente. Nós dois estávamos ansiosos, mas ao mesmo tempo, sem pressa.

Virei o seu corpo para que ela ficasse de costas pra mim e abri o fecho do sutiã e ao mesmo tempo, eu varri seus cachos para o lado e lambia seu ombro chegando até a nuca. Segurei firmemente nos seus cabelos, enquanto a empurrava bem devagar rumo ao banheiro. Isa passou as mãos nos meus quadris e arrancou a minha toalha, com meu membro duro já roçando nas suas costas.

Deixei Isa encostada na pia e desci bem devagar por seu corpo, passeando minhas mãos, a fazendo arquear o corpo e segurar nos meus cabelos. Um sorriso de vitória apareceu em meu rosto, sabendo o quanto ela se entregava a mim. Fui descendo sua calcinha, aparecendo sua deliciosa boceta, que já estava completamente úmida. Lambi meus lábios em antecipação e fechei os olhos, saboreando seu cheiro.

- Edwaaarrddd... por faaavorr

Sorrindo, suspendi sua perna, encostando seu pé no meu ombro e abri os seus lábios internos que me chamavam. Com uma lambida profunda, chupei todo o líquido que escorria da sua entrada. Isa se contorceu, jogando o corpo pra frente, enquanto eu continuava a chupá-la e lamber o máximo que podia. Mordi levemente seu clitóris, o que a fez dar um gritinho, forçando sua mão ainda mais na minha cabeça. Aumentei o ritmo, enfiando a língua ainda mais. Mas eu sabia que só isso não bastaria. Ainda segurando seus lábios com uma mão, com a outra fui enfiando dois dedos, que escorreram para dentro dela com facilidade, de tão molhada que estava. Com movimentos fortes e rápidos, alternava as lambidas com meus dedos. Isa não demorou muito. E com um orgulho correndo por meu corpo, senti seu clímax me atingir, intenso, o que suguei com muito mais prazer.

Subi meu corpo aplicando beijinhos por toda sua pele até chegar ao seu rosto. Isa estava quase zonza. Encostei minha testa na sua, completamente extasiado que poderia fazer isso por ela.

- Deus do céu... estou com as pernas bambas...

Eu ri. Ainda estava duro, querendo estar dentro dela, mas a arrastei para a banheira. Abri a água morna, deixando Isa encostada na borda. Ela me olhava de um jeito curioso, o que me deixou estranho. Será que eu tinha feito algo errado?

- O que foi?

- Nada... é que, não estou acostumada com alguém... aqui.

- Mas... você não gostou?

- Edward, não é isso. Eu só acho tudo tão... perfeito. Eu estou te olhando para ter certeza que não estou sonhando e vou acordar a qualquer momento.

Meu corpo se arrepiou com o olhar que ela me deu. Meu membro pulsava em sua direção, principalmente com o jeito faminto que ela demonstrava. Isa desligou a água e se levantou rapidamente jogando alguns sais de banho e começou a me chamar com o dedo para entrar na banheira.

- Isa... eu quero estar dentro de você.

- Sim... venha logo.

Ela estava tão perfeita. Já dentro da banheira, permaneci em pé e seu corpo escorregou por mim, com sua boca alcançando meu pau. Gemi com sua língua, mas não era isso que eu queria. Eu precisava entrar dentro dela neste instante.

- Vire-se agora.

Minha voz saiu rouca e de comando. Isa gemeu e virou de costas, ficando de quatro pra mim. Me ajoelhei, roçando meu membro por sua já molhada boceta. Ela rebolava devagar, me chamando.

- Eu quero enfiar tudo em você amor. Se segura.

Segurei meu pau e apoiei a mão no seu quadril, enquanto escorregava para dentro dela. Porra, isso era muito bom. Ela me recebia por inteiro. Eu gemi e fechei os olhos, apreciando somente a sensação de estar totalmente dentro dela.

- Edddd... por faavooorr... forteee.

Sorri com seu desespero, que já era maior do que eu. Segurando na sua cintura, comecei a estocar profundamente, ainda lento. Isa rebolava, tentando se segurar na borda da banheira. Aumentei um pouco mais o ritmo, eu precisava estar ainda mais dentro dela. Com o movimento dos nossos corpos, começou a subir bolhas de sabão, cercando os nossos corpos que já suavam.

- Maaaaaiiiiiisss... porrraaaa.

Comecei a urrar de prazer. Meus movimentos eram fortes e profundos, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Meus olhos rolavam na minha cabeça, enquanto eu entrava e saia cada vez mais. Senti as paredes da sua boceta me apertarem, me fazendo gritar. Isa também gritou, me estimulando ainda mais. Minhas estocadas estavam frenéticas, jogando água para fora da banheira.

- Porraa... eu vou gozar... caralhoooooo.

Senti meu corpo fugir de mim. Minha mente ficou vazia com a onda do meu orgasmo. Ainda estávamos conectados e eu quase cai com ela. Sai de dentro do seu corpo sentindo um vazio, mas comecei a rir. Isa sentou na banheira e ficou me olhando.

- Jesus... o que foi isso? E porque está rindo?

- Desculpe. Eu estou rindo porque estou feliz, mas também porque pensei que fossemos cair.

- Deus Edward. Eu quase perco o ar. Isso foi maravilhoso.

Minha linda prima veio se arrastando na água, enquanto eu, trêmulo, não conseguia nem me mexer. Ela aplicou beijinhos no meu rosto.

Nos levantamos e tomamos banhos juntos, retirando todo o suor e as espumas. Cansados, caímos na cama e acabamos adormecendo quase de imediato.

Senti sua mão passeando pelo meu tórax. Remexi um pouco sentindo seu corpo colado ao meu. Mesmo de olhos fechados e sonolentos, Isa estava me despertando. Abri os olhos e percebi que ainda estava escuro. Forcei minha visão para tentar focar com a pouca claridade. O que será que estava acontecendo?

- Meu lindo... me desculpe. Te acordei?

- Hum... o que foi?

Minha voz saiu extremamente rouca. Isa subiu um pouco o corpo e se aconchegou no meu peito.

- Já disse o quanto você fica lindo com esse biquinho quando dorme?

- Jura? Hum... obrigado eu acho.

- Eu estou com fome, por isso acordei.

Nesse momento minha barriga roncou também. Nós dois gargalhamos com o barulho.

- Vamos ver se tem algo pra comer nessa casa.

Eu e Isa descemos as escadas, abraçados. Eu a seguia por trás, enquanto ela dava ritmo a nossa caminhada. Como eu não tinha roupas por aqui ela me emprestou um roupão. Mas como eu era muito alto, a roupa batia quase na minha coxa, arrancando sorrisos da minha prima.

Como eu já sabia, não tinha nada para comer na casa. Isa não era adepta de cozinhar e nem mantinha alimentos para refeições rápidas. Agora que falamos que estávamos com fome, a necessidade por comida aumentou bastante.

- Ed... acho que teremos que pedir comida. O que acha?

- Há essa hora? - disse olhando para o relógio que marcava três horas da manhã.

- Sempre tem um delivery aberto por aqui. Comida chinesa está bom?

- Do jeito que estou com fome Isa, até pedra está bom.

Minha linda prima sorriu e ligou para algum lugar fazendo os pedidos. Eu estava encostado na bancada da cozinha quando ela voltou sorridente.

- Bom, não vai demorar muito, mais ou menos meia-hora. Tudo bem?

Dei de ombros, afinal teria que esperar mesmo. Isa balançou o corpo levemente, entediada e com os movimentos, seu robe que estava meio frouxo soltou ainda mais e mostrou uma generosa parte dos seus seios. Meu olhar foi diretamente para a marquinha do seu biquíni que parecia está me chamando. Cruzei os braços tentando me controlar, afinal não tinha muito tempo que fizemos sexo igual a dois animais na banheira. Mas infelizmente não consegui. Meu olhar ficou preso aos seus seios, enquanto meu amigo dava sinal de vida.

- Sabe... estive pensando em uma coisa...

Isa começou a falar e rodear a mesa. Ela colocou o móvel entre nós e do outro lado, começou a desamarrar o laço que prendia o micro robe. Minha respiração já começava a ficar mais profunda, mesmo que eu tentasse me controlar.

- Eu recebi uma mensagem falando algo sobre uma cozinha...

Abri meu sorriso mais sacana para as palavras dela. Porra, Isa era tão insaciável quanto eu. Descruzei os braços e apoiei as mãos na lateral da pia, próximo ao meu corpo, mostrando para ela o quanto eu estava preparado.

- Engraçado Isa. Recebi uma mensagem me falando também sobre algo forte. Ou estou errado?

Isa gemeu e desceu o robe pelo corpo ficando totalmente nua. Seu corpo parecia que me chamava, de tão excitado que eu estava. Se ela queria assim, eu faria sua vontade. De repente, avancei sobre ela e a puxei para mim.

- Quanto tempo nós temos até a chegada da comida mesmo?

- Meia hora.

- Tempo o suficiente para acabar com você, Isa.

Bati com meus lábios nos seus, arrancando um gemido profundo da minha prima. Minhas mãos passearam por seus seios com meus polegares rodeando seus bicos endurecidos. Com minha urgência, suspendi Isa por uma perna, rodeando em minha cintura e jogando seu corpo na bancada. Abri suas pernas e me posicionei para entrar dentro dela.

- Forte?

- SIM!

Entrei em um só movimento. Forte e profundo. Urrei com o contato da sua umidade. Ela era tão macia e tão apertada. Por mais que ficasse excitada, Isa sempre me apertava, arrancando meus gritos de prazer.

- Você vai ser sempre apertada assim porra?

- Mais Edward... aahhhhh...

Eu tentava ir mais fundo, mas suas pernas estavam me prendendo. Peguei Isa no colo e a virei sobre a mesa, colando seu corpo de costas pra mim. Abri suas pernas com meu pé e entrei forte nela de novo.

- ISSOOOOOO... porraaaaaa...

Profundo. Forte. Meus movimentos estavam desconexos e rápidos, tamanho era meu tesão. Eu queria entrar o máximo que pudesse. A mesa começou a andar, mas a força que estávamos colocando não diminuía. Vi quando Isa segurou a outra borda da mesa para não cair, assim como segurava sua cintura, tentando controlar seu corpo. Meus espasmos estavam chegando, com a visão dela deitada na mesa. Eu tinha que me controlar e esperar ela chegar junto comigo. Isa começou a gemer, me desconcentrando. Eu precisava fazê-la gozar.

- Vai Isa... goza gostoso pra mim...

E ela veio forte e poderosa. Com gritos e tremedeiras, ambos chegamos ao orgasmo. Desabei sobre seu corpo, que estava úmido de suor, assim como o meu. Respirando descontrolado comecei a distribuir beijinhos sobre sua nuca.

- Deus... isso... foi...

- Sim, Isa. Sim.

Neste instante a campainha tocou. Ela se remexeu para atender a porta, mas eu jamais a deixaria ir com cara de bem fodida e com essa roupa transparente atender a porta. O atendente ficou me olhando surpreso, o que não dei confiança.

Nós comemos, brincamos e sorrimos o tempo todo. Com o cansaço nos abatendo, fomos em direção ao quarto e desmaiamos de sono novamente.

O restante da semana foi igualmente maravilhoso. Minha nova rotina era trabalhar em algum projeto ou ligar para marcar clientes durante o dia e ter noites incríveis com minha linda e maravilhosa prima. Eu nem pensava mais sobre meus temores. Até a sexta-feira quando ela me falou que ia chegar mais tarde por causa de uma reunião.

Eu sabia que não deveria ficar aborrecido, mas estava. Ela estava crescendo profissionalmente e eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer da minha vida. Avisei que iria pra casa e que só voltaria no sábado à noite, já que tinha dormido a semana toda fora. Isa ficou calada com minha decisão, me deixando ainda mais deprimido.

O que eu iria fazer? Todos os planos da minha vida hoje envolviam Isabella, mas não tinha coragem de falar isso pra ela. Eu nem sabia se ela me queria tanto assim na sua vida. No seu futuro.

Cheguei em casa um pouco abatido com tantas coisas na minha cabeça e ninguém pra compartilhar. Eu precisava quebrar a barreira de menino tímido e tinha que falar sobre o que sinto para alguém. Ou melhor, para Isabella.

Assim que entrei na sala, escutei uma grande bagunça, de muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. O que tinha acontecido afinal? Minha irmã organizou uma festa sem eu saber? Fui em direção à cozinha e a minha surpresa só não foi maior, porque lembrei que Alice já tinha me avisado.

-EDWARD! POR DEUS QUE SAUDADES!

Minha linda amiga Rosana estava na minha casa. Eu tinha esquecido dela completamente, principalmente depois da semana de sexo na casa de Isa. Como eu poderia ser tão ausente assim?

- Rosana! Meu Deus, que saudade de você!

Nos abraçamos forte e sorrimos comentando como o outro estava bem. Assim que perguntei o que ela estava fazendo aqui, ela parou, respirou profundamente e falou:

- Tá a fim de ficar no meu lugar na Espanha e ganhar mais dinheiro do que poderia juntar por toda a sua vida?

- Co-como é?

- Mas tem um problema. São três anos, no mínimo, sem vir pra casa Edward. E então? O que você acha?

Eu caí sentado no sofá, totalmente incapaz de responder. Definitivamente essa era uma notícia que jamais imaginei receber em toda a minha vida.

* * *

_Oiiii amores..._

_Mais um lindo capitulo e com POV EDWARD ! Nem preciso comentar sobre os lemons né?...rsrsrs_

_Agora o que foi o final hein gente?_

_No orkut as meninas ficaram em duvida quanto a decisão que nosso fofo Edward deveria tomar. E voces amores? O que acham?_

_Algumas acham que ele por ser passional não vai, outras acham que a Bella ( ou Isa pra ele ) vai fazer alguma merda e ele vai desistir dela_

_OMG_

_Tantas dúvidas !_

_E como eu já disse... to meio tristinhaaaa... só falta mais 3 capitulos ( e claro o Epilogo ) para essa fic acabar... e como todos os momentos finais, teremos fortes emoções_

_=)_

_Muito obrigado por todas as reviews também_

_Por mais que eu poste com um espaço de tempo muito grande, vou terminar lindamente essa história super fofa_

_E... como gosto de pedir sempre_

_Deixem uma reviewzinha para um autora carente _

_;)_

_beijocas_


	21. Pesadelos necessários

_OBS:_

_Essa fic não tem trilha sonora especifica. Na verdade, algumas músicas me inspiraram em alguns trechos, mas nada muito signi__ficativo. Mas no caso desse capítulo em especial, essa música pareceu ser a cara da Bella. As decisões importantes desse capítulo e o rumo real dos personagens, principalmente sobre o ponto de vista dela, nos diversos momentos em que ela teve que decidir ficaram muito mais vivos na minha mente enquanto eu ouvia a melodia e encaixava a letra. Claro que foi uma influencia nítida de um filme que vi recentemente, caso alguém a reconheça. Gostaria que curtisse o capitulo ouvindo a música._

_http:__ / www . youtube . com / watch? V = wJdg ky OzW Os&feature = related__ (retire os espaços) __**EDDIE VEDDER- Better Days**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPITULO 21 –**** PESADELOS NECESSÁRIOS**

Eu sabia que ele tinha ficado chateado com minha reunião. Desde que deixei Edward entrar definitivamente na minha vida, nossa dependência era muito grande. Não sabia mais ficar sem ele ou dormir sem ele, bom no nosso caso, dormir era a última coisa que fazíamos.

Na verdade, eu não tinha reunião e sim um encontro entre amigos. Pessoas diretamente ligadas ao meu trabalho e que tinham um peso importante nos negócios que eu ajudava a dirigir. Atualmente tinha grandes chances de virar sócia de quase todos os projetos e precisava participar do encontro. Era minha grande chance de crescer profissionalmente e quase dobrar os meus ganhos. Todos poderiam levar seus pares se quisesse. Mas como eu poderia apresentar Edward se todos na empresa sabiam que eu era livre e desimpedida? Eu não podia trazer meu menino no meio de pessoas tão mesquinhas e preparadas para destruir qualquer pessoa que eles julgavam insignificantes.

Fiquei muito mexida quando ele me disse que ia pra casa e só voltaria no dia seguinte à noite. Não esperava essa reação do meu corpo. Meu peito quase parou de bater e senti minha garganta ficar presa, mas não disse nada. Eu queria muito conversar com ele sobre a nossa relação, mas não tinha coragem. Tudo o que fazíamos e do jeito que estava era maravilhoso, mas era... _errado._ Não deveríamos estar assim, tão envolvidos e sem planejar o nosso futuro.

Desde a primeira noite que encontrei Edward me esperando na escada somente de toalha, minha mente ficava repassando como seria perfeito se fossemos um casal. Isso era uma coisa quase insana, lógico, visto que eu era completamente contra relacionamentos. Mas era assim que eu me sentia agora, sendo parte de uma dupla. Tendo um namorado.

Fiz uma pequena careta para essa palavra para logo depois sorrir. Nunca imaginei na vida que teria um namorado. E muito menos que seria meu primo, Edward. Mas a nossa rotina estava tão gostosa. Ele estava fazendo maravilhas com meu corpo e me viciando cada vez mais. Mas o que era ainda mais importante nisso tudo. Agora eu estava convencida dos sentimentos que sentia por ele. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

Ainda me lembrava do instante que essa realidade se abateu sobre mim. Foi no exato momento que ele disse baixinho que me amava, possivelmente achando que eu estava dormindo. Um calor absurdo subiu pelo meu corpo e as malditas borboletas que todos falavam vieram parar no meu estômago. Dormi tão feliz aquela noite que como retribuição o acordei do jeito que ele mais amava. Depois disso foi a rotina mais maravilhosa que eu poderia ter tido. Mas sem qualquer confissão novamente.

E agora eu o estava evitando. A culpa por mentir e afasta-lo de mim, mesmo que seja por poucas horas, estava me correndo na minha sala. Eu fitava o vazio e suspirava entristecida por tê-lo magoado. Mas o que podia fazer? Não podia trazê-lo de forma tão abrupta ao meu mundo sem antes nós dois sentarmos e conversamos. E o pior de tudo. Assumir nossa relação junto a nossa grande e confusa família.

Uma pequena batida na porta da sala me sobressaltou trazendo meus pensamentos de volta a realidade. Suspirei desgostosa e pedi que entrasse. Minha assistente me entregava alguns documentos enquanto minha mente voava. Era tudo muito confuso.

A noite passou como um borrão. As pessoas conversavam comigo e eu as respondia, mas no final, quando entrei em casa, não recordava nada. Nem mesmo os rostos que me foram apresentados. Nem as possibilidades de uma noitada como antes eu vivia. Minha vida agora era me dedicar ao meu novo sentimento. Eu amava meu primo.

Era sufocante saber que estávamos dentro de um dilema. Como poderíamos viver juntos se estávamos distante quanto a vida, idade e principalmente sentimentos? Eu era contida e controlada. Edward era sentimental e intenso. No fundo, eu estava com medo.

Assim que entrei em casa, senti o frio da solidão. Eu sabia que ele não estaria afinal, quando nos falamos por telefone, Edward tinha me dito que iria para sua casa. Mas como explicar para o meu coração apertado e dolorido, que eu tinha que dormir sozinha? Não consegui. Passei a noite toda rolando na cama, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu queria arrumar uma forma de tudo ser resolvido. Algumas vezes, eu cheguei a pensar que sumir poderia ser uma boa forma de fingir que nada disso estava acontecendo.

O sábado chegou junto com um forte temporal. O tempo estava tão escuro como meu humor. Meu coração martelava com a ausência dele. Mas, eu, orgulhosa, não queria ligar. Senti que Edward poderia precisar de espaço ou de ver o que eu temia: que estávamos fadados ao fracasso. Eu estava com quase trinta anos e ele tinha muito que viver ainda.

O dia se arrastou. E nada. Eu olhava para o relógio a cada cinco minutos ou até menos. Meu celular, telefone sem fio e lap top conectado na net ficaram ao meu alcance o tempo todo que permaneci na minha cama e nenhum sinal dele. Por Deus o que eu fiz? Sentia tanto a sua falta, mas meu orgulho me impedia de entrar em contato. A cada minuto eu chegava a conclusão que Edward deve ter percebido que nosso relacionamento não tinha tanta importância.

"EDWARD ONDE VOCE ESTÁ!".

Minha mente gritava o tempo todo. Eu precisava do meu menino. Seu corpo precisava está junto ao meu. Eu queria seus lindos olhos verdes me perfurando e me fazendo sorrir. Eu queria Edward me beijando e me falando coisas lindas, ou abrindo a boca, gemendo ou até mesmo ressonando, fazendo seu lindo biquinho quando dormia. Eu precisava do meu primo junto a mim. Por Deus, eu preciso dele o tempo todo comigo.

Não tinha mais como negar, eu tinha que assumi-lo. Nós teríamos muitos problemas, mas outra noite em claro, sem sua presença, me fez perceber o óbvio. Jamais seria completa novamente se não tivesse meu primo junto a mim. Eu precisava de Edward como ar para respirar.

Comecei a chorar novamente, mas nesse momento de felicidade. Eu o amava tanto que assumiria o risco. Eu iria enfrentar a desconfiança da nossa família e o preconceito da sociedade somente para tê-lo ao meu lado. Nunca pensei que poderia ter esse tipo de sentimento. Agora eu entendia o que todos diziam sobre amor.

De repente me senti viva. Levantei tão rapidamente que senti até vertigem, mas não me importei. Comecei a gritar, descontrolada, para o meu quarto vazio. Olhei desesperada para o relógio. Ainda não eram oito horas da manhã. Isso não importava. Eu iria cuidar da minha vida.

Soltei uma sonora gargalhada com minha epifania noturna. Precisei ficar sem ele duas noites para perceber que não iria viver sem sua presença na minha vida. Fui cantarolando para o chuveiro para tomar um longo banho. Enchi a banheira de água quente e fiquei cuidando do meu corpo, já que minha mente estava leve. Eu ligaria para Edward e assumiria que o amava. Não. Eu o chamaria aqui para conversarmos e gritaria para toda a vizinha o quanto eu dependia do grande amor da minha vida.

Me senti revigorada. Suspirava e cantarolava musicas românticas que antes eu achava idiotas. Uma rádio tocada canções patéticas, mas que eu sempre encaixava em algo que tínhamos vividos até então. Meu guarda-roupa tinha peças lindas e escolhi calmamente o que vestir. O dia de hoje seria especial.

Já passava das onze horas da manha quando ouvi a porta se abrir. Ainda estava de lingerie e robe, quando escutei Edward entrando. Meu coração acelerado e meu estomago revirado me fizeram correr até a escada. Eu sorria igual a uma adolescente apaixonada. Mordi os lábios para tentar conter minha felicidade. Eu queria gritar.

Assim que cheguei no alto da escada e olhei, feliz, para meu menino, meu sorriso desmoronou. Edward parecia destruído. Seu olhar estava perdido. Parecia que ele não dormia a duas noites também. Mas o que tinha acontecido?

- Edward? Meu Deus o que houve?

Seus olhos encheram d'água. Desci as escadas rapidamente, já que ele não falava nada.

- Meu Deus Edward... o que aconteceu com você?

Ele parecia tão... vazio. Essa a melhor definição que eu poderia ter. Praticamente subi em seus braços enquanto o agarrava desesperada. De repente, Edward me abraçou tão forte, que parecia que iria me quebrar.

- Bell... me abrace. Diga que nunca vai me deixar.

- Nunca Ed. Nunca.

Seus lábios buscaram os meus em desespero. Suas mãos puxaram minhas nádegas, me fazendo subir em seu colo. Sem soltar nosso beijo, Edward começou a andar comigo até o sofá. Meu corpo acendeu para seus toques, que estavam urgentes. Com uma mão ele me segurava, já que eu tinha enrolado minhas pernas em sua cintura e com a outra ele passeava por minhas costas e meus seios. Comecei a ficar úmida, tamanha era minha saudade.

Assim que ele me colocou deitada, suas mãos vieram aos meus seios, assim como as minhas começaram a puxar sua blusa. Eu queria parar, precisava entender essa dor que via nos seus olhos. Meu menino parecia estar sofrendo muito mais do que uma simples separação. Afinal o que tinha acontecido?

Edward projetou o corpo ao encontro dos meus seios. Lágrimas ainda desciam dos seus olhos, me fazendo travar. Eu não entendia os seus sentimentos. Estávamos juntos afinal. Eu precisava pará-lo.

- Ed... pára... o que houve?

- Só me ame Bella. Por favor. Quero fazer amor com você. Quero ter a certeza que eu seria a coisa mais importante na sua vida. Pelo menos hoje.

Minha cabeça rodava com tantas emoções. Sua boca já sugava meu mamilo, ainda por cima do sutiã, enquanto tentava entender suas palavras. Porque ele disse isso?

- Oh Deus...

Não conseguia mais raciocinar. Suas mãos buscavam freneticamente meu corpo. Minhas pernas já estavam molhadas pela minha excitação, sem Edward retirar minha roupa. Eu o desejava tanto que chegava a doer. O que eu mais queria nesse momento era ele dentro de mim. Meus gemidos eram misturados com os sussurros do meu menino. Edward soltava palavras doces enquanto retirava o restante da minha roupa. Minhas mãos buscavam seu corpo, desesperada.

Quando dei por mim, ambos estávamos nus. Seu membro estava pulsando em minha direção. Minha entrada escorria de tanto que o queria. Abri as pernas ainda mais, buscando o alivio. Comecei a rebolar lentamente, arrancando um gemido profundo dele.

- Bella... minha vida. Eu tenho que estar dentro de você.

- Sim... oh... sim.

Edward passeou com a ponta do seu pênis entre os lábios e clitóris. Eu gemia e rebolava, buscando o contato. Sem aviso, ele me penetrou direto. Nossos corpos se chocaram arrancando um grito de ambos. Eu comecei a buscar ainda mais contato, enquanto ele estocava lentamente e profundo. Porra, eu amava fazer isso. Eu queria estar sempre com Edward. Meu corpo tremia somente de senti-lo dentro de mim.

Sem palavras, começamos aumentar ainda mais o ritmo. O sofá começou a sair do lugar, de tanto esforço que fazíamos. Edward sentou em seus joelhos, fazendo seu cabelo já úmido, cobrir seus olhos. Ele estava tão lindo me conduzindo. Tentei olhar em direção ao ponto que nossos corpos se encontravam, arrancando um urro dele. O movimento fez com que eu apertasse seu pau ainda mais. Repeti o gesto, rindo um pouco da sua cara desesperada. Edward segurou uma perna e levantou, entrando ainda mais profundo. Filho da puta. Quase enlouqueci de dor e prazer. Nós estávamos nos provocando. Eu queria mais... eu queria gozar.

- Por favor... Ed...

- O que foi minha linda? Quer gozar no meu pau? Olha de novo. Porra, você é tão gostosa Isa.

- Porraa... Edward... mais...

- Assim. Caralho... eu nunca vou... goza pra mim amor. Quero sentir essa boceta gostosa me apertando.

Estávamos frenéticos. Eu gritava enquanto Edward quase me rasgava ao meio. Meus espasmos começaram a me atingir. Tentei me segurar, mas não consegui. Quando meu clímax me alcançou, senti Edward também chegando e por Deus, não acreditei e comecei a gozar novamente. Eu tinha um orgasmo múltiplo. Eu estava sem sentidos, gritando desesperada. Ondas de prazer me atingiram tão forte que cheguei a perder os sentidos até ter o corpo de Edward desabando sobre mim.

Não conseguia controlar a minha respiração. Eu estava completamente extasiada. Edward estava com todo o peso sobre mim, mas não me importei. Um sorriso de felicidade começou a espalhar em meu rosto, sabendo o que queria pra minha vida agora. Eu confessaria meu amor por ele. E enfrentaríamos os nossos problemas juntos. Mas ainda estava preocupada com o que vi. Ele estava tão quebrado quando chegou.

- Edward...

- Hum?

- Vai me contar o que houve?

Senti seu corpo se contrair. Ele ainda estava dentro de mim, mas no mesmo instante, senti um vazio, pois ele me deixou. Tentei olhar em seu rosto, mas Edward o virou. Seus cabelos estavam tão grandes, que úmidos, cobriam seus olhos. Sentei, já que Edward olhava para frente. Eu estava ficando preocupada. Passeei com as mãos por seus cabelos, acariciando seu rosto, arrancando um suspiro pesado dele. Por que ele não queria falar comigo afinal?

- Não quer conversar?

- Eu estou com medo...

Edward virou o corpo em minha direção. Sentei cruzando as pernas, ignorando meu suor e meu corpo melado. Algo muito sério deveria ter acontecido para ele está assim. Seu olhar triste, mesmo coberto pela franja comprida, buscava meu rosto e meu corpo.

- Alguém descobriu? É isso?

- Não Isa. É... bem... outra coisa.

- Por favor, me conte. Esse olhar perdido está me matando...

- Assim que você desligou, fiquei perdido... e ainda estou... então, por favor, me deixe terminar. Estou desde ontem criando coragem para lhe contar. Preciso saber o que vou fazer Isa. E preciso de você pra isso. Me ajude.

Pisquei algumas vezes em sua direção, sem entender qualquer palavra do que ele dizia. Algum muito grave deve ter acontecido, pois ele nunca falou assim, tão desesperado. Nem no dia que ele iria terminar comigo. Enquanto ele suspirava e tentava encontrar as palavras, meu coração vacilou. Algo me avisou que isso não seria muito bom. Eu comecei a tremer. Ele queria terminar comigo?

- Você não me quer mais Edward?

- O QUÊ? Deus... você está louca? Lógico que não. Eu te quero ainda mais. Mas por favor...

- Tudo bem. Me fale então, a expectativa está me matando...

Uma chama de esperança reacendeu em mim, por mais que o temor de algo horrível ainda me atingia. Ele me queria, apesar do grave assunto. Mas porque tanta dor?

- Bebê, me conte.

- Isa... depois que sai daqui fui pra minha casa. Eu estava tão perdido. Achei que você não queria me ver ou que estava enjoando de mim. E quando cheguei lá, encontrei uma antiga amiga, de quando fiquei na Europa, no intercambio...

Sua voz falhou e ele deu um longo suspiro. Era isso? Uma antiga namorada? Tentei controlar meu ciúme, mas foi difícil. Pra minha sorte, seu olhar ainda estava perdido. Não queria que ele visse o quanto suas palavras me atingiam. O que viria agora? Ele ia me dizer que fugiria com ela?

- Eu fiquei feliz em encontrá-la aqui, mas também bastante surpreso. Rosana estava em um programa excelente, que pagava pra ela um salário indecente de tão alto. Quando estava lá, tinha até certa inveja do seu emprego...

Por Deus. Ele ainda pensando nisso? Sobre a diferença do nosso dinheiro?

- Edward... eu não me importo...

- Isa, por favor...

Calei meus protestos, mesmo a contra gosto. Não queria que Edward pensasse que ele seria melhor se ganhasse mais. Poderíamos procurar um emprego bom pra ele. Algo que o faça feliz e tudo mais.

- Isa. Eu não sei o que dizer e não sei o que fazer...

Seus olhos encheram d'água novamente. O que estava acontecendo? Essa pergunta não parava de martelar na minha cabeça, assim como várias dúvidas rondavam minha mente. Eu precisava entender.

- Eu quero ser melhor pra você Isa. Quero merecer está com você. Desde aquele dia que você assumiu que não podia me perder eu fiquei pensando sobre nós dois. E agora, estou tão perdido... eu preciso, não, eu necessito está com você.

As lágrimas que estavam presas em seus olhos começaram a cair. Instantaneamente meus olhos também encheram, ficando os dois chorando. Mesmo penalizada por seu discurso, eu ainda não entendia.

- Isa. Sou um moleque. Meu pai veio conversar comigo e perguntou se eu estava apaixonado. Não tinha como negar mais. Mas quando ele me perguntou quem era e tudo mais, disse quase tudo. Que você era linda, independente e mais velha. O meu sonho de consumo. Ele achou que eu estava me prostituindo. Meu pai Isa!

Coloquei a mão na boca pra abafar meu grito. Por Deus, porque ele não me disse isso antes? Isso era ainda pior do que eu pensava. Imagina se meu tio descobre que sou eu, a prima devassa da família? Meu corpo tremeu só de pensar.

- E então isso está me corroendo por dentro. Eu quero ser alguém Isa. Quero me tornar um cara que você tenha orgulho...

Seu discurso era cortado por soluços enquanto eu permanecia calada com as lágrimas descendo por meu rosto. Eu não queria fazê-lo sofrer tanto assim. Por que Edward não tinha me contado nada disso? Comecei a me sentir culpada e triste, com tanta coisa que ele passou. O que eu fiz? Ele não merecia passar por isso. Mas uma dúvida me assaltou. O que a amiga dele tinha a ver com isso?

- Edward?

- Hum?

- O que sua amiga tem a ver com isso tudo?

Meu primo suspirou e segurou meu rosto com as mãos. Seus olhos brilhavam em minha direção, marejados pelas lágrimas, triste pela história, mas tinha algo a mais.

- Ela me convidou para assumir o lugar dela Isa.

Meus cílios piscavam frenéticos. Que parte do filme eu perdi? Eu não tinha entendido ainda.

- C-como assim?

- Ela trabalha para uma divisão da Microsoft na Espanha Isa. Desenvolvendo novas tecnologias.

- Que ótimo Edward!

- Isa?

Eu estava frenética com a notícia. Edward tinha um grande emprego na... _Europa?_

- Eu terei que ficar três anos, no mínimo, sem voltar ao Brasil Isa.

Um grito abafado saiu dos meus lábios, mesmo sem querer. Edward assustado soltou meu rosto, no mesmo instante que pulei para trás. Ele ia embora? Então era isso! Edward tinha encontrado a grande chance profissional dele... _longe de mim_. Eu fiquei vazia sem ele por dois dias, imagina por três longos anos! Não tive coragem de olhar em sua direção. Isso não estava certo...

- Isa?

Fechei os olhos, tremendo. Ele ia me deixar! Edward iria embora! Por isso que eu não queria me entregar.

- Olhe pra mim Isa!

Sacudi a cabeça, percebendo nesse instante que todo o meu corpo balançava freneticamente. O que eu ia dizer pra ele agora? Não vá Edward? Fica aqui comigo? E depois de alguns anos ser acusada de destruir sua vida?

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS ISABELLA! OLHA PRA MIM!

Fiquei assustada com seu grito. Abri os olhos rapidamente buscando seu rosto, que estava a centímetros de mim. Edward tinha levantado e estava agachado na minha frente. Seu olhar varria meu rosto e seus polegares limpavam as lágrimas que desciam incessantes. Porque hoje? Eu iria confessar meu amor por ele! Isso era tão injusto.

- Isa. Eu amo você.

Fechei os olhos e tentei abaixar minha cabeça para a dor que sufocava meu peito. NÃO! Eu não queria ouvir isso. Não posso deixar ele falar essas coisas pra mim.

- Fala comigo Isa. Por favor.

Desesperada, tentei sair do sofá, mas Edward me segurou pelos ombros. Meu choro contido virou lágrimas de desespero. A dor estava tão grande, que nada me fazia parar. Porque meu Deus?

- M-me solte Ed...

- Por favor Isa. Fala alguma coisa...

Balancei minha cabeça. Eu não queria falar. Os meus soluços eram ainda mais altos que os dele. Voltei a lutar para sair dos seus braços, mas agora ele deixou. Subi as escadas correndo, escorrendo pelos degraus, já que minha visão ainda estava embaçada. Escutei a voz dele no meu encalço, mas não me importei. Cheguei ao banheiro e me tranquei, escorrendo pela porta, totalmente descontrolada.

Então era assim? O derradeiro momento que acordo do meu sonho impossível? Eu nunca poderia ter um relacionamento de verdade. Isso sim era minha vida. Agora eu sabia o que era a dor do sofrimento e da separação. Nunca imaginei que ser abandonada fosse tão forte e tão doloroso. Eu queria pensar e ser madura, mas não conseguia. Meu corpo projetou para o chão, onde deitei e me abracei, em uma posição fetal. Me senti tão sozinha...

Tinha certeza que, mesmo com a mente vazia de tantos pensamentos confusos, eu fiquei horas trancada. Não ouvi nenhum barulho na casa. Será que ele ainda estava aqui? Meus olhos estavam fechados e meu corpo ainda está nu, mas uma pequena força começou a aparecer. Edward estava sofrendo muito mais do que eu. Agora entendia a tristeza que vi no seu olhar quando chegou. Ele ficou duas noites inteiras sofrendo, pensando. E eu? Apaixonada e inconseqüente não fiz nada para ajudá-lo. Pior ainda, tornei tudo muito mais difícil.

Recordei toda a difícil conversa, que tinha sido horas atrás, no mínimo. Ele não falou a sua decisão. Edward não me disse o que tinha resolvido e eu, idiota, não o deixei falar. Mas para isso não precisava ser muito coerente, pois tinha certeza que ele já tinha aceitado.

Levantei meu corpo e suspirei com o peso da minha inconseqüência. Edward estava pedindo ajuda e eu me neguei. Varri o banheiro e vi uma toalha e um roupão. Tomei uma ducha quente para tentar relaxar meus músculos. Eu precisava ser forte agora.

Minha cabeça martelava, mas tentei ignorar. Essa era a hora que eu, Isabella Swan, precisava tomar as rédeas da minha vida novamente. Não podia ignorar a dor, mas poderia aprender a viver com ela.

Me enrolei no roupão e abri a porta. Quase gritei de susto, ao perceber que Edward adormecera encostado na porta e que despertou quando eu abri. No mesmo instante ele acordou e levantou, me sufocando em um forte abraço. Nunca me senti tão amada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão dolorida. Nada iria fazer para a dor agora.

- Você está melhor?

Assenti levemente. Corri as mãos por suas costas, arrancando suspiros pesados e arrepios dele, por onde eu passava. Me deixei levar por seus braços, enquanto ele respirava nos meus cabelos. Percebi que ele ainda estava grudando.

- Venha tomar um banho bebê.

- Oh Isa. Como eu queria ouvir sua voz.

Levantei o rosto e olhei em sua direção. Seus cabelos estavam um bagunça, denunciando que Edward tinha puxado mais do que o normal. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, assim como sua boca estava seca. Nunca o vi desse jeito e meu coração apertou novamente.

- Vou cuidar de você agora.

Edward me deixou arrastá-lo até o box, enquanto abria a água quente. Seus olhos jamais me deixaram o que fiquei um pouco feliz. Não precisávamos de palavras. Eu só queria cuidar dele agora, mesmo que fosse pela última vez.

Minhas mãos passearam por seu corpo, no começo, tímidas, receosas. Eu sabia no meu intimo, que ele já tinha aceitado. Não podia ser tão egoísta. Edward precisava passar por isso. Amadurecer. E se ficar três anos, longe, era a forma que o destino tinha nos mostrado que ele precisava passar por isso, teria que aceitar. Eu precisava mostrar pra ele que teríamos dias melhores. Mesmo distantes um do outro. Que isso não era o fim. A vida era um ciclo e que perdas faziam parte de um recomeço.

Seus olhos quase não piscavam, enquanto a água corria por seu corpo e pelo meu também. Edward abaixava um pouco, me fazendo alcançar seus ombros e seus cabelos, arrancando pequenos sorrisos de ambos. Não precisava ser triste. Eu tinha que ser a pessoa a ajudá-lo seguir com seus planos.

Acabei o nosso banho, me enroscando em seus braços. Eu fazia carinhos em suas costas e cintura, enquanto Edward suspirava e segurava meus cabelos com força. Eu não podia sucumbir.

Com a toalha que eu havia me secado, comecei a massagear seu tórax e fui descendo por suas pernas. Não tinha nada sexual, mas chegava a ser erótico. Parecia que eu estava o preparando para a vida. O que não deixava de ser verdade. Fiz Edward sentar-se no vaso tampado, enquanto secava seus cabelos e seus braços. Assim que cheguei ao seu rosto, deixei a toalha cair. Subi seu queixo com minhas mãos, no mesmo instante em que sentava no seu colo, abrindo as pernas. Seus braços circularam minha cintura, em um abraço forte.

- Meu amor. Me perdoe?

- Isa...

- Por favor, deixa eu falar. Sei que você já aceitou...

Edward sacudiu a cabeça tentando falar, mas o calei com meu dedo em seus lábios. Eu precisava desabafar o que estava sentindo.

- Edward. Escute por favor. A partir do momento que você entrou aqui, com o olhar perdido e o coração apertado, em sua mente, você já tinha aceitado. E você sabe disso. A única coisa que você queria era que eu dissesse para não ir. E isso está errado. Me dói muito, de verdade, saber que vamos nos separar...

Fechei os olhos para as minhas próximas palavras. Quando olhei para ele, as lágrimas desciam naturalmente, como se ele já soubesse o que eu iria dizer.

- Meu bebê. Eu já vivi muitas coisas das quais nunca me arrependi. E sem dúvida nenhuma, você foi a mais importante. Mas eu seria injusta e egoísta, se pedisse isso. Nunca ficaria feliz comigo se daqui a alguns anos, você olhasse para trás e percebesse que perdeu a grande, ou talvez, única chance de ser alguém grande. É o seu futuro me jogo. Você pode e vai fazer a diferença no mundo. Tudo isso por quê? Por causa de uma pessoa, que sempre fez por você e sempre estará em sua vida? Jamais irá me perder Edward. Antes de qualquer coisa, somos família. E nosso sangue sempre falará mais alto.

- Mas...

- Shiii. Ainda não terminei. Quero que viva. Conheça o mundo, aproveita essa oportunidade na Europa e aprenda muito mais coisas. Três anos passam muito mais rápido do que você imagina. E é sua vida bebê. Você quer isso muito mais do que imagina. Vejo em seus olhos.

- Mas Isa. E nós? O meu desespero é saber que... a gente...

- Edward. Nunca planejamos nada não é verdade? Tudo sempre foi intenso e descomplicado. Não vou negar a saudade louca e insana que sentirei de você. Aprendi com você mais coisas do que já vivi em todos esses anos. Mas agora não sou eu, seu pai, sua irmã, família ou seus amigos. O mundo é imenso e espera por você. Somente você. Vamos deixar o barco correr.

- E depois?

- A gente resolve tudo bem? Daqui a quanto tempo você vai embora?

- Tenho quinze dias Isa. Daqui a duas semanas, tenho que estar na Espanha. Você não me odeia né? Por eu ter aceitado?

Comecei a distribuir beijinhos por seu rosto, sorrindo, mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos novamente. Eu estava me tornando uma chorona descontrolada.

- Nunca. E vamos parar com esse clima triste ouviu? E agora, tenho uma grande pergunta para você mocinho.

Edward me olhou confuso, sem entender. Passeei com o dedo por seu maxilar, arrancando um pequeno gemido, enquanto ele fechava os olhos.

- De quem é a vez mesmo de realizar fantasias?

Meu menino sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez. Mesmo com tantas coisas acontecendo eu conseguia distraí-lo. Precisava mostrar pra ele que não tinha que ter despedidas tristes. Com um olhar matreiro, ele varreu meu corpo, ainda pensando.

- Se formos pensar por esse lado. Está na minha vez Isa.

- Sua por quê?

- A ultima vez foi quando estávamos de fantasias lembra? E eu imitei o policial durão que cuidava da mocinha indefesa.

Gemi somente pela lembrança de Edward naqueles trajes. Seu membro também lembrou.

- Sim... e o que seria agora? Ou vai me deixar em suspense?

- Não. Eu tenho uma bem simples na verdade.

Seus dedos brincavam com meus cabelos, enquanto ele pensava. Eu estava ficando excitada somente com o seu olhar safado, mas ao mesmo tempo saudoso. Em que ele estava pensando?

- Vamos lá em casa?

- O QUE? ENLOUQUECEU?

Não consegui diminuir o som da minha voz, de tão nervosa que fiquei. Edward sorria como um menino travesso o que me deixou ainda mais irritada. Porra, agora ele tinha pirado de vez. Tentei me levantar, mas fui aprisionada por seus braços.

- Calma Isa. Meu pai vai passar cinco dias viajando e Alice vai ficar com Rosana na sua casa por dois dias, durante a semana. Eu queria você dormindo comigo na minha cama amor. Eu desejei você por tantas vezes no meu quarto. Me masturbei tantas vezes no meu banheiro, pensando em você. Queria ter as minhas visões e sonhos de um jeito mais real.

- Edward...

Falei praticamente rendida. Com um único movimento, Edward me suspendeu e me levou para o quarto. Suas mãos seguravam minhas nádegas e eu distribuía beijinhos por seu rosto. Assim que a cama entrou em contato com minhas costas, gemi em seus lábios, que moviam lentamente sobre os meus, me deixando ainda mais nervosa. Eu ia sentir tanta saudade do seu jeito espontâneo, mas ao mesmo tempo, possessivo. Edward já estava em meu sistema, mas não poderia prendê-lo. Se eu o amasse verdadeiramente, teria que convencer, a ele e a mim mesma, que essa era a melhor opção para os dois.

Sem muitas preliminares, Edward me penetrou. Mas seu desespero acabou no instante que ele me preencheu. Ficamos nos olhando e ele, completamente parado e dentro de mim, suspendeu um pouco seu corpo e ficou me olhando.

- Eu amo você Isa. E vou voltar. Vou te pegar de volta pra mim.

Fechei os olhos para sua declaração, sentindo a porra das borboletas no estomago. Não era certo. Antes que eu reclamasse, Edward começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro de mim, arrancando meus gemidos.

- Olhe pra mim Isa. Venha junto comigo.

Ao abrir os olhos. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu, no mesmo instante que ele pegou meus braços e colocou acima da minha cabeça. Os movimentos ritmados, lentos e profundos, pareciam uma promessa. Eu tentava forçá-lo, rebolando um pouco, mas Edward me prendia, sorrindo, quase sem se mexer. Sem muito esforço, parecia que ele queria me marcar lentamente. Ele nunca acelerou e isso foi indescritível. Minhas pernas já rodeavam sua cintura e minhas mãos, presas, não me deixavam muitas opções a não ser gemer e penetrar em seus olhos profundos. Como eu poderia chegar ao clímax somente com investidas longas e lentas? Eu estava buscando contato e ele rebolava devagar. Eu gemia olhando em seus olhos e ele entrava ainda mais. Porra, eu ia morrer.

Como uma força invisível, meu corpo fui puxado para uma tremedeira desconhecida. Nunca tinha gozado dessa forma e pareceu irreal. Minha voz sumiu e o ar me faltou. Pareceu que uma espiral roubou meu corpo. Eu estava no céu.

Meus líquidos escorregavam por seu membro, fazendo Edward quase gozar e fechar os olhos também. Ele estava no limite e não conseguiu se controlar. Com mais duas investidas profundas, senti seu clímax sendo jorrado dentro de mim, me fazendo ter arrepios de prazer. Assim, era perfeito. Nunca tinha experimentado essa sensação e isso era demais.

Nos beijamos lentamente, com promessas e sussurros. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de que horas seria, mas não me importava. Neste momento, eu só precisava de Edward me abraçando e me aquecendo.

Uma sonolência imensa tomou meu corpo, assim como ele. Sem qualquer arranjo, deitamos em forma de conchinha e senti Edward ressonar antes mesmo de eu dormir. Edward confessou que me amava, por duas vezes. Antes mesmo de toda essa confusão começar, eu estava convicta de lhe contar sobre meus sentimentos. Meu primo me marcou de um jeito que jamais sairia. Era tão profundo assim como sua tatuagem em minha homenagem. Mas eu não poderia falar isso pra ele. Não agora. Ele estava tão fragilizado e tão indeciso, que qualquer coisa que eu dissesse ou fizesse, demonstrando para ele não ir, Edward não hesitaria em abandonar tudo e ficaria comigo. Mesmo frustrado e sem rumo.

Então seria desse jeito e não podia me queixar. Ele teria que ir embora e pra mim, só me restava esperar... ou seguir minha vida. Por mais que deixasse claro o quanto ele precisava viver e que eu sendo sua família, jamais o abandonaria, não podia alimentar esperanças de que ele sempre me amaria. Edward ainda era jovem e agora iria conhecer o fogo das mulheres européias. Gemi com esse pensamento. Eu poderia perder para sempre meu menino.

Não podia ficar pensando nisso. Agora eu precisava fazer tudo para que as duas próximas semanas fossem inesquecíveis. Era a nossa despedida. Eu iria realizar a sua fantasia, mas e a minha? O que eu poderia fazer para ser algo tão bom que Edward jamais esqueceria?

Meus olhos começaram a pesar de sono. Novamente voltei toda a nossa conversa e toda a dor da separação veio a galope, me fazendo chorar. Mas isso era o certo. Se eu quisesse mesmo vê-lo feliz, tinha que deixá-lo ir. Edward merecia se tornar o profissional que eu tinha certeza que ele era, assim como receber todo esse dinheiro por um trabalho. E claro, crescer como homem. Amadurecer. Viver. E três anos era pouco. Seriam somente trinta e seis meses, mil e noventa e cinco dias, vinte e seis mil e duzentas e oitenta horas. Melhor parar essa conta antes que enlouqueça.

A sonolência me tragava para a inconsciência. Sorri ao senti os braços do meu menino segurando forte meu corpo. O que mais eu poderia querer? Ele me mostrou o que era amor, me resgatando de um vida sem sentido e sem sentimentos. Antes de Edward, eu acreditava que somente o prazer físico era necessário. Mas agora não. Eu era uma nova pessoa graças ao meu primo. Meu menino.

Antes de apagar completamente, um pensamento apareceu na minha mente, me fazendo arrepiar. SIM. Eu sabia o que poderia fazer como uma ultima fantasia, para ele jamais me esquecer. Um sorriso sacana apareceu em meus lábios. Tenho certeza que ele nunca poderia esperar por isso. E eu providenciaria isso a partir de amanha mesmo. Só existia um lugar para resolver esse pequeno problema.

"_Me aguarde, meu amor. Por essa tenho certeza que você jamais imaginaria"._

* * *

**Oi amores... tudo bem?**

**Escrevi emocionadíssima... esse capitulo arrancou lágrimas dos meus olhos, mas fazer o quê? O amor nos leva a tomar as decisões mais difíceis.**

**Nem preciso dizer: mas vou perguntar... o que foi esse capitulo hein? Muitas revelações e sentimentos complexos... OMG!**

**Quero agradecer de coração todas as reviews e todo o carinho... **

**E o próximo será o penúltimo capitulo... aguardem fortíssimas emoções...**

**aahhhhhhh... e a pergunta que não quer calar: qual será a fantasia de Bella?... Palpites?... rsrs**

**Beijocas em todas**

**=)**


	22. Difícil despedida

**OBS:**

_Assim como no capitulo anterior, essa fic não tem trilha sonora. E lógico que muitas musicas me inspiram. Mas, enquanto eu escrevia esse capitulo, e olha que foi muita emoção escrevendo, eu escutei essa música da Rihanna e, tenho que confessar: É a cara mesmo do capitulo. Espero que gostem._

* * *

**Rihanna - California King Bed**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22 – DIFICIL DESPEDIDA**

Acordei lentamente, sentindo beijos pela minha coluna. Ainda de olhos fechados, percebi que Edward estava sobre meu corpo, fazendo eu me sentir próxima do paraíso. Era maravilhoso perceber o que o amor fazia com meu corpo e meu coração. Só de saber que era ele que me beijava, eu não precisava de mais nada, mas infelizmente, a realidade precisava ser encarada. Custe o que custar.

"Isso é tão bom". Sussurrei com o rosto no travesseiro. "Desse jeito não vou querer acordar nunca..."

"Essa é a idéia".

"Assim não vou sair da cama". Rolei meu corpo para vê-lo melhor e comecei a gemer quando seu lábios buscaram meu seio. Deus, isso era bom demais. Sua língua passeava pelo bico de um seio, enquanto sua mão puxava levemente outro. Sua ereção já roçava na minha perna, fazendo-me suspirar somente com a emoção de tê-lo assim, tão próximo de mim. Eu não queria pensar nas coisas que teríamos que enfrentar depois. Edward foi subindo seus beijos por meu pescoço, enquanto eu gemia e rebolava embaixo dele. Minha mão passeava por suas costas, arrancando alguns dos seus gemidos. Assim que cheguei a sua ereção, ele praticamente urrou.

"Assim não vai ser tão lento".

"Isso Ed... eu quero você".

Ele levantou um pouco seu corpo e abriu minhas pernas com um joelho. A ponta do seu pênis roçou na minha entrada, me fazendo arfar.

"Você gosta disso safada?" Disse com um sorriso irônico, enquanto subia e descia.

"Oh Deus, sim... por favor".

"O quê?"

Suspendi meu tronco ao invés de responder.

"Nada disso Isa. Pede. Eu quero ouvir você implorar".

"Eu quero você".

"Resposta errada".

O cretino continua a rebolar na minha frente, dançando com a pontinha na minha entrada super encharcada. Porra eu precisava dele dentro de mim.

"Por favor... porra!"

"Tá ficando nervosinha. Gosto disso. Pede".

"Quero você dentro de mim cacete".

"Acho que o certo seria". Ele disse e entrou um pouquinho. "Quero seu cacete dentro de mim Edward". Ele saiu novamente, me deixando frustrada. "Agora repete. Seja uma boa menina".

"Quero... quero seu pau dentro mim".

Edward entrou com um só movimento. Forte. Profundo. Eu me senti preenchida. Feliz. Suspirei em contentamento, enquanto ele permanecia parado, distribuindo beijos pelo meu colo, rosto e cabelos.

"Diz que vamos ficar assim por muito tempo".

"Sim".

"Que sempre vou estar dentro de você".

"Oh Deus, sim!".

Ele começou a entrar e sair lentamente. Não precisávamos de mais palavras. Seus movimentos, que deveriam ser mais rápidos, estavam tortuosamente devagar. Eu queria mais forte, mas Edward não aumentava o ritmo, mesmo gemendo durante o processo. Eu ofegava e rebolava embaixo dele, mas ele segurava meus quadris com os seus. Com pequenos risinhos, Edward controlava os movimentos me deixando louca.

"Mais rápido... mais forte".

Ele impulsionou um pouco mais forte. "Assim?". Edward entrava e saia cada vez mais forte. "Quer sentir minha força Isa?"

"Porra... sim... por favor".

Sentando sobre seus joelhos, Edward puxou meus quadris, encaixando nossos corpos ainda mais. Eu gemia e falava palavras incompreensíveis até para mim. Não queria que isso acabasse nunca. Seus movimentos agora era fortes e profundos. Senti minha libertação chegando, com o roçar dos nossos corpos suados, buscando ainda mais atrito.

"Oh porra... delicia. Isa...você me deixa louco".

Edward estava lindo. O suor escorria pelo seu peito nu, me dando uma visão perfeita. Seus olhos semicerrados, a boca meio aberta e o prazer varria seu rosto. Eu queria guardar pra sempre essa lembrança.

"Goza pra mim amor... eu não vou agüentar muito tempo".

Nossos movimentos agora eram frenéticos. Minha incoerência estava no auge. Eu queria chegar ao ápice. Edward fazia tanto esforço entrando e saindo de mim, que eu ouvia o barulho do choque dos nossos corpos. Ele entrava rápido e às vezes rebolava um pouco, me deixando insana. Era perfeito. Com uma das mãos que segurava meu quadril, ele deslizou até nossa união e dançando com os dedos, começou a fazer movimentos no meu clitóris, me deixando ainda mais louca me fazendo gritar.

"Isso gostosa. Rebola mais... grita. Goza para o seu homem porra".

Ele não precisava pedir. O choque dos nossos corpos, a sua voz rouca e seus comandos me levaram ao clímax. Gozei como nunca, gemendo seu nome. Com alguns gemidos roucos e algumas estocadas a mais, senti o líquido dele me preenchendo totalmente. Eu me sentia no paraíso.

Edward tombou seu corpo sobre o meu. Nossas respirações estavam erráticas, mas eu não me importava. Ele não se retirou de dentro de mim, e aquilo parecia o certo. Nós pertencíamos um ao outro.

"Estou pesado?"

Sorri de encontro ao seu pescoço, depositando um beijo.

"Um pouco".

"Acho que você tem que levantar?"

Soou como uma pergunta dele, mas na verdade era uma afirmação. Eu precisava trabalhar.

"Sim, eu tenho que trabalhar lindo. Infelizmente".

Com um grande suspiro, Edward se retirou de dentro de mim e sentou na cama, mexendo nos seus cabelos. Até assim, suado, com os olhos fechando e bagunçando ainda mais seus fios meio acobreados , ele era sexy.

Também suspirei, sentando na cama. Após depositar um beijo no seu tórax, levantei e fui até o banheiro para tomar um banho.

"Você desfilando nua na minha frente me faz refletir se quero mesmo deixar você sair dessa cama".

Virei meu corpo em sua direção, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

"Você só pensa nisso Edward?"

"E você não?" Ele levantou uma sombracelha em minha direção. "Diz que você não gostaria de compartilhar a minha companhia mais um pouco?"

Sorri e mandei um beijo no ar, voltando para o banheiro.

Após entrar no banho, meus pensamentos voltaram para a noite de ontem. Edward havia me confessado sobre seu futuro. _Longe de mim_. Enquanto eu ponderava se eu confessaria meu amor por ele. Decidi que não falaria nada por enquanto, ou quem sabe, jamais admitiria para ele o que eu estava sentindo. Não seria justo, e o pior, eu tinha medo de que ele desistisse de tudo depois que eu falasse que o amava.

Algumas lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto após minha decisão. Eu o amava muito, mas não deixaria Edward desistir da sua carreira, como havia decidido ontem à noite. Eu faria com que suas duas próximas semanas fossem intensas e inesquecíveis. Comigo. Eu o levaria até o aeroporto e faria promessas... mesmo que não as cumprisse. Edward precisava viver todas as alegrias e tristezas da sua vida adulta e eu seria realmente injusta e egoísta se o prendesse comigo.

Saí do banheiro e percebi que Edward não estava mais no quarto. Escutei sua voz ao telefone no andar de baixo. Comecei a me arrumar e entendi que ele falava com o seu pai sobre a sua viagem. Uma dor atravessou meu peito, mas escondi debaixo da minha capa de responsável. Eu tinha que ser a pessoa centrada que sempre fui.

Após me arrumar, desci as escadas e encontrei Edward sentado no sofá, olhando para seu telefone. Seu semblante não era muito feliz, o que me deixou preocupada.

"O que houve?"

"Hum?"

Edward levantou o olhar e varreu meu corpo.

"Deus... você está tão gostosa. Onde pensa que vai assim?"

Não entendi. Eu estava com uma saia cinza, justa, que moldava meu corpo, mas não era indecente. Uma blusa branca com alguns babados e um scarpin também cinza completava meu visual. Eu tinha feito um coque no alto da cabeça, pois estava com preguiça de penteá-los. Não me via gostosa de forma alguma.

"Não estou gostosa. Estou normal".

"Você tem certeza disso? Está o modelo de secretária sexy, que povoa a mente pervertida de qualquer homem. Deus, quero arrancar suas roupas agora e fodê-la até você cansar".

Um prazer enorme percorreu meu corpo enquanto descia as escadas. Um sorrisinho sacana estampava meu rosto quando me aproximei dele e abaixei meu corpo ficando com o rosto colado ao seu.

"Amo as coisas que pensa sobre mim Cullen. Mas só você tem essa mente tarada".

"Se você tivesse o poder de ler mentes descobriria o quanto os homens desejam você".

"Serio? Isso me dá algumas boas idéias".

Ele me agarrou firme e com o olhar feroz me deu um beijo duro, demarcando seu território.

"Nem pense nisso. Não é porque vou embora que você sair com outras pessoas. Eu sou dono do seu corpo". Ele lambeu meu pescoço, acendendo minha excitação. "Do seu prazer". Uma pequena mordida me fez gemer. "E antes de ir embora vou fazer você confessar que sou o dono do seu coração".

Fechei os olhos para suas últimas palavras. Quase confessei a verdade das suas palavras. Edward _já era_ o dono do meu coração. Após mais alguns beijos, resolvemos sair de casa.

Fui direto para meu escritório, mas com a mente em Edward. Minha epifania noturna, sobre o que daria a ele como despedida e como fantasia era algo insano pra mim, e na verdade, uma coisa que jamais pensei que fizesse.

Lembrei de uma conversa nossa distraída, a um longo tempo atrás. Aconteceu em uma das nossas escapadas e jamais me esqueceria. Assim como todos os momentos vividos com o meu menino.

_Estávamos suados, exaustos e realizados. Durante alguns minutos, só escutávamos nossa respiração que tentava se acomodar. Percebi que Edward ficou pensativo e com um sorriso safado no rosto._

_- O que esta fazendo você sorrir a essa hora Edward?_

_Ele sobressaltou com a pergunta. Edward estava pensando em alguma coisa para as nossas fantasias, eu tinha certeza._

_- Hum... Não sei se eu quero falar sobre isso agora._

_- Por quê? Algo vergonhoso Edward? Já disse que não deveríamos ter segredos em relação a isso. É alguma fantasia?_

_Com a cara de espanto dele eu tive certeza. Meu corpo começou a se arrepiar pelo que viria a seguir._

_- Bom sim, é... Mas não sei se você vai aceitar._

_- Fala e me deixe avaliar, quem deve saber se vai aceitar algo aqui sou eu!_

_- Bom, hoje me masturbei pensando em você – Tive que rir com isso. – E, bem, pensei sobre você me dando seu... Bem... Seu rabo, pra mim. Nossa Isa, foi uma visão maravilhosa._

_- O quê? – Meu Deus ele enlouqueceu? Comecei a gargalhar. - Edward está maluco? Tem noção do tamanho disso? Deus, você é um cavalo. Fico ardida todas às vezes e adquiro há muito tempo estoques de hipoglós para aliviar minha vagina e minha virilha. Esqueceu da sua amiga? Ela também não agüentou Edward. Com o seu tamanho tenho certeza que nem viado quer. Você é imenso!_

_- Também não precisa falar assim, eu tenho noção sim do meu tamanho. Mas é minha fantasia e você me perguntou. Eu quero isso e você poderia tentar._

Voltei ao presente sorrindo com a lembrança. Sempre fomos insaciáveis, mas naquele dia, eu não acreditei no seu pedido. Porque todo homem pensa nisso?

Lógico que não seria uma coisa simples. Edward era mesmo enorme. Eu já tinha me acostumado com o seu tamanho absurdo, mas nunca tive desejo de ser fodida por trás, principalmente por ele. Mas nesse caso valeria a pena, pelo menos tentar.

Sentada no meu escritório comecei a pesquisar alguns sites. Lembrei de algumas amigas, na minha vida antiga, que todas buscavam brinquedinhos com essa finalidade. Eu já tinha lido diversos livros e até mesmo historias sobre o assunto. Decidi então o que faria. Eu iria acostumar meu corpo com algo próprio para o ato. Eu iria usar um plug*.

_*plug ou butt plug: Este objeto é um brinquedo sexual usado para obter estimulação anal, algumas mulheres também o usam para estimulação vaginal mas o intuito dele é a estimulação anal, mas como sempre cada um usa como mais lhe aprouver e der prazer. _

Descobri, nas minhas pesquisas que tinha mais informações do que eu esperava. Comecei a ler, maravilhada com a quantidade de informações, formatos e tamanhos disponíveis. Muitos sites ensinavam, detalhadamente, todos os passos, para não só como usá-lo, mas sentir prazer com o ato.

Tinha coisas loucas também. E eu ria da maioria delas também, Meu dia foi totalmente preenchido com essas informações. O medo que sentia antes, começou a diminuir um pouco, depois de tanta coisa que li. Após uma grande quantidade de sites e fotos de produtos, fiz um pequeno resumo para saber o que fazer. Após digitar tudo e imprimir, reli as informações mais básicas sobre o assunto. Principalmente para "alargar" meu buraquinho. Descobri que eu precisava me preparar por pelo menos uma semana, ou assim eu imaginava que seria. Assim, fiz uma lista de sete passos importantes para minha mais nova aventura.

1 – Usar um plug mais fino durante meia hora e depois tirar.

2 – No segundo dia usar o plug mais fino durante as tarefas domésticas.

3 – No terceiro dia usar o mais fino por meia ora depois trocar para o intermédio por mais uma hora e depois tirar.

4 – No quarto dia usar o médio por uma hora masturbar-se até ao orgasmo e depois usá-lo por mais meio hora. Se for muito desconfortável o que pode ser, mudar para o menor e usar na mesma meia hora.

5 – No quinto dia usar o intermédio durante as tarefas domésticas.

6 – No sexto dia usar o médio por meia hora, passar para o grande usar uma hora e masturbar-se até ao orgasmo, e depois usar por mais meia hora. Se for muito desconfortável usar esse mesmo tempo mas o médio.

7 – No sétimo dia usar o grande durante as tarefas domésticas. E assim por diante até ao tamanho desejado.

Parecia fácil, certo? Porra nenhuma, eu estava morrendo de medo de não dar certo. Como eu iria esconder isso dele? Faltava somente duas semanas para ele ir embora, mas eu queria e muito fazer isso por ele. Sem ficar protelando muito, resolvi comprar todos os modelos disponíveis para fazer o passo a passo até chegar próximo ao seu tamanho. Foi uma compra estranha. Eu não tinha pudor quando o assunto era sexo, mas me sentia como uma adolescente fazendo algo proibido comprando essas coisas pela internet.

Fiz o pedido Express, que entregava tudo em 24 horas. Eu estava nervosa pela antecipação. Minha mente trabalhava freneticamente com o que eu iria fazer. Será que sentiria prazer? Eu não queria fazer algo somente por Edward, mas também por mim.

Sai do escritório no final do dia com o coração batendo freneticamente. Eu queria contar pra ele, mas decidi que seria somente na hora que Edward saberia. Novamente o medo de não dar certo começou a rodar minha cabeça.

Assim que cheguei em casa o bip da minha secretaria apitava. Corri para saber quem me ligava.

**Primeira mensagem: **

"_Minha linda. Seu celular esta desligado. Tenho uma noticia muito ruim. Meu pai vai ficar comigo os próximos dias. A viagem que eu te falei que ele faria, de cinco dias, adiou para próxima semana. Alice também vai ficar os cinco dias na casa da Rosana. Então essa semana vai ser para resolver toda papelada sobre minha mudança. E acho que vai ser meio difícil ficarmos junto do jeito que eu gostaria. Me perdoa? Mais tarde te ligo para conversarmos. Te amo. Beijos."_

Meu coração falhou em uma batida. Eu iria ficar sem ele por quanto tempo? Lágrimas teimosas saltaram aos meus olhos, mas jamais me deixaria abater. Eu tinha escolhido essa vida. A secretária ainda apitava, dizendo que tinha mais mensagens.

**Segunda mensagem:**

"_Oi prima. Estarei viajando com meu pai e Edward para resolvermos a mudança dele. Eu estou muito arrasada, pois vou perder meu maninho, mas vai ser melhor para ele, certo? Ele me disse que passou a noite na sua casa ontem, pedindo conselhos sobre seu futuro profissional. Meu pai não gostou muito e houve até uma pequena briga aqui, mas eu disse que não tinha nada a ver, certo? Seu celular estava desligado, por isso estou falando igual a uma doida para uma gravação. Bom, estou triste, mas ao mesmo tempo, feliz, pois agora Edward vai realmente crescer e ser alguém. Te amo prima, quando puder, te ligo novamente. Beijo"._

As lagrimas já saiam sem controle. Edward e meu tio tinha brigado? E porque esse maluco tinha dito que dormiu na minha casa? Eu queria ligar para ele, mas fiquei com receio do meu tio atender. Onde eles estavam? O que acontecia afinal? Tantas perguntas martelavam a minha mente que comecei a ficar com dor de cabeça. Observei que a secretaria ainda piscava, e com um suspiro profundo, sentei no sofá, aguardando mais uma mensagem, que provavelmente quebraria ainda mais meu coração.

**Terceira mensagem:**

"_Meu amor, onde você está? Liguei no seu escritório e me disseram que já tinha saído. Pelo amor de Deus, me ligue? Estou louco de preocupação. Eu e meu pai discutimos um pouco, pois falei para ele que dormi na sua casa. Ele falou que você não era boa influencia"._

Ele riu e deu uma pausa, suspirando. Meu coração apertou ainda mais, com medo das suas próximas palavras.

"_Ele disse no sentido sexual tá? Ele acha que estou alimentando uma fantasia sexual reprimida com você. Mal sabe ele que você é minha realidade. Eu amo insamente você Isabella Swan e estou fazendo tudo isso, somente e unicamente, por você. Quero ser melhor para você. Quero poder andar do seu lado, de mãos dadas e mostrar para o mundo a mulher maravilhosa que eu amo. Não me abandone agora. Me ligue assim que você ouvir esse recado. Te amo"._

O bip tinha cessado e meu corpo se aconchegava no sofá. Eu me senti perdida nesse momento. Não me preocupei em ligar para ninguém, nem mesmo para ele. O que eu estava fazendo com meu coração? Estava doendo tanto. O amor, que descobri tão tarde, era muito doloroso. Eu queria ficar com ele. Até pensei na possibilidade de trabalhar na Europa, mas não era justo. Não era o correto. Eu procurei por isso. Alimentei esse relacionamento perfeito, mas errado aos olhos de todos. Não me preocupava mais o fato dele ser meu primo. Esse tipo de coisa poderia ser superado com o tempo, mas eu ser mais velha que ele e ter muito mais dinheiro, além de ser dona da minha vida, era demais. Ele precisava passar por isso.

As lágrimas já tinham parado quando ouvi o telefone tocando. Respirei profundamente e atendi.

"Alô".

"_Por Deus Isa. Quer me deixar louco? Eu estava quase saindo do hotel e voltando para sua casa. Porque não me ligou?"._

Sorri com a voz do meu lindo menino.

"Oi lindo, me desculpe".

"_Sua voz... esteve chorando?"_ Disse preocupado.

"Problemas na empresa, nada demais".

Silencio.

"Edward?"

"_Não minta Isabella"._

Suspirei.

"Sim, estive chorando. Eu quero muito que você vá para a Europa, mas estou triste porque você vai ficar longe de mim por um tempo. Satisfeito?" Acabei falando tudo o que estava sentido. Minha voz estava carregada pelas lágrimas derramadas novamente.

Ouvi um sorriso triste do outro lado. _"Isa"._ Suspiro. _"Pode parecer horrível o que vou dizer, mas estou feliz por saber que está tão afetada pela minha partida quanto eu. E pensar que minha linda e gostosa prima, totalmente indisponível para mim até pouco tempo atrás, fosse sentir minha falta. Eu amo tanto você Isa. Tanto"._

Mais lágrimas. Droga. Droga. _Se controla Isabella_. "Lógico que vou sentir sua falta, poxa. Só o fato de você estar longe de mim agora já é difícil tá? Me acostumei com o sexo constante. Você me viciou, ouviu?".

Minha voz era para ter saído sarcástica, mas pareceu uma menininha pedindo colo. Edward deu uma pequena gargalhada do outro lado.

"_Adoro essas coisas que você fala. Faz o meu pau parecer quase uma divindade"._

Agora quem riu foi eu. Eu adorava essas nossas conversas.

"E é. Acredite. Eu poderia adorá-lo, beijá-lo, m-".

"_Porra Isa. Pare com essa merda"._ Disse me cortando, mas gemendo ao fundo. _"Meu pai está na outra sala. O que vou dizer se ele ver minha ereção?"_

"Que você estava fazendo sexo por telefone".

Ele gargalhou. _"Seria perfeito. Ele me jogaria no avião para um tratamento psicológico e não para trabalhar"._

"Por falar nisso, porque estão ai? Que dizer, não entendi essa coisa de viagem repentina".

"_Bom, quando meu pai me ligou de manhã, ele queria ter uma conversa séria comigo. Assim que cheguei em casa, ele me pediu para acompanhá-lo por cinco dias para resolver algumas situações financeiras. No começo fiquei aborrecido, pois não queria ficar longe de você nos próximos dias... já falta tão pouco..."._ Um longo suspiro, de nós dois. _"Mas quando ele me disse que era para vender alguns imóveis e reorganizar as nossas finanças para bancar toda a minha viagem e meus primeiros seis meses na Europa, fiquei emocionado. Meu pai é difícil Isa, mas ele está realmente acreditando em mim. Sem contar as coisas que preciso resolver da viagem, já que meu pai e Alice vão ficar por aqui e eu vou voltar para a despedida... dos amigos"._

"Sei... e?" Sorri.

"_Mas o mais importante: Eles só voltam a dois dias da viagem, então quando eu estiver ai serão todos os dias todinhos seus... você não tem nenhuma licença para tirar não?"_

Comecei a sorrir de verdade, espantando toda a dor que estava sentindo há pouco tempo. Lembrei, inclusive, da minha surpresa.

"Bom... a licença eu não prometo, mas posso fazer outra promessa".

"_Qual?"_ A ansiedade na voz era evidente.

"Acho que posso realizar a sua fantasia". Escutei ele gemer e sorrir ainda mais. "E já estou providenciando a minha também".

"_Ahhh Isa, não faz isso comigo. O que é? Me fala para eu me masturbar aqui pensando nisso"._

"Hum... não sei. É meio surpresa".

"_Deus... já estou aqui de pau duro e nem sei o que é. Não pode dar uma pista?"_

Pensei um pouco. Será que ele lembraria?

"É uma coisa que já conversamos".

"_Porra Isa, já conversamos sobre tantas coisas. Fala mais. Estou aqui alisando ele pensando em você"._

"Edward..." Praticamente gemi.

"_Caralho. Eu não posso mais..."_ Escutei uma batida. _"Isa, meu pai. Droga. Tenho que diminuir isso"._ Ele disse quase sussurrando, e eu fechei os olhos e o imaginei todo envergonhado.

"Edward, pensa na mulher mais feia que você já comeu".

"_Cruzes... não lembro dessas coisas. Derrotas a gente tende a esquecer"._

Comecei a gargalhar.

"_Amor... tenho que desligar antes que meu pai derrube a porta. Se der eu ligo de novo. Eu te amo"._

As palavras quase saíram da minha boca, mas eu travei. "Já estou com saudades lindo".

"_Humm... eu então... beijo"._

"Beijo".

E assim encerramos a ligação. Eu já estava bem mais animada. Precisava para de pensar na sua partida. Eu faria os próximos dias dele os melhores da sua vida e da minha.

Levantei mais animada, indo em direção ao segundo andar. Mesmo sabendo o quanto seria difícil os próximos dias sem ele, eu iria agüentar. Afinal o que seria cinco dias agora?

Gostaria de dizer que os próximos dias foram rápidos. Ou que eu estava triste e deprimida, o que de fato fiquei um pouco, mas na verdade não foi exatamente assim. No meu trabalho, recebemos alguns investidores chineses e americanos. Eu consegui trazer mais alguns contratos rentáveis para o bolso do meu chefe e para o meu, claro. Mas nada disso era importante. O que consumiu meus dias foi a porra da minha idéia maluca.

Edward me ligava quase sempre. E a saudade sempre apertava. Chegamos a nos masturbar por telefone e fazer promessas quando nos encontrássemos, mas nada tinha me preparado para a missão de usar os malditos plugs.

Eu tinha feito tudo como programado, mas aquilo era incômodo pra caralho. Assim que os brinquedinhos chegaram, eu pensei que seria fácil, diante do tamanho dos primeiros. Fazia malabarismos e tudo, achando graça que coisas tão pequenas pudessem funcionar. Porra. Funcionava. No primeiro dia, eu nem conseguia sentar. E ficar com aquilo na bunda o dia todo? Deus, era insano. No terceiro dia, tentei adiantar a coisa, passando para o intermediário, mas só me deixou estressada e quase despedi meu melhor funcionário.

No quarto dia, quase desisti, achando que seria uma missão impossível, mas lembrei das técnicas de respiração e yoga que tinha feito há algum tempo atrás. Eu sempre pensava no prazer que daria para o meu menino e relaxava. Mas não foi nada fácil.

Edward chegaria no final do quinto dia. Não daria para buscá-lo no aeroporto, pois estava substituindo meu chefe em uma grande negociação, mas Edward entendeu. Ele iria para casa e me esperaria lá.

Hoje era o último dia e eu estava com o grande. Eu tinha adiantado o processo, claro, afinal, Edward era imenso. O desconforto ainda aparecia, mas eu tinha me masturbado todos os dias e ontem foi o melhor orgasmo que tive, lógico, desde que tinha começado com a idéia insana. O que me incomodava mais era o ato de sentar e dirigir, mas no geral, tudo estava perfeito.

Eu estava em grande expectativa para a nossa noite. Resolvi, durante esse tempo, que realizaríamos as duas fantasias de uma vez só. Faríamos anal e tudo mais o que ele quisesse na casa dele. Tinha certeza que Edward jamais iria esperar por algo assim. Algumas vezes ele me perturbava, querendo saber o que eu estava aprontando, mas jamais diria. Era a minha fantasia. Dar um prazer inesquecível para o meu único amor.

Sai do escritório quase saltitante, parecendo uma adolescente. Edward já tinha me ligado a mais de uma hora dizendo que estava em casa. Fui direto para a minha, para tomar banho e me preparar para o grande reencontro.

Eu coloquei uma minúscula calcinha preta, adicionando meu companheiro atual antes, claro. Coloquei saltos pretos altíssimos, uma saia plissada quadriculada e uma blusa branca, amarrada na altura dos seios. Sem sutiã. Eu estava parecendo uma ninfetinha escolar. Ao olhar para o espelho, sorri para o visual. Meus longos cabelos estavam amarrados em duas marias-chiquinhas baixas e a maquiagem estava pra lá de provocante. Se eu não tivesse certeza da saúde do Edward, ficaria preocupada em fazê-lo ter um ataque cardíaco.

Lógico que para sair de casa, coloquei um sobretudo preto por cima. A sorte que estava batendo um vento frio a noite. Fui com meu carro, direto para casa dele, avisando no meio do caminho o meu chefe sobre o dia seguinte. Eu não iria trabalhar. Hoje era quinta-feira e eu ficaria três dias direto com Edward.

Assim que cheguei à porta da casa do meu tio, um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo. Nunca imaginei que pudesse chegar até esse momento da minha vida. Fazer sexo com meu primo na casa dele que estava totalmente a nossa disposição. Suspirei profundamente e buzinei, pedindo para que abrisse o portão.

Assim que entrei, gemi com a visão. Edward estava lindo. Ele estava com uma calça jeans escura baixa, que mostrava a barra da sua cueca e mais nada. Suas mãos estavam no bolso da calça, enquanto ele estava encostado no muro da garagem. Com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Sem camisa e descalço. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos e maiores do que a última vez que o vi. Ou seja, tapando ligeiramente seus olhos. Mas mesmo assim, o verde profundo estava lá. E totalmente faminto por mim.

Peguei um chiclete na bolsa, enquanto estacionava o carro. Meu corpo já tremia em antecipação, mas eu queria que a noite fosse perfeita. Ainda sentada no carro, enquanto me ajeitava, resolvi tirar o plug, pois o desejo nos olhos dele, me fizeram perceber que a primeira vez seria forte, rápido e profundo. Deus, que saudade disso!

Assim que sai do carro, sem o sobretudo e com a minha roupa totalmente a mostra, mastigando o chiclete, observei a reação dele. Seu sorrisinho de vitória pela sua fantasia realizada morreu na mesma hora que um olhar abobalhado e uma boca aberta apareceram ao reparar na minha roupa. Resolvi dar uma voltinha e mostrar melhor, já que a saia cobria muito pouco da minha bunda.

"Oi lindo. Gostou?"

Edward passou as duas mãos nos cabelos e respirou profundamente enquanto se aproximava, com os olhos escurecidos de desejo.

"Caralho. Caralho. Caralho".

Sorri. "Não me respondeu... estou magoada". Fiz até beicinho.

"Filha da puta. Não vou conseguir chegar até meu quarto agora".

Edward avançou sobre meu corpo, praticamente arrancando meus lábios. Quase não deu tempo de jogar o chiclete fora. Suas mãos foram direto para minha bunda, me fazendo bater no carro, pela força do seu corpo sobre o meu. Ambos já ofegavam somente com os beijos e as mãos passeando por nossos corpos.

"Caralho Isa. Quero enfiar meu pau em você agora. Deus, você está gostosa demais".

"Sim... agora..." Eu já ofegava.

Ele virou meu corpo, me fazendo ficar de frente para o carro, enquanto eu me empinava em sua direção. Escutei ele abrindo sua calça com uma mão, enquanto com a outra já arrastava minha calcinha para o lado.

"Deus... essa calcinha... essa bunda linda. Vou enfiar tudo de uma vez, Isa. Não agüento".

E ele fez. Seu pau entrou em mim em uma única estocada. Eu já estava completamente ensopada. Seus gemidos viraram urros, enquanto ele entrava e saia dentro de mim com fúria. Eu rebolava desesperada, adorando o atrito dos nossos corpos. Não conseguíamos dizer nada, no desespero de chegar ao orgasmo. Era tão perfeito, que já sentia os primeiros espasmos, curtindo seu corpo bater tão forte no meu que parecia tapas de tão alto.

"Porra... vou gozar... caralho".

Assim que senti seu liquido me preencher, cheguei no meu clímax. Foi rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo, maravilhoso. Edward tombou seu corpo junto ao meu, enquanto respirávamos com dificuldade.

"Nossa... isso tudo foi saudade?" Ainda respirava com dificuldade, mas queria mexer com ele.

Uma pequena gargalhada no meu pescoço me fez sorrir.

"Culpa dessa roupa deliciosa. Eu quase pirei aqui". Ele virou meu corpo lentamente e encontrei seu olhos preocupados. "Te machuquei linda?"

"O que? Lógico que não. Adorei matar a saudade assim".

Ele me abraçou e respirou nos meus cabelos. "Estava mesmo com muitas saudades de você Isa, mas te ver assim, com essa roupa de aluna devassa acabou com meu pequeno controle. Acho que podemos entrar agora. O que acha?".

Entramos abraçados e vi que Edward tinha preparado a mesma macarronada do primeiro dia que vim a sua casa quando ele voltou. Olhei em sua direção curiosa e, dando de ombros, me disse que tinha pedido a Alice que o ensinasse. Sorri com a lembrança.

"Lembra da nossa provocação aquele dia?".

"Lógico que lembro. Nunca pensei em gozar em pés algum dia na minha vida. Até aquele momento. Fui correndo para o banheiro para me aliviar e conseqüentemente, pensei em você. Seu corpo povoa a minha mente há muito tempo, Isa. Sabe disso".

Enquanto jantávamos, Edward falava sobre as coisas que tinha resolvido. Minha mente estava parcialmente participando da conversa. Eu queria entrar no assunto da minha fantasia, mas não sabia como. Eu queria tomar um banho e me preparar. O lubrificante e os maiores plugs estavam na minha bolsa e lentamente comecei a desenhar na minha cabeça como eu faria.

Terminamos de comer e como se fosse normal fomos para seu quarto. Eu estava um pouco suada e melada nas pernas pelo sexo violento da chegada e pensei em um banho.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Posso tomar banho?"

"Desde quando precisa pedir isso aqui?" Ele sorriu torto, me dando vertigens. "É claro, se quiser que eu vá junto...". Deixando a pergunta no ar.

Abracei meu lindo menino e dei vários beijinhos no seu pescoço, enquanto ele passeava com as mãos pelo meu corpo. Eu já tinha reações pelo seu toque, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar pelo contato. Suspirando o soltei e fiz cara de séria.

"Você vai me esperar na sua cama e eu vou tomar banho sozinha".

Um biquinho lindo apareceu nos seus lábios. "Por quê?"

"Prometo que não vai se arrepender. Agora seja um bom menino e me espere lá".

Resignado ele foi em direção ao quarto enquanto ia ao banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido, e meu companheiro dos últimos dias voltou para o lugar. Eu estava tão relaxada e feliz que não me incomodou. Eu estava pronta.

Sai nua do seu banheiro e com uma bolsinha nas mãos. Edward olhava ansioso para meu corpo e para o que eu trazia junto. Agora era o grande momento.

"Sei que estamos realizando sua fantasia gatinho e durante algum tempo fiquei me preparando para a minha. Não sei se você lembra, mas já conversamos sobre isso que eu quero fazer".

Edward me olhava em expectativa, mas incompreensão varria seus olhos. Aproximei meu corpo da cama e como uma gatinha manhosa fui me arrastando até ele, pairando sobre suas pernas. Seu membro já estava endurecido e a sua respiração já ficava errática.

"Quero fazer isso com você Edward. Eu já tive várias experiências na minha vida, mas algumas coisas só senti com você. Você me marcou como sua de várias formas e agora que seja completo. Nunca pensei sobre isso, mas como você quero tudo. Quero quebrar minhas barreiras... quero descer meus muros... abrir meu coração..."

Edward já ofegada e percebi seus olhos brilhando. Sentei sobre suas pernas, empinando um pouco meu corpo, deixando minha parte traseira com acesso fácil. Olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, peguei uma de suas mãos e lentamente, fiz ele percorrer minha barriga, passando pelas minhas costas e chegando no meu bumbum. Assim que aproximei do lugar que queria, Edward se retesou e olhou suplicante para mim.

"Isa..."

"Edward. Eu quero. Você não sabe o que passei para ficar pronta para isso". Deslizei a sua mão até o local, fazendo ele arfar ao sentir o plug no lugar.

"Deus... isso... isso é o que penso que é?".

"Se a resposta é um plug... sim. É".

Seus olhos se fecharam no mesmo instante que as mãos apertaram gentilmente o seu local de desejo. O corpo do meu lindo deu uma pequena tremida com a sensação, e não posso negar, o meu também. Apesar de achar que não chegaria ao clímax com aquilo, senti prazer com a sua mãos passeando, sentindo, explorando.

"Deus, Isa. Eu quero ver. Preciso ver".

Sai do seu colo e virei lentamente ficando de quatro de costas pra ele. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas as suas reações eu conseguia pressentir. Suas mãos passearam pelas minhas nádegas e rodeando objeto. Lentamente, Edward assumiu uma posição de comando, abaixando meu rosto até o colchão, me deixando totalmente exposta.

"Linda... linda... Você é perfeita Isa..."

Uma onda de prazer varreu meu corpo no instante que Edward começou a retirar lentamente o plug. Peguei o lubrificante e o entreguei, fazendo ele arfar mais uma vez.

"Oh Deus... eu não acredito. Isso é... é... Oh Isa..."

Senti o plug voltando agora lambuzado com o lubrificante. Lentamente entrando e saindo e eu não senti dor. Só prazer. Mesmo de costas, perceber a emoção de Edward em realizar a sua maior fantasia, não tinha preço.

"Eu quero... eu preciso..."

Sua suplica me encheu de coragem. Assentindo, senti ele retirando o brinquedo e depois de segundos que pareceram horas, senti o membro dele passeando na minha outra entrada.

"Por favor... me faça parar, se doer... por favor".

"Sim..." Eu respirava com dificuldade agora.

Lentamente senti sua ereção me invadindo. Não era tão fácil, mas as palavras doces e suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo me acendiam. Eu estava excitada com a realização da sua fantasia. Com movimentos lentos e contínuos, ele foi entrando e seus gemidos foram aumentando. Rebolei para facilitar a penetração e em pouco tempo senti que ele tinha entrado todo.

"Nunca... nunca pensei que fosse isso... você me deixa louco Isa. Deus... estou sonhando... você linda... empinando essa bundinha linda pra mim..."

Rebolei um pouco e vi que mesmo sendo um pouco dolorido, não era tão difícil. Comecei a subir e descer meu corpo, estimulando Edward a continuar.

"Espera... deixa eu curtir o momento..."

Sorri com suas palavras, mas sua imobilidade não durou muito. Lentamente ele começou a entrar e sair de mim, rebolando e gemendo, me deixando leve. Seu corpo se inclinou para frente e quando suas estocadas começaram a ficar um pouco mais rápidas, uma de suas mãos começou me estimular na minha entrada, que para minha surpresa, estava bem molhada.

"Isso... é tão bom... tão perfeita... Oh... gostosa... está tão molhadinha pra mim Isa... isso".

Suas palavras começaram a me enlouquecer e de repente, nossos corpos estavam mais frenéticos, com Edward chocando contra mim, enquanto sua mão me estimulava maravilhosamente.

"Bom... gostoso... porra... Isa... eu não agüento..."

Senti seus espasmos chegando e com maestria seus dedos friccionaram ainda mais meu clitóris, me trazendo a borda do meu orgasmo. Assim que ele urrou pelo prazer, a sensação de plenitude foi tanta que gozei pouco depois. Eu me senti realizada, fazendo meu corpo desabar sobre a cama.

Edward jogou o corpo ao meu lado e um sorriso gigante aparecia no seu rosto. Virei meu corpo de lado e apoiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, admirando sua reação pós-orgasmo. Ele respirava ainda com dificuldade, mas em um movimento tão rápido, me agarrou e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu rosto, pescoço, nuca, cabelos e em todos os lugares que ele pudesse alcançar sem se mexer muito.

"Acho que estou ainda mais apaixonado por você. Como vou poder dormir agora depois disso? Já tenho tantos sonhos eróticos e agora mais um para a coleção".

Comecei a rir das suas palavras, meu menino parecia que ganhou um brinquedo novo. Eu estava feliz por ele também.

"Está doendo?" Seu cenho franzido apontada uma preocupação.

Dei de ombros. "É suportável. Assim que quando comecei a usar foi pior, mas você foi perfeito. Como sempre. Não imaginava atingir o orgasmo... mas seus dedos mágicos... hum..."

Ambos caímos na gargalhada. Depois de alguns segundos, Edward deitou de lado e ficou olhando para o meu rosto, fazendo carícias na minha bochecha e no meu pescoço. Depois de um longo suspiro, ele agarrou meu cabelo, me fazendo fixar o olhar nele.

"Como vou viver sem você por três anos, Isa?"

Minha respiração travou com isso. Nem eu conseguia pensar sobre o futuro ainda. Como eu iria viver sem Edward? Fechei os olhos e beijei seu dedo que contornava meus lábios.

"Não sei...dói... também...".

"Eu amo tanto você... Hoje esta sendo um dos melhores dias pra mim, sabia? Ter você aqui comigo... de verdade. Eu não sei o que vou fazer lá sem você. Eu não vou conseguir..."

Abri os olhos e meu coração falhou. Edward tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios e uma lágrima descia por seu rosto. Ele estava novamente perdido. Eu precisava ser forte novamente.

"Você vai conseguir sim. Por você". Ele balançava a cabeça, negando. "Sim Edward... por nós lembra?"

Edward parou e ficou me olhando tão profundamente que parecia ler a minha alma. Nos abraçamos para melhorar o nosso contato, mas percebi um pequeno soluço seu. "Eu só vou fazer isso Isa, por nós. Eu quero ser alguém para você... mas dói tanto..."

"Dói em mim também bebê. Eu amo estar com você... conversar com você... eu vou ficar louca aqui sem ter meu escravo ok? Não vai ser fácil pra mim".

Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu em seus lábios.

"Você me ama hein?"

Cerrei os olhos em sua direção. Quase tinha confessado. Mas não aqui... não agora.

"Vamos tomar um banho mocinho. Estou toda melada". Levantei de uma vez e percebi que dor era pequena. Eu era uma heroína por agüentar tudo aquilo lá trás.

Fomos em direção ao banheiro e tomamos banho juntos. Em seguida fomos em direção a cama e dormimos agarrados novamente, depois de tanto dias separados.

Acordei com beijos molhados e logo cedo fizemos amor. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Edward queria explorar todos os cantos do seu quarto e da sua casa. E cada vez ele citava como era na sua imaginação. Eu fiquei louca com tantas idéias. Meu primo, definitivamente, era um pervertido.

O final de semana foi de sexo frenético. Lógico que conversamos. Mas todas as vezes, Edward começava a ter um momento de depressão e para evitar o momento, comecei a estimular ainda mais os seus desejos adolescentes. O sexo de certa forma foi a nossa válvula de escape. Tanto minha, quanto dele.

Não queria pensar que os dias estavam se aproximando. Hoje era segunda-feira e lógico que eu não tinha ido trabalhar, meu corpo não agüentava. Alice chegaria amanhã e daqui a três dias Edward estaria indo embora. Meu coração falhava todas as vezes que eu pensava nisso.

Já tínhamos almoçado e estávamos curtindo um ao outro, abraçados na sua cama.

"Esse foi o melhor final de semana da minha vida". Disse alisando seus cabelos. "Apesar de hoje ser segunda-feira".

Edward olhou pra mim e sorriu. "Melhor foi pra mim lógico. Realizei todas as minhas taras de menino e com a fantasia em pessoa".

"Nunca pensei em você assim, mas ao perceber o tamanho da sua ereção quando me abraçou aquele dia... fiquei louca de tesão".

Edward gargalhou. Comecei a sorrir junto.

"Então meu plano deu certo. Isso é bom".

"Como assim?"

"Assim que cheguei e te vi, eu pensei: Se minha prima gostosa perceber que meu pau é gigante ela vai gamar... esse tipo de coisa". Disse sacudindo os ombros levemente.

Cretino. Comecei a dar alguns tapinhas nele, mas não segurei o sorriso. Era muito convencido mesmo. De repente senti o clima mudar um pouco. Edward segurou minha mão.

"Hoje é nossa última noite juntos, Isa. Amanhã Alice chega".

Suspirando olhei para ele em suplica para que mais um vez não falássemos de separação. Isso estava me matando. "O que quer fazer então? Essa noite é sua".

Ele olhou para o teto e fechou os olhos. Sua respiração estava tranqüila, mas eu o sentia triste.

"Você realizou todas as minhas fantasias. E isso não tem preço. Mas eram coisas do passado. Da minha memória. Quero viver o meu presente, ou seja, o meu amor por você. E, descobri isso dormindo contigo, descobrindo você. Quero passar essa última noite no meu lugar sagrado. Na sua casa".

Meus olhos brilharam de lágrimas contidas, mas consegui segurar. Pulei no seu colo e comecei a beijar seus lábios, olhos, orelhas e tudo o que eu pudesse alcançar. Segurei seu rosto e olhando firme para ele, deixei ainda mais claro meu amor por ele, por mais que não tivesse dito nada ainda.

"Quero que saiba, Edward Cullen, que não importa onde esteja, estarei sempre com você. Antes de sermos família e tudo mais, estou aqui com você e por você. Tudo o que me deu até hoje me fez e ainda me faz feliz. Nunca se esqueça disso".

Dei mais um beijo nele e voltei a falar. "Por mais que estejamos um oceano de distancia tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente é tão verdadeiro e profundo que jamais será esquecido. Tenha em mente que três anos é pouco tempo para o futuro que vem pela frente".

Seu lindo sorriso torto preencheu o resto do meu dia e depois de algumas arrumações, na verdade, muita arrumação, fomos para minha casa.

Estávamos exaustos. Eu tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes tínhamos transado durante os quatro dias. A maratona de sexo tinha esgotado todas as minhas forças e as dele também e depois de um banho juntos, tanto eu quanto Edward estávamos praticamente dormindo em pé. Eu queria ficar com ele mais um pouco, mas o cansaço físico era incontrolável. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, desistimos de uma despedida.

Edward tinha combinado com Alice que ele a buscaria no aeroporto. E, no dia seguinte a tarde, Edward partiria para a Europa. A ultima noite seria de farra com os meninos. A princípio, ele não queria ir de jeito nenhum, mas eu o convenci, afinal, Edward se afastaria de todos os seus amigos. Por isso era nossa despedida. Como casal. A partir do momento que ele saísse pela minha porta, seriamos novamente primos. E _somente_ isso.

Acho que por isso percebi o desespero dele ao dormir comigo. Edward sempre me abraçava um pouco, mas dessa vez era quase sufocante. Não me incomodei, pois me sentia possessiva também.

No dia seguinte fizemos amor. Lentamente. Uma ultima vez.

Quando estávamos saindo, depois de algumas lágrimas escondidas, Edward me agarrou na porta, antes de sair, enfiando o rosto nos meus cabelos.

"Não me deixe ir... por favor..."

"Edward!"

Eu tinha quer ser forte.

Eu o amava insanamente.

Isso era importante para ele.

Esses eram meus mantras pessoais nas últimas horas. Suspirando ele me abraçou novamente e beijando meus lábios, se despediu de mim.

"Me espere... eu amo você e vou voltar".

"Eu sei. Aqui é seu lar".

"Estou falando sério, Isa. Eu vou voltar e você vai ser minha de novo".

Sorri e abri a porta. Agora era só começar a contar as horas para arrancar meu coração.

As próximas horas sim foram apagadas da minha cabeça. Mesmo que tenha ido trabalhar, eu não conseguia fixar o pensamento em nada. Somente contando as batidas dos segundos em cada relógio que encontrasse. Estava parecendo uma obsessiva, descontrolada, mas tentava não demonstrar.

Eu tinha quer ser forte.

Eu o amava insanamente.

Isso era importante para ele.

Quando dei por mim já era noite. Muito tarde até. Edward insistiu diversas vezes que eu fosse junto na despedida, mas me mantive irredutível. Não queria sofrer ainda mais, estando tão perto sem poder tocar. Eu poderia estar errada, mas meu coração já sangrava.

Essa noite eu não dormi. Seja pela minha falta de sono ou por Edward bêbado me ligando dizendo que me amava. O tempo todo. Tinha receio de que um dos meninos soubesse com quem ele estava falando, mas a minha dor era tão forte que nada poderia ser pior do que isso.

Eu não iria trabalhar no dia seguinte, avisando sobre a partida de um parente importante. Me doía não poder assumi-lo para ninguém, e a culpa me corroia por dentro. Eu tinha feito tudo errado. Tudo. E agora meu coração estava pagando por isso.

Levantei cedo e com profundas olheiras fui para casa do meu tio. Muitos parentes já estavam lá e não haveria qualquer privacidade entre nós, mas decidi, a caminho da sua casa que antes de ele partir eu falaria dos meus sentimentos. Eu queria que ele viajasse tendo a certeza do meu amor por ele.

Eu tinha quer ser forte.

Eu o amava insanamente.

Isso era importante para ele.

Assim que cheguei a visão era pior do que eu esperava. A casa parecia em festa e Edward estava acabado. Mesmo de óculos escuros, suas olheiras era tão grande quanto a minha. A bebedeira da noite tinha deixando ele fisicamente mal também. Todas as vezes que tentávamos nos aproximar e conversar a sós, alguma tia ou prima maluca aparecia e arrastava ele para outro lugar.

Faltavam três horas para o embarque e como o aeroporto era uma distancia de vinte minutos de onde estávamos todos começaram a se arrumar para se despedir. Nesse momento Edward deu um murro na mesa e tirando os óculos, olhou para os rostos assustados, completamente irritado.

"Eu adoro isso aqui. Estou muito feliz com a preocupação e a vontade de despedir de vocês, mas não quero parecer um idiota que viaja pela primeira vez e leva toda família para se despedir. Todos podem voltar para suas casas. Comigo só irá meu pai, minha irmã, Jazz e Isa. O resto pode ficando".

Surpresa era pouco para o que eu sentia. Lógico que muitos olharam em minha direção não entendendo o porquê era escolhida. Eu já ouvia inclusive alguns sussurros. Jazz era o melhor amigo, mas eu?

Antes que concluísse meu raciocínio, Edward começou a falar de novo.

"E deixem de ser mexeriqueiros. Quero que Isa vá junto para ela trazer sua melhor amiga, minha irmã para casa. Meu pai vai trabalhar, porra. Vamos embora, to cansado dessa merda!".

Edward estava estressado. Eu acompanhei o cortejo de longe, pois muitos carros e muitas pessoas ainda se despediam dele. Algumas vezes, sentia seu olhar em minha direção, fazendo meus olhos encherem d'água e minha respiração falhar. Meu menino estava _mesmo_ indo embora.

Eu tinha quer ser forte.

Eu o amava insanamente.

Isso era importante para ele.

Eu não parava de repetir isso para mim mesma, mas até minha convicção estava indo pelo ralo. Deus, como eu iria viver sem ele? Como doía amar tanto uma pessoa que precisava ir embora? Será que essa era dor que eu via nos olhos dele também?

Já estávamos no aeroporto. Novamente os segundos dos relógios estavam martelando na minha cabeça. Eu estava desesperada, pois eu sentia que as horas estavam passando muito rápido. Isso não era normal. Eu ia enlouquecer.

O seu vôo foi chamado e eu roia as minhas unhas descontrolada. Minhas lágrimas já desciam abundantes pelos óculos, mas não me importei, afinal todos estavam chorando. Mas Deus, doía muito!

Eu não queria me aproximar, mas depois dele se despedir com abraços e beijos em todos, eu tinha ficado por ultimo. Meu coração parecia querer sair do peito, assim que o vi se aproximando.

Eu tinha quer ser forte.

Eu o amava insanamente.

Isso era importante para ele.

Foda-se. Eu tinha que saber que ele era real. Eu precisava saber que Edward estava ali e que nada tinha mudado. Corri para os seus braços e me joguei no seu colo, chorando ainda mais. Eu era uma fabrica de lágrimas agora.

Assim que senti seu corpo junto ao meu, surgiu em mim uma sensação de estar completa novamente. Senti as lágrimas de Edward no meu pescoço, enquanto ele me cheirava e beijava nos cabelos. Seu abraço era tão desesperado como o meu.

"Eu te amo Isa. Eu te amo".

"Edward... Oh meu Deus... Edward".

O vôo chamou mais uma vez e olhei seus olhos novamente. Estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar. Uma força surgiu de repente em seu olhar, me deixando pequenininha.

"Cuide-se meu amor. Eu vou embora, mas vou deixar meu coração com você".

E sendo assim... ele se foi.

Vendo Edward indo, lentamente, para o setor de embarque, meu peito doeu, pois tinha acabado de ser arrancado. Eu quase cai no chão, desesperada, se Jasper não tivesse me segurado. Um pouco antes de ele entrar, lembrei do meu mantra novamente.

Eu tinha quer ser forte.

Eu o amava insanamente.

Isso era importante para ele.

Eu o amava! Ele tinha que saber. Com uma força que desconhecia existir, sai correndo em direção a Edward gritando por ele desesperada. Escutei algumas vozes me chamando, mas não me importei. Eu tinha que falar com ele.

Assim que ele virou um sorriso com lagrimas foram as primeiras imagens que conseguir ver e assim que meu corpo se chocou com o dele, o abracei novamente, tentando controlar minha respiração.

"Calma Isa, assim vai passar mal".

Respirei profundamente e antes de ir embora, guardei seu rosto com amor por mim pela ultima vez.

"Eu amo você Edward Cullen".

* * *

**Nota da Titinha**:

_Olá amores._

_Bom antes de qualquer coisa... alguém ainda está vivo com esse final?_

_Eu tenho que confessar. Porra, como chorei escrevendo isso. Que despedida dolorosa...rs_

_Agora, meus sinceros pedidos de desculpas. _

_Nada vai explicar meu sumiço, mas eu tive muitos problemas mesmo, na minha vida pessoal, familiar e no trabalho. Sim, eu não estava conseguindo escrever nenhuma linha, mas tenho que confessar que nos últimos dois meses, eu já estava pronta para voltar para os primos, mas me faltava inspiração para escrever... o final já está pronto na minha cabeça desde a metade da fic, mas desenvolver os personagens é bem complicado... mas enfim. _

_Espero sinceramente que me perdoem..._

_Agora, quanto ao final. Sim porque o próximo capitulo é o final. Já tem 18 páginas escritas... e está tão lindo. Eu não posso contar nada agora, mas quero que saibam que sou Beward sim e que adoro finais felizes também._

_Sei que também algumas pessoas podem não concordar com as atitudes da nossa Isa, mas pra ela é difícil, né gente?_

_Aaahhh... já ia esquecendo. _

_Gostaram das dicas da Isa da sua "outra" entrada? Rsrsrs. Se alguém estiver interessada:_

_Aqui tem o link do site que eu tirei a explicação, se vocês quiserem ler mais: __nossavidasexual . wordpress . com/ 2006/ 10/ 26/ butt- plug/_

E aqui algumas fotos e os preços onde a Bella comprou os seus plugs (divirtam-se):

_www . cliquesexshop . com . br/ cat/ 100 -plug -anal -sem -vibro_

_Muitas beijocas e não se preocupem pois não vou sumir tanto tempo de novo. PROMETO!_

_Muito obrigado por acompanharem (ainda) meu primeiro bebê, que *sniff* está acabando._

_=)_


	23. Vida Presente

**OBS:**

_Último capitulo gente. E puxa vida, merecia uma musica não é mesmo? Os__ capítulos anteriores tiveram referencias musicais, mas esse capítulo já tinha música escolhida desde o começo. Assim como o epílogo. Eu AMO essa musica do Bon Jovi. Espero que curtam junto com o capítulo. São tantas emoções juntas que eu estou tão abalada com esse final que me arrepio todas as vezes que releio esse capítulo ou até mesmo escuto a música... nossa, pura emoção!_

_Aproveitem !_

* * *

_**Thank you for loving me - BON JOVI**_

* * *

**CAPITULO FINAL – Vida Presente**

Sentei na minha cama, bufando com a mala. Eu estava com muitas dificuldades de fechar toda a minha vida dentro de caixas e bolsas, mas nada me impedia de voltar a minha antiga vida. Sabia que perderia algumas boas oportunidades, mas mesmo assim, eu estava feliz. Ou pelo menos eu _me sentia_ feliz.

Era estranho analisar em como minha vida tinha mudado nos últimos tempos. Na verdade, se eu fosse pensar direito, era fácil para qualquer um ter essa confusão mental. Se eu mesmo não me entendia, as pessoas a minha volta nem tentavam. Por quê? Eu estava voltando para casa.

Meu aniversário de trinta e três anos estava chegando e eu queria passá-lo junto a minha família. As minhas escolhas passadas, que me trouxeram onde estava no momento, não estavam erradas. Simplesmente me transformaram em quem eu era agora. Inclusive o meu casamento. Torci os lábios para essa palavra. O meu divórcio tinha acabado de sair a uma semana e eu me sentia livre como nunca fui. Não lamentava todas as coisas que aconteceram afinal James era um homem maravilhoso, mas agora poderia realmente fazer algo sem me sentir presa.

Meu celular tocou me retirando dos meus pensamentos. Franzi o cenho para o número.

"Alô?"

"_PRIMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_". Sim, era a Alice, como sempre!

"De onde você está ligando sua louca?" Acabei sorrindo, enquanto falava.

"_Do meu novo projeto_". Alice agora era uma estudante de arquitetura muito requisitada.

"Sei". Rolei os olhos.

"_Quando chega?_"

Suspirei com sua pergunta. Eu sabia o que ela estava aprontando. "Sem festas Alice!"

"_Quem falou em festa?"_ sua voz subiu um pouco denunciando sua mentira.

"Eu te conheço pirralha".

"_Nem um jantar com a família?"_

Meu estomago se contraiu com essa palavra. Eu não queria fazer parte de nada que me lembrasse do meu recente e ainda doloroso passado, logo assim que chegasse. Eu queria me preparar antes. _Queria ter certeza..._

"Eu estou longe da família há muito tempo Alice. Não quero comemorações".

"_Sinto muito, mas já avisei a muita gente sobre a sua volta". _Sua voz pedindo desculpas era quase convincente. QUASE.

Cerrei o maxilar para o telefone.

"ALICE! Eu só contei a você!"

"_E qual o problema? Quem você não quer que saiba sobre sua volta?"_

Suspirei e fechei os olhos para sua pergunta. Era um pouco irracional até para mim, mas eu não queria que _ele_ soubesse.

"Ninguém Alice. Ninguém". Suspirei. "Eu só estou diferente. Cansada e desacostumada com muita gente em volta. Não quero ficar respondendo sobre a minha vida nos últimos anos".

"_Nós sabemos disso. Só queremos te reencontrar e-_"

"Já disse que não e vou mudar agora o dia e o horário do meu vôo só para você não saber" disse irritada. "E nem adianta me procurar pelos hotéis ou aeroportos. Deixa que procuro vocês". Falei tudo, cortando logo suas idéias de reuniões espetaculares. Eu sabia bem como era a nossa família com despedidas e reencontros.

"_Você está tão diferente prima"._ Sua voz saiu tristonha.

"Eu envelheci Alice". Essa conversa estava apertando meu coração.

"_Por quê? Eu sempre quis entender o que houve."_ Eu não queria falar. Eu não queria explicar.

"Tenho algumas coisas para resolver Alice. Não podemos falar sobre isso agora. Te prometo de coração, que assim que chegar e estiver bem estabelecida, eu vou até ai. Deixa eu me ambientar e organizar as coisas. Só te peço isso".

Ela suspirou e ficou muda por um tempo. Comecei a morder meus lábios, uma mania horrorosa que desenvolvi com James. Eu não queria atenção.

"_Tudo bem. Afinal você não __estará mais um continente de distância né? Eu vou ser paciente. Eu quero toda a minha família de volta"._

"Obrigado". Sussurrei para ela. "Muito obrigado por entender".

"_Eu te amo Isa. Muito. Mal vejo a hora de te abraçar de novo prima"._

"Eu também tampinha. Eu também".

Assim que ela desligou, um maremoto de emoções e lembranças varreu a minha mente. Eu não queria ficar pensando nisso, mas era impossível.

Minha vida era dividida em dois grandes mundos paralelos. Antes e depois de Edward. Desde a nossa despedida no aeroporto, eu tinha decidido me afastar. Meu surto descontrolado no final quase me matou. Total e incondicionalmente. Eu o amava tanto que chegava a doer, mas compreendi que para ele viver plenamente sua nova vida, eu tinha que libertá-lo. Era insano, estranho e altruísta demais, mas não queria atrapalhá-lo, por mais que eu amasse. Ele tinha que viver intensamente sua vida. Sem mim.

Nunca atendi seus telefonemas e respondido seus emails. Era doloroso demais, ter qualquer contato. Edward insistiu muitas vezes, nunca me deixando ser totalmente livre ou pouco culpada por ser altruísta. Edward nunca entendia? Eu queria que ele vivesse a vida dele!

Me doía muito pensar nele e meu coração parecia um buraco enorme e em constante erosão, abrindo cada vez mais, com isso parei de ir até as reuniões em família. Cortei relação com todos para evitar o sofrimento.

Eu recebi uma proposta maravilhosa, poucos meses depois da sua partida, de trabalhar em Chicago. Foi a desculpa máxima de sumir. Ninguém na minha família entendeu o meu surto de solidão. Somente James. Poucos dias depois que Edward já tinha embarcado, ele me procurou e ficamos conversando por um longo tempo. Acabei contando pra ele tudo o que aconteceu. Nós tornamos muitos próximos, inclusive com a minha partida para longe da minha antiga vida. E foi assim que nos casamos.

Edward, nunca desistiu, neste tempo, depois da minha partida. Até o dia que mandei para ele o convite do meu casamento com James. Isso há um ano e meio atrás.

Fui cruel, eu sabia. Eu sequer tinha mandando qualquer noticia e a única coisa que falo é sobre meu casamento. Me senti um lixo depois. Nunca mais soube dele. Nenhuma linha de email ou mensagem. E isso, o que mais procurei o tempo todo, me partiu. Eu busquei, por tanto tempo, afastá-lo de mim, que acabei conseguindo. E o resultado disso? Eu tinha me transformado em uma pessoa amarga e sem emoção.

Eu não fazia mais nada na vida do que mergulhar nos meus projetos. Eu chegava a trabalhar mais de doze horas por dia, fazendo horários loucos e deixando meus funcionários apreensivos. Mas de todos, foi James que mais sofreu.

Nosso casamento estava fadado ao fracasso. E foi assim, durante o tempo todo. O sexo era horrível e a convivência foi se deteriorando. E assim, um ano depois, resolvemos nos separar.

Depois de tudo, eu era uma pessoa quebrada. Edward era minha outra metade, disso eu não tinha mais dúvidas, mas as coisas que fiz para afastá-lo foram reais e até dolorosas. Nem eu agüentaria tanto tempo e ele resolveu mesmo viver sua vida. O buraco no meu coração foi ficando tão profundo que nada me animava. E assim que a data do meu divorcio foi marcada, resolvi voltar para perto da minha família.

"Pare com isso Isabella. PARE".

Falei comigo mesmo, gritando no cômodo vazio. Agora, eu iria voltar e tentar ser menos solitária. Era nesse mantra que eu me apegava agora, pois a minha dor seria para sempre. A minha visão era de um mundo cinzento e sem vida o tempo todo. Eu já tinha respondido por todos os meus erros com Edward. A minha vida, que antes era de uma protagonista, agora se resumia a uma sombra indesejável. Até para mim mesma. E, por isso tudo, e por medo de que a depressão me levasse até a vontade de viver, resolvi voltar.

As minhas malas e pertences mais importantes seriam despachados hoje, mas depois da conversa com Alice, resolvi mesmo trocar minhas passagens. Eu não queria ninguém me recepcionado no aeroporto. Eu ainda não estava pronta. Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto pensava. Alice não iria me surpreender.

Ligue para Lisa, meu contato no escritório de viagens, pedindo ajuda, enquanto sentava na cama novamente.

"_Lisa"._

"Oi Lisa. Sou eu, Isabella".

"_Oh Deus, aconteceu algo?"_ sorri com sua preocupação.

"Não, mas queria lhe pedir um favor".

"_Claro, sempre as ordens"._ Sua alegria em trabalhar era quase contagiante.

"Teria como você atrasar meu vôo dois dias?"

"_O QUE? Mas... mas... o que houve? Eu não te ajudei? Aconteceu alguma coisa e-"_

"Calma Lisa. Calma. Eu só... bem, estou querendo resolver umas coisas aqui antes de partir de vez".

"_Mas já não resolveu tudo? Nós sentamos e organizamos todos os seus horários e projetos. Eu fiquei aqui e-"_

"LISA". Comecei a me aborrecer. "Não é nada com você. Eu só quero mudar e pronto. É possível?"

Ela suspirou antes de me responder. Escutei o farfalhar de folhas e o seu teclado. _"Sim, mas o vôo chegará de madrugada Isabella. Tudo bem?"_

Era impressão minha, ou sua voz saiu meio... _nervosa_? Eu não estava impondo horários e ela sabia disso. "Sabe que não me importo com a hora que eu chego Lisa".

"_Eu sei. Eu só queria... bem... que fosse mais cômodo, ou, menos... bom deixa pra lá"._

"Tudo bem". Assenti. "Pode ser esse mesmo".

"_Ok. Já te mando tudo por email"._

"Obrigado Lisa".

Desliguei me sentindo mais leve. Não queria me encontrar com Alice, ou qualquer outra pessoa antes de me preparar. Eu estava louca de vontade de me sentir em casa novamente. Algumas noites eu tive sonhos com a época mais feliz da minha vida. Eu queria recuperar parte dessa alegria, mas sentia que tinha que me preparar primeiro.

As horas e os dias passaram com a mesma lentidão em que minha vida se arrastava. Eu mal via a hora de embarcar e voltar, mas uma força estranha me deixava com medo. E se eu jamais me adaptasse novamente? E se toda a dor, que consegui sufocar no meu peito, explodisse novamente, ao estar próxima dos lugares e pessoas que conviveram conosco?

Mas, o pior de todas as dores, era não saber o que acontecia agora na vida dele. Como estaria Edward? O que tinha acontecido ao meu menino, depois de mais de três anos longe e sem contato?

Meu peito ardia, diante da expectativa. Eu sempre cortei Alice, nunca querendo saber sobre as coisas _dele_. Até que depois de um tempo ela parou. Mas agora, próxima de todos, não tinha como não saber. E se _ele_ já estivesse casado também? Meu peito se contraiu dolorosamente com essa alternativa. Edward era tão lindo... inteligente...

Lágrimas desceram pelos meus olhos.

"Droga. Foi isso que você quis Isabella. E assim que deve ser".

Eu ainda me lembrava de várias das nossas conversas mas as que ficaram marcadas em mim como brasa foram quando soube da sua oportunidade e na despedida do aeroporto. Principalmente as minhas últimas palavras. Nunca mais senti dor igual, mas também, jamais me reergui novamente.

[...]

Eu já estava me encaminhando para o check in do aeroporto, quando escuto uma voz me chamar. Meu peito acelerou, descompassado, com a expectativa. Ao olhar para trás, quase tive um ataque quando minha assistente e meu analista pularam em cima de mim.

"ISABELLA!"

Quase caímos, os três. Comecei a sorrir com a despedida.

"Pensei que não fossemos conseguir!"

"Eu quase bato no Steve com sua lesera".

"Heidi só sabia gritar e não ajudava achar a entrada do aeroporto e"

"Esse imbecil quase me fez perder a sua entrada e..."

"CHEGA. Já entendi". Abracei os dois, emocionada. "Muito obrigada por estarem aqui. Eu nem sei o que dizer".

Heidi, minha assistente e quase confidente, já chorava muito. Steve, que começou como entregador e virou meu analista Junior, enxugava lágrimas contidas. Eles eram os únicos amigos que conquistei na minha mudança.

"Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta Isabella". Heidi fungou. "Eu queria ir com você..."

Afaguei minha assistente, também com tristeza. Eu não sabia nada do meu futuro profissional e não poderia arrastar profissionais competentes para meu estado apático. Não era justo.

"Nada disso Heidi. Você e Steve..." Ele abria a boca para falar algo, mais apontei um dedo na mesma hora, calando-o. "Terão um tremendo sucesso... são competentes e profissionais. Tenho muito orgulho de ter trabalhado esse tempo todo com vocês".

Ambos me abraçaram e lágrimas saltaram no meu rosto. "Eu vou sentir a sua falta chefinha". Sorri com as palavras de Steve. "Quem vai me chamar de beija-flor de novo chefe?". Mais lágrimas romperam com as palavras de Heidi. Afastei os dois, limpando as lágrimas. "Hey podem parar... vocês vão me visitar um dia, tudo bem?"

"Vou poder conhecer outras mulheres lindas como à senhora, chefe?"

Arqueei a sombracelha, ao mesmo tempo, Heidi dava um tapa nele. Esses dois um dia iam acabar descobrindo o que todo o escritório já sabia.

"Bom. Acho melhor entrar..." Olhei ambos, com os olhos marejados.

Heidi me entregou um envelope lacrado, me abraçando novamente em seguida. "Me prometa abrir somente no avião?"

Franzi o cenho, mas concordei. "Tudo bem".

Depois de longos abraços e algumas brincadeiras, entrei na área restrita e em pouco tempo, já estava dentro da aeronave.

Depois de horas sentada e ainda com um estado letárgico pelo corpo, lembrei do envelope que Heidi me entregou. Ainda estava curiosa sobre o conteúdo, mas algo me dizia que o que tinha lá dentro, me deixaria nervosa.

Abri cuidadosamente, com medo de me assustar e quando olhei, cheguei a arfar. Confetes, papéis, cartões, bilhetinhos e alguns emails. Suspirei, tentando segurar as lágrimas, enquanto abria cuidadosamente cada lembrete. Nunca imaginei, que mesmo com meu mau humor constante e excesso de trabalho, eu era tão querida. Cada pessoa de todos os departamentos aos quais trabalhei tinha me mandado felicitações. Muitas eram tímidas, outras entusiasmadas. Eu ria e chorava com algumas palavras, pois todas relembraram a minha vida profissional em Chicago. Eu me senti amada, depois de tanto tempo.

Chegando ao final, tinha somente mais três emails. Abri o primeiro:

_Queri__da chefe._

_O que dizer nesse momento? Estou me sentindo um beija-flor sem asas... um vaga-lume sem luz, mas entendo sua decisão e sinto que está indo atrás da sua felicidade. Nunca trabalhei com uma pessoa tão competente e tão carismática como você. Espero e desejo que seja muito feliz na sua nova escolha... a partir do momento que sair da sala de desembarque._

_Felicidades!_

_Beijos, Heidi._

Não preciso nem dizer que as lágrimas já desciam horrores. A última vez que tinha chorando tanto foi na despedida _dele_. A minha maquiagem já estava arruinada mesmo. Fui para o próximo email e meu coração deu um salto para o remetente.

_Minha linda ex-esposa._

_Entenderei se não quiser ler minhas felicitações. Mas, de coração, sinto muito por não ter contribuído para sua plenitude __pessoal. Apesar de nosso matrimônio ter sido um fiasco, e me culpo totalmente por isso, não me arrependo, nem por um segundo, em ter tentado. Você é maravilhosa Isabella. Única e especial. Nos últimos meses nossos contatos esporádicos me mostraram que você precisa da sua luz. E você sabe do que estou dizendo. Sei que agora, não é o melhor momento para uma aproximação, mas desejo de coração, voltar a ser seu amigo. Seu confidente. Eu me sinto honrado de ter feito parte da sua vida. Desejo de coração que você não se acovarde e busque o que lhe falta._

_Mesmo a distâ__ncia, saiba que ainda a amo. Como pessoa, como mulher e como minha amiga._

_James._

"Heidi, isso não é justo". Disse sussurrando e soluçando. Reli as palavras do meu ex-marido. James sabia que eu amava Edward. Sempre soube. E era isso que ele dizia no seu email. Mas como? Eu o amava tanto, mais não havia possibilidade para essa busca. E James sabia exatamente que em relação ao meu coração, eu fraquejaria. E, um sentimento de carinho e agradecimento, se espalhou pelo meu peito. Assim que aterrissasse ligaria para ele e agradeceria, principalmente depois de tudo que o fiz passar, pelas lindas palavras.

Fechei os olhos e me lembrei de alguns dos nossos momentos. James sempre tentou. Eu não era mais divertida e muito menos uma mulher completa que ele merecia. Algumas vezes saímos e tentávamos nos distrair, mas a noite sempre terminava péssima. O sexo, que sempre foi maravilhoso antes de Edward, passou a ser sem graça e mecânico. Nunca conseguia chegar ao orgasmo, e em pouco tempo nem isso nós tínhamos mais. A intimidade física era muito pequena. A culpa sempre foi minha. Ele merecia uma mulher melhor do que eu. E foi por causa dessa certeza, que chegamos ao consenso de que o melhor era mesmo a nossa separação. Eu não merecia estar com ninguém assim, quebrada e amando outra pessoa para sempre.

Passados mais algumas horas remoendo minhas lembranças dos últimos anos, lembrei que ainda falta um último email. Heidi realmente tinha se superado com esse presente. Como ela tinha conseguido fazer isso tudo sem eu ter percebido? Eu passava mais tempo no escritório do que todos os outros. Ela era a melhor. Ainda não estava totalmente recuperada pelas minhas memórias, mas não poderia ser pior do que o último.

_Olá._

_Parece meu estúpido dizer isso assim,__ através de um email, mas estou muito feliz por você estar fazendo essa escolha. Nunca imaginei sua vida onde esteve até hoje Isabella. A sua felicidade sempre foi para onde está indo. Desejo e espero que, a partir de agora, do momento que ler essas palavras, volte a ser a mulher mais linda e perfeita que um dia conheci._

_Felicidades e bom retorno pra casa_.

Pisquei os olhos freneticamente. "Mas... de quem foi isso?".

Reli, tentando decifrar quem me dizia essas palavras. Não estava assinado e não dava nenhuma pista de quem mandou. Sabia que era um email, pois fora direcional a Heidi. Ela tinha apagado o remetente?

"Droga!"

Acabei falando alto demais, assustando a senhora ao meu lado que cochilava. A curiosidade me corroia por dentro, querendo entender quem tinha me enviado isso. Era alguma espécie de brincadeira estranha da minha ex-assistente tentando me deixar estressada?

Pensei em amassar o recado, mas a mórbida necessidade de saber quem era me impediu. O mais frustrante de tudo era ter certeza que o sinal do meu celular só apareceria depois do desembarque.

As próximas horas foram ainda mais lentas. E os meus pés ainda mais ansiosos. Nem mesmo na reunião mais importante eu me sentia assim. Nervosa. Ansiosa. Tensa.

".Porra". Na tentativa de me acalmar, comecei a reler os outros recados. Mas meus olhos sempre voltavam para o desconhecido bilhete. Quem afinal estava tão feliz em me ver de volta?

Um tremor passou pelo meu corpo, pensando _nele_. Será que...?

"Não Isabella. Nem em pensamento".

Sorri com essa possibilidade, apesar do meu corpo arder na famosa dor da perda. Durante muito tempo eu cortei as linhas de pensamento que me direcionavam a ele, mas a volta pra casa estava abrindo as portas das minhas lembranças.

Quase suspirei de alívio ao ouvir a voz do comandante avisando do pouso. Meu Deus, eu nunca imaginei uma viagem com tantas emoções conflitantes!

O tempo começou a ficar mais lento se isso fosse possível. De posse do meu celular na mão, ansiosa por qualquer sinal para fazer uma ligação, fui pegando as primeiras malas de forma quase mecânica, suspirando ou bufando pela demora e burocracia para chegar. Nunca pensei que voltar para casa me deixasse tão estressada. Tudo culpa da Heidi. Minhas malas demoraram, as pessoas andavam lentamente. E eu olhava o meu celular o tempo todo. E-S-T-R-E-S-S-A-D-A. Que volta emocionante!

"Que droga, se acontecer algo aqui, não tem como me comunicar com ninguém?"

As portas do desembarque já estavam lotadas, apesar de ainda ser bem cedo. Não deveria ser nem cinco horas da manhã, ou era? Mas a chegada de muitas pessoas movimentava o aeroporto. Voltei o olhar para o aparelho, quase sorrindo ao perceber que já tinha sinal.

"Isso, bebezinho, funciona para a mamãe".

Ultrapassei a porta, olhando para baixo. Meus longos cabelos caiam em volta do meu rosto, fazendo uma cortina para o mundo. O grande carrinho evitada que eu trombasse nas pessoas, o que me deixava um pouco mais tranqüila. Assim que o pequeno tumulto me deixou, comecei a discar o telefone de Heidi, louca de curiosidade.

"ISABELLA!"

_Não. Não. Não_. Por Deus, eu estou alucinando. Mesmo não acreditando, virei meu corpo lentamente, em busca da voz que estava próxima e que soou bem alta. Um voz a muito tempo guardada na minha mente e meu coração. _Por favor, não posso estar pirando agora._

Assim que virei totalmente meu rosto, meus joelhos tremeram. Era ELE. Cristo, isso não estava acontecendo. _Edward..._

"Ed... Edward?" Minha voz quase não saiu. Eu estou enlouquecendo?

Meu coração parou e logo depois, começou a trabalhar freneticamente. Meu corpo era varrido por espasmos descontrolados. Deus. Porra. Não é possível. Minhas lágrimas saltaram aos meus olhos, me deixando com a visão nublada, mas ele estava tão lindo...

Um sorriso torto perfeito aparecia em seu rosto, assim como lágrimas desciam dos seus olhos. Meu celular caiu no chão, no mesmo instante que comecei a correr, com medo da visão desaparecer. Minha miragem teve a mesma idéia, pois em segundos, nossos corpos se chocaram.

"É real... é mesmo... real? Não quero acordar". Pulei em cima dele, agarrando seus cabelos, que pareciam ainda mais bagunçados do que me lembrava. Afundei meu rosto no seu pescoço e chorei ainda mais, chegando a soluçar. Minha sanidade estava perdida de vez.

"Isabella. Meu Deus pensei que não chegaria nunca..." Sua voz rouca arrepiou todo o meu corpo, quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto me apertava em seus braços. Minha alucinação era tão real.

"Não me deixe acordar... eu quero ficar aqui". Os espasmos no meu corpo eram tão fortes, que eu chegava a gaguejar. Eu o sentia tão perto, mas era tão errado.

"Eu também te amo muito Isabella. E agora posso responder isso a você".

"Oh meu Deus Edward. Por favor... você está mesmo aqui". Agarrei seu rosto que sorria em minha direção. Ele estava com uma pequena barba. Alto. Muito alto. Bonito. Lindo.

"Você não me deu chance de responder a você a mais de três anos atrás aqui mesmo lembra? Quando disse que me amava?"

Arfei pelas suas lembranças. Mas lágrimas desciam dos meus olhos. Edward ainda se lembrava de tudo? Afundei meu rosto no seu pescoço novamente sentindo o seu cheiro. Era tão... _Edward._ Como consegui ficar tanto tempo longe dele, meu Deus? Como eu fui idiota em ignorar toda essa felicidade em somente sentir seu cheiro, ouvir sua voz? Eu não cabia em mim de alegria. Eu estava definitivamente em casa. Eu me sentia novamente completa.

Comecei a escutar pequenos barulhos novamente e, com um pequeno controle do meu corpo, senti que ele me embalava, sorrindo, enquanto minhas pernas estavam em volta da sua cintura, mas eu não queria nem saber. Foda-se!

"Você está tão lindo... e... tão... mas como...?" _Como ele sabia?_

"Você que está maravilhosa Isa. Perfeita como sempre".

Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e vidrados em minha direção. Seu cabelo apontava em várias direções e estava maior. Lindo. Tanto tempo e meu coração se recuperou somente em segundos. Comecei a lembrar que realmente tinha muito tempo. E se ele estivesse...?

"Você... você está sozinho?" Comecei a soltar meu corpo, mas Edward me apertou ainda mais, sorrindo torto para mim e aproximando seu rosto do meu. "Sim Isa, eu vim sozinho". Deus, como senti falta disso!

"Como você... como você sabia?". Sussurrei, olhando em seus lindos olhos, ficando hipnotizada pela minha visão. Era ele, com certeza e eu não estava sonhando. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava diferente. Mas... sério, talvez?

"Eu quero te beijar agora Isa". Seus lábios vieram violentos na minha boca, me fazendo gemer. Um redemoinho apareceu na minha mente, quando sua língua perfeita buscou a minha. Fechei os olhos, sentindo as ondas de prazer cruzar o meu corpo, somente pelo toque dos seus lábios. Eu poderia morrer agora que não me importaria.

Puxei seus cabelos, enquanto suas mãos apertavam minha bunda segurando meu corpo. Nossa respiração ficava presa no nosso beijo. Era perfeito. Meus olhos rolaram pelo prazer de sentir seu gosto, mais uma vez, depois de tanto tempo. Eu amava insamente Edward Cullen.

Meus gemidos começaram a ficar mais alto, e Cristo, eu já estava ficando com muito tesão. Como ele conseguia isso, depois de tanto tempo? Eu já sentia a vontade de rasgar suas roupas aparecendo na minha mente somente com o beijo. Eu estava louca! Ao ouvirmos um pigarro, nos largamos e Edward, sorrindo, começou a espalhar beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço e orelha.

"Como senti sua falta Isa. Eu quase fiquei louco...".

"Eu também Edward. Eu também". Desci pelo seu corpo, chegando ao chão, mas não consegui me firmar, tombando o meu corpo, totalmente bêbada pela sua presença.

"Acho que está cansada. Precisamos sair daqui". Edward sorriu torto novamente pra mim e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, mas ainda me abraçava. E, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, sorri de felicidade.

"Sim, vou onde você me levar".

Ele saiu me puxando abraçado possessivamente, arrastando o carrinho com a outra mão. Ri novamente, empurrando ele com meu corpo e segurando o carrinho direito. Edward também sorriu e se posicionou atrás de mim.

"Não se afaste, passei muito tempo sem ter você perto de mim".

"Eu só vou empurrar o car-"

Novamente ele me beijou, mas foi rápido dessa vez, arrancando um gemido meu. Sorrindo em minha direção, fomos os dois empurrando lentamente e desajeitados, até que um senhor me cutucou e me entregou meu celular. Envergonhada pela minha loucura, peguei e agradeci, andando mais rápido, o que arrancou uma pequena gargalhada dele.

"O que houve?"

"Estão todos nos olhando Edward". Olhei em sua direção e pisquei. "Estou acordada agora e me lembro da cena que fiz há pouco".

"O amor contagia Isa, não se preocupe". Ele ainda ria abertamente.

Continuamos caminhando mais um pouco até que me lembrei e parei, virando o corpo em sua direção.

"Espere um pouco". Olhei para seu semblante. "Como você sabia que eu estaria aqui?".

Um sorriso sacana atravessou seu rosto, no mesmo instante que ele desviou o olhar. "Juro que te explico tudo o que quiser, mas longe daqui. Vamos tomar café da manhã? Não como nada a muito tempo e estou morrendo de fome".

Assenti ainda confusa. O que eu poderia falar agora?_ Abra os olhos e acorda Isabella?_

"Claro".

Minha mente dava voltas e voltas com as ultimas novidades. Eu tinha saído de um estágio de depressiva para muito feliz, em questão de minutos. Vou até confessar que eu mesma me dava alguns beliscos no meu braço para me certificar de que não estava sonhado. Um sorriso bobo aparecia sempre no meu rosto, enquanto nos dirigíamos para o estacionamento. Eu sempre olhava para nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Edward estava lindo, não que ele já não fosse. Ele estava com um terno cinza escuro, sem gravata e com uma blusa branca, mas todo o vestuário de um corte caro e moderno. Seu rosto parecia mais compenetrado, no entanto ainda mantinha o jeito menino que conheci. Os lábios. Meu Pai amado, ainda perfeito, assim como seus cabelos de sexo. Mas, mesmo assim, parecia diferente.

Assim que chegamos ao carro, ofeguei. Ele estava com um novo modelo do volvo, prata, totalmente completo. Eu não conhecia muito, mas tinha certeza que era o ultimo tipo.

"Esse carro é seu?". Perguntei assustada.

Seu sorriso era contagiante. "Sim e não".

"Você está com muitos mistérios Edward. Como assim sim e não?".

Ele se aproximou de mim e cheirou meu pescoço, dando um beijo que arrepiou todo meu corpo. Com a boca bem próxima do meu ouvido ele começou a falar comigo.

"Eu falo tudo o que quiser Isa. Só vamos sair daqui, senão vou cometer uma loucura neste estacionamento".

"Oh... meu Deus". Meu corpo deu espasmos com sua voz rouca e seu corpo colado ao meu. "Você não pode falar essas coisas para mim".

Ainda mais próximo e arrancando minha sanidade, Edward abriu a porta do carro e me olhou, com a mesma cara de sacana.

"Acho que posso fazer muitas coisas Isa. Mas, só depois de te alimentar e você descansar".

Não preciso comentar que minha calcinha ficou ainda mais úmida depois das suas palavras. Eu não me lembrava da última vez que fiz sexo. Com qualidade então, desde a última vez com Edward. E isso já fazia mais de três anos.

Suspirando entrei no carona, com Edward sentando ao meu lado. Com tantas emoções, meu corpo começou a sofrer o desgaste da viagem e das últimas horas de Chicago. Mesmo lutando para ficar acordada, meus olhos começaram a fechar.

"Você está ainda mais linda do que me lembrava Isa".

Olhei em sua direção e meu corpo tremeu de emoção. Ainda não acreditava que Edward estava aqui, do meu lado, após tanto tempo. E ainda falando essas coisas pra mim. Principalmente depois de tudo o que fiz.

"Sinto muito pelo convite Edward". Falei bem baixinho, pois essa era minha maior dor, desde a despedida. Eu tinha sido horrível e precisava do seu perdão. Percebi que ele apertou o volante um pouco, mas com um sorriso triste ele desviou o olhar da direção e avaliou meu rosto.

"Não importa mais. Foi a sua decisão e eu respeitei".

"Mesmo assim, me desculpe. Eu ignorei todas as vezes que tentou falar comigo e... eu só... bem, só mandei o convite". Algumas lágrimas apareceram nos meus olhos, mas Edward colocou um dedo nos meus lábios, me impedindo de continuar.

"Isa, já passou. Acho que nós dois precisávamos passar por tudo o que houve certo? E agora, você está aqui, pertinho de mim".

Fechei os olhos para o contato doce das suas mãos com meu rosto. Parecia tão irreal. Até mesmo ele me chamando de Isa. Meu peito tamborilava somente com a mistura de recordações que eu tentava controlar. Nunca mais ninguém me chamou assim, pois jamais permiti. Parecia um desejo secreto que esse apelido fosse somente dele e que ficaria enterrado somente na minha memória. E agora, ainda custava acreditar que Edward estava mesmo na minha frente, depois de todo o esquema que fiz para que ninguém soubesse da minha volta. Com a mente mais alerta, pensei sobre essa possibilidade. O que me lembrava...

"Você conhecia a Lisa?"

Minha pergunta o pegou de surpresa. _Eu vi_. Mesmo após tanto tempo afastada, eu ainda o conhecia como ninguém e, de todas as perguntas possíveis, tinha certeza que essa ele não esperava. Cerrei meus olhos em sua direção e cruzei os braços.

"Edward?"

Ele puxou os cabelos e se ajeitou no banco. Porra, isso não estava nada bom. O que será que ele tinha aprontado? O que ele e Lisa... ou _eles dois_? Meu corpo começou a ser corroído pelo ciúme. Deus, eles estava juntos o tempo todo? Não agüentei e explodi de raiva.

"Você fodia com ela é isso? Tudo bem Edward, eu não tenho nada a ver com a porra da sua vida. E pare a merda do carro!".

"Cristo! Você enlouqueceu?" Ele parou o carro de forma brusca no acostamento. "De onde surgiu essa idéia ridícula de que eu fodia com a Lisa? Eu somente a conhecia caralho!"

"Então me explica porque a única pessoa neste maldito planeta que sabia o dia que eu chegaria passou essa informação para você quando eu a proibi, ou melhor, eu paguei para que ela não contasse a ninguém? E sem custo nenhum para você?" Minha voz saia ácida e com muito sarcasmo, mas meu corpo ardia de inveja e ciúme da menina que tinha sido simpática, e claro, era muito mais bonita e mais nova do que eu.

Edward segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, mas eu me debati. Não queria que ele visse a minha dor de perceber, realmente, que a sua vida tinha continuado. Comecei a distribuir tapas pelo seu tórax e empurrá-lo com os pés. Eu era uma idiota, mas não conseguia pensar em outra coisa agora.

"Olhe pra mim".

"Me solte porra! Me larga, vou descer".

"Isabella Swan, fique quieta pelo amor de Deus!"

"Eu não preciso de você, Edward. Me deixe em paz".

Com um rosnado assustador, Edward puxou minha nuca e me deu um beijo avassalador. Não era de saudade ou com emoção, como no aeroporto. Era com desespero, que chegava a me machucar, mas como masoquista que sou, gemi. Era tão bom, tão perfeito. Nossas línguas se encontravam frenéticas e em pouco tempo eu já buscava por ar. Assim que ele ficou também encostou a testa na minha e com a respiração pesada, começou a falar.

"Conheci a Lisa em uma das minhas viagens para os EUA. Ela tinha sido muito eficiente e gostei do seu trabalho fazendo dela um dos meus contatos para viagens rápidas, mas quando recebi o convite do seu casamento, meu mundo desabou. Louco para ter certeza que era real, eu liguei para ela e pedi o primeiro vôo disponível. E foi assim que ficamos amigos. Logo depois, pedi que ela se aproximasse de você... e oferecesse os pacotes de viagens mais baratos... mas, eu..." ele fechou os olhos. "Porra..." Respirando profundamente, continuou. "Tudo o que você pagou com valores menores do mercado, foi eu que completei... sinto muito, mas, como você nunca falou comigo, eu não conseguia ficar sem notícias suas... e a Lisa... me ajudou". Seu corpo tremia. "Lisa sempre soube do meu amor por você Isa. Ela sempre me ajudou...". Depois de mais um beijo, ele suspirou. "E ela ficou meio louca com a sua troca de passagens, pois ela teve que ajeitar as minhas. Eu tinha chegado a poucas horas antes de você..."

Minha cabeça latejava com a enxurrada de informações. Lembrei da primeira vez que vi a Lisa e seus serviços. Eu tinha achado tudo muito bom e barato. No começo desconfiei, afinal não era todo dia que via algo assim, mas a menina também me conquistou com sua competência. Comecei a sorrir com a minha inocência. E agora, eu entendia o porquê ela ter ficado nervosa com as minhas mudanças de planos em cima da hora. Ela tinha que avisá-lo também. De repente comecei a gargalhar. Eu era mesmo uma idiota.

"Eu estou muito feliz por você rir tanto, mas pode me explicar o motivo Isa?". Seus olhar risonho ainda estava preocupado. Agarrei seu rosto e dei vários beijinhos.

"Eu amo você. Amo muito você Edward Cullen e agora entendo porque Lisa ficou preocupada com as minhas trocas de passagens. Ela tinha que te avisar também".

Sorrindo ele me abraçou e me apertou muito forte. "Na verdade, eu estava em Milão e ela ficou louca, pois não tinha mais como me encaixar em nenhum vôo. Você não tem idéia de quantas trocas de aeronaves tive que fazer para estar aqui com você".

"Sério?" Ele fez isso? E por mim?Oh Deus...

Não o deixei terminar e agarrei seu rosto novamente para outro beijo. Era tão bom senti-lo assim, próximo e real. As coisas começaram a ficar mais tensas, com aos gemidos e as mãos passeando... Deus... ele estava tão gostoso...

"Acho... Isa... que é melhor parar. Vamos comer em algum lugar?".

Com pequenos beijinhos no seu rosto concordei afinal o dia já amanhecera e eu estava faminta. Mas não deixei de sorrir com o controle dele. Antes, eu dominava a nossa relação e perceber o quanto ele tinha amadurecido me deixava muito orgulhosa.

Os momentos seguintes foram tranqüilos. Edward estacionou em um pequeno bistrô, e começamos a falar da nossa vida profissional atual, mantendo nossos acertos pessoais para mais tarde. Eu tinha muitas coisas para conversar, e aqui não era o melhor lugar.

Ainda não sabia o que fazer da minha vida e, claro, não tinha a menor idéia do que Edward estava fazendo aqui, pois, conforme entendi, sua vida ainda estava na Europa. Mas, após o maravilhoso café da manhã, comecei a senti necessidade de descansar, pois meus olhos ficavam constantemente pesados.

"Edward... para onde nós vamos agora?" Minha voz saiu um pouco arrastada devido ao cansaço. "Preciso descansar um pouco".

"Eu estou hospedado a duas quadras daqui. Vamos ficar lá por enquanto tudo bem?". Assenti. "Quer ir agora?"

Antes que respondesse e percebesse a realidade em minha volta, já estava entrando no hotel com Edward e subindo ao quarto. Assim que visualizei a cama aconchegante, retirei meu sapato e me joguei em cima dela.

"Vou descansar só uns minutinhos..."

[...]

Meu corpo estava leve, como se eu estivesse em um sonho bom. Não sentia o peso do cansaço e nem dos dias mal dormidos de Chicago. O estupor que me dominada, apesar de ser pesado, não me deixava totalmente inconsciente. Sabia que estava em um hotel.

Abri os olhos e a claridade me cegou. Comecei a ouvir pequenos barulhos, assim como a água que vinha do chuveiro. Meu corpo reagiu no mesmo instante ao perceber que era Edward que estava no banho. Totalmente nu.

Olhei para meu corpo e sorri ao verificar que estava somente com uma camiseta justa, que estava na mala e calcinha. Edward deve ter me despido quando adormeci. Comecei a lembrar das coisas que tinha acontecido assim que cheguei e lógico, ele me devia muitas respostas.

Escutei a porta do banheiro abrir. Sentei na cama para visualizar melhor. Edward saiu do banho e porra, não acreditei!

Ele estava com o corpo úmido, com algumas gotas correndo pelo seu corpo, com uma pequena toalha enrolada no seu quadril e outra secando e bagunçando seus cabelos. Deus tinha quer ainda tão gostoso?

"Bom dia linda".

Meu menino. Meu. Não pensei em mais nada, além da necessidade de tê-lo dentro de mim. Levantei da cama e fui em sua direção.

"Ainda não é bom dia pra mim".

Eu praticamente ataquei Edward ainda na porta. Seu sorriso safado me mostrava que ele queria exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Arranquei a toalha do seu corpo e sua ereção já roçava no meu estômago. Suas mãos já subiam minha blusa, arrancando com certa violência, enquanto eu passeava as minhas por seu corpo. Assim que cheguei no seu membro extremamente duro, Edward urrou, puxando meu cabelo forte. Eu gemi de antecipação.

"Rápido... eu preciso..."

"Sim... por Deus sim!"

Minha calcinha voou pelos ares, depois dele ter rasgado. Minha mente estava nebulosa de tanto tesão reprimido. Não pensava em nada, alem de tê-lo dentro de mim. Meu corpo foi jogado contra a parede, no mesmo instante que Edward me puxava em seu colo, embrulhando seus quadris com minha pernas. Seria rápido e forte. Eu precisava disso.

"Que saudades... caralho..."

E assim ele me penetrou. Com uma única estocada. Ambos gritamos pelo prazer do contato, mas não houve qualquer demora. No mesmo instante ele começou a se movimentar dentro de mim, me jogando contra a parede todas as vezes. Nós gemíamos e nos beijávamos durante seus movimentos. Deus era tão perfeito. A força que ele fazia, entrando e saindo me faria gozar rapidamente. O suor já começar a surgir entre nós, mas eu queria mais... muito mais...

"Oh... mais... sim... Edward".

"Porra Isa... eu... eu não... caralho, vou gozar".

Eu mesmo já estava tendo espasmos. Meu clímax tinha me alcançando muito rapidamente. "SIM... PORRA. EU TAMBÉM". E, como um filme perfeito, cheguei ao meu orgasmo junto com ele. Eu estava no paraíso, pois diversas luzes piscaram dentro dos meus olhos, embaçando minha visão. Meu corpo tremia de prazer. Tanto tempo sem isso. Muito tempo sem Edward...

Edward me apoiou na parede, completamente suado e respirando forte. Eu senti seu liquido escorrendo entre nós e a verdade novamente me atingiu. Eu estava novamente com o grande amor da minha vida.

"Deus... eu estava louco para me afundar em você desde o aeroporto..."

Sorri no seu pescoço, enquanto dava beijinhos, tentando acalmar meu coração. Ele sentia tanta falta de mim, como eu dele. Ainda trêmulo Edward me carregou para o chuveiro. Começamos a gargalhar, pois ele batia nossos corpos por todas as paredes até chegarmos no banho.

Edward estava carinhoso durante todo o processo. Ele me abraçou por trás e deixou a água escorrer por nós por um tempo. Eu suspirava feliz. Sua respiração batia no lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo arrepiar. Com uma tranqüilidade absurda e sem palavras ele começou a ensaboar meu corpo, tomando cuidado em todas as partes. Virando meu corpo lentamente, percebi que permanecia de olhos fechados o tempo todo, somente sentindo essa sensação de perfeição. Eu estava em seus braços novamente.

"Abra os olhos meu amor".

Lentamente minha visão foi presenteada com a perfeição que era Edward Cullen. Seus olhos cintilantes, seu sorriso sincero. A água ainda escorria por nossos corpos, mas a nossa bolha, onde somente existia eu e ele estava viva novamente, como se nunca estivesse partido.

"Eu sou um homem completo novamente Isabella Swan. Quando eu parti, meu coração ficou com você e somente agora, neste momento eu o sinto batendo no meu peito novamente. Veja você mesmo".

Eu respirava pesadamente com suas palavras e lágrimas picaram meus olhos quando senti minha mão ser levada até o seu peito molhado e realmente senti o descontrolado e feliz coração dele.

"Sente? Só você consegue isso sabia? Ninguém mais..."

Com a outra mão ele puxou meus cabelos e me vi fechando os olhos e sentindo seus lábios macios junto aos meus.

"Edward... eu amo tanto você".

Sorrindo junto a minha boca, ele puxou ainda mais forte minha nuca me aproximando ainda mais.

"Repete... eu ainda não ouvi o suficiente..."

"Eu". Um beijo.

"Amo". Outro beijo.

"Enlouquecidamente". Puxei seus cabelos com uma das mãos.

"Você".

Eu não queria parar de repetir a frase mais importante na minha vida. A única verdade absoluta que eu sempre tive durante todo esse tempo e que eu guardara no meu coração. Mas as mãos possessivas e tomadas de desejo dele me fizeram perder a coerência.

"Eu preciso sentir você de novo Isa..."

"Sim".

Em um único movimento, Edward me puxou para cima e me encostou na parede. Minhas pernas automaticamente abraçaram o corpo dele fazendo sua ereção roçar na minha entrada.

"De hoje em diante é assim que quero ficar". Lentamente seu pau começou a entrar em mim me fazendo gemer. "O tempo todo Isa". Edward saiu um pouco e me penetrou com força. "Dentro de você".

Seus movimentos aumentaram, forçando nossos corpos se unirem cada vez mais. Agora somente nossos gemidos eram ouvidos, o que era musica para os meus ouvidos. Eu sentia uma necessidade de querer mais, muito mais.

"Sim... porra, sim. Isso Edward".

Suas estocadas eram quase frenéticas agora. Eu estava no limiar do paraíso. Edward entrava e saia, forte, o que não era normal. Eu o queria assim para sempre também. Ambos estávamos necessitados, buscando o alivio que jamais seria alcançado. Eu poderia gozar mil vezes que nunca cansaria. Eu o queria todo para mim.

"Caralho Isa... vem pra mim amor. Vem. Goza comigo".

Seu pedido veio como uma avalanche nos meus sentidos. Uma cegueira momentânea me varreu tamanho era o prazer de gozar novamente para ele. Meu clímax me alcançou, fazendo Edward urrar de prazer e trazendo seu orgasmo junto com o meu. Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava nos braços do meu grande e único amor novamente.

Depois de alguns segundos, ou seriam minutos? Senti meu corpo deslizando pelo seu. Eu estava entorpecida, mas sentia que precisávamos sair daqui. E o mais importante: precisávamos urgentemente conversar.

Minha mente, depois de se perder no maravilhoso sexo que tivemos, voltava a funcionar rapidamente. Tínhamos que esclarecer todos os aspectos da nossa separação e claro, do nosso confuso reencontro. Olhei em seu semblante, já que ele se afastava lentamente de mim, sorrindo em minha direção.

"Vejo daqui seu cérebro funcionando Isa. Coloca pra fora o que está te matando".

"Edward". Respirei profundamente antes de continuar. "Precisamos conversar".

Assentindo e assoviando baixinho, Edward desligou o chuveiro e me puxou para fora do box. Ele não falava nada, o que já estava me incomodando. Então eu deveria começar? Tudo bem, eu queria mesmo saber de tudo. Assim que seu corpo estava coberto com um roupão, cruzou os braços e ficou me olhando secando meus cabelos ainda nua. Por onde eu começaria agora? Olhei em sua direção e apontei para o quarto, arrancando um longo suspiro dele.

Assim que ele saiu, comecei a refletir. Eu o queria para mim, isso era certo na minha cabeça. Mas e sua vida? Seu passado recente sem mim? Nossa família? E o mais importante: O que exatamente Edward queria comigo agora? Um tremor passou pelo meu corpo, reflexo do meu medo de ficar sem ele. Eu precisava entender o que nos éramos de agora em diante. Coloquei um roupão cobrindo também o meu corpo e fui em direção ao quarto para a conversa mais difícil da minha vida.

Entrei no quarto e o vi em pé olhando pela janela. Quase gemi com a visão dele, contemplando a vista, observando o céu azul a nossa frente. Eu queria entender todas as coisas que martelavam na minha cabeça antes de qualquer decisão.

"Sabia que eu já tinha me hospedado aqui antes, mas nunca reparei na linda vista deste quarto? Ou será que somente agora consigo enxergar a beleza do lugar porque você está aqui comigo? Essa é uma dúvida que nunca vou entender..." Ele falava sem olhar para mim. Tomei mais uma longa respiração e resolvi começar.

"Além da Lisa, o que foi uma óbvia surpresa o que mais preciso saber pra entender o que aconteceu Edward?"

Seu corpo balançou lentamente, como se ele estivesse refletindo sua resposta. Eu já fervilhava de ansiedade, com medo da sua resposta.

"Depende".

"De quê?". Respondi na defensiva.

Seu corpo parou e ele virou em minha direção com um olhar determinado. Cruzando os braços e com uma sombracelha levantada. Nunca tinha visto esse Edward na minha frente.

"O que exatamente você quer saber Isabella Swan?"

Meus olhos se fecharam em fendas pela sua pergunta. Como assim o que eu queria saber? Coloquei as mãos na cintura e respirei profundamente, para não perder a paciência.

"Porque todo esse mistério? Porque a Lisa? Eu quero saber!"

Com um meio sorriso, vi seu olhar ser direcionado para o envelope que a Heidi me deu. Confusa com sua atitude segui seu olhar não entendendo exatamente o que ele queria.

"James também escreveu para você, ou Heidi não conseguiu?"

"Filho da puta, mexeu nas minhas coisas?"

"Tenho cara de quem mexe em correspondências Isabella?". Sua voz saiu muito irritada. Porra, como ele sabia disso?

"Então como sabia dessa merda toda?" Eu não queria gritar, mas estava ficando um pouco difícil.

"Acho que você não me deixou muitas alternativas, visto que nunca me atendeu. E eu que dei a idéia para a Heidi sobre todos os emails e recadinhos. Eu recebi um material igual há um ano e meio atrás da minha antiga equipe e achei que seria... bom pra você".

Espera. Eu estou novamente tendo problemas de raciocínio. O que ele disse?

"Espera... você conhece a Heidi de onde? E como você sabe dos emails?" Minha voz já saia acusatória. Ela tinha dormido com ela também?

Uma gargalhada saiu dos seus lábios me fazendo tremer.

"Porra Isabella, você está com ciúmes da Heidi? Tira esse olhar maníaco do rosto. Ela era sua secretária e como nunca me atendeu eu ligava para o seu trabalho. Foi assim que a conheci e ficamos amigos. E sei dos emails porque, com eu disse, eu já tinha recebido uma coisa assim. E, por falar nisso, leu o meu também?" Um sorriso zombeteiro aparecia no seu rosto.

Filho da puta. Então era o dele o último email. "O último era o seu!".

"Claro... eu dei a idéia, eu queria participar também não acha?"

"Vocês todos mentiram para mim! Estou me sentindo enganada!".

"Pare com isso. Ninguém te enganou, foi eu quem pedi ajuda para Heidi. Só ela sabia de toda a nossa história, assim como Lisa, porque contei para ela também. Elas queriam somente a nossa felicidade, mas como teimosa que eu sei que você é, se soubesse que elas estavam fazendo isso, você daria um show. Assim com fez com a Alice antes de voltar. Que coisa feia trocar as passagens somente porque a coitada queria fazer uma festa". Sua voz saia quase irônica.

Apontei um dedo em sua direção. "Não ouse debochar de mim Cullen. Eu não queria a porra de uma festa. E ela logo ligou para você para contar né? Vocês são muitos intrometidos!".

Ele começou a rir. "Quem mais atura as reclamações da anã além de mim? Então não me culpe por saber disso".

Bufei com o desvio do assunto. "Obviamente você está desviando do assunto. Eu já disse e vou repetir, o que mais preciso saber pra entender o que aconteceu Edward?".

Ele fechou levemente os olhos antes de continuar. "Antes que você diga novamente que está se sentindo enganada, tem mais outra coisa, eu também conheço Steve. Na verdade, ele era meu antigo funcionário nos EUA antes de eu mudar a minha empresa para Milão. E como o cara era muito bom, pedi uma força para ela".

Minha mente estava confusa, apesar de eu estar irritada. Como assim?

"Porra, só falta agora você me contar que a merda do serviço que eu consegui em Chicago foi você que arrumou para mim!"

Com passos determinados como um felino, Edward se aproximou de mim, parecendo pronto para me atacar. Eu estava zonza com tantas informações. Ele estava tão perto, o tempo todo. Todos conheciam Edward. E eu nunca desconfiei de nada, estava tão cega e sofrendo que tinha perdido a minha intuição.

"Agora você vai me ouvir Isabella". Assim que ele pegou meus braços, senti meu corpo ser carregado até a cama, onde ele me fez sentar, de forma quase rude. Edward puxou o sofá e sentou na minha frente, suspirando. Após ele fechar os olhos, um sorriso tímido surgiu dos seus lábios.

"Sabe Isa eu ainda não superei aquele convite... mas foi exatamente por ele que mudei".

Fiquei em choque com as suas palavras. "Como assim?"

Assim que ele abriu os olhos, vi o meu menino ali de novo. "Você quer entender o que aconteceu certo? Vou te contar a minha versão da história tudo bem?".

Eu somente assenti sem saber o que falar. Tudo era muito confuso agora e, na verdade, eu estava muito atordoada para falar qualquer coisa.

"Assim que embarquei meu mundo desabou. Mas me apeguei ao fato de que você já era minha principalmente porque fiz você confessar o seu amor por mim. Eu virei para embarcar com o coração sendo arrancado do meu peito. Chorei muito, você não faz idéia. Eu queria muito ficar, mas meu pai e minha irmã estavam ali, assim como Jasper e eu ainda era um menino medroso e sem perspectivas. Resolvi ser forte e encarar de vez a situação de morar em outro lugar. Mesmo querendo ficar e dizer que também que te amava. Eu só ficando pensando nas suas palavras e quando eu poderia respondê-las a você. Logo que aterrissei lá eu estava mais tranqüilo. Ou nem tanto, pois Alice me ligava muito, querendo saber sobre você..."

Minha respiração ficou presa pelas lembranças do dia da despedida. Eu sempre bloqueei as coisas que aconteceram. Graças a Jasper, que descobri horas depois saber tudo sobre a minha história com Edward, eu tinha saído ilesa daquela situação de despedida de amor. Era tudo muito confuso na minha cabeça e na verdade, eu não queria me lembrar de nada daquele dia. Eu fiquei chorando muito após a entrada de Edward e Jasper sutilmente me arrastou para longe de Alice e meu tio. Na verdade Carlisle estava muito aéreo para perceber meu surto, mas minha prima...

"E o que você falou para ela?"

"Te conto sobre isso depois". Um sorriso bobo surgiu no seu rosto. "Eu trabalhava mais de doze horas por dia Isa. Como um louco. Eu só parava para te ligar, dormir e comer. Mesmo sem você me atender, eu nunca perdi a esperança. Em alguns dias nem banho eu tomava. Eu me apegava ao futuro que nós teríamos juntos e que era certo. Eu não queria saber de nada. Não tinha amigos. Somente a sua lembrança me acompanhava."

Eu me peguei imaginando o Edward menino, trabalhando feito louco, mas sem aproveitar a vida como eu tinha planejado na minha mente. Não era isso que eu queria para ele. O que aconteceu então para ele mudar?

"As coisas foram acontecendo mais rápido do que pensei, mas em poucos meses, Alice me ligou avisando que você tinha ido para Chicago. Eu já tinha muita grana comigo e fiquei louco. Não entendia o que você estava fazendo. Cheguei a te raiva das suas atitudes, mas meu amor por você sempre foi mais forte. Voltei pra cá para tentar entender e conversei com Jasper. Ele me contou sobre o que aconteceu no aeroporto. Eu fiquei mal por não saber nada de você".

A cor sumiu do seu rosto, pensando em como estávamos entrando em terreno doloroso para ele. Eu afaguei sua bochecha o que fez Edward suspirar e fechar os olhos.

"Não imagina a dor que senti ao perceber que você estava me riscando mesmo da sua vida. Não queria admitir a verdade, mas percebi tardiamente que suas palavras de que eu devia viver minha vida na Europa era não ter você na minha vida".

Lágrimas saltaram aos meus olhos, assim como ele. Ambos estávamos lembrando das nossas histórias.

"Eu queria desistir de tudo. Não queria mais trabalhar, mas Jasper me convenceu a voltar. E foi assim que comecei a realmente a me dedicar pensando mais em mim do que em você. Mas no fundo eu ainda tinha esperanças de que um dia teria você de volta. Isso até eu receber o convite".

Parei de respirar novamente, aguardando o restante da sua história.

"Como eu disse para você, fiquei louco. Peguei o primeiro avião e consegui chegar até a recepção. Eu vi você de longe sabia? Estava tão linda. Lógico que uma dor monstruosa atravessou meu peito e me vi abandonado e solitário. E foi assim que James me achou".

Dessa parte eu não sabia. Eu lembro vagamente que durante a recepção que tivemos James sumiu por algumas horas, mas não me importei com aquilo na época.

"Ele conversou comigo por um longo tempo. Não sem antes de eu dar um soco em seu nariz. Ele me falou sobre tudo e me disse que sempre te amou também. James até era um cara legal, mas eu o odiei profundamente por está me ajudando e roubando você de mim. Eu decidi, naquele momento que você não me amava como dizia".

Eu já estava soluçando somente de ouvi-lo falar da sua dor.

"Me perdoe... por favor Edward. Me perdoe..."

"Shiii... não chore meu amor... deixa eu terminar". Ele me beijou e limpava as minhas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. "Na verdade, foi pelo convite que mudei como eu já disse".

Meus olhos piscaram em confusão. Eu ainda não entendia...

"Eu dividi minha vida em três fases após a nossa separação. E cada uma delas por ano. O primeiro foi a minha vida de menino idiota, que não tinha entendido o porquê eu precisava estar tão longe para provar para o mundo e para você que eu era digno do seu amor. Eu queria fazer tudo certo e tudo para você. Eu só pensava em você e não crescia profissionalmente. Minhas metas e objetivos eram traçados na medida da sua vida e não da minha. Depois veio a fase do crescimento. A dor da perda é uma coisa impressionante. O tempo que eu passei sabendo que jamais a teria novamente foi o período que mais cresci. O ano que ficou casada foi onde dediquei de corpo e alma a minha vida. Neste momento que eu me apegava as suas palavras quando nos despedimos no seu banheiro lembra?".

"Como eu podia esquecer? Eu lembro exatamente o que disse para você meu amor".

Minhas lembranças me levaram para aquelas palavras novamente.

- _Edward. Escute por favor. A partir do momento que você entrou aqui, com o olhar perdido e o coração apertado, em sua mente, você já tinha aceitado. E você sabe disso. A única coisa que você queria era que eu dissesse para não ir. E isso está errado. Me dói muito, de verdade, saber que vamos nos separar..._

_Fechei os olhos para as minhas próximas palavras. Quando olhei para ele, as lágrimas desciam naturalmente, como se ele já soubesse o que eu iria dizer._

_- Meu bebê. Eu já vivi muitas coisas das quais nunca me arrependi. E sem dúvida nenhuma, você foi a mais importante. Mas eu seria injusta e egoísta, se pedisse isso. Nunca ficaria feliz comigo se daqui a alguns anos, você olhasse para trás e percebesse que perdeu a grande, ou talvez, única chance de ser alguém grande. É o seu futuro em jogo. Você pode e vai fazer a diferença no mundo. Tudo isso por quê? Por causa de uma pessoa, que sempre fez por você e sempre estará em sua vida? Jamais irá me perder Edward. Antes de qualquer coisa, somos família. E nosso sangue sempre falará mais alto._

_- Mas..._

_- Shiii. Ainda não terminei. Quero que viva. Conheça o mundo, aproveita essa oportunidade na Europa e aprenda muito mais coisas. Três anos passam muito mais rápido do que você imagina. E é sua vida bebê. Você quer isso muito mais do que imagina. Vejo em seus olhos._

_- Mas Isa. E nós? O meu desespero é saber que... a gente..._

_- Edward. Nunca planejamos nada não é verdade? Tudo sempre foi intenso e descomplicado. Não vou negar a saudade louca e insana que sentirei de você. Aprendi com você mais coisas do que já vivi em todos esses anos. Mas agora não sou eu, seu pai, sua irmã, família ou seus amigos. O mundo é imenso e espera por você. Somente você. Vamos deixar o barco correr._

Voltei ao presente com suas mãos afagando meu rosto.

"Era sobre mim. Sempre foi sobre a minha vida. E isso eu compreendi assim. Na dor. Eu ainda estava vivendo ao seu redor, esperando que você aprovasse ou não as minhas escolhas e decisões. Mas após saber que você tinha continuado a sua vida, mesmo sofrendo eu agradecia, pois assim eu poderia seguir realmente com a minha".

O sentimento doloroso daquele casamento errado bateu forte no meu peito. Eu tinha feito sofrer dois grandes homens.

"Eu não tinha a intenção de fazer tanta gente sofrer."

Ele me deu um beijo simples e continuou a falar.

"Eu comecei a sair. Conhecia até algumas mulheres..." Suas bochechas se ruborizaram o que me fez sentir ciúmes. "Eu até tentei, mas nunca fiquei mais de duas noites com a mesma. Eu sempre tentava encontrar uma mulher parecida com você e tenho que falar que em alguns casos fui deixado na mão porque chamava por seu nome..."

Isso ainda sim não ajudava a sensação incomoda de que ele tivera outras. Me remexi inquieta o que despertou Edward. "O que foi Isa?"

"Quantas?"

"O que?"

"Quantas mulheres você saiu na Europa?".

Um sorriso saiu dos seus lábios. "Isso importa?"

"Claro que importa porra!".

"Você transava com James".

"Cala a boca e responde Edward!".

Ele olhou fixamente em meu rosto antes de responder. "Não sei. Na verdade na maioria das vezes eu estava bêbado ou infeliz. Nenhuma delas eu levei para passear ou conversar, e tenho que confessar que prostitutas eram mais bem tratadas do que eu fazia com elas. Eu queria arrancar você do meu coração. Era somente isso que importava pra mim".

Bufei para a sua explicação, mas ele estava certo. Edward não sabia se eu estava feliz ou não. Se eu o amava ou não. Não é justo ficar com ciúmes das coisas que eu acabei obrigando ele a fazer. Mesmo que no intimo eu ficasse um pouco satisfeita que ele não tenha vivido nenhum romance bonito. Isso sim me mataria.

"Desculpe Edward é mais forte do que eu".

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Nesse período comecei a fazer boxe e meu saco de pancada tinha a foto do James. Eu estourei pelo menos um três sacos naquele ano se isso te faz feliz".

Sorri com o seu comentário. "Que coisa feia Edward".

Seu olhar ficou mais duro. "Eu tinha um ódio profundo pelo cara que tinha levado você ao altar. E como eu já tinha dado um soco nele eu já sabia a sensação. Foi bem libertador em muitas vezes...".

"Não me casei na igreja você sabe. Foi somente no civil".

"Mesmo assim era ele e não eu". Ele também tinha sentido ciúmes.

"Eu sei e sinto muito por isso, mas se você que ficar melhor um pouco, eu não fui feliz e jamais fiz James feliz também. Eu era um ser humano quebrado e sem vida naquela época".

Ele assentiu e suspirou. "Quer saber a última parte da minha vida agora?"

Pisquei em sua direção. "Sim, por favor".

"Bom... um dia eu estava na Grécia. Eu já tinha saído da Microsoft e já tinha meus próprios negócios. Eu apliquei tudo o que ganhei e em um ano eu tinha feito o meu rendimento virar mais de cem vezes o inicial do que eu tinha ganho quando sai. Minha vida era feita de hotéis, aeroportos e vídeos-conferências. Eu não esperava encontrar a pessoa que me esperava na saída do hotel".

"Quem era?"

"James". Seus olhos brilharam com a divulgação do nome.

"Quem?" Era difícil entender.

"Seu ex-marido estava me esperando no saguão do hotel".

Por essa eu não esperava. Como assim James o tinha procurado?

"O que ele foi fazer atrás de você?"

"Na época eu tinha achado que meu saco de boxer tinha vindo atrás de mim me cobrar as surras que eu tinha dado. Eu tinha bebido um pouco e juro que quase acertei o nariz dele novamente. Lógico que ele reclamou, me informando que já tinha apanhado uma vez e que não queria aquilo de novo".

Um sorriso brincava no seu rosto me deixando ainda mais confusa. O que James queria com ele?

"O que ele foi fazer atrás de você?". Acabei repetindo a mesma pergunta sem entender exatamente o sentido da visita.

Um sorriso ainda maior apareceu no seu rosto. "Isso eu chamo de terceira e última fase da minha vida. A mais importante agora. Ele tinha ido ao meu encontro me dizer que vocês iriam se separar".

Eu arfei com a notícia. Por essa eu realmente não esperava. O meu ex-marido e eterno amigo agora tinha ido atrás de Edward falar sobre nós? Por Deus eu precisava falar com ele.

"Meu Deus Edward o que ele falou pra você".

"Tudo". Edward suspirou. "Na hora eu vi tudo vermelho e toda a dor que senti no dia do seu casamento veio com força total. Foi meio difícil pra ele começar a falar até eu me acalmar. Até o momento que ele me disse que você sempre me amou... e que estava totalmente infeliz e quebrada sendo uma pessoa totalmente diferente da pessoa que ambos conhecíamos. Ele me disse: 'Eu não posso substituir você Edward. É você que ela ama e não eu. Eu fui estúpido por achar isso'. Eu quase caio duro quando ele me disse isso".

Minha respiração estava mais pesada agora. Lembro que James sempre viaja a negócios, mas ele nunca me falou que procurou por Edward nenhuma vez.

"E assim a chama da esperança voltou com tudo. Eu estava completamente louco com as coisas que ele tinha me dito. Você estava sozinha e sofrendo. Não sorria. Não era mais a mesma Isabella. Ele até me mostrou algumas fotos suas e quase chorei na frente dele ao perceber que realmente você era outra pessoa".

Eu não conseguia falar mais nada. Eu pensei que estava sozinha, mas sem fazer esforço Edward e James estavam compartilhando o meu sofrimento. Gostaria que um buraco se abrisse na minha frente agora para que eu me jogasse. Cobri meu rosto com as mãos sufocando minhas lágrimas.

"Eu não queria isso... eu não queria fazer ninguém sofrer assim Edward. Eu queria que você vivesse, mas eu não conseguia... eu queria ser forte e independente como sempre fui, mas nada disso foi o suficiente...". Meus soluços eram fortes me impedindo de continuar a falar coerentemente. Deus o que eu fiz as pessoas que me amavam?

"Não fique assim bebê, pois apesar de toda a dor agora vem a parte legal". Um sorriso apareceu nas suas palavras. "Eu comecei a me dedicar a cuidar de você".

Tirei as mãos do meu rosto para olhar para ele. _O quê?_

"Voltei a me comunicar com Steve e com Heidi. Fiz Lisa fazer todas as suas viagens. Comecei a operação 'Reconquistando Isabella Swan'. Era até divertido muitas vezes. Heidi sempre tirava fotos suas para mim, mas a ansiedade era uma coisa absurda. Algumas vezes via você saindo do seu escritório, louco para me aproximar, mas eu tinha muito medo de que não me quisesse mais. Eu não tinha certeza do seu amor por mim".

"Por quê?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu ainda não tinha certeza se você realmente me amava como James tinha dito e você ainda continuava a trabalhar normalmente como sempre fazia. Eu estava ensaiando uma aproximação quando o resultado do seu divorcio saiu e você tinha ido beber com Steve, Heidi, Lisa e algumas pessoas do escritório, lembra? Eu estava no bar".

Eu já tinha esquecido esse dia. Na verdade Heidi tinha me forçado sair para comemorar um contrato que tínhamos fechado. Nunca fui de comemorar nada e na verdade não sabia que eles estavam cientes do divórcio. Isso me impressionou muito, constatar que todos a minha volta sabia mais da minha vida do que eu queria. Mas o que Edward tinha a ver com isso?

"Heidi e Steve levaram você para casa e eu, como perseguidor doentio que sou fui atrás. Heidi ficou puta comigo, pois você estava embriagada e sonolenta. Todos ficamos achando que alguém colocou algo na sua bebida, já que você não estava normal. Eu fiquei esperando para saber, mas não sosseguei e decidir verificar. Eu sabia tudo de você Isa. Assim que cheguei na porta e vi aberta, não agüentei e entrei. E foi assim que eu tive certeza".

"Oh Deus, o que você viu?"

Um grande sorriso saiu dos seus lábios. "Eu vi você pedindo a Heidi para ficar quieta e colocava o dedo nos lábios dela. Assim que ela falou que ia te colocar na cama você disse: 'Eu sempre amei ele Heidi, você entende? Ele é minha vida e vou voltar pra casa somente por causa dele'. E depois olhou para onde eu estava e sorriu. Eu fiquei em pânico, lógico, mas você virou para ela e disse: 'Viu? Edward também me ama. É Só falar dele que ele aparece para mim nos meus sonhos. Eu vou amar ele pra sempre'. Não imagina a minha felicidade ao ouvir isso".

"Meu Deus que vergonha!".

"Por quê? Quem apanhou deles foi eu por ter invadido sua casa e o resto... bem você já sabe, eu fiquei somente acompanhando as suas decisões até voltar pra casa e eu te encontrar aqui".

"Meu Deus..."

Fechei os olhos e fiquei repassando sua história na minha cabeça. Era muito surreal que tudo em minha vida era entrelaçada com Edward. A nossa relação era muito mais do que amor, família ou qualquer outra coisa banal. Éramos almas gêmeas. Uma sensação de paz e liberdade tomou conta do meu ser. Tudo o que tinha acontecido até agora, tinha valido a pena, mas e o futuro?

"Edward". Suspirei e abri os olhos em sua direção. "Você sofreu tanto. Me perdoe. Eu não queria que você passasse por tudo isso. Eu nem sei o que dizer. Quando eu decidir voltar pra casa, eu só queria encontrar uma felicidade que sabia que não teria. Na verdade, eu estava até com medo de perder a minha sanidade se eu ficasse mais tempo em Chicago sozinha. Jamais imaginei que você estaria me esperando no aeroporto e que estivesse solteiro e... me amando. Mas e agora? Como será... a nossa vida? E nós?".

Ele levantou do sofá e se ajoelhou na minha frente, colocando ambas as mãos no meu rosto.

"Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse até agora? Eu irei para onde você quiser. Vou decidir o que você decidir. A única coisa que não abro mão agora é ficar ao seu lado Isabella Swan. Já vivi tempo demais sem estar com você."

As malditas lágrimas voltaram a aparecer. Eu estava ficando uma chorona, mas nesse momento eu não me importava.

"Você está falando sério? Eu não estou sonhando?"

"Eu jamais deixei de amar você, minha linda. Todas as coisas que fizemos no passado nos tornaram as pessoas que somos agora e eu somente serei completo novamente com você ao meu lado. Quero mostrar o meu novo mundo pra você Isa. E quero fazer isso para sempre. Eu só preciso saber de uma coisa: E você? Você me quer? Você não me acha um maldito perseguidor acha?"

Sua voz poderosa varreu meu corpo. Eu não precisei de nenhum segundo para puxar seus lábios nos meus. Deus, isso não podia ser melhor. Depois de um longo beijo molhado por minhas lágrimas, resolvi falar tudo o que sentia.

"Obrigado por me salvar de uma vida sem sentido Edward. Eu nunca soube de verdade o que eu tinha, até eu perder você. Se eu pudesse escolher algo nessa vida, seria voltar no tempo e ter você sempre ao meu lado. Oh Deus, eu sempre vou amar você Edward Cullen e por isso, você nem ouse me fazer essa maldita pergunta!".

Um gemido rouco saiu dos seus lábios. "Você não sabe como estou feliz em ouvir isso Isabella Swan. Eu nunca deixei de amar você".

Seu corpo veio em minha direção e eu esqueci todo o resto. Nos beijávamos com paixão e com amor. Na verdade era mais como devoção. Eu sabia que ainda tínhamos muitas coisas para passar, mas ter Edward ao meu lado novamente me mostrou que eu poderia enfrentar tudo, inclusive a minha família. Pensando nisso, enquanto eu escutava os gemidos dele, puxei seu rosto do meu, pois ambos estávamos arfando.

"Edward?"

"Ainda vamos conversar? Eu continuo com saudades e quero entrar em você..."

"Espera". Segurei seu rosto antes dele falar e o desejo tomar contar do meu corpo. "E a nossa família?"

Um sorriso zombeteiro surgiu nos seus lábios. "Eu não estou preocupado com eles. Eu sou rico, bem sucedido e não dependo de ninguém. Na verdade eu tenho ajudado muitos deles ultimamente, então quero que eles se fodam, na verdade. Ninguém tem nada a ver com a nossa vida".

Ouvir Edward falar que era rico e bem sucedido fez a minha vagina gotejar. Deus, Edward poderoso era ainda mais gostoso.

"Tudo bem, mas e Alice? Você me disse que ela ficou te ligando..."

"Sim. Ela começou a perguntar se você era a mulher que eu estava apaixonado. Eu sempre neguei, mas quando você foi embora, ela parou de me encher. Alice ficou muito mais preocupada com a minha felicidade e até mesmo com a sua do que propriamente com a confusão familiar que podíamos estar nos metendo, eu acho".

Suspirei e continuei.

"Ela também sempre me ligava cheia de insinuações. Eu ficava puta e parei de atender suas ligações. Até o dia que James apareceu e eu apresentei ele para ela. Depois disso Alice sossegou. Mas ela sempre queria conversar sobre o dia do aeroporto". Olhei em sua direção, ainda preocupada com os demais. "A gente não pode simplesmente falar foda-se para a nossa família Edward. Eles vão querer saber da gente algum dia".

Com um olhar meio perdido e também chateado, Edward voltou a falar.

"Tudo bem você está certa. Se você quiser, podemos ficar viajando pelo mundo por enquanto, até a gente resolver sobre eles". Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não ligo. A única coisa que importa é você do meu lado... o resto agora é outra história".

Comecei a sorrir. Era verdade. Eu sempre fiquei preocupada com o que todos iriam pensar e com isso só fiz eu e Edward sofrer. Ele estava certo, agora era a nossa vez de viver. Depois de tudo o que passamos, só importava agora ficar com ele. O resto agora fazia parte de outra história.

Voltei a beijá-lo. Edward gemia e abria o meu roupão, se deliciando com os meus seios.

"Repete". Sua voz de comando fez meu corpo se arrepiar. Eu já estava pronta para ele de novo.

"Eu amo você".

"Deus, eu estou de pau duro só de ouvir isso sabia? Nunca pensei que fosse desejar você ainda mais quando ouvisse dizendo que me ama".

Gargalhei e joguei Edward sobre a cama. Abri o seu roupão e constatei que ele não estava mentindo. Passamos o resto da tarde nos amando. Muitas vezes. Inclusive revivemos muitas das loucuras que fizeram parte do nosso histórico pervertido. Tirando o anal, lógico. Apesar da insistência dele, eu não tinha me preparado para o seu tamanho absurdo novamente. Edward me fez prometer que iríamos repetir a sua despedida. Ainda bem que eu tinha meus amiguinhos guardados.

E assim começou a nossa história de amor. Ainda passaríamos por muitas coisas, pois tínhamos que enfrentar a fúria da anã, o ciúme do meu irmão, nossos pais e todo o resto da família, mas com Edward com certeza valeria e muito qualquer coisa que viesse agora. Eu já sabia o que era viver sem ele e eu não estava disposta a passar por isso nunca mais.

Como contei no início, tenho uma família bem divertida e sem pudores, que falam sobre sexo abertamente. Mas apesar de ter tido uma vida sexual ativa, nunca pensei em compartilhar os meus melhores momentos de prazer de forma tão intima e familiar. Mas o que eu não sabia era que todos os meus maiores sonhos sensuais e eróticos fossem realizados por alguém com tanto potencial e disposição para realizá-los, e principalmente tão próximo e tão proibido... mas que na verdade, me mostrou o verdadeiro significado do que era amor.

**FIM**

* * *

**Olá amores.**

**Meu Deus, eu ainda não acredito que escrevi as três letrinhas... Não preciso dizer o quanto eu já chorei com esse final. É um pouco libertador terminar a história desse casal louco, mas ao mesmo tempo, me dá um grande vazio no peito...**

**Não sei se todas sabem, mas eu comecei a escrever essa história meio que por diversão.  
**

**Nunca imaginei que fosse fazer tanto sucesso. Passei por muitos problemas durante esse tempo e já até abandonei a história diversas vezes, mas, felizmente, consegui terminar.**

**Novamente quero pedir muitas desculpas pelos sumiços, principalmente este último, que na verdade não foi muito minha culpa, pois meu notebook teve problemas e fiquei um mês sem ele, mas enfim consegui terminar.**

**Ufa... depois disso tudo, eu PRECISO SABER GENTE... RS**

**E ai? O que acharam? Por favor, me contem tudinho.  
**

**Uma coisinha importante: No Orkut, eu percebi que algumas meninas ficaram confusas com o início do capítulo. Eu não sei se vocês lembram, mas a fic começou com a Isabella explicando sobre o que tinha acontecido na sua vida a mais de três anos atrás, ou seja, tudo o que aconteceu durante toda a fic foi o passado da vida dela. O presente, o real, acontece nesse capítulo. Ela descobriu o prazer, através de alguém próximo e proibido. Ou seja, o seu primo. E assim começa a vida dela... até os dias de hoje, que acontece nesse capitulo.  
**

**Sei que muitas podem ficar um pouco chateadas com a separação e tudo mais, ou o fato dela ter casado com James e Edward ter ficado com algumas mulheres na Europa, mas eu queria que Edward passasse por isso para crescer, assim como a Isa precisava sentir a dor da perda para dar valor a ele realmente. Cada um sofreu o que sofreu, pois acredito que a vida não é um conto de fadas. E sim, histórias de amor também sofrem revés e separações dolorosas. Se eles tivessem ficados juntos desde o começo, Edward continuaria correndo atrás dela igual a um cachorrinho e Isa ficaria com aquela paranóia de ficar com ele em público para sempre e tratando ele como escravo sexual e não era isso que eu queria. Lógico que não dá para colocar aqui tudo o que eles vão passar ainda quando a família souber... rs, mas como eles mesmo disseram, isso agora é outra história.**

**Quero agradecer de coração a todas que acompanharam essa fic por tanto tempo... eu ganhei verdadeiras jóias lindas e algumas amizades sinceras no Ffnet e no Orkut. Pensar que agora algumas acham que virei escritora e tudo... puxa, fico morrendo de vergonha.  
**

**Muito obrigado de verdade meninas. Essa história jamais teria chegado aonde chegou se não fosse por vocês. Eu guardo cada comentário de vocês como se fossem presentes de Deus para mim. Sou extremamente grata pelo carinho de todas.**

**Bom, obviamente que não é o final de tudo, ainda falta o epílogo. Hum... o que será hein?  
**

**Não vai ser nada assim tão escandaloso, mas já aviso que a nossa Isa não vai estar grávida ok? Não tenho filhos e não sei falar de bebês, mas o mais legal, é que será contado no POV EDWARD. Nosso "menino rico e poderoso" vai contar aqui como está sendo ele e Isa, o casal mais safado que conheço... RS.**

**Novamente me despeço (e quero deixar bem claro que estou chorando escrevendo isso) e fico muito feliz por trazer para vocês o final desta emocionante história, que grudou na minha mente e no meu coração.**

**Amo muito vocês.**

**Beijos... Titinha.**


	24. Epílogo – Homem de sorte

_Agora vamos ao derradeiro final da história do nosso lindo e casal tarado de primos. A história contada no futuro por nosso e imensamente lindo e fofo Edward Cullen, tem uma trilha sonora que ele sempre ouvia. Eu amo essa musica e todas as vezes que escuto, eu sempre acredito em amores verdadeiros e eternos. Por favor, leiam esse final, ouvindo a musica._

_**Aerosmith – I don't wanna miss a thing**_

* * *

**EPILOGO **

**HOMEM DE SORTE – POR EDWARD CULLEN**

**1 ANO DEPOIS**

Isa ainda dormia. O tempo estava perfeito e o vento tropical que vinha da janela do nosso quarto dava um aspecto de ninfa do sexo adormecida ao grande amor da minha vida. Ela estava enroscada com o lençol, que tampava somente o meu paraíso particular. Sua pele dourada pelo sol, seus lindos cabelos, seus seios maravilhosos e tudo o que pertencia a ela estava perfeitamente acomodada na grande cama que estávamos dormindo agora.

Eu não tinha dormindo durante o resto da noite agitada. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que tinha acontecido no último ano. Parecia perfeito demais, depois de todo o sofrimento que tínhamos passado, mas nós merecíamos. Suspirei feliz. Eu estava um pouco cansado, afinal tínhamos transado mais vezes do que eu me recordava, mas hoje era uma data muito especial, pois tinha exatamente um ano desde o nosso reencontro, ou como ela sempre dizia 'do dia que ela tinha descoberto que todos mentiam para ela'. Dramática e impulsiva.

Nesse momento comecei a sorrir com toda a loucura que vivi até o nosso reencontro no aeroporto. Nunca imaginei que a minha vida fosse sofrer tantas mudanças após o começo louco e, por que não dizer, altamente erótico, com Isa. Mesmo durante a nossa separação, nunca consegui esquecê-la, nem mesmo depois das muitas mulheres que fiz sexo naquela época. Isa até hoje implica com isso e as vezes me pergunta com quantas eu fiquei. Nunca contei a ela. Eu adorava esse ciúme, pois toda mulher que me olhava um pouquinho mais, ela ficava puta e quase fazia cena, pois achava que 'aquelazinha' tinha dormido comigo. Em alguns casos, tinha sido verdade. Eu evitava muito Milão por conta disso. Mas ela me ensinou a viver. Eu seria eternamente grato a essa mulher, pois tudo o que sou hoje, foi graças a Isa. Ela me mostrou que tudo valeria a pena, independente de sermos primos, ou dela ser mais velha que eu. Eu seria sempre dela.

Ainda estava sentado ao seu lado, mas resolvi levantar e olhar a paisagem. Conforme eu tinha prometido, resolvemos viajar por um tempo. Até hoje, não tínhamos um lugar fixo, ficando alguns meses em locais distintos. No começo fiquei muito preocupado que Isa não quisesse viver desse modo, visto que ela sempre foi independente e pés no chão, mas me surpreendeu que ela achasse até sexy que eu agora fosse rico e bem-sucedido. Lógico que ri pra caralho, mas ela se mostrou bem resolvida em me seguir. Na verdade, hoje ela até administrava as minhas finanças e me dava muitas idéias em diversos projetos. Isa já tinha, inclusive, uma pequena equipe e administrava alguns fundos independentes. Eu tinha descoberto, literalmente, a mulher da minha vida.

Pensar em Isa dessa forma, me fez relembrar sobre o dia de hoje. Estávamos um ano juntos, dormindo ou não, todos os dias, mas o fator _família_ sempre a incomodou. Eu queria fazê-la feliz de todas as formas possíveis, e me deixava angustiado que ela tivesse se afastado de todos para que ninguém soubesse sobre a gente. Eu e Isa tínhamos ido até a nossa família algumas vezes durante o último ano, mas nunca juntos. E isso deixava ela triste, apesar de sempre tentar esconder esses sentimentos de mim. Eu precisava mudar isso.

Escutei uma movimentação na cama e virei meu corpo para observá-la despertar. Um sorriso surgiu nos meus lábios, somente ao observá-la. Encostei meu ombro na janela, me deliciando com os gemidos e o ronronar da minha mulher. Um arrepio passou por meu corpo. _Minha mulher_.

"Oi amor... você parece um anjo lindo nessa janela". Sua voz, mesmo sonolenta, já mexia com meu corpo.

"Bom dia vida. E você parece uma ninfa do sexo, desenhada por algum pintor italiano, dançando na cama".

"Deus Edward, você só pensa nisso!". Seu sorriso veio junto. "Ontem a noite não foi suficiente?"

"Nunca me canso de você". Fui em direção a cama e passeei com as mãos em seus seios, beijando depois seu pescoço. "Dormiu bem?".

"Quem não dormiria bem com um homem com um pau gigante, novinho e com dinheiro, podendo me fazer acordar na costa francesa?"

Gargalhei. "Isa, quem ouve você falando isso, pensa que você está comigo somente pelo meu pau e meu dinheiro".

Seus olhos perspicazes me mostraram que ela estava feliz. "E quando não foi? Amor você é o sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher. Eu amo você, mas vamos combinar que se fossemos pobres e você não me levasse a loucura, com certeza ainda estaria utilizando as mãos para te satisfazer, gatinho".

"Meu Deus, criei um mostro".

Sua gargalhada me fez sorrir. Eu queria ouvir esse som pelo resto da minha vida. Assim que ela terminou, puxei seu rosto em minha direção e dei um beijo casto em seus lábios. "Eu amo tanto você".

"Não mais do que eu". Ela me deu mais um beijo e pulou da cama. "Agora me diz o que de mais emocionante podemos fazer na Riviera Francesa?"

Sentado na cama olhei seu corpo de cima a baixo e suspirei. "O que você quiser minha linda, Côte d'Azur só é perfeita porque você está aqui".

"Edward, se você falar mais alguma palavra francesa perto de mim eu vou pular no seu colo nesse momento".

"Eu porque não vem então?"

"Estou precisando de mais incentivo amor". Ela abria as pernas e me olhava com cara de tarada. Puta que pariu, minha mulher era mesmo muito gostosa. Meu pau rapidamente deu sinal de vida. Cerrei os olhos em direção a sua boceta maravilhosa, alisando o meu membro já animado.

"Isso serve de incentivo?"

Ela rolou os olhos, ainda deitada e de pernas abertas. "Me prove que vale a pena, gatinho".

Cretina. Fui até seu corpo e joguei Isa nos meus ombros. "Você quer um incentivo safada, então vai ter".

Ela dava gargalhadas, sem entender o que eu iria fazer. "Me solte seu louco, o que você está pensando em fazer?"

Coloquei o corpo de Isa sentado na janela, que era um pouco mais baixa. Suas pernas ficaram abertas, exatamente na altura dos meus quadris e com todo o mar como testemunha, assim como os nosso vizinhos de quarto como ouvintes.

"Eu vou te foder aqui e quero que você grite". Arrastei meu pau na sua virilha, segurando ela pela cintura. "E vou fazer forte e rápido. Você me provocou Isa e agora vai ter troco".

Sem preliminares, me enterrei dentro do seu calor. Isa já estava muito molhada, o que me deixava ainda mais duro. "Porra Isa, você está tão molhada". Quase sussurrei, devido a tanto tesão.

"Oh... isso... tão bom".

Comecei a estocar dentro dela, com golpes duros e profundos. "Você gosta disso não é mesmo? Sente como eu fico duro com você em torno de mim amor".

"Sim... porra... eu amo você dentro de mim".

"Pede então... o que você quer?"

"Me fode Edward!"

Eu entrava e saia de dentro dela, sem soltar a sua cintura. Estávamos fazendo sexo na janela e eu queria que todos ouvissem. "Fala mais alto... eu ainda não ouvi".

"FORTE... ME FODE FORTE EDWARD".

Eu já não agüentava mais. Meus movimentos já estavam frenéticos, adorando a sensação de mais um vez, pertencer ao corpo dela. Minha visão se perdia no paraíso que era entrar no corpo de Isa. Meu clímax não iria demorar, pois a visão do meu pau entrando e saindo era maravilhosa. Eu queria mais... e precisava fazer ela gozar junto comigo.

"Vem delicia... goza pra mim... eu amo sentir você gozando pra mim".

"Oh... sim..."

Desci uma das mãos em seu clitóris, estimulando seu desejo. Deus, isso era muito bom. Isa começou a se contorcer e a gemer mais alto. Eu me afundava cada vez mais, com meu corpo dando espasmos. "Goza pra mim gatinha... eu vou chupar você todinha ainda hoje...". Sua boca abriu desesperada, emitindo o grito de prazer mais perfeito do mundo. "SIM... PORRAAA...". Eu não agüentei e gozei logo depois, sentindo minha mente ficar em branco nesse momento. Eu estava no paraíso.

"Oh meu Deus... Edward... a cada vez você é ainda melhor".

Meu agarrei ao seu corpo, tremendo e suado, Nesse momento eu não queria mais nada na vida. Afundei meu rosto no seu pescoço, tentando voltar a realidade.

"Eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você, Isa".

Ela me abraçou mais forte, suspirando no meu cabelo. As coisas parecem sempre perfeitas com ela assim, agarrada em mim.

"Eu acho que estou no paraíso... me belisca amor, porque só posso estar sonhando".

Sorri e fechei os olhos. _Paraíso._ Era exatamente isso que pensava enquanto estava com ela. Levantei meu rosto e olhei pra ela, que tinha um sorriso brilhante, enquanto passeava com as mãos no meu cabelo.

"O que você acha de um maravilhoso café da manhã agora? Eu estou com fome".

Ela gemeu e fechou os olhos. "Hum... acho ótimo". Ela me empurrou um pouco, me fazendo sair de dentro dela. "Desde que você faça aquele crepe maravilhoso que aprendeu na Itália".

Peguei Isa no colo e arrastei seu corpo pelo meu, para colocá-la em pé. "Porque tenho que fazer? Poderíamos pedir algu-".

"Nada disso, você fica muito sexy fazendo comida... e eu posso alimentar seu ego gigante e sua libido incontrolável admirando seu papel de chef".

Levantei uma sombracellha em sua direção. "Minha libido incontrolável?"

"Sim". Ela se afastou de mim e sorriu sedutoramente em minha direção, enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro. "Eu posso realizar uma fantasia antiga de alguns meses atrás de ser fodida em cima de uma bancada da cozinha".

Sorri e passei as mãos pelos cabelos, lembrando dessa história. Estávamos em Milão, quando eu fazia o famoso crepe e fiquei sussurrando no seu ouvido, dizendo que iria fodê-la na bancada, como presente por ter virado o cozinheiro no dia. O sexo tinha sido interrompido pela nossa secretária na época.

Minhas lembranças foram afastadas pelo toque do meu celular. Corri para atender, já imaginando quem seria. Eu tinha grandes planos para o dia de hoje e Isa não fazia a menor idéia das coisas que iriam acontecer. Ela poderia me matar, por ter escondido isso dela, mas isso fazia tudo muito interessante... ou talvez não...

Olhei o aparelho e sorri diante do número.

"Me conte um coisa boa".

"Acabamos de desembarcar... segundo o taxista, no máximo em 1 hora já estaremos tocando a campanhia da porta do seu quarto".

"Tudo bem... eu acho".

"Tá nervoso? Isso não é sua cara".

"Não falei pra Isa".

"Tá fudido...". Escutei risos antes de desligar o telefone.

O barulho do chuveiro ainda me lembrava que Isa estava tomando banho, enquanto pensava no que eu iria fazer agora. Será que minha prima gostosa a amor da minha vida, ficaria muito puta comigo? Agora não tinha mais volta...

Suspirando fui em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho também. De repente eu poderia fazê-la gozar enquanto contava o que eu estaria aprontando hoje. Ela poderia aceitar mais rapidamente sem fazer o escândalo que eu tinha certeza que ela daria, o que poderia alterar as estruturas do prédio em que estamos. Porra... eu estava mesmo fudido.

"O que você está pensando?". Me assustei assim que vi Isabella nua na minha frente. Fechando os olhos em minha direção, ela atirou a toalha no chão e colocou as mãos nos quadris, tornando sua posição ameaçadora.

"Quem era no telefone Edward? Você está com uma cara de culpado".

"Quem, eu?"

"Não, meu reflexo no espelho".

Sorri em sua direção e fui caminhando até chegar muito próximo do seu corpo, passando um dedo por um dos seus mamilos. Sua respiração acelerou, assim como seu seio reagiu ao meu toque. Eu ficava cada vez mais deliciado com nossa química.

"Não tente me distrair Cullen".

Com a outra mão, puxei seu coque mal feito e aproximei seu rosto do meu, enquanto minha mão já estava fechada em torno do seio, me trazendo arrepios também.

"Quem disse que estou distraindo... eu estou admirando".

Com um pequeno soco no meu estomago, ela me afastou e sorriu de forma irônica. "Vá tomar banho Edward, antes que tenha pensamentos maldosos sobre como punir você, caso tenha acontecido algo que eu vá me aborrecer". E andando em direção ao closet, virou novamente e parou. "Pois se eu me aborrecer hoje, no dia do nosso aniversário, juro que compro um consolo e fico me satisfazendo sozinha e você fica sem me foder por um mês".

Fiquei preocupado. "Isa... de onde você tirou essa idéia". Dei um sorriso pequeno. Tô fudido. "Vou tomar banho e já vamos fazer seu crepe tudo bem?" Não deixei ela responder e corri para o banheiro. Que merda eu estava fazendo?

Depois de vinte minutos debaixo do chuveiro, sai do banho e fui em direção a cozinha. Isa estava sentada próximo a bancada, com o lap top digitando algo, enquanto falava com Heidi. Ela agora trabalhava para nossa pequena empresa, nos representando nos EUA. Sorri com culpa, pois nunca escondi nada de Isabella. Fui em sua direção e dei um beijo nos seus cabelos, aspirando seu perfume. Depois caminhei em direção a pia e comecei a separar os ingredientes para fazer nosso café da manhã.

"Eu sei Heidi, mas esses cretinos estão pensando que estão lidando com uma amadora. Não quero ter que comprar uma passagem aera agora e voar até ai e mostrar que só porque não tenho um pênis, não sou a melhor".

Continuei sorrindo, enquanto misturava a massa. Ela era durona até mesmo com Heidi.

"Tudo bem... então fale que não dou a mínima. Vou oferecer a oferta, com um preço menor para os concorrentes deles, só para sentir o gostinho da vingança".

Comecei a cantarolar nossa musica do Aerosmith. Desde o nosso reencontro, eu tinha eleito essa música como se fosse nossa história cantada. Eu amava saber que ela concordava comigo e desde então, eu sempre me pegava cantando trechos quando eu estava feliz. O que era quase todos os dias.

"Você não vai me contar não é?"

"Hum?" Virei meu corpo para encontrar o seu olhar sério em minha direção. "Está falando comigo amor?"

"Cínico... sabe que sim".

Dei de ombros, virando meu corpo em direção a massa pronta e acendendo o fogo no pequeno fogão a nossa disposição. Mesmo que não tivéssemos uma casa nossa, nós ficávamos sempre em hotéis que disponibilizam uma pequena cozinha. Olhei para o relógio e vi que faltava menos de vinte minutos do tempo que eu tinha.

"Eu estava ouvindo sua conversa com a Heidi. Aconteceu algo lá?"

"Não mude de assunto, porque sabe que odeio isso. Coloque logo pra fora Edward, sabe que não gosto quando me escondem as coisas".

"Não estou escondendo nada Isa. Você está preocupada a toa". Comecei a arrumar seus crepes, ansiando pelo momento que tudo estaria resolvido.

"Então porque você não está olhando em meus olhos desde que você recebeu a ligação? Fiquei muito tentada em mexer no seu celular e descobrir o que tinha te deixado preocupado, mas achei que a sinceridade era o fator mais importante no nosso relacionamento Edward".

_Droga._ Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo pelas coisas que ela tinha dito. Primeiro pela sua curiosidade. Isa jamais mexeu no meu telefone, confiando em tudo o que sempre falei, mas o pior era falar que eu estava mentindo. Isso tinha mexido com minha autoconfiança. E se ela me odiasse pelo o que eu estava prestes a fazer? Deus permita que ela me perdoe...

"Amor... me desculpe". Sequei minhas mãos, enquanto acabava de preparar uma grande quantidade de comida e arrumava a nossa mesa. "Tudo bem... eu falo. Eu estou preparando um surpresa hoje... e não queria que você soubesse de nada, mas como sou um péssimo mentiroso quando trata-se de você..."

Cheguei próximo a ela e abaixei meu corpo, ficando com meu rosto colado ao seu.

"Você me ama?"

"O que?" Ela agarrou meus cabelos e me olhou com os olhos arregalados. "Que tipo de pergunta é essa agora?"

"Você me ama tanto a ponto de perdoar qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito, mesmo que isso possa te magoar?"

Ela prendeu a respiração e foi soltando meu cabelo. Um leve desespero começou a tomar conta do meu corpo e agarrei suas mãos, para que ela não me soltasse. "Me diga Isa".

"O que você fez Edward?" Seus olhos estavam vidrados e minha certeza que eu poderia estar fazendo uma grande burrada me acertou como um soco no estomago. _Será que ela iria me perdoar?_

"Isa... eu amo tanto você... tanto que me dói fisicamente ficar longe de você. Até quando durmo, sonho com você. Se eu pudesse, teria mudado muitas coisas na minha vida, mas você sempre foi e sempre será minha escolha. Mas agora, estou com medo... eu não quero te perder e se a decisão que eu tomei, fizer você sofrer de alguma forma, eu juro que jamais irei me perdoar... eu..."

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa em minha defesa, a campanhia da porta tocou, assustando a nós dois.

"Você fez pedido de quarto?" Ela piscou e olhou em minha direção, estranhando minha pergunta. "Eu ia te perguntar isso agora Edward".

Meus olhos abriram em espanto. "Então... e-eu acho que..."

Ela fechou melhor seu robe e saiu em direção a porta. Meus pés estavam grudados, me impossibilitando de fazer qualquer movimento. Agora seria a hora da minha morte prematura.

O momento foi muito lento, pelo menos na minha cabeça. Eu estava totalmente seguro do amor de Isabella, minha prima, por mim, mas ao fazer algo sem o seu consentimento e com ela indo ao encontro desse segredo estava me deixando tão nervoso quando do nosso reencontro de um ano atrás. Eu estava apavorado com o pensamento de que ela não me perdoasse... ou pior, que me abandonasse. Eu não sabia mais viver sem ela.

Assim que ela abriu a porta deu de cara com um imenso buque de rosas. Eu franzi os olhos em direção as flores. Mas que merda era essa? Antes que meus pensamentos se formassem corretamente, um trio de pessoas mais que sorridentes apareceram na porta, gritando...

"SURPRESAAA !"

"AAHHHHHHH". Isabella deu um grito e na mesma hora desmaiou. No colo do seu irmão, Alice e Jasper.

"Será que ela vai ficar desacordada muito tempo?"

Olhei em direção ao meu primo. Meu cunhado. Isso era confuso até mesmo para minha cabeça.

"Quanto tempo tem?"

"Só tem dez minutos Edward. Pega um pouco de água e vamos jogar na cara dela".

Olhei com raiva para a idéia ridícula do Jasper. "Nada disso amor, vamos dar um tapa na sua cara, assim ela acorda". Alice falou indo em direção a minha Isa, confirmando seu desejo.

"Nada disso. Você está maluca porra? Deixa eu falar com ela sua nanica".

Sentei ao seu lado na cama e comecei a afagar seu rosto, nervoso. Eu estava com muito medo dela acordar e me bater violentamente.

"Sabe que isso é sua culpa certo? Deveria ter falado com ela sobre a nossa vinda".

Olhei para Gabriel, assentindo. Ele estava coberto de razão e minha mente nadava em ondas de remorso. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa boa. Ela sentia muita falta da família, principalmente do seu irmão, mas nunca contei a ela que eles já sabiam de tudo e que inclusive estavam vindo até aqui a meu pedido. Deus, permita que ela me perdoe...

"Edward? Ed...".

Isa começou a me chamar, abrindo os olhos lentamente. "Vida... sim, estou aqui, acorde por favor".

"O que aconteceu? Eu estou tendo um sonho estranho onde...". Ela parou de falar assim que viu os três próximos da cama. "Puta que pariu, não é um sonho!".

"Isa..."

"Então era isso? Meu Deus... eles... eles sabem de nós...". Isabella se encolheu na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Sua reação me causou uma dor no peito. Não era isso que eu queria, minha intenção era trazer felicidade, mas na verdade eu estava machucando ela...

"Prima, sou eu, Alice. Qual o problema?". Minha prima sussurrou. "Não nos quer aqui?".

"Vocês devem me odiar... eu... não sei o que pensar... Edward...". Isa olhou em minha direção. "Era isso seu segredo, trazer nossa família aqui? Sem me consultar... nunca imaginei que você pudesse fazer isso comigo..." Lágrimas saltaram dos seus olhos e isso me dilacerou. Minha visão começou a ficar nublada pelas minhas lágrimas também. Deus o que eu fiz?

"Podem parar com essa palhaçada agora? Isabella Swan o que é isso? Não estou te reconhecendo!"

Apesar de me assustar com a voz do meu primo, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Isa. Eu realmente a magoei.

"O que Gabriel? Eu não estava preparada e..."

"O que? Você está louca? Ele esta cuidando de você! Ele te ama, vocês sem amam! Nós viemos aqui felizes, por saber que você finalmente tinha assumido esse amor insano por ele e assim que nos trata? Porra, parece criança!"

"E, além do mais, nós já sabemos desse romance há muito tempo ok? No meu caso, desde o seu show no aeroporto, prima".

Isabella olhava para os dois com os olhos arregalados. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

"Bom, eu to fora desse lance, já que eu sei desde sempre".

"Como é?" Todos perguntaram.

"Porra gente, essa família é muito cega mesmo". Jasper tentou fazer piada. "Ei, eu quis dizer em relação a tara do Edward pela prima e tudo mais".

"Jazz... você sempre soube?".

"Alicinha amor... deixa eu explicar..."

"Deus, que família insana".

Eles continuam a falar sem parar mais minha atenção estava toda centrada nela. Isa olhava para todos sem entender, mas começando a sorrir. A dor em meu peito começou a diminuir, mas eu precisava sentir que ela tinha me perdoado. Eu precisava sentir o seu toque. Como força de atração, ela virou o rosto em minha direção e sorriu lindamente. Fechando os olhos rapidamente, mais lagrimas desceram por seu rosto, mas mesmo assim o sorriso permaneceu. Ela abriu a boca e fechou, sorrindo um pouco mais.

"Oh Deus... eu amo tanto você".

Meu coração deu um salto e mais lágrimas minhas vieram. Isa pegou uma das minhas mãos e espalmou em seu rosto, fechando os olhos.

"Obrigado por isso... por tudo. Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você. Obrigado por me amar, Edward".

Puxei seu rosto mais próximo ao meu, suspirando com seu cheiro e absorvendo a alegria de estar bem novamente com ela.

"Você me perdoa? Por favor Isa... eu não sei viver sem você".

Ela sorriu e encostou sua testa junto a minha. "Seu bobo, não há nada para perdoar. Eu só... fiquei um pouco preocupada com tudo, afinal sempre escondemos de todos, mas estou até aliviada. E não fique assim... eu também não sei mais viver sem você, gatinho".

"Oh vida... eu..."

"OH MEU DEUS! Isso foi lindo demais!"

Eu e Isa nos assustamos com o grito de Alice, mas no final caímos na gargalhada. Definitivamente, amar Isabella Swan era uma aventura.

"Então no aeroporto você já sabia?" Isa olhava assustada para minha irmã, que sorria antes de beber mais café.

"Claro... quer dizer, eu tive a certeza ali".

Estávamos sentados na grande varanda do hotel, onde tinha uma vista maravilhosa do mar. O grande mar azul e o sol escaldante da costa francesa parecia se render aos encantos do que estava acontecendo agora. Nossa família estava se reunindo e neste instante, Alice e Gabriel estavam contando todas as falhas do nosso plano imperfeito de nos manter escondidos. Ou seja, todos já sabiam a muito tempo. Era até engraçado ouvir agora que eles especulavam sobre nós sem a gente perceber.

"Mas sabe quando eu fiquei mesmo com raiva? Foi essa porcaria de tatuagem que ele fez".

"Puxa prima...".

"Pare! Eu fiquei magoada poxa. Eu era sua melhor amiga..."

"Aliee, sério. Você realmente queria saber o que eu e seu irmão fazíamos? Com detalhes?"

"Urgh! Não... acho que não. Muita informação. Não quero ter essa visão em meus pesadelos". As duas começaram a rir. Junto com meu cunhado. Primo. Porra, isso ainda era estranho.

"E você Biel? Quando soube?"

Ele olhou em minha direção e sorriu. "Esse safado sempre suspirou e sonhou com você a vida toda. Quando éramos moleques e ficávamos na sua casa eu sempre escutava seus gemidos de adolescente hormonal no chuveiro, falando seu nome, mas era engraçado mesmo quando você estava gostosa, com alguma roupa provocante. Ele espancava todos os moleques da rua. Jasper já levou um soco deles algumas vezes". Comecei a ruborizar como um adolescente virgem e as meninas começaram a rir. "Mas quando ele quis fazer a tatoo... eu tive certeza. "Ele olhou amorosamente para Isa e pegou sua mão, depositando um beijo. "Mas sobre você, irmã. Eu já sabia desde quando você foi resolver aqueles problemas da mamãe. Quando você dormia chamava por ele. Era engraçado".

"Sério?" Eu tive que olhar para ela e sorri com o fato de que ela também estava envergonhada, pois escondia o rosto entre aos mãos, enquanto ria. "Eu posso estar distante, mas conheço minha irmãzinha como a palma da minha mão".

"Sério gente. Isso dá até para virar um livro sabia? Minha prima e meu irmão vivendo um romance secreto, cheio de cenas picantes e histórias engraçadas. Seria um best-seller!".

"Menos, tampinha. Eu já estou assustada o suficiente com vocês três fazendo perguntas... imagina dando entrevistas". Isa comentou e jogou um beijo pra mim.

Jasper, que tinha ido ao bar pedir bebidas, sentou ao meu lado batendo em meu ombro. "E agora?"

Sorri e observei as mulheres da minha vida cochichando e Gabriel paquerando um francesa. O sol já estava começando a descer, fazendo a vista ficar ainda mais espetacular.

"E agora o quê, Jazz?"

"Eu trouxe o que você me pediu. Na verdade está agora no meu bolso".

Fiquei tenso na hora. "Quer falar mais baixo animal!". Jasper encolheu os ombros e sorriu. "Não tem dia melhor do que hoje amigo. Ela está emotiva e sensível. Seria o momento perfeito".

Jasper me entregou o pequeno presente, antes de se levantar e puxar Gabriel para dar algumas voltas pelo hotel. Apesar de estar emocionalmente envolvido com minha irmã, ainda me preocupava que Jasper pudesse ser um cretino com ela. Ainda me lembrava do dia que descobrir os dois. Ele ganhou um olho roxo por isso.

"E o que vamos fazer hoje, amor?"

Olhei em direção a ela e meu coração deu um salto. Eu sempre me emocionava com suas demonstrações de afeto, mas ao fazê-lo na frente da minha irmã, sem segredos, meu deu mais certeza de que tudo o que passei para estar com ela era correto.

"Ainda não passeamos pela praia a noite.. que tal hoje?"

"Todo mundo?"

"Não... só você e eu".

"Puxa vida, estão me excluindo?" Alice sorria em minha direção, já imaginando minhas idéias. "Sim nanica, vocês vão ficar aqui uma semana. Uma noite não vai fazer diferença".

"Ok... sem brigas vocês dois. Vou lá em cima tomar um longo banho gelado, pois estou toda suada".

"Tudo bem, vou ficar aqui curtindo a minha irmãzinha um pouco".

Ela me deu um beijo e se levantou, saindo em seguida, mas não deixei de segui-la com o olhar. Ela era meu presente.

"Você realmente a ama".

"Sim". Olhei para Alice. "De uma forma ridícula. Eu faria tudo de novo para ter Isa para mim".

"Acho que não precisamos passar pelo passado de novo. Tem que pensar somente no futuro. Quando você vai fazer isso? Quando será que você vai tomar coragem e tornar a Isa realmente sua?"

"Sabe irmã, para uma pessoa tão pequena, você é extremamente irritante".

"Eu sei, faço o meu melhor". Ambos rimos.

"Pretendo mudar isso hoje a noite Alice. Eu quero dar o conto de fadas para ela".

A noite chegou e depois de nos despedirmos de todos, eu e Isa fomos passear pela praia. A lua estava brilhante e o mar silencioso. Apesar da claridade e do tempo maravilhoso, não tinha tantas pessoas passeando pela praia. Eu andava de mãos dadas com Isabella, sorrindo somente por saber que estávamos juntos. Mas como minha irmã tinha dito mais cedo, eu queria mais. Minha necessidade de dar o mundo para ela era muito mais do que compartilhar a cama ou viajar pelo mundo. Eu queria que nossa vida fosse completa.

"Você está tão quieto... está feliz?"

"Mais do que nunca... às vezes penso que não mereço tanta felicidade".

"Pare com isso Edward Cullen". Ela parou em minha frente agarrando meu rosto e roçando os lábios nos meus. "Eu estou tão feliz sabe. De uma forma libertadora. Acho que nunca mais quero esconder o nosso amor de ninguém. Estive pensando enquanto tomava banho..."

Olhei em seus olhos e esperei. O que ela queria me dizer?

"Eu quero que todos saibam Edward. As pessoas mais importantes para mim aceitaram nosso relacionamento. Não tenho mais medo de que critiquem. Sou feliz, tenho o amor da minha vida. Não devo nada a ninguém. Então a próxima vez que voltarmos ao Brasil, quero que saibam que o motivo de estar radiante é você... é o amor que sinto pro você".

"Isabella..."

"Sério... estou em êxtase o tempo todo. Pode parecer uma coisa infantil e boba, mas tenho certeza que você é minha alma gêmea... quero ficar para sempre ao seu lado... você me quer?"

Abracei forte seu corpo, suspirando de felicidade. Agora eu tinha certeza que a decisão que tomei a alguns dias atrás seria perfeita agora. O peso da jóia no meu bolso tinha ficado mais leve depois de suas palavras. Eu queria fazer Isa, minha esposa. Minha pra sempre.

Dei um longo beijo nela, arrastando seu corpo para um banco iluminado, rodeado de flores, perto da costa. A vista era magnífica no local, dando mais romantismo ao que eu tinha em mente. Assim que ela sentou, respirei profundamente e olhei em seu olhos.

"Isabella... Swan". Lentamente, fui me levantando, ao mesmo tempo em que me ajoelhava na sua frente. "Minha linda Isabella Swan".

"Oh meu Deus..."

"Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você... para me amar, me respeitar e acima de tudo me fazer crescer. Todos os dias em que passei ao seu lado, dormindo ou acordado, brigando ou fazendo amor, são perfeitos e se eu pudesse congelaria todos esses momentos e mostraria ao mundo. Mas eu quero mais... quero fazer parte de você. Quero ser seu amigo, seu amante para sempre... mas ainda não é suficiente".

Lágrimas desciam dos seus olhos, assim como dos meus. "Eu te amo tanto Isa... tanto, que não quero mais ser somente um casal. Eu prometo te amar, te respeitar e cuidar de você para sempre".

"Edward... eu..."

"Isabella Marie Swan... você...". Peguei a caixinha e abri, mostrando o lindo solitário que já tinha escolhido a muito tempo. "Você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa? Você casaria comigo?"

"Porra... Meu Deus... eu... eu..." Suas mãos voaram para seu rosto e ela começou a chorar... e a rir. Eu já estava ficando nervoso com sua reação. "Isa?"

"Mas é claro que sim! Sim! Sim! Mil vezes sim!".

Ela pulou em meu colo, fazendo nós dois cair no chão, mas eu não me importei. Enlaçado pelo seu corpo, ela me enchia de beijos pelo rosto, pelo pescoço e ria... muito.

"Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso, mas sim. Eu quero me casar com você, Edward Cullen!". Ela parou de me beijar e com um grande sorriso nos lábios, segurou meu rosto e fechou seus olhos suspirando. "Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha. Agora ponha logo esse anel no meu dedo antes que eu pire".

Gargalhei junto a ela, e lentamente, peguei o anel e coloquei em seu dedo. Foi o momento mais emocionante da minha vida. Até agora.

"Agora futura senhora Cullen, o que você quer fazer primeiro como sendo minha noiva oficial?".

"Dá tempo de correr até o quarto, ou posso te mostrar aqui mesmo?".

"Tarada!"

"Ué? Não é por isso que você me pediu em casamento? Afinal tenho certeza que não foi pela minha pureza".

Nossa gargalhada e depois um beijo cheio de desejo selou o pedido de casamento mais perfeito. Pelo menos pra mim. Não preciso nem dizer que chegamos ao hotel mais rápido do que esperávamos. E passamos a noite e o outro dia... ou talvez dois? Comemorando o primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas.

FIM

* * *

**Oi amores...**

**Depois de um longo tempo sem escrever, estou de volta e com o final do final de Momentos de Prazer. Sei que fiz vários comentários sobre o final dessa fic e que me emocionei muito ao escrever o final, mas o epilogo foi de partir o coração... realmente acabou a história dos primos.**

**Eu amei tudo. Todas as vezes que escrevia a cena deles, eu imaginava como uma mãe zelosa, ou uma diretora insana se tudo era possível e se as cenas estavam perfeitas... sim, eu li e reli várias vezes, várias vezes. Lógico que se eu pudesse teria escrito algumas coisas diferentes... mas a essência está ai.**

**Obrigado a todas que acompanharam a história linda dos primos.**

**Obrigado de coração a todas as meninas que uparam no Orkut e comentaram no FFnet e Nyah.**

**Obrigado as meninas que me deram força para escrever.**

**Obrigado as minhas lindas e fofas amigas do Pervas Place, que amo de paixão.**

**Obrigado por terem saco para aturar as minhas idéias loucas e meus surtos.**

**Enfim... espero que vocês tenham se divertido tão quanto eu. Sei que tenho outras dívidas para saldar, mas prometo que será breve.**

**Amo muito tudo isso !**


End file.
